Different
by arrownbow
Summary: Itachi is the son of the chief of police and a fashion designer, yet he has dark secrets and few people he can trust, until he meets a drug addict named Deidara who has demons of his own. Can they work through everything that keeps them apart? ItacxDei
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters.

Warnings: there are a lot of warnings to be done, don't read if easily offended.

**Edit/ updated as of 7/June/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm Different."<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"What do you say?" he asked, smirking as his hands roamed her body.<p>

"I donno, I'm a respectable girl you know?" she answered with a coy smile, "I don't even know your name."

"There is plenty of time for introductions later, let me buy you a drink," he said turning to the bar and ordering a scotch on the rocks and a vodka cocktail for the lady.

He looked back to the girl he was chasing and pulled her by the hips to him. She started to grind against him to the music while they waited for drinks. He was on the lower end of town, as the clubs in his area were boring on a Monday night. Yet he was almost impressed as he looked around, the club was filled with lower class people all seeming to be having a good time. No one here was good enough for him though, but that wouldn't stop him from finding a girl who he would take home, sleep with and never speak to again. He shifted his raven hair out of his eyes, and brought the girls hand up to his lips, caressing it gently.

"Your drinks!" the bartender half shouted as the dj let the base drop, making people grow loose with the sound.

He slid the vodka mix over the girl and flashed her a seductive pout.

"You will need more than this," she said in his ear.

He smirked at her again, the chase. The only good part of this ritual, other than the sex. He threw some money on the bar and turned back to the girl.

"What do you suggest," he asked breathing in her ear.

He smirked as her skin started to prickle with goosebumps.

"Are you Uchiha?" another bar tender yelled holding out a phone, making the ravens face drop.

Game over.

"Yep," the raven haired boy said sighing and taking the phone, "Sasuke?" he said loudly holding it up to his ear.

"Mum called and said they will be home in two hours." The voice, his little brothers voice answered.

"Why so soon?"

"I dunno, just get back here."

He had given his little brother the number of where he was going incase his phone was out of signal as often happened in underground clubs. He checked his iPhone, sure enough, it had no bars. He nodded at the bar tender and turned back to the girl.

"Itachi …Uchiha?" she said cocking her head.

"Nice to meet you," Itachi answered coolly.

"I will be right back, let me just go talk to my friends."

He glared at the back of the girl as she walked away. She was like all of them. She even looked like all of them, long brown hair, short dress. Once they found out that he was an Uchiha they all wanted him. That's why he never introduced himself, because once they found out, it was game over. They all wanted him for his money, and why wouldn't they. He was the eldest son of Fugaku, the chief of the police and his mother, Mikoto, a world famous fashion designer.

"Another call Uchiha," the bartender said holding out the phone, with dead eyes and pursed lips.

Itachi nodded and held the phone to his cheek, "I'm coming home okay," he said harshly.

"You're leaving..?" the voice replied.

"…Kisame, Where are you?"

"Right here," Kisame said standing next to him and putting his phone away.

Itachi nodded at the bar tender and ordered two trays of shots.

"You need to get a phone with better coverage."

Itachi looked his friend over. He had dark hair that was almost blue in some lights, which he spiked up dramatically in points on his head. He looked good wearing an Yves Saint Laurent leather jacket and tight black CK jeans.

Itachi stayed silent until the trays of shots were placed in front of them.

"To the chick I'm going to fuck tonight," he said bitterly downing the first one.

.

Kisame laughed and said a hear; hear which was drowned out by the music. He had been best friends with Itachi since primary school, and now they both went to the same law college together, but he still knew hardly anything about the dark haired quiet boy he had grown up with. Itachi had always been like that though. The raven took another shot.

Over Itachi's head he noticed a group of what he would describe as metal heads watching them. Kisame supposed they were here for later on in the night, when the dance music would change to metal. He gave them an arrogant nod and devoured another shot, noticing a boy with cascading blonde hair, thick eye makeup and skinny leg jeans that was with them.

"Interesting people here."

Itachi followed his gaze to the metal heads and the strange blonde and nodded in agreement.

.

Itachi felt drunk as he ordered another scotch on the rocks. He sipped it lightly as he felt arms snaking around him.

"Itachi Uchiha," a little voice said in his ear.

He turned to the girl he had been flirting with before. She had her bag in her arm and seemed to have applied some more bright pink offending lipstick.

"So," she said looking him up and down.

Itachi scowled to himself. Just like the rest.

"Shall we blow this party?"

She looked up at him and fluttered her eye lashes.

Kisame grinned and shrugged as Itachi grabbed his hand and gave a silent nod, before leading the girl out of the club.

She tried to make small talk in the taxi back to his house, but he found it irritating and soon shushed her and started kissing her instead. She made a fanfare of moaning and complimenting his kissing. She was so fake. But Itachi was past caring now, he was drunk. He handed the driver a wad of cash and pulled the girl out of the car and into his house. There was no Porsche in the driveway which meant his parents weren't home yet. He pulled her through his house and up the stairs, shushing her giggles and remarks about how huge his house was. His room was upstairs to the left across from Sasuke's. He knocked once on his brother's door as they walked past to let him know he was home and he could stop worrying. The girl looked around his bedroom in awe as he shut the door. There was a large four poster bed, with a plasma screen TV and a couch across from it. Next to the door, there was a long coffee table. But other than that it was empty of furniture. There were four doors in the room, one large red oak one which lead to his study, one to his bathroom and another to his wardrobe, and two huge double French doors that reached the ceiling. These lead outside to the balcony which over looked the back of the house. His bedroom was his favourite room in the house because of these doors, when the moon was full it cast a dramatic shadow on the walls and floors, and seemed to spill light over the entire space. Itachi would leave the doors open and let the long white curtains billow in the breeze. But tonight there was no moon, just a stain in the shape of a girl messing up his bed.

He regarded her thoughtfully as he took his Rolex off and put it on the long coffee table next to the door. Shifting in the shirt his mother had designed he pulled it straight off and pinned the girl to his bed. She wiggled under him and started kissing him. It was messy; she was very drunk and had that look about her, as if she couldn't believe her luck. He shushed her moans and literally ripped her dress off, finding the zip too troublesome. Pulling her undies off and getting naked himself he stopped the foreplay, unable to wait any longer and pushed himself inside of her. He slammed her body against the headboard and started mercilessly pounding her. She was moaning, moaning too loudly. He covered her mouth roughly with his hand and continued his assault. After some frenzied moments he started using the headboard as a grip and thrust himself harder into the girl under him.

He could hear her trying to talk dirty, that he was so handsome and rich, that he was everything she wanted. Blah blah, all the same. He would make her leave after he was done with her. He blocked out her sounds and felt himself almost at his peak. Pulling himself out he pushed into her mouth as he came. He made sure she took it all and licked it all up, before he flopped on his bed. She immediately put her arms around him and started to tell him how amazing the sex was.

Her voice was so irritating, she was meant to go home now. Itachi felt himself trying to tell her, that she should leave, but no sound came out. He was too tired and too drunk to care.

.

He awoke to a bomb. No it wasn't a bomb, but it was a god awful loud noise. Snapping his eyes open he looked around. His father was standing at the end of his bed. There was a thick vein in his forehead that was thumping as if it was about to burst.

"Get the fuck out of my house," his father yelled at the girl, who was freaking out in bed next to him. "Please."

She turned to look at Itachi with her eyes wide, as if telling him to speak to his father about being rude. But Itachi just smiled and waved. In truth he didn't want her to get into trouble, but he had forgotten to kick her out last night. All the same he watched amused as she scoffed at them both and jumped out of bed, trying to cover herself from them both. She quickly got her undies on and put her dress around her and stormed out. Itachi heard the front door slam as she left. His father stood at the end of his bed his malicious eyes glinting.

"Get up," he said closing his son's door.

Itachi sighed, he had been expecting this. It was worth it though to see his dad squirm. He walked around his bed and stood naked in front of his father.

"Don't you bring," his father, Fugaku hissed slamming his fist into Itachi's stomach.

Itachi doubled over wheezing in pain as the air was forcibly removed from his lungs. "That trash," his father continued, picking his son up and slamming his left hand into his leg.

"Into my house," his father finished in a rugged whisper.

Itachi braced for the hit that was going to come and felt his vision go white with searing pain as his father's knuckles collided with his jaw.

"I will not have you tarnish the Uchiha name boy," he spat and left.

Itachi dropped to the floor and breathed heavily for a moment before struggling up and moving slowly to his bathroom. He could see the bruise coming out already in his leg and stomach. He cringed to think how badly the one on his jaw would get. As if he needed a bigger headache. His head was already pounding from drinking last night. He let his legs go limp and he slid down the wall to the tiles of his shower.

He hated his father. It started two years ago when he was 17 and in his last year of high school. He had come home early as one of his classes was canceled. There were no cars out the front of his house. As there shouldn't have been, Sasuke would be at school for at least another 3 hours. His mum and dad should have been at work for another 5, if not more. He remembered walking up stairs to his room and placing his bag down before going to the kitchen to get some food. His parent's rooms were over the other side of the house. The kitchen, lounge, dining and games rooms were in the center and opened out to a courtyard so that it was easy to entertain guests. He remembered hearing a strange sound coming from his parent's room. It had sounded like a squeal. He decided to go and see what it was, as when they had first built the house they had had a crazed possum get stuck inside. He didn't want a repeat of that. The Possum had shat all over their couch. Itachi couldn't even image the damage a possum could do in his mum's studio.

He had opened the door to his parent's bedroom and frozen. His father was naked, fucking and whipping a woman tied up by ropes. He later recognized the women as his mother best friend, Yono. They both stopped when Itachi walked in, both their eyes round like a rabbit's caught in a spotlight. Itachi fled from his parent's room and into his own, and that's when it first happened, his dad had put him in hospital due to the head injuries. Apparently he had been attacked by 'lower class bullies' on his way home from school. He hadn't told his mum of his dad's affair, she was happy, and what if he started beating her? Since that night, Fugaku had decided it was fine to beat him when ever he did something remotely rebellious. Which now was often as Itachi had made it his mission to piss Fugaku off. So Itachi took the beatings, because he knew he deserved them, but also because every time his father hit him, it made Itachi hate him more, and hate can be a valuable emotion.

He pulled himself off the shower floor about half an hour later, it was 10:34. Sasuke would be at school and both his parents at work. He grabbed a cereal bar and an ice pack from the kitchen. The bruise on his jaw was bad, but it was nothing some of his mum's concealer couldn't hide. He had a lecture at 12, so he pulled one of his mums designer skinny jeans, a navy Valentino collared shirt and a beige Armani casual blazer. As he walked down to his car he pulled his hair into a low pony tail.

He stood before his car and appreciated its beauty for a moment. His mother had bought him a Lotus Exige 260 for his 18th birthday. It was black with red leather interior. It was hands down, the best birthday present. He supposed Sasuke would get the Alfa Romeo Spider he wanted when he turned 18. His little brother only liked cars for the name; he had no sense of what true power was. He got in and started driving to the campus. He found, (as he did every morning) that it was hard to deny his baby its full power. This beast wasn't born to stay within the speed limits.

He hadn't expected Kisame to be in the lecture, and he wasn't. Itachi sighed and took his usual seat, in the middle, right hand side against the wall of course. Kisame never came to this lecture, mostly because he liked to go out on Monday nights and who other than Itachi would come to class with a killer headache? Itachi stared ahead at the teacher and took notes on fiscal imbalance. Itachi had always been a good student, top of the class each year at high school, and was the dux in his final year. But it wasn't until after he had walked in on his father and his mum's best friend that he had found a purpose in life. He became a determined student and even lost most of his friends as proof of his commitment to his studies.

He hadn't known what he wanted to do, there were, of course acceptable Uchiha professions, but Doctor or Politician, these choices had to be made. When his father first hit him and sent him to hospital he decided, right there in the white room with the heart monitor that he would study law. He studied so hard so he could protect himself, his brother and his mum from his father when the time came. His father would slip up eventually and Itachi would be there to help him fall.

When he got home he stripped down to his jeans and sat in front of his desk in his study. He had a paper due for his advanced torts class. It wasn't due till Monday, but it couldn't hurt doing it now. He went to pencil it in on his calendar but his eyes fell to May the 17th, someone had decorated the date with stars and a few love hearts in bright purple and green pens. In the middle it said Sasuke's 17th.

"Shit," Itachi said out loud, how he could have forgotten his brother's birthday. His mum had even come back from Milan fashion week to organise the party. Not to mention Sasuke had been reminding him every time they passed in the house. He jumped up from his seat, threw on his shirt and grabbed his Armani blazer. He took the stairs two at a time and jumped back into his Lotus. His brother's birthday was tomorrow and he hadn't even got him anything. Pulling his iPhone out of his blazer pocket he started messaging Sasuke's annoying blonde friend Naruto.

'Naruto. Sasuke. Birthday present. Now.' He typed in and hit send as he drove to the city.

There were some good main streets with lots of shops, but Itachi remembered one in particular that had some awesome stores on it. He had stopped going into the city when he had stopped hanging out with his friends. The only person who remained by him was Kisame, who in truth, he hardly knew. He drove the speed limit along the city streets, looking for a place that might have something Sasuke would like. He eventually pulled up outside a head store as his phone rang.

"Naruto," he barked into the phone.

"…Yes?" came the reply from the smug blonde.

"…Help me," Itachi said getting annoyed and holding up traffic.

"What do you say?"

"…Please," Itachi said forcefully.

"Yeah no worries Itachi," came the happy reply, "I would love to help you find your brother a birthday present. Where are you?"

"I will be in that head store on Rail Street. Sasuke wanted some band shirts, but mum wouldn't let him. I need you to tell me what bands he likes."

He heard the blonde sigh, "K, be there soon."

Itachi hung up his phone and drove his Lotus around behind the store. He didn't trust it sitting out the front in this area. It was like a blank canvas waiting to be keyed.

Inside the store was exactly how Itachi had imagined. There was a glass counter that ran almost the length of the store, in it was different types of bongs and other marijuana paraphernalia. He obviously wasn't buying Sasuke anything like that. So he moved to the side of the store where there was rows and rows of black shirts with different bands on them. Itachi stood there with his mouth slightly open, there were thousands of shirts. He was in way over his head.

From behind the counter a small redhead watched the only customer in the store with an amused grin.

"Well that's different," he said making the other two workers look up, one a man wearing a Jason mask and the other a blond.

"Where is the owner of the sexy car outback?" came a familiar hyper active voice from the street entrance.

"Naruto," Itachi said turning around, "How did you get here so fast, weren't you at school?" Itachi asked looking at his school uniform.

The blonde shrugged and cocked his head, "So you forgot your brother's birthday."

"Shut it," Itachi said. Naruto always seemed to infuriate his temper. "I have already said please."

"Well what will you do for me?" Naruto said with a broad grin.

Itachi stared at the blond and felt the venom seeping from his gaze, "What do you want."

"Let me drive your car."

"No."

"Well then I have no reason to help you, I might just go tell Sasuke you forgot."

Itachi snapped and grabbed the blond by his collar, "Don't you dare," he whispered shaking him slightly before letting go of his uniform, "Now tell me some bands, _please_."

"You have worse hissy fits than your brother," Naruto said shaking the kinks out of his school uniform. "I will give you a clue, Tool."

Itachi stared at him darkly, "What is tool supposed to mean?"

Naruto just winked and darted up the stairs away from the fuming raven.

"Well he was useless," Itachi muttered to himself and took his Armani blazer off and laid it on a chair. Slowly he began to flick through the shirts in the hopes of finding something familiar. He felt despair starting to overwhelm him as he looked at a shirt saying 'pass out of existence.'

"Tool is a band un," said a voice behind him.

He turned around to see a blond with extremely long hair, most of it was tied up, except one bit the covered his left eye mysteriously. His visible eye was serious and icy blue as he regarded him. Itachi noticed the black eye liner and black fingernails of the boy, which seemed to match his ripped band shirt, arm warmers and black skinny legged jeans. Itachi could see that one of his ears was covered in piercings, and he had hints of a tattoo on his chest.

"Yeah but that's not much help, I can't get my brother lots shirts from the one band," Itachi said slowly as the blond came and stood next to him, with his hands in his pockets.

"Well first things first un, how much money are you willing to spend and what size is he?"

Itachi thought for a moment, "Well money isn't a problem, but size, well he is," Itachi thought and looked at the blond in front of him, "About your size but less toned and slightly shorter, typical skinny 17 year old."

"Right well, that's easy un," The blond said grinning and going to the rack. Itachi could have sworn he saw a small blush appear on the boys face, "Well here is a small in a Tool shirt," the blond said holding out a black shirt. Itachi looked at it quizzically; it had the word TOOL written across it, with a large eye with two green pupils underneath.

"Okay," Itachi said lying the shirt down next to his blazer, "That's one," he finished sarcastically.

"Well Tool is a pretty good hint un, because the singer has two other bands, Puscifer and A Perfect Circle. So we will grab a shirt from both of them," The blond said going across the rack and grabbing another two black shirts. "Now the guitarist for A Perfect Circle is the singer for another band; Ashes divide. So," The blond paused grabbing another shirt and handing to Itachi who gazed at it and placed it on the pile. "Now the other guitarist in Puscifer used to be in The Smashing Pumpkins, so grab one of them and then the drummer was in Nine-inch Nails and Devo."

The blond turned back to Itachi with a smirk on his face, and his arms full of shirts, "So which ones will it be then un?"

Itachi looked at the pile, 7 shirts in total; well it was a good start for a present. "Well, it's a start. I will take them all," Itachi said nodding at the blond.

The blond haired boy nodded and took the shirts to the counter where he started scanning and folding them into a bag. Itachi went and grabbed his blazer and laid it on the counter getting his wallet out. His eyes lingered on the weed pipes and bongs in the glass display cabinet. His father would probably send him to hospital if he caught him smoking weed. A tall glass one with black and red stripes caught his eye.

"That one changes color when you smoke through it," the blond said following his gaze with amusement.

"Nice," Itachi said lightly, "what else should I get for my brother?"

The blond did a double take and smiled lightly, "Well as a sales person here I should say buy him a pipe, but maybe some dvd's or a cd of one of the bands will be better for a 17 year old. Check or savings?"

"Cash," Itachi said holding out some $100 bills, "Where can I buy them?"

"Well un," the blond said turning to the smaller red head who was writing stock lists, "Can I go now un?"

"Yes Deidara, see you tonight," came the surprisingly deep reply.

"I can show you," The blond said turning back to Itachi with his change and recipe.

Itachi waited around in the store with two full bags as the blond, Deidara got his things from the back room. When he finally came out he was wearing a hoodie and had a large black backpack on his shoulders. He nodded silently to Itachi and motioned for him to follow him onto the street.

"Right," Deidara said looking down the street, "The shop you are looking for is about 2 and a half blocks down there on the right. See you later un," the blond waved and started moving in the opposite direction.

"Wait, wait," Itachi said running to stand in front of him, "You have to show me where it is."

The blond, Deidara looked at him as if he was joking, "Man… I only have an hour and a half for lunch before I have to get to my other job."

"Please," Itachi said moving to back him, "I will drive, you tell me where it is, help me pick out some dvd's and I will buy you what ever you want for lunch. It will take 20 minutes at most."

The blond gave him a small side ways glance before sighing and nodding. Itachi to his own surprise grinned, relieved that he may be able to get Sasuke something that he actually liked.

"I'm Deidara un," The blond said holding out his hand as they walked behind the shop. Itachi replied with his first name and shook his hand firmly.

"Why did you park in the staff pack – oh," Deidara cut himself short as Itachi pressed the button unlocking his Lotus. "What no valet un?"

Itachi suppressed a snigger as he pulled out onto the main street. He never listened to the radio he found it distracted him from his thoughts too much. But the boy next to him was fidgeting silently.

"So you like… Tool?" Itachi said mentally hitting himself. Why was he even talking to this boy, he didn't need to impress or make friends with him, he was just here for the free lunch.

"Yeah, they aren't bad," Deidara said quietly, "What about you un? What music do you like?"

"I don't really listen to music,"

The blond turned to him shocked. Itachi did a double take at the road and then him. "…What?"

"How can you not like music un?"

"I don't not like it, I just don't listen to any."

Deidara looked at him with his eyes wide, "Right here un," He said pointing to a shop which was bright yellow on the outside, "Everyone needs music un, you just haven't found the right stuff to …make you whole."

Itachi suppressed an arrogant grin and the desire to point out that he was in fact already whole, while locking his car and following the blond downstairs into the shop. The shop was packed with benches with rows and rows of different music or dvds or games. Itachi stared a little overwhelmed by it all.

"Here," Deidara said motioning him over to stand that said music dvds, "Here we are un." The blond said pulling out a dvd that read 'Tool live in Moscow.' "And I bet he will love Deftones, as well as Opeth."  
>"Wait," Itachi said looking at the names he didn't recognize, "These aren't the same as the shirts."<p>

"Well yeah, who doesn't love Opeth though?" The blond said before turning arrogantly to Itachi and cocking his head, "Other than you that is un… Plus," He said moving down a step into the music section, "He will want some new music as well."

Itachi watched the boy flick through some cds; his blond hair was resting on his shoulder and lying limply on the bench in front of them. Itachi had the mild desire to touch the ends to see if they were as silky as they looked when his phone suddenly rang, snapping him out of his day dream.

"Hmmm hello?" he said seeing private number.

"Itachi."

"Kisame. Nice job coming to the lecture."

"You took notes for me I hope," said the voice on the other line.

"Nope," Itachi replied suppressing a grin, he looked at the blond boy watching him as he talked, "How was the rest of your night?"

Kisame replied that he wound up at a girls house and he was bored with her already, after a pause he asked how Itachi's night went.

"I've had better," Itachi said rubbing the concealed bruise on his jaw, "Family wasn't too happy."

Itachi put his iPhone down and turned it on speaker so he could use his free hand to look at the cd Deidara was holding for him.

"You going to come out again tonight? I say same place, they are playing metal tonight but upstairs at the velvet floor they have club music."

Itachi watched the blond start to snigger and look down at the cds again. As Itachi watched he remembered the boys profile from last night, he had been with the metal heads at the bar.

"Maybe," Itachi replied, "I have to go its Sasuke's birthday tomorrow."

"…you forgot didn't you?"

Itachi growled and hung up the phone.

"This is the latest cd by tool un," Deidara said turning and meeting Itachi's eyes.

"Right," Itachi said looking at the cd, "10000 days hmm."

"It is meant to be pretty good, I haven't heard all of it but," The blond said moving and finding another cd for Sasuke. Itachi looked and saw there was one more of the CD left, so he picked up both copies.

.

When Itachi had bought almost $200s of CDs, games and DVDs they went out the front together. Itachi bobbed on the spot, he was pleased. Sasuke should be very happy with his presents. He was about to say thank you to Deidara for helping but he found the blond had moved down the street. Running to catch up with him Itachi pulled his arm.

The blond looked at him expectantly.

"I promised you lunch."

"Oh. That's fine man," Deidara said turning again.

"I insist," Itachi said moving in front of him again, "I have taken up your time, please allow me."

Deidara nodded slowly and turned back to walk with Itachi to his car.

"Here," Itachi said handing him the Tool album, "I bought you one as a thanks."

"I thought you were buying me lunch as a thanks."

"I'm buying you lunch for taking up your time. I bought you that cd as a thank you for helping me," Itachi said opening the car. When they got in Deidara turned to him and pushed the cd back into Itachi hand.

"You don't need to buy anything. I don't mind really."

Itachi stared at Deidara with his eyebrows raised until the blond sighed.

"Here," he said unwrapping it from the plastic, "you keep it, and listen to it," he said putting it in to the cars cd slot.

"Fine, when I'm done I'll give it to you." Itachi said.

He suppressed another smile as he heard the blond chuckle.

"So what's your favorite food to eat?"

"Sushi un," Deidara said sitting back more comfortable than before.

Itachi nodded and pulled a U-turn, "I know a great place."

They stayed in silence listening to the music. It was soft with a guitar plucking. Itachi chanced a side glance at Deidara and found him with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He faced the road again and smiled lightly to himself, he was glad to be in silence. The music was interesting, emotional and angry in some places, amusing in others. Itachi found himself tapping his wheel in appreciation. The sound system in his car was definitely under used.

"Here," Itachi said when they had arrived.

They had pulled up outside a fancy looking restaurant. It was all white marble with small round lolly pop trees lining the way to the door. Deidara turned to him with his eyebrows raised.

"They aren't going to let me in dressed like this un."

Itachi almost laughed, "Yes they will."

They were in a rich area where everyone's front's lawns were perfectly cut. He knew this sushi shop well as Kisame's father owned a very successful chain of restaurants and hotels, including this one.

"Nice to see you again Master Itachi," One of the door men said bowing and opening the door for them. Deidara looked at him with one eyebrow raised as Itachi asked for a table for two.

"Right hand side, middle, next to the wall, outside. I know sir," the server said with a grin, "Follow me."

They walked through the tables filled with patrons and outside two doubles doors, where a secluded table was being set up by the waiters. The table was shaded by an overhanging tree. Sasuke used to call them fairy tress when he was younger. Next to it was a pond with large koi fish and rustic looking statues.

"The usual?" the server asked as they sat down across from each other.

"Yes for two."

"What drinks may I get you?"

"Beers?" Itachi said to Deidara who nodded with his mouth open slightly. "My friend's father owns this restaurant," Itachi explained when the waiter had left.

"The guy with the blue hair?"

"Yeah you know Kisame?" Itachi asked, wondering how the shark boy got around so much.

"No I just remember him at the club last night un."

"I thought I recognized you," Itachi said almost letting a smile wash over his face before masking it and sitting up straight, "So you knew who I was when I walked in today."

"Yeah un of course, not many people have naturally blood red eyes, I thought they were contacts for a moment last night though," Deidara said yawning.

Itachi stared, the blond hadn't wanted to stay and chat, Itachi had to force him to let him buy him lunch even though he had known who he was. He even declined the free cd. This boy, this blonde wasn't like the others.

They ate and drank their beers in silence. Every now and again Deidara complimented the taste of the food or the refreshment of the beers that kept coming out to them. Which Itachi responded with a stock response. He felt awkward, how was he meant to act around Deidara, if he wasn't here for money? He easily masked his emotions and was able to suppress his smiles or frowns in order to behave like an Uchiha, but this blond didn't seem to care either way. Itachi took a long sip of the beer as it dawned on him, this blond was making him nervous.

"You should go tonight un," Deidara finally said, catching Itachi red eyes with his icy blues ones.

"Hmm?" Itachi said shaking himself out of his daze.

"To the club, the music on Tuesdays is pretty great."

"I, maybe I will."

"You could expand your knowledge of music un."

Itachi frowned slightly to himself, was he unknowledgeable in music? Well he was, but he didn't enjoy he gap in knowledge being pointed out.

"So what's your other job, other than the head store?" Itachi asked hardly curious, but it got them off the subject of his music failure.

"Ah well," The blonde said leaning back in his chair sipping his bear. "I'm a demolition artist."

"Like construction?"

"No more like blowing up things for fun, and putting them in galleries, or leaving them as street art."

Itachi nodded not really understanding. "So is that where you need to be in 45 minutes?"

"Nah I have some… clients," he said looking uncomfortable, "So law un?"

"Yep," Itachi said, "Majoring in criminal and family law."

"Heavy stuff, I bet your father is proud," Deidara said.

"Of course," Itachi lied, rubbing his leg where the bruise was.

.

When they had finished and Itachi had paid the bill they walked out the front together. Itachi unlocked his car and expected Deidara to follow but found that the blonde was walking down the street.

"Hey," Itachi said catching up to him, making the blonde once again turn in surprise, "Do you need me to take you to your work?"

"Nah un, all good. It's not far from here anyway. A bit of fresh air and good music will do me good," he said turning away with his hands in his pockets.

Itachi frowned to himself, "See you later un," the blond said holding one hand up and walking away.

Itachi drove in silence; he had turned Tool off as soon as he had got in the car, in anger he had squashed it back into its case and chucked it to the back seat. He was pissed off; the blonde had gotten under his skin. No one had ever rejected him like that before. He didn't seem to want his money, or that impressed bar his car or the food. He didn't seem to care; Deidara actually seemed not to be interested in him at all. Itachi slammed the accelerator down and turned onto the highway cutting off another car as he went. When he got home he went straight to his study and immersed himself in advanced torts.

.

Deidara slowly strutted down the street; he was full and glad to be away from Itachi. Not that he hadn't enjoyed the afternoon, but he had stuff to do. Plus the raven haired boy was psychotic, like all rich people. Wrapped up in money and flashy cars, the real beauty is an explosion. When something goes up in flame, that instant is nirvana. No amount of money can buy that kind of beauty, that kind of fleeting existence. Rich people want their things, their money to last. But the art is in the ephemeral.

He was glad they went to that sushi shop, because his next client lived around here. Clean cut grass, fancy sculptures, Botox, these people were all living a glamorous lie. Deidara passed and small park and went to sit down behind a tree so he was sheltered from people who may be walking by. He took off his belt and fastened it around his forearm. He pulled a new syringe and some powder out of his bag and prepared his drug. That was the other reason he left. He was starting to get fidgety; his mind had been on what he was carrying in his bag. Fresh and pure, he couldn't go much longer without trying it. Letting the metal sink into his vein he exhaled slowly. He could feel it rushing around his body and taste metallic in his mouth. Suddenly full of energy he jumped up and half skipped the rest of the way to his client's house.

A large white house with large double doors greeted him. When he knocked his client immediately pulled him in with a smile.

"Deidara, I have been waiting for you," She said smiling. This women was one of his favorite clients, she didn't want to do anything nuts with him.

"We have an hour and a half till my husband comes home. Shall we get started?"

Deidara grinned and pulled out a bottle with pills in it. He grabbed one and held it out in his palm, pure white with a love heart on it. He put it in his mouth and pulled her towards him, passing the pill to her with his tongue.

The woman was a successful CEO of some company, whose husband was a principle of a local private school. She knew that her husband was having an affair but instead of breaking the marriage she kept it all a secret and had her own affair with Deidara. Who supplied everything for a good time. Absently he wondered if Itachi Uchiha would end up this way. The raven had been so strange, awkward and hardly smiling. He was serious yet Deidara could see pain in his eyes, and a badly covered bruise on his neck.

Half an hour later Deidara was walking away high as a kite, a fresh wad of cash in his hand and a raging boner. That was the deal with that client, she wanted to have all the fun and he didn't mind, she said he gave the best head of her life. He had just enough time to take the subway home get changed, and still make it to the club with minutes to spare.

.

Itachi fumed over his assignment, he had wrapped all of Sasuke's presents but he couldn't decide if he should go to the club for the night. Why was he even thinking about the stupid blonde? If he went to the club he would find some girl and fuck her. How many beatings could he take in week though? If he didn't pick up a chick he could always just drink and at least he would get away from his family/dad for the night. Making his mind up he got changed. He pulled on some grey jeans and a black loose singlet his mother designed. He looked good in it; it showed off the muscles in his chest and arms. Taking his hair out of its pony tail he shook it and let it hang loose around his face. Slowly he recovered the bruise on his chin with concealer and looked in the mirror. He was pale with shoulder length black hair and reddish eyes. Mum had always said that's what made the Uchiha's special. They had a fire in their bellies so strong that it could be seen from their eyes. Itachi's eyes were the reddest in the family.

"I'm going out to dinner with Kisame," Itachi said going downstairs and seeing his Mum and Dad in the kitchen together.

"Okay dear," his mum said coming to give him a kiss on his head, "Don't be out too late, its Sasuke's 17th tomorrow."

"I know, I won't be long mum."

When he got outside he called for a taxi and then messaged Kisame that he was going to come. The reply was 'I'm already there.'

Itachi almost laughed, the shark boy was such an animal for women and parties, how he got into law college, he wasn't sure.

.

When he got to the club it was already reasonably packed, and it was only 8.30. Kisame was holding a scotch and gave him a pat on the shoulder when they met.

"Details," he said grinning.

Itachi knew he wanted to know what had happened the previous night. He led them to the bar and they both sat down. They were downstairs in the metal part of the club as upstairs hadn't really started pumping yet. People here were still sitting and chatting while the band played some ambiance music. Itachi grinned and nodded to the same waiter who had brought him the phone twice the previous evening.

"Well. We," he started but paused seeing Deidara laughing with some people. He was wearing a red singlet and red arm bands around his elbows as well as some tight jeans. His hair was all pulled on into a high pony except his fringe. He looked up and his icy blue eyes met Itachi's who nodded.

"Yes?" Kisame said still waiting for the story.

Itachi was aware of Deidara who walked around to stand next to him and order a drink at the bar as he continued his story, "We went back to mine, had sex and I passed out before I could kick her out. My father was not impressed."

Kisame cracked up laughing, "What did he say?"

Itachi sighed; he knew he wouldn't hear the end of this, "Don't bring this trash into my house. Or something."

Kisame burst into laughter again. He obviously didn't tell him that he got beaten, but Kisame knew his goal of purposely trying to annoy his father.

"Seriously Itachi, your dad is going to snap one day."

Itachi nodded and finished his scotch, turning back to the bar he ordered a tray of shots and turned to Deidara who was watching him expectantly, with a smug grin on his face.

Itachi didn't say anything but kept his eyes on the blond as he took a shot. He noticed immediately that the icy blue eyes were unnaturally black, and that the blond was swaying strangely. Itachi turned around with his back to the bar and looked at him sideways. He was about to say something but he suddenly felt his cheek burn and saw stars for a moment. Next to him Kisame roared with laughter.

"How dare you," said a high pitched, irritating voice in front of him.

Itachi looked up, pissed off and saw the girl from last night. He could feel his cheek growing red where she had slapped him.

His eyes were venomous as he stood up straighter and regarded her. Long hair, short dress. Next to him he felt Deidara turn to watch. The girl puffed to her full height.

"The rudest, most arrogant stupid asshole I have ever met," she half shouted.

Itachi couldn't have cared less, she was boring but watching her get so angry was amusing. Slowly he let a large cruel smile grow across his face. It was seductive and mischievous.

"You, fucked me, came in my mouth and then let your dad chuck me out!" the girl spat scoffing.

She raised her hand to slap him again as Itachi caught it and held it tightly.

"You listen here," he said dangerously, he was sure the people around him would be able to hear but he tried to keep it quiet nonetheless. "Number one, you don't touch me. Number two. I couldn't care less. You are just like every other dumb suck up girl I have ever met. Next time when you attempt to talk dirty don't mention rich and that it's the only thing you have ever wanted. It's disgusting." He let her wrist go.

The group around him was silent as the girl looked Itachi up and down before storming away. Itachi sighed and downed another shot as Kisame next to him roared with laughter.

"A drink for a distraught lady and a gin and tonic," Kisame said to the bartender. "I might, go and cheer up your friend from last night."

Itachi smirked, "all yours," he said taking another shot and side glancing at Deidara again. The blonde's body was turned completely to him with a smirk on his face. Itachi pretended not to noticed and instead watched Kisame pay for his drink and a raspberry martini for the girl.

"Oh Itachi if you haven't noticed I think you have a fan," Kisame said grinning at Deidara.

Itachi turned and watched the shark boy walk over to the irritating girl before turning to Deidara. Wordlessly he moved the second last of his tray of shots to the blonde. When he finally turned to face him fully the blonde had one arm on the table supporting his head, with his black eyes glued to him. Itachi was once again about to speak but a blue haired boy moved in front of Deidara and caught his attention instantly by kissing him.

Itachi stared and did a double take, he hadn't been expecting that. He watched the two boys make out passionately and then noticed a girl waiting behind them, who moved in and also started kissing Deidara the moment his lips had parted with the blue haired male. Deidara grinned and chuckled to both of them. Itachi watched as he pulled two small bags from his pocket and gave one to the boy and one to the girl, who handed him wads of cash in exchange.

Drugs. Itachi turned back to the bar. Deidara was dealing drugs, that's what he must have meant when he said clients.

"So," Deidara said breaking his thoughts.

Itachi side glanced at him, the blond was watching him intently, his black pupils euphoric.

"You came," he finished.

"I did," Itachi said quietly, finishing his last shot, "Now I'm leaving," Itachi said moving from the bar. He didn't have time for people on drugs.

"Wait," Deidara said moving in front of him, mirroring his own moves from earlier in the day, "you haven't even heard the band."

"Not interested," Itachi said swatting his hand away from him and moving out of the club. Outside there was a large line of people waiting to get inside. He hailed a taxi and told the driver to take him home.

When he got back to his house, his mum was awake watching TV in the lounge. She said Sasuke was over Naruto's house and Fugaku had been called in to work. Itachi nodded doubting that he was actually at work and headed up to his father study. He sat himself down in his father's work chair and turned on the computer listening carefully for anyone coming up the stairs.

Luckily his dad didn't think he needed a password, why would anyone here look on his computer when they all had a computer and a laptop of their own? Itachi sat up straighter; he had a computer and a laptop, but this was the only one with access to police records. Pulling up the search he started searching for all files containing the word 'Deidara.'

It didn't take long for the blonde's record to pop up. Itachi sighed how could he not have a record. He looked the mug shoot of the teen. He had only just turned 18, meaning the all of his previous offences were now gone. But his father liked to save them for looking over. He had spent one week and juvenile jail for arson, Itachi remembered the conversation about Deidara being a demolition artist. He had speeding fines, been caught with drugs on four occasions. Suspected arson, suspected drug dealing, suspected drug user. Suspected prostitute. Itachi did a double take, suspected prostitute? Two counts of theft and many counts of vandalism and street drinking. One count of grand theft auto that had been dropped. Itachi sighed and shut down his father's computer, of course that's the type of person he attracts. Suck up irritating girls and drugged up male prostitutes.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter one. Tell me if you like it! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n. Sorry it took awhile to update, Christmas, new years and my 21st birthday which i am only just recovering from All in a row!. Any who chapter 2/ Thanks to people who have reviewed, makes me happy every time. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Edit/ Updated as of 7/June/2012**

* * *

><p>Itachi awoke to his little brother shaking him. Sasuke's grin was ecstatic as Itachi blinked and sat up.<p>

"Did dad do that?" Sasuke said pointing to the bruise under his chin.

Itachi nodded and gave him a look which asked for no more questions. Sasuke knew that his father hit Itachi, but he didn't know how it started. Itachi was afraid to tell Sasuke in case he acted upon the new information and started rebelling against his father too. He didn't think he could handle it if Sasuke started to get beaten too.

"Hey, happy birthday," Itachi said poking his brother in the side.

Itachi heard him whine and say he wasn't a child any more and that he was 17 now as Itachi got up and walked into his study. He came out with a large box filled with individually wrapped presents.

"Has mum and dad given you anything yet?"

"No," Sasuke said jumping back on his bed waiting for the box, "They said they would do it before the party starts."

"Well you can have mine now then," Itachi said placing the box down, he watched for a moment as Sasuke carefully picked up a black and red parcel and shook it, before tearing in to it, "Once we are done we will grab Naruto and go out for breakfast hmm?"

"Naurto is already on his way, and you promised to hang out with me all day anyway," Sasuke said grinning and pulling out his Tool shirt.

Itachi grinned and Sasuke beamed at him and asked him how he knew Tool was his favourite band.

"Mum's going to kill you for buying me band shirts," Sasuke said after he had ripped open the forth shirt, "Except this one is way too big."

Itachi frowned and looked at the label, 'large,' "Hmm, I must have been too busy looking for the bands that I didn't realise the size."

"That's fine, we will go before breakfast and exchange for the right size."

Itachi nodded and frowned to himself. Deidara was probably working today; the blonde had gotten under his skin, first by rejecting his hospitality, then by doing drugs. Not to mention he was a prostitute. Itachi smiled, that record couldn't have been right. He pulled on some black jeans and a red singlet and let Sasuke cover the bruise on his chin. He grabbed one of his mother's leather jackets and went downstairs. Sasuke had moved his present opening down there when Naruto got to the house.  
>Itachi smiled, Sasuke was wearing his new Tool shirt and some red jeans. He and Naruto were debating which Play station 3 games were better. Deidara had picked out a few random ones along with the music DVDs and CDs. He successfully tuned both their voices out as they drove to the head store to exchange shirts. When he had parked behind the building they had moved on to debating Final Fantasy and Zelda. When they walked in there was no one behind the counter, but it didn't seem to faze Sasuke or Naruto who started bouncing around the room looking at the merchandise. Itachi took his jacket off and moved to some of the glass display cabinets he hadn't looked at the previous day. He found himself staring at bondage pants, trying to work out how they worked.<p>

* * *

><p>Deidara walked out from the back of the store where he had been getting changed and was surprised to see so many customers. When he looked closer he saw Itachi and a younger version although not as toned and graceful and the loud boy with blonde hair. He pulled his hair up into a high pony tail and stood behind the counter as the youngest Uchiha came and started looking in the glass cabinets at the smoking equipment.<p>

"Itachi, why didn't you buy me a pipe," He whined.

Itachi came over and poked him in the forehead.

"That's not a reason," Sasuke said swatting at his older brothers hand.

"'Cause dad wouldn't like it."

"You do things to annoy your father all the time," the young blonde said coming up behind them.

"That's different." Itachi said firmly. "Drugs Sasuke, will fuck you up."

The young blonde scoffed and walked back over to the shirts, "Sasuke what shirt you getting?"

Sasuke grinned and jumped up.

"It's the wrong size," Itachi said to Deidara who was purposefully looking away with a smirk.

"Really un?" he responded picking the shirt up, "So it is. My bad un."

Itachi studied the electric blue eyes. They were full now, the effects must have worn off, yet the blond looked tired and drained. He had dark circles under his eyes, not from the heavy eye liner.

"Way to get the wrong size Itachi," Sasuke said coming over and putting a new shirt down.

"Actually it was me un," Deidara said grinning and holding out his hand, "Deidara."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Happy birthday Sasuke," Deidara said packaging up the new shirt.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Sasuke who was looking from him to Deidara amused.

"I had your brother in here in the biggest panic yesterday un."

"Yesterday?" Sasuke said turning to Itachi, "you forgot didn't you?"

Itachi growled and heard Deidara say a small whoops and then smiled, "Yep. I have had stuff on my mind Sasuke, I'm sorry."

Sasuke watched him carefully for a moment, his eyes lingering on the covered bruise on his neck, "its okay, you just have to spend all day with me and looking after me at my party."

"I'm not looking after anyone at your party," Itachi said taking his wallet out and putting his leather jacket down.

"Yes you are!" Sasuke said his eyes wide, "Dad has decided he is going to get called into work, and mum is going to go up into her studio, so we can all drink, on the condition that you keep an eye out."

"What?" Itachi said shocked that his dad was allowing under age teens to drink in his house, with his knowledge. "How am I meant to look after 100 plus drunken teens?"

"Cage?" Deidara suggested laughing.

"I have invited Kisame," Sasuke said as if that made it all better.

"And you don't really have any other friends," Naruto said laughing as Itachi narrowed his eyes at him.

"I think dad invited some security," Sasuke said nodding, "But what about the friends you used to hang with in high school, shall I invite some of them?"

"No," Itachi said firmly, "I can handle it."

"Yeah, no one is going to do shit if you're around Itachi, everyone is scared shitless of you anyway," Naruto said putting his hands around his head.

"No shit un," Deidara said grinning at the other blonde, "I would be terrified if I was drinking at your house with Itachi watching."

Sasuke stopped and cocked his head at Deidara who watched him slowly and handed him his bag, "All done un. That Tool shirt looks great by the way."

"Thanks," Sasuke said, "Can we listen to that Tool CD in your car Itachi?"

"Hmm?" Itachi said watching Deidara's smile suspiciously.

"The Tool CD that's shoved into a broken case and looks like it got chucked into the back of your car."

"Oh," Itachi said looking to his brother, he heard Deidara snigger next to him, "Fine. I'm waiting out he back, come when you are done," Itachi said striding out the exit with his leather jacket.

Sasuke stood for a moment watching his brother leave before turning to Deidara purposely, "Here," he said holding out an envelope, "Come to my party today. Itachi would like you there."

"Hmm un?" Deidara said taking it and pulling out the invitation, "Nah your brother is a bit annoyed at me I think."

"Really?" Sasuke said laughing, "Well that is more emotion than he gives everyone else. You must have done something unique to annoy him."

* * *

><p>Deidara stood there watching the youngest Uchiha leave, the invitation was black and with dark green script.<p>

'_You have the honour of being invited to Sasuke Uchiha's 17th birthday celebrations.'_

Deidara smiled and threw it in the bin; as if he would be caught dead at the Uchiha place, Fugaku or no Fugaku, he was sure the chief of police would find a way to say it was trespassing. He started to clear up the mess from the last transaction and got a coat hanger for the large shirt. When he lifted it something black and square caught his eye. He watched it and sighed, Itachi had forgotten his wallet. He flipped the leather open and found cards and a picture of him and Sasuke hugging. Itachi was smiling a large natural smile that Deidara hadn't seen; this one was reaching the raven's eyes. As he looked closer he noticed a large bruise on one of his eyes. How was it that Itachi was always bruised?

He didn't want to sift through Itachi's private stuff but his fingers couldn't help themselves. There were a few hundred dollar bills in the back compartment and a business card for Itachi. Deidara sighed and put his mobile number into his phone and picked the scrunched invitation out of the bin, he would go just to give Itachi's wallet back.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Sasuke," Kisame said sitting down at the table with them.<p>

Itachi had organised a brunch at Kisame's father's award winning restaurant. The waiters had been ordered to turn a blind eye to the two 17 year old boys, who would be drinking.

"Are you excited for your party this evening?"

"Yep. So excited. Everyone is going to be there, mum has organised decorations and bar tenders and catering. It's going to be awesome," Sasuke said tasting his scotch with a hiss.

"I'm surprised your father is going along with this," Kisame said turning to Itachi who was eating from the antipasto plate.

"As am I," Itachi said, "Mum has said that she can be very persuasive."

"Whatever that means," Sasuke said shrugging, "I don't care; I'm going to go crazy that's all I know."

They ate with Naruto and Kisame making small talk as another course was brought out with matching liquor.

"Do you think Deidara is going to come?" Sasuke said looking at Itachi innocently.

"What's this?" Kisame said turning form his and Naruto's now debate on better vodka brands.

"I Invited Itachi's other… friend?" Sasuke said questioningly.

"Hardly an acquaintance and I don't know why you invited him," Itachi said trying to move on from the conversation.

"Is this is guy from last night with the long blond hair?" Kisame asked smirking.

"That's him, Itachi you didn't say you went out with him last night," Sasuke said interested.

"I didn't, he happened to be there," Itachi said irritated.

"What did he want? He seemed to be pretty interested in you when I left."

"I didn't stay to find out. He works at the head store where I got Sasuke's presents."

"What did he say when you gave him the invitation?" Kisame asked Sasuke making Itachi's eyes roll. He wanted to change subjects.

"He said that he thought Itachi was annoyed at him," Naruto said joining in.

"$100 dollars he comes," Sasuke said crossing his arms and shooting the vodka before cringing.

"I will take that bet," Kisame said shrugging and shaking Sasuke's hand.

"Do you two mind?" Itachi said taking his shot and looking out the window, "He won't come."

* * *

><p>Deidara walked down the footpath through the fancy houses. He had gone home and changed after work into a fish net long sleeve shirt with a red button up vest shirt over the top, and some grey jeans and arm bands of course. He had fixed up his make-up and tied his hair up as well, he had braided it at first before he got annoyed and let it hang loose. He wasn't sure why he was caring so much about how he looked, but he was nervous all the same. He was following the map to the Uchiha's place that was on the back of the invitation. His iPod said 3:01pm so the party was already one hour in, but he was sure it wouldn't matter too much. He didn't really need a map; he could just follow the remixed heavy metal that could be heard from 2 blocks away. When he got to the house his mouth dropped open. It was by far the biggest on the street, as he had expected, but it was still a sight to behold. It was a huge white, Greek style templehouse with brown double doors. Looking from the front Deidara deduced that there were two upstairs parts, as there were multiple balconies with Greek columns. The house was framed by two huge maple trees which were spilling their leaves onto the ground. There was a large fountain in the front yard surrounded by green grass. A white cobblestone path with rounded olive trees every meter intersected it and ran up to white steps, which had two large Greek style pots on each side. Deidara started walking slowly down the path and up the white steps to the front door. As he got closer to the walls he realised that they weren't just painted white, the columns and steps were white marble, and the walls of the house weren't white, they were laid with white mosaics tiles. As he walked up to the front door a Bouncer opened it up for him and held out his hand for the invitation.

When he got inside the house he realised he had been right, there were two different sets of stair cases going to each side of the house. He was quickly led through the kitchen and dining room to the lounge and game room, where the party was taking place. Deidara's mouth dropped further open. There were teenagers everywhere in their bathing suits. On the level he was on there were a bunch playing pool and some behind sitting at a chess table. There was a projector screen with pictures of Sasuke changing every 10 or so seconds. Deidara watched a bunch of girls make an 'awww' sound as he changed to one of Sasuke when he was young. Deidara watched as it changed again to a recent one of Sasuke and Itachi.

"Did you see Itachi's bruises on his chest? I heard he was beaten up," one of the girls said laughing.

"He is so good looking; I heard he sent the other guy to hospital," another replied.

"Isn't he dreamy? So jealous of those girls in the spa."

Deidara continued moving outside and took a step down where there was a huge couch with a cinema size led TV; four teens were playing a game on the play station there. Through the double French doors that had been opened up for a smooth flow, there was a Greek style court yard and grass area which was full of people. As Deidara walked out side he spotted Sasuke kissing a girl in her swimmers. He pulled away from her with a smirk and stood up.

"Happy birthday to me!" He shouted and did a back flip into the pool.

There were bartenders in black serving drinks and shots to people, Deidara noticed one guy in all white, who had 'Water guy,' written on his shirt.

"You came." Sasuke said appearing in front of him, fresh form the pool.

"Yeah un," Deidara said feeling awkward, "Happy birthday."

"You need a drink," Sasuke said clicking.

Deidara took the scotch a waiter brought over and looked at Sasuke.

"You need to get in the pool," Sasuke said opening his button up vest, he tried to move away but Sasuke's hands were quick.

Deidara sighed, his chest was bruised and he had some scratch marks across his abs.

"Wow nice tattoo and nipple piercing," Sasuke said missing the bruises.

"I'm looking for Itachi," Deidara said, smiling and leaving his vest open, he was well toned; he had to be in his line of work. In front of him some girls turned to look at him.

"Are you the guy who beat up Itachi?" one of them asked with a smile.

"Wow I wouldn't mind having some time alone with you."

"Oh choice, girls. Itachi or the bad boy over there?" one in a pink bikini said giggling with her friends.

"Come on." Sasuke said grabbing and pulling him.

Deidara looked around for Itachi and spotted him in the spa with three girls around him, as he watched he stopped making out with one and put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Sasuke pulled him to a table with food on it, behind it was a dance floor where people were moving to the remixes.

"Kisame," Sasuke shouted stopping in front of the delicious looking food, "You owe me some money."

The shark boy turned around from where he was feeling up a young brunette and looked from Sasuke to Deidara.

"Well well well," he said moving around the table of food and holding out his hand, "you must be Deidara. I'm Kisame."

"Nice to meet you un," Deidara said awkwardly, "I'm just here to see Itachi beca-"

"Of course," Kisame said cutting him off and grabbing his hand and moving him towards the spa, "'Tachi, your fan boy is here."

Deidara growled annoyed at the nickname as Itachi looked up with his eyes wide. He felt the girls in the spa look up to and start making remarks on the good looking blonde boy.

"I just came because you forgot your wallet at the store un," Deidara said quickly, grabbing out the leather square.

Itachi nodded and got out of the spa much to the girls around him protests. Deidara looked away; Itachi's body was smooth and olive pale. Like a marble statue, it suited the house. Deidara could see his abs and a V shape that disappeared into his pants, which was covered with a small black snail trail.

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Itachi said taking the leather square from him.<p>

Kisame and Sasuke were closely watching the interaction closely each wearing identical grins.

"Come on," Itachi said rolling his eyes, grabbing his hand and moving inside.

Deidara followed Itachi back through the house and up the right hand stairs through Itachi's room to his study, where Itachi sat down and motioned for him to take a seat.

Itachi study was typical law office area. Oak desk in the middle of the room with a green lamp. Book shelves lined the wall and rose to the ceiling with endless volumes. The desk that Itachi was sitting behind was large and curved like an L. He had both his laptop and computer on, with documents open. Next to the desk was a acoustic guitar and a black marble roman style statue of a naked man climbing up a mountain. There were a few other artworks littered around the room, such as a particularly nice looking china display plate. A large grand piano was resting unused in the far corner.

"Can I get two beers brought up," Itachi said into a small speaker.

There was a moment silence before a voice on the other end replied, right away.

They both sat quietly as a waiter brought up some beers before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Deidara sighed and put his bag and hoodie down next to him watching Itachi expectantly. His black hair was wet and was sticking to his shoulders, dripping water onto his chest. Deidara watched as one drip ran downwards.

"Thank you for bringing my wallet back," Itachi said after a moment.

"No worries un." Deidara replied taking a sip of his beer and resting his arms on the desk.

They sat in silence for anther moment watching each other awkwardly before Itachi sighed and got up.

"Come on lets go out to the balcony," he said motioning for Deidara to follow. "I'm meant to be keeping an eye on this, although I'm sure my mum is watching like a hawk from her studio."

Deidara looked down at the party, Sasuke was making out with three girls at once.

"So," Itachi said turning to Deidara," You think I'm annoyed at you?"

Deidara smiled as Sasuke got knocked into the pool, "I suppose un, seemed that way at the club, then this morning. Doesn't really matter though, I hardly know you."

Itachi grunted and looked out over the party as well, "I found your police record."

Deidara looked up and turned to him. Itachi couldn't read the blank look on his face, but his eyes were icy. "I –"

"Itachi," Came a shrill voice form the door.

Both of the boys turned to look, Deidara heard Itachi swear under his breath. A girl with blond hair that was cut short around her face and what looked like a school girl outfit was standing at the door with her hands on her hips.

"Samui," Itachi said dryly, "Who said you could come, let alone come into my room."

"I let myself in of course," the girl said walking half way across the room but still in doors. Deidara saw that at the door two men in black stood either side of her, body guard like.

"Now Itachi you listen to me," she said puffing up, "I know we have had our differences, but I come as a friend, you and me we were great together. We could do-"

"Sam, I am in the middle of something," Itachi said darkly, "you will leave my house and my brother's birthday which you were not invited to."

"Oh but your father invited me," She said with a wicked tone.

"Sam. Get out," Itachi said turning away from her.

Deidara watched her for a moment as she puffed on the spot.

"No Itachi," she said in a shrill voice, "I am not goin-"

"Look lady," Deidara said getting irritated, "He said get out, so fuck off un."

"Deidara," Itachi said in a warning voice as he turned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who do you think you are, lower class scum," she half yelled at him. Behind her the two body guards walked over. "How dare you talk to me that way."

Itachi sighed and moved around Deidara keeping one hand on his stomach.

"Sam I am with my guest. Don't be a bitch."

"Yep," Deidara said nodding from behind Itachi.

"I should have my body guards tear your guest to shreds for his arrogance."

"I would love to see them try," Itachi said backing Deidara up against the balcony railing.

"Explosive?" Deidara said pulling out a small sparkler bomb.

Itachi shook his head, his eyes wide, as if telling Deidara he was mental.

The girl – Sam twitched her head and the smaller of the body guards strode out to Itachi who rose to meet him. He dodged to the left of the guard's fist and then uppercut, catching the body guard's chin. In a quick movement Itachi kicked his feet out from underneath him. The guard keeled over backwards where Itachi put a hand to his throat.

"If you ever," Itachi said slowly and evenly, "Come near my friend, I will break your fucking jaw, do you understand." The guard twitched his head lightly in agreement. "Now," Itachi said getting up, "Get the fuck out of my house, you stuck up whore."

Sam looked at him with her eyes wide before storming out, with her guards following closely behind her. Itachi stood silent before coming next to Deidara and sitting on the floor. Deidara picked up his beer and put it in front of him, sitting down next to him.

"Ex-girlfriend."

"Psycho."

"Yep." Itachi said necking his beer. "She has this plan of marring me, so mum will make her like assistant designer or something. We broke up like 4 years ago."

"That's nuts un, what a crazy bitch."

"Her father is the head of some body guard company."

"Well, they aren't trained that well," Deidara said chuckling.

"Yeah," Itachi said running his hand through his wet hair.

"So, my police record..? Anything good?" Deidara asked chuckling again.

Itachi sniggered slightly, "Drug user, suspected drug dealer, vandalism, arson."

"Good the good ones." Deidara said grinning to himself.

"There was something else, but I don't think it was correct."

Deidara looked at him silently and replied with an 'un', as a sign to proceed.

"It said, suspected prostitute…"

"Oh they know about that huh?" Deidara said sniggering.

Itachi froze and looked ahead, "The scratches on your chest..."

"…are from a client last night," Deidara said touching the fresh marks.

Itachi was silent; the boy next to him sold his body for a living. This was new territory for Itachi, he had never talked to a drug user or a drug dealer, let alone a prostitute and proud. Itachi thought back to the previous night and how welcoming Deidara had been of the boys and girls kisses, he hadn't even battered an eyelid to it.

"…Guys as well as women?"

"I guess…I'd rather not talk about it though," Deidara said shortly.

Itachi got up, slightly annoyed. He felt Deidara rise with him, following him, as Itachi went to his wardrobe.

"Well how did you get those bruises on your stomach and jaw?" Deidara said smugly.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Said Itachi in a sarcastic tone, although he was serious, he didn't want to talk about it.

"You're angry again," Deidara stated.

Itachi grunted and walked around his walk in wardrobe where his busied himself with picking out a shirt. Deidara came and stood at the door with both of his arms resting on the frame.

"You're so spoilt un, we all have our poison," Deidara said and Itachi side glanced at him from a designer shirt. "Just because you get whatever you ask, from all those suck ups, doesn't mean I have to give you anything un."

Itachi turned and stared at the blond. His red vest was open, exposing impossibly toned abs. Itachi's eyes lingered on the bruises and scratches then went to his nipple piercing and tattoo. His long hair was out and was slightly wavy; it looked strange to see something so immaculate on someone so messy.

"Anyway," Deidara said when Itachi did nothing but stared, 'I'm gonna go un."

"Wait what?" Itachi said dropping his shirt and bounding to the blond who had started moving away. "But it's Sasuke's birthday," Itachi said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, but as I said, I just came to give you your wallet."

"But my father won't be home till midnight," Itachi stammered as the blond turned to leave again.

Deidara flashed a wicked grin, "I have stuff to do."

Itachi ran after him down the stairs and saw his mum was coming down the stairs opposite.

"You mean clients?" Itachi said still trying to retain Deidara's attention.

"Something like that un," The blond said waving. "Later."

Itachi stopped with his eyes wide. That was the second time the blond had left like that.

"Who is your friend dear?" His mum asked sweetly.

"He's not my friend," Itachi snapped.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Itachi was drunk and depressed in the spa with Kisame and Sasuke. They were the controllers of the spa, only people who they said, were allowed in. They had also told all the teens that if anyone passes out, or throws up they will be kicked out, so everyone was attempting to be good.<p>

"That's the second time he has left," Itachi said still not believing the events.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "He came didn't he?"

"Yeah but it was just to give my wallet back."

Kisame sighed and shoved the girl he was kissing off and out of the spa, ignoring her sounds of protest.

"Itachi, you are missing the bigger picture here," Kisame said letting he words sink in before he continued. "He was working at that shop today right."

"Yep," Sasuke nodded laying his head down on the warm lime stone next to the spa.

"Your point?" Itachi said dryly.

"Well your phone number is in your wallet, and Sasuke's number is on the invitation." Kisame said as if the rest was obvious. Itachi, drunk, motioned for him to continue.

"He came all the way from the city just to give your wallet back, when he could have just called you."

Itachi stared at the bubbles of the spa with his eyes wide, as Kisame laughed and called a girl in a red bikini over to the spa. Deidara could have called him back to the shop, but he didn't.

"So then, why did he come?" Itachi blurted out.

Kisame sighed and looked at him seriously, "Now that one, I can't answer. Only the beautiful blond boy can."

The rest of the day passed in a hazy blur for Itachi. He remembered singing happy birthday with Sasuke and then stumbling up to his bed and passing out when it was still daylight.

* * *

><p>Itachi awoke in the middle of the night. There were no sounds of the party down stairs, which meant it must have been early morning, 2am perhaps. He grappled with his sheets that were twisted around him and searched for water. He moaned out loud, when did he pass out? Someone had taken he shirt off, he seemed to remember it being Kisame. He got up and swayed violently, before sitting on his bed and shifting out of his board shorts, letting his soggy skin dry in the fresh morning air. He was still drunk; he could feel the world spinning.<p>

"Water Itachi," he mumbled to himself trying to get up again. He swayed violently again and crawled back into the fetal position on his bed.

"Water?"

Itachi froze, was he imagining things, or did someone just say water. Shit, who had he taken to bed? Hopefully she was of legal age. He looked up and tried to straighten his features out as he saw Deidara standing there, with a glass of water in his hand. Itachi's jaw dropped open as he reached for it and skulled. He kept his eyes on Deidara as he drank till unsure if he was dreaming or not.

"Are you …real?" he finally stammered out.

He heard a familiar chuckle and then felt the depression on the bed as he held out his hand for the glass.

"More?" he asked.

Itachi nodded and watched open mouthed as the boy moved into his bathroom and filled the glass up again. He quickly moved his body under the sheets so he wasn't exposing himself. Deidara was only wearing his fish net long sleeve shirt and jeans, he had pulled half of his hair into a high pony, which sat on top of his head. Slowly the blond came back with Itachi's life giving water and sat on the bed. Itachi still wasn't sure if he was real, but if he was, why was he here? Why did he have water? He watched the blonde's eyes carefully, they were black. Was he on drugs, or were they black with night?

"Are you on drugs?" Itachi blurted out ignoring all the other questions in his head.

He hard a chuckle as Deidara sat properly on the bed with his legs pulled up to his chest.

"Yeah," Deidara said slowly, "how else would I have had enough guts to sneak into the chief of police's house at 3am."

"…Why did you sneak in...?" Itachi said after a moment.

"I left my backpack and hoodie here. I really needed them."

"…What for?"

Deidara paused for a moment before sighing, "I had a large amount of pills I had to move, it helps to have them in a back pack for cover, so I had to rip up my vest and use it as a sac instead."

Itachi sat stunned and silent. Deidara was really a serious drug user. The type he had read about. He would have to think on this further.

"My head," Itachi whined, leaning back. He ran his hands over his nipples and arched his back, in pain for sleeping in the drunken position that felt good at the time.

"Drank too much un?"

"Yep. I still feel so drunk. I," Itachi said breathing in and out heavily, "can't remember anything. It's so spinning."

"Un," Deidara said chuckling, "Anyway," he said yawning and shifting, "I better go, it's like a two hour walk back to mine at this time, no buses or anything."

"No," Itachi said grabbing his arm and holding it with his eyes wide. Deidara turned and looked at him stunned.

"Stay," Itachi half whispered.

Deidara looked at him, his eyes growing wider.

"Stay," Itachi whispered again tightening his grip on Deidara's arm and tugging it down.

Deidara looked as if he was going to move anyway but he slowly relaxed and lay down next to Itachi. For a moment they lay awake in an awkward silence before Deidara sat up.

"I'm not very tired though," Deidara admitted, "Drugs you know."

"Talk to me then," Itachi said with a slight hiccup.

"About?" Deidara sighed and took his fish net shirt off and shifted out of his pants so he was just in his boxers.

"Your hair smells so sweet," Itachi said moving on to his side when Deidara had lay back down again, "like cinnamon. It's pretty beautiful you know," he fingered Diedara's silky hair, like he had been wanting to for ages.

He heard Deidara chuckle and then move closer to him. Itachi held his breath as Deidara was almost on top of him with his hand through his hair.

"Your hair smells like peppermint, chlorine and scotch whiskey," He said laying back down.

They were facing each other, close on the bed. Itachi could see the smile lines around Deidara's mouth.

"The spa," Itachi whispered as if that provided an answer, "Tell me a story Deidara."

"Story un… well there was this one my father used to tell me when I was younger. It starts with the words, 'It started with a man,' this man begged for a very long time…"

Itachi closed his eyes and let Deidara's voice swim over him. It was soft and sensual, yet as soon as it started Itachi felt his body drift into sleep.

Deidara talked until he saw Itachi's breathing become restful. The raven had asked him to stay and he had. Even though he had never stayed over someone's house before. Not when a client begged or even paid. It was off limits. But somehow the big red eyes looking up at him had got to him. He had after all defended him and beaten someone up. 'If you ever come near my friend I will break your fucking jaw,' that's what Itachi had said. …Friend… Deidara never allowed himself to keep friends, friends could let you down. They weren't meant to be kept, art after all is an explosion, and friends are just as fleeting. Deidara sighed to himself, he would let himself have this small pleasure, he would stay, plus it was two hours home, and this was the most comfortable bed in the world. So it wasn't like he wasn't getting anything from the arrangement.

* * *

><p>Itachi woke with a small shiver, there must have been a draft from somewhere, or he had kicked his blankets off in the night. He rolled to his right and felt a warm body next to him.<p>

'Damit Itachi,' he scolded to himself, who did you take to bed? He let himself relax and move closer to the girl, she was so warm. For once he was actually glad he allowed someone to stay the full night with him. He put his arm out and wrapped it around her back, she was topless. Her back was so smooth and toned. As he ran his hand up the curve of her spine he felt her stiffen and wake. Yes he was very glad she had stayed. Itachi held firmly on to her back and moved himself in closer, pressing his growing morning erection against her, letting her know that he wanted her again. Had they had sex last night? He was sure they would have. He let his hand run up her back to her shoulders, they were surprisingly broad. But it didn't matter she had the most beautiful long hair. He could feel it sprawled out on the pillows around them. Itachi pressed his now raging erection to her again and let a little moan escape his lips as he sat up on his elbow and started to lick the girl's neck. He felt her try to struggle for a second before she gave in and a beautiful breath escaped her lips. Itachi pressed himself to her harder this time, feeling the urgency in the way she gripped him. He started to bite and hiccy her neck, as the girl moaned underneath him. He kissed around to her collar bone and let his hand roam around and down her chest. She didn't have very large breasts, but that was fine. Itachi moved his head and met the girl's forehead with his; he felt his lips almost touching hers as his hand went to the nipple, and the nipple ring. Wait nipple ring? Itachi stopped moving and opened his eyes, inches from Deidara's. The blonde had a wicked smile on his face as Itachi sat up right from the bed in shock. Slowly and nakedly he moved off the bed and into his bathroom with a fast walk that become a run as he realised he was going to throw up half way through.

He flushed the toilet and turned the shower on, sinking immediately to the floor into the foetal position. He was in shock, he had almost kissed Deidara, and he had been touching him and pressing his erection to him. Itachi swallowed back more vomit, he wasn't sure if it was the events of the morning or his hangover that was making him throw up now. Letting the water drum into his back he remembered Deidara coming in the night, giving him water. He had forgotten some stuff at the house and he was high. Itachi had asked, no made him stay. Itachi gave his head a small bang against the floor, if it wasn't strange enough already, now he went and felt Deidara up, now he was going to think Itachi was some kind of pervert.

He stayed in the shower for the better part of an hour, wondering what he would say to Deidara when he got out. Sorry, was a start but then it just fell into a hole of excuses that made him sound either perverted or like a man whore. When he finally pulled himself out of the shower, he armed his body with a towel and his face with a steady but sorry expression. He marched out of the shower, but his sprits fell, Deidara had gone.

"God Damit!" Itachi half yelled throwing his towel onto the floor in anger.

He had spent so long figuring out what to say, and then stressed out because he couldn't think of anything, that Deidara had left and now he was, going to think Itachi was a pervert.

* * *

><p>Deidara unlocked the door to his apartment. He was tried and drained after the drugs last night.<p>

"Deidara. Where have you been?" his father asked from the couch as he got inside.

"Why do you care un?" Deidara replied sleepily.

"I'm your father…" came the annoyed reply, "Plus I am turning over a new leaf starting today."

Deidara turned and raised an eyebrow. His father was on the flee ridden couch in front of the TV with a beer can in hand. It was 10am. His white singlet was stained as always and his pot belly was sticking out. How was this a new leaf?

"I got a job," his father said as Deidara nodded, "As a nurse down at the local hospital."

Deidara nodded again and took out some cash and put it in the jar, "Rent un," he said yawning.

His father was a recovering heroin addict, he had relapsed many times. It had however, been over a year since his last dose. Yet the old man drank like a fish to make up for it. So many times Deidara had come home to his father passed out in a pool of his own vomit.

"Deidara, are you listening," his father said getting up and following him to his room, "Things are going to change."

Deidara sat on his bed and looked at his father's hopeful eyes, "Okay dad. I will do the washing then?"

"No problem son, I have already done it. I am a new man starting today."  
>He said puffing proudly, "I am going to shave and shower and get changed. I start this afternoon."<p>

Deidara raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. "I am going to go to bed okay."

His father left him in peace and Deidara lay down. His double bed with patchwork quilt was nowhere near as comfortable as Itachi's four-poster. He could have lounged there all day, but Itachi had freaked out.

* * *

><p>Itachi finally went down for breakfast and found a mass of bodies. Some people were up and chatting, others were still passed out where they had fallen. Itachi ignored the girls watching him as he made himself a coffee in the kitchen. He mildly wished he had put more clothes on than just some sweat pants.<p>

"Sweet heart, how are you feeling?" his mother said coming and giving him a hug.

"Fine Muma," he said hugging her back while frothing the milk.

"Hello girls, how are we feeling this morning?"

Itachi heard the girls reply something inaudible behind the giggles and whines.

"Well," his mother continued, "I have called some caterers to make everyone breakfast."

"Don't they have to go to school, it is Wednesday."

"Well yes that was included on the invitation, a reminder that school is the next day and we won't be held responsible if they skip, however I cannot let children go hungry in my house Itachi."

Itachi nodded and drank his coffee as Sasuke came downstairs. His mother fussed and ran to him asking him how he was feeling. Sasuke replied in a mumble and shook his head of the blush she had produced.

"Sasuke," Itachi said drawing his sibling into a hug. "Have a good night?"

"Yeah, can I have some of your coffee?"

Itachi grinned and poked him in the forehead, "Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>An Editing is hilarious. I had written - "I'm gonad go," said Deidara - haha! **  
><strong>Any way hope you like it.<br>Read and review, comments always welcome. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for the reviews and the general love. :) happy Australia day hehe**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Updated/ 7 June, 212**

* * *

><p>Itachi checked his phone for the twentieth time that hour. It had been two days and he had heard nothing from Deidara. It's not like he needed to hear from him, but no word meant that Deidara was angry. Itachi rested his head in his criminology book. He would have messaged him but he didn't have his number.<p>

"Damit, damit damit," Itachi mumbled, he shouldn't have asked him to stay; he was only there for his backpack.

But then why had he come to Sasuke's party when he could have just called. Everything was so confusing; Itachi had never been so perplexed by someone before. It was Friday evening; he had a family dinner he had to attend tonight. Family dinners were not often because his family was never all in the same place. So every two weeks or so everyone organised their schedules around the dinner for the night.

"Itachi. Dinner is going to be served," a voice said through the intercom next to him. Itachi replied that he would come down.

"Sorry I'm late," Itachi said when he got into the dining room. His father and Sasuke were already seated. His father gave him a cold glance but Sasuke's face rippled into a smile.

"That's okay, Mum still isn't here yet either."

"Really, is she cooking still?" Itachi said sitting and putting his napkin over his lap.

"Nah we have a chef cooking tonight," Sasuke said sipping the sparkling wine that had been placed in front of them."

"What why?" Itachi asked.

It was extravagant, even for them to have a chef cooking dinner. They had six, 24 hour maids who did rotating shifts, they could cook on request but they weren't obliged to make any meals.

"Because dear," his mother said coming and touching his shoulder, "I have my collection reviled tomorrow. Sorry I'm late sweetheart." She said kissing Fugaku on the cheek. "I'm going to need you all weekend Itachi, Sasuke."

Itachi had walked in his mother's catwalk in her designs when he turned 17, now that Sasuke had turned 17 it was his turn to debut. Itachi's pale skin and red eyes had become so popular that he had done a series of photo shots for his mother's new men's collection that would be revealed on Sunday after the fashion show.

"Tomorrow morning we will do a quick run through of the show, and then tomorrow evening it's show time." His mother said grinning as the first course was placed in front of them. "Sasuke it's going to be your debut so you will be centre of stage."

"Maybe I won't eat." Sasuke said smiling to Itachi.

"And Itachi, as the soon to be reviled face of my men's collection you will also have a position of honor. Oh I am so excited."

"Muma, enough," Itachi said dryly scooping up the pâté in front of him.

His mother smiled at him and turned her attention to Sasuke, "So how did you enjoy your birthday beautiful?"

"It was wonderful Muma," Sasuke said, "Itachi, I heard Samui was there. I didn't see her though."

"Yes she did pop into my room with her body guards for a nice friendly chat."

"I can't believe that. How rude to come uninvited." Sasuke said scoffing.

"She seemed to think she was invited, though I'm not sure who by," Itachi said dryly.

"Well I certainly did not invite her. Honey?" Mikoto said smiling at Fugaku.

"Of course not, how rude, she was obviously lying," His father said. Itachi glared into his plate. You are the lier.

"Although it is a bit awkward, you and Sam and Shisui not being friends any more."

"Darling," his father said in a warning tone.

"But Yono is my oldest and dearest friend," his mother said as the next course was brought out.

Itachi gritted his teeth, his mother's dearest friend, yeah right.

"It's fine mother, I can handle Samui and I shall find out why she came, and who and if someone invited her. If that is the case I am already one up on them; they just don't know it yet," Itachi said with a slight smirk.

He could feel his father's eyes boring into his head. He slowly turned his eyes down to his dinner and pretended to be interested as his mother started talking about work again. His father seemed to be content that Itachi didn't know who had invited Samui, which meant Samui wasn't meant to tell him. But why?

The rest of the dinner passed with his mother describing her vision for catwalk tomorrow. Itachi tried to listen but his thoughts were concerned with his father. What was he planning by inviting Samui to Sasuke's? He was meant to think that she came of her own will, but his father had told her to come. What could he achieve by keeping that from him? He walked back upstairs to his study and sat down. He reread what he had typed on his computer and then opened the hidden document that was protected with a password and fingerprint scan, it was his diary he had kept since he was 17, since that day. He quickly typed in his thoughts and studied them, when his eyes fell on his phone.

1 new message.

His heart skipped a small beat before he calmed himself, it was probably Kisame.

'Hey, I am working at a club tonight, it's pretty boring but I finish at 10. You should come, expand your music horizons. Deidara.'

Itachi frowned, did this mean Deidara wanted to ignore what happened or wanted to continue what happened. Itachi smacked himself in the head. Deidara was a prostitute, maybe Itachi was meant to pay him to stay the night. He felt a million questions bubble into his mind all at once, in frustration he stood up and threw his phone against the wall. It bounced off the wall and lay pathetically in front of a book shelf. He couldn't deal with this right now. He had to think about his father, he had to think about the paper that was due on Tuesday. He had finished the one for Monday, but he needed to go over it. Now with his weekend taken by his mother's work, he needed the night. So he wouldn't have been able to go anyway.

* * *

><p>Deidara took his shirt off; the club was already full, which was unsurprising. His friend Sasori, who also worked at the head store, owned part of a strip club. Sasori had won part ownership of the store in a fight. He had asked Deidara to work the bar for the night. Finding he was in the mood for honest work rather than paid sex he said yes. There were girls on poles and tables dancing, with men shoving money at them. Deidara was behind the bar with some others who weren't working the poles. Deidara started dancing and making drinks, the atmosphere was electrifying. Horney men wanting to get drunk and look at beautiful girls, what could be more fun? He poured shots and head banged at the same time. His hair was great for it. He soon found a layer of sweat covered his body, but no one seemed to care. He even got some offers from men who wanted him privately. As he danced to the beat his mind was in his pocket wondering if Itachi would reply, or maybe walk through the door. Even though it was impossible. It had taken him two days to pluck up the courage to message him. Still he could kind of hope in the back of his mind right.<p>

* * *

><p>5 hours later his shift had finished and Itachi still hadn't messaged him back. Maybe it was the wrong number, or maybe Itachi was annoyed. Deidara frowned at the 0 messages on his screen. He was getting too obsessed with the raven; it was time to forget about it all. He lit a cigarette and started to move out the door.<p>

"Hey Deidara?" a deep voice called.

Deidara turned to the source and cocked his head sideways. Addressing him was a huge man, about four times Deidara's weight. He had an odd grin as if he had smoked too much weed.

"Deidara," he said again.

"Yes?" Deidara said turning fully and addressing him.

"My name is Reijin and I want to hire you as my whore for the night."

Deidara's mouth fell open and he would have burst out laughing if the man didn't look so serious. "Uh sorry un," Deidara said waving, "I'm busy tonight."

"I will pay you $7000 for one night." The man, Reijin said appearing in front of him with unusual speed.

Deidara looked down at the wad of cash, $7000 for one night. That was a lot of money for sex.

"Okay," Deidara said breathlessly as the man counted out $5000 which he got now and the next $2000 he got once he had finished.

He found himself next to the huge man in the back of a limo. Reijin and his brother owned a large supermarket chain.

"Because of my size, I don't attract many sexual partners. So about a year ago I started to buy them."

Deidara nodded his eyes wide. How much damage would this guy do to his body? One of his hands was bigger than Deidara's face.

"I heard about you on the grape vine, you are as beautiful as they say," Reijin said touching his hand.

Deidara managed a small smile through his horror. The limo pulled up out front of a large Japanese style temple house. Deidara didn't move from the car, did he really want to do this. Sighing to himself he decided he wanted the money. $7000 was worth the pain for the next few days.

Reijin lead him through his house to the master bedroom, where he went and sat on the bed and smiled. Deidara supposed it was meant to be a seductive smile, but instead it looked creepy.

"Please you may freshen up," Reijin said motioning to the door leading to the bathroom. Deidara nodded and went in, locking the door after him. He hadn't wanted to do any drugs tonight, but this situation called for it. In fact this situation called for something harder than usual. He sifted through his bag, drawing out a needle and a spoon. He placed them on the white bathroom sink. Looking deeper in his bag he found his lighter and a baggy full of crystals. Yep this situation needed it.

He prepared the drug and pulled it up into the syringe. Before he injected he put his hair up into a pony tail, so Reijin wouldn't pull strands out. He removed his belt and pulled it around his forearm, flicking the vain. As he snuck the needle into his flesh he let out a moan. It had been a long time since this drug. He could feel it rushing around his system, and felt the pressure behind his eyes. In that instant he felt powerful. Like he could jump off a building and fly.

Packing his stuff into his bag he moved out of the bathroom with a smile on his face. He would let this man do whatever he wanted. Reijin looked up as Deidara made an innocent looking pout.

"Come here Deidara," Reijin said patting the bed.

Deidara did as he was told and sat lightly on the large bed. Reijin got up and started to undress, before Deidara could ask what he was doing the large man was naked and on the floor with his backside towards him.

"Deidara," he said twisting his head around, "I want you to dominate me."

* * *

><p>Itachi was woken at 4am by a strange man dressed in black.<p>

"Who. What, who are you?" Itachi said sleepily, annoyed some random was in his room.

"I am here to take you to fashion central," the man said excitedly.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Mikoto has asked I come and pick up Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha for rehearsals."

"Oh," Itachi said, now understanding. Why couldn't the man have just said that in the first place.

"Your brother is almost awake so get dressed. Anything will do," the man said leaving the room.

Itachi smirked; getting Sasuke up at this hour wouldn't be easy. His brother had smashed many things by chucking them at people who dared to awake him. So much so his mother had stopped putting art in Sasuke's room. Itachi swung himself out of bed and chuckled hearing Sasuke yelling in the other room. He slinked over to his wardrobe and pulled on some jeans and a jumper before going to his study and grabbing his phone. That's all he would need.

Sasuke was downstairs staring daggers at the man in black who was standing petrified at the entrance.

"Morning," Itachi said cheerfully. Ignoring Sasuke's glare in his direction, "Shall we get going?"

* * *

><p>Deidara stumbled through his neighbourhood. It was early morning and he had only just finished with Reijin. He felt his body passing out for the exhaustion. A large part of Deidara wished he was the one who had been fucked, and then he could slip into that emotionless place. But, Reijin hadn't wanted that, and the alternative was so much worse. Big flabby white man, who needed stretching, it wasn't pretty at all. Deidara had come out of the ordeal unscathed but his mind was shattered. The crystal had taken its toll on his emotional state, and having sex with that man, well that had its toll as well. But he paid well, so on some small level it was worth it. Reijin had made him promise they would see each other again, but Deidara wasn't sure he wanted to go through that again. He stumbled up stairs into his apartment and passed out half on his bed. When he awoke it was dark outside.<p>

"Damit," he muttered, he had slept the entire day.

He stumbled out into his lounge room and found a can of spaghetti in the fridge. It was his guilty food that he loved, he heated it up, poured some chilli flakes over it and sank into the couch. It was warm and comfortable; his father must have left not long ago for his new job. Deidara picked the remote up with his feet and turned the television on. A woman, a reporter appeared on the screen. Deidara was about to change the channel, but then the camera turned to the women she was interviewing. Black silky hair and familiar face.

"Here I am with the wonderful Mikoto Uchiha. Master mind of Mikoto designs. So Mikoto tonight you are unveiling your new collection "graphic," what can we expect to see?"

Deidara watched as Mikoto gave a seductive smile; it was so similar to Itachi's. "Well expect it to be very Graphic. In every sense of the word."

"Word is tonight you a presenting both your men's and women's collection together."

"Yes, that is the idea behind Graphic. It takes its inspiration from war, particularly Japanese war history, and men's dominance and graphic displays towards women. The show is light, but it is also very dark."

"Your second son Sasuke is making his catwalk debut tonight," the interviewer said trying to probe something more out of Mikoto.

"Yes, he is very excited," Mikoto said blinking as cameras flashed around her, "he is a natural under the spotlight."

"Itachi's look has been huge is the last few years, particularly in Europe. Will he be back on the catwalk?"

Deidara sat up straighter.

"Yes he will be there. He is the new face for the 'Graphic,' men's collection."

"The campaign starts tomorrow with the billboards being displayed right?"

"Yes, his face will be all over the city. I am very proud," Mikoto said flushing.

"Well, we will see you at the after party. We look forward to tonight's show. Thank you Mikoto."

The interviewer turned back to the camera, as Mikoto walked away. "That's where these interviews finish, the coverage will now cut to the unedited catwalk and then I will join you after at the 'Graphic after party,' and remember this is the only station that will be there live."

The screen went blank and Deidara quickly got up to turn the lights off. There was a parking lot gathering tonight, but his body was still too sore. He wouldn't be much use to anyone in this state. He didn't know why but he was excited to watch Itachi. He turned up the sound and heard what sounded like thunder. Slowly a small beam of red light shone down, to reveal a model in a red billowing dress, as if it there was air vents under it. Deidara could see awed faces of people watching in the red light, as the model did a small twirl. She was standing on a round stage in the middle of the room. Slowly as she turned a guitar began to sound along with the thunder. The camera zoomed in as thunder clapped and the room lit up. Revealing a boy in black beside the girl. Deidara quickly recognised it as Sasuke through all the make-up. He was wearing a similar robe to the girls but it was black. In his hand he had a long samurai sword. They danced together intertwining as the guitar strumming got faster. Eventually Sasuke was on top of the model, straddling her, as they slowly started to kiss. The guitar strumming started to reach a peak as Sasuke, while still kissing the model unsheathed the sword and plunged it into her body. The room went white with a thunder clap, as the round podium went red. The camera zoomed out to where another figure in a long black robe had appeared on the catwalk. It appeared to stumble down the catwalk, with the robe whipping it behind it as if in a huge wind. The only visible body part of this form was two hands holding two overly long samurai swords. Each step the figure stabbed down as if using the swords as stilts. When it got to the end of the stage it stopped, with both swords plunged to the ground. The camera zoomed out so both stages could be seen as Sasuke looked over at the other figure. He pulled the sword out of the podium and jumped the gap between the two stages putting the sword out at to figure's neck. Slowly the figure removed its hand from one of the swords and pulled off its hood as another thunder clap rocked the room. It was Itachi, he was wearing black make-up that was sharply applied around his eyes. With the guitar changing rhythm both brothers started to dual with the swords. Itachi while still wearing the long black robe. While this was happening the model slowly stood up, while holding her side where Sasuke had 'stabbed' her, as if in pain. The sound in the hall had completely gone as Itachi and Sasuke's fight was making the beats now. The model on the round stage started moaning, lightly at first but suddenly it became louder until it was a scream. Both boys stopped as she screamed and pointed at them. In that instant the entire room was lit up with a uv light to reveal the red 'blood,' that had been splattered around the room and catwalk. Above the stage the word 'Graphic,' had been written to look like blood. She continued to scream as the uv light was flashed on and off like a strobe. Then there was silence and darkness.

Slowly Deidara heard a familiar song, the sound was low but he picked it up immediately. Marilyn Manson, 'This is the new shit.' He heard the voice come out of the darkness, then two the right an area lit up with the man himself playing. Suddenly there was a person on the catwalk, walking fast to keep up with the song. It was Itachi wearing a black collared shirt that was V necked at the back, revealing the nape of his neck. Itachi approached the stage as Manson reached the chorus. As the base dropped and Manson started to scream 'are you mother fucker's ready for the new shit,' Itachi jumped and head banged a little while giving the crowd the finger with both hands. Deidara was surprised to see Itachi look so cool and sexy. There was a sex appeal that Deidara hadn't seen or hadn't realized until then. Behind him another model started walking, wearing a black and red dress. Itachi turned to watch her as she came to the end, where he spanked her, only to get slapped. He turned to the crowd and shrugged, grinning wickedly. Behind the girl was Sasuke wearing a long robe with tight jeans. He had a samurai sword over one shoulder. Itachi gave him a high five as the met each other along the catwalk. As Sasuke approached the end he ripped off his robe to expose his chest, as he did the uv light came back on reveling large cut wounds panted in red on Sasuke's body. He stayed at the end of the catwalk until another model came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Sasuke looked her up and down before moving around her and kissing her neck with a cheeky grin.

Deidara sat and watched the entire show, grinning each time Itachi came out. He especially enjoyed it when Manson played the beautiful people. So ironic. When it finished the screen went black and then flashed 'graphic, by Mikoto.' Suddenly the reporter who had been there at the start flashed back on the screen. She had changed and looked more dressed up as she looked down into the camera.

"You have just watched 'Graphic by Mikoto,' and oh my god, that was the most intense show. I am here at the after party, where some of the most beautiful people are. Mikoto Uchiha the fabulous lady behind that show you just saw will be giving an exclusive interview. Scarlett Johansson, Rihanna, Marilyn Manson of course, he was the wonderful artist who provided the music for the entire show. Jay Z, Pink is here, Jude Law, J Lo, and of course the boys of the moment, both Uchiha brothers are here. I am the one and only insider who gets to get some interviews for the night."

Deidara went and got some water, he had been so transfixed he hadn't yet had any water. His body was exhausted from the previous night. He went and sat down again, numbly watching the TV. He watched as the women interviewed some random about how the show was, before she rushed off excited as Itachi came in to the room. Deidara sat up straight as he smiled, scotch in hand and said hello to the lady interviewing.

"Itachi Uchiha, can I start off by saying your performance was amazing."

"Thank you."

Itachi still had dark eye make-up around his eyes, yet it seemed to be less extreme. He was wearing the low back collard shirt he first had worn on stage with some red jeans.

'So after, how many months has it been? How did it feel getting back up on the catwalk?"

"It's been about... 5 months, and as always its nerve wracking."

"Really? You handled yourself quite well, those sword moves."

"Thank you," Itachi said smiling seductively down the camera.

"Now first of all I have to ask, you have got a bit of a bad boy reputation. What do you say about that?"

"I say, that people who say that, don't really know me," Itachi said with his eyes twinkling.

"And who does know you?" the reporter asked excitedly.

"Sasuke of course, he is my best friend in many ways," Itachi said smiling to himself and sighing, "Also my oldest friend Kisame, he knows me very well."

"Oh and what would they say about you?"

"…That I am a bit of a bad boy," Itachi said smirking.

The reporter burst out into excited giggles and touched Itachi on the shoulder, obviously flirting with him. Itachi smiled while patiently waited for her to control herself and finish the interview.

"So when your mother, Mikoto Uchiha came to you and said she wanted you for a show what did you say?"

"I said yes, obviously," Itachi said chuckling slightly, "Although, when she said she wanted me to give the audience the finger I got slightly more nervous."

"Yes that was a bold move, yet the whole show was intense like that."

"I guess it goes with the theme," Itachi said nodding, "Sasuke on the other hand, was a large bucket of excitement the whole time." Itachi said motioning with his free hand. Deidara noticed his phone in between his fingers, as the other hand was holding his drink. Deidara then decided to check how live the show was.

'I see you, you look nice,' Deidara texted without thinking too much, he did look nice, but this way he would be able to see Itachi's reactions.

The interviewer was half way through asking another question as Itachi's phone beeped a message. Itachi apologised, but the reporter insisted he answer it. Smiling quickly he checked the message. Deidara laughed out loud as Itachi looked up into the camera and went bright red.

The interviewer was ecstatic with questions about what the message was and who it was from as Itachi tried to regain his composure.

Itachi just winked. Sending the interviewer into an up roar of questions.

"Sasuke is the man of the moment," Itachi said quickly throwing his hand over his brother who had just walked into the room.

This seemed to do the trick as the women started pounding Sasuke with questions. Itachi watched the exchange with a smirk, as the women complimented both of them on how gorgeous they were and told Sasuke his number of followers on Twitter had tripled in the last hour. His brother laughed and started retelling some random event, which Itachi took as the moment to leave.

Deidara switched the TV off and went back to his bed, he was exhausted. But there was one thing nagging on his mind. Itachi got the message which meant he hadn't messaged back on purpose. He let his eyes grow heavy before his message tone startled him awake.

He flipped open his phone.

1 new message from Uchiha.

'How creepy, what do you look like if I look nice?'

Deidara smiled what had he said? Oh that he was watching him, that is kind of creepy. Deidara messaged back 'shit, so tired.'

He barely had time to put his phone down as another message came through.

'I feel your pain; I had to get up for this at 4am!'

Deidara grinned and messaged back, 'hmm that's when I was going to bed.'

* * *

><p>Itachi found himself leaning against the wall smiling at his phone. The scotch had given him enough guts to message Deidara back. Plus it would be pretty rude not to after he had messaged him on TV.<p>

"Uchiha," a girl said coming and putting her arm around him. She was obviously a fashion person of some kind, maybe worked for a magazine, or blogger. She looked very hipster with her Chanel hat and oversized glasses.

"Hello," Itachi said politely.

"Sorry darling, he is busy," Kisame said coming up next to Itachi.

The girl scoffed at them both before leaving, her sparkling wine spilling on the way.

"So the famous, don't give me that look," Kisame started as Itachi glared at him.

"The famous Itachi, who's twitter followers has tripled in the last hour and now has countless Facebook groups of 'I heart Itachi.' one with over a million followers…" Kisame said letting his words sink in, "So, the famous Itachi, who is at this beautiful party, which is kind of a party celebrating you. With lots of beautiful women and models. All who would be oh so willing to go home with you… Yet here I find you leaning on a wall staring at your phone, grinning like a high school girl. Tell me, who has captured your attention to place you in this world of your own?"

"No one," Itachi said grinning more.

"Lie to me Itachi. But not to yourself," Kisame said smiling.

Itachi rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Fine," he said deleting the message he had been typing and going over to the bar.

He ordered a drink and socialised for the night. He was the perfect entertainer. Charming, elegant and educated. Itachi found himself networking and giving out business cards as people were asking. His mother beamed at him as the head of a modelling agency raved about his look. While next to him an editor of a fashion magazine agreed and asked if he was free for work. Itachi nodded and gave out business cards, telling them that he would need advanced notice with his law studies. He found beautiful women showering him with compliments, telling him he was beautiful and talented, and that a gorgeous law student was 'so hard to find these days.'

At 2am Itachi excused himself from the circle he was laughing with and went to hug his mother.

"I love you Muma. You are so talented," He said half drunk.

"Thank you sweet heart, you are talented, more so than me. I have been hearing your praises all night."

"I'm going to go now, if that's all right. I need to sleep," Itachi said snuggling into her neck.

'All right honey, there is a limo out the front," He squeezed his mum one last time and left through the front doors.

"Itachi wait," A girl, the hipster girl who he had started talking to said moving after him, "Can I come back to yours?"

Itachi widened his eyes, no one had ever asked so forwardly.

"I'm sorry, I really need to sleep tonight," Itachi said, "Perhaps another time."

The girl grinned and nodded, "I will message you then."

"I will wait for it," Itachi said charmingly.

* * *

><p>Itachi drunkenly sank into his bed and pulled out his phone. He looked over his messages from Deidara.<p>

'I hope this wakes you up,' Itachi texted and put his phone down. He had that stupid school girl grin on his face again. But it was true, out of everyone at that party Deidara was the most interesting thing, and he wasn't even there. He was not like everyone else. He was different and a large part of Itachi wanted to get inside his head. He wanted to know the drugged up blonde who sold his body but was able to smile as if he was the happiest person in the world. Maybe it was the drugs or all the sex that made him so happy, or maybe he was truly free. Slowly his eyes grew heavy and his drifted asleep.

* * *

><p>Deidara awoke to his alarm beeping; 7am, he had to get to work. He slammed his fist down on the button and trudged into the shower. The water ran rivers down his body, refreshing him. It was truly the essence of life; he had had acid trips about water, and now felt privileged whenever he was in it. It made him want to become a hippy and tell people they had to save water. But he hated hippies too much to do that. He pulled on some tight jeans and a fish net shirt with a red hoodie vest over the top. He quickly brushed his hair, slathered some eye liner on and picked up his bag and phone. As he walked out of his room he saw his dad on the couch with a beer in hand. Deidara did a double take that was no beer.<p>

"What the fuck is that?" Deidara said horrified.

In his father's arms was a baby doll, which his father was feeding with a little plastic bottle.

"It's a baby," His father answered as if it was obvious, "Well a doll baby."

"Okay, why do you have it… Why are you feeding it!" Deidara asked still horrified.

"They made everyone take one home. I have to look after it for a week, feed it, rock it to sleep. It cries and everything."

Deidara shook his head and left the apartment; forget Reijin that was way more scarring.

He walked to the bus stop with his head phones stuffed in his ears. He went to check the time.

1 new message from Uchiha. Deidara frowned it was sent at 2:30am.

'I hope this wakes you up.'

Deidara grinned and messaged back, 'I hope this wakes you up :p.'

He couldn't help but smile to himself, he was happy he and Itachi were talking. Even if things were slightly weird. As he took his seat he got another message from Itachi, 'nope :]'

* * *

><p>Itachi sat in a make-up chair that had been set up in his room. He had to go to his campaign launch. What an effort, he was hoping all this work for his mother wouldn't delve into his studies too much, but he was getting the feeling he might not be so lucky. The male in front of him was concentrating on putting dark make-up around his eyes. He was apparently working the dark, mysterious, bad boy look today. A look which apparently called for lots of eye liner.<p>

"Right I am going to call Mikoto up so she can approve it." The man said leaving through his door. Itachi breathed out, his face felt so heavy. In his head he was going through the stuff he had to do today. The campaign launch was first up, that would go till at least 2, then he had to come home and finish his assignment and study for a test. It was doable. It was just more than he liked to have to do in one day.

* * *

><p>Itachi found himself in a white room, with fashionable people. It was a stand up cocktail lunch where his mother would be officially launching her new campaign, and announcing Itachi as the face of 'Graphic,' men's. Once again Itachi found his thoughts were moving elsewhere as he chatted to people and began the show of networking again. Finding a gap in the conversation he excused himself.<p>

He sent a message to Kisame, 'please tell me you are coming?'

Kisame replied by walking through the door, Itachi instantly went and stood next to him, relieved to have someone real with him. Not that Kisame was much help as he put his arm around Itachi and made him pose for some pictures.

"I hate you," Itachi hissed under his smile.

"I know, you bad boy," Kisame joked.

They talked for a while together about the assignment that was due tomorrow as cameras took pictures of them. From the corner of his eye Itachi saw Yono and Samui walk in. What were they doing here?

Kisame immediately noticed the change in Itachi and moved him around to the other side of the room, so it seemed they were deep in conversation. Itachi changed positions so he could watch Yono, his mother's best friend talk and hug his mother. What a whore, what a fucking cow. His thoughts must have been coming through to his face as Kisame straightened him up and gave him a stern look.

"Itachi, you are here to make a good impression. Don't let personal feelings get in the way," Kisame said sternly, mistaking the look Itachi was giving Yono for anger at Samui.

He tensed and snapped his eyes to Kisame as Yono and Samui walked over to greet them.

"Hello Itachi," Yono said happily.

"Hello," Itachi said blankly, he hated this women and he hated her daughter. "If you would excuse me I have to go lie to my mother. Oh I mean love my mother, for the cameras you know," Itachi said quickly correcting himself.

Yono gave him a dark look and a forced smile, to his surprise Samui looked at him darkly as well. He hadn't suspected that Samui knew about her mother's affair until that moment. He went and hugged his mother tightly before standing with her and posing for the pictures. He listened as speeches were made, and made a small one himself and then posed for more pictures as the first billboard was revealed across the street and the ad was officially aired on TV. He found himself sick of smiling and sick of taking compliments by 2 o'clock. He had given two interviews to which the answers had been drummed into his head by the man doing his make-up. He was to say how happy he was, how privileged he was, but that he was still a normal person, dedicated to his studies. He was to say he was single and enjoying his youth and freedom. He was to say thank you to his fans and tell them that he was humbled by their compliments. Itachi answered all the questions with ease and charm and diplomatically avoided any questions about past relationships or rumours of him sleeping round.

Once the limo dropped him home he went to his study and started to buckle down. It was hard to concentrate now that he had started drinking, but he felt like he was getting somewhere. Presently there was a knock at his door study.

"Come in," he said moving the notes he had taken on fiscal imbalance off his desk.

Itachi straightened as his father came into the room and stood before his desk.

"I had a call from Yono," his father said dangerously.

Itachi adjusted his features to mild innocence, "Oh yes she was at the launch party this morning."

"I know, she said. She also said that your little attitude could be a problem," Fugaku said walking around his desk.

Itachi pulled his chair out and stood up facing his father.

"I'm not sure what you mean father."

"Don't play dumb boy," Fugaku spat moving and grabbing Itachi by the collar. "Don't do anything stupid, it's not just my ass on the line."

They both stopped as they heard the front door shut, "I'm home," his mother called from the kitchen, "darling?"

"Remember that," Fugaku said shoving him and leaving his study.

Itachi swore and made a mental note to get locks installed on his doors. As if he was going to expose his father's affair, not now anyway. He was right though; it would destroy his mother, and himself. The situation needed to be carefully thought about. Itachi straightened out his shirt and grabbed his keys.

"Mum I'm going to Kisame's," he shouted from the front door.

* * *

><p>Kisame was studying when he got to the shark boys large Gray house. The kitchen and dining room was separated by a wall length tropical fish tank. His family had a thing for them. Itachi had never been interested in fish.<p>

"Sup," Kisame said as Itachi walked into his study. It was all ultra-modern, fish tanks and black leather furniture.

"I need a drink," Itachi said collapsing into the therapist chair against the wall.

"That's the best thing you have said all week," Kisame said pulling him up and walking with him downstairs to the bar.

His father owned a chain of restaurants and his mother did some government security job, so neither of them was home very often. He was an only child, not the tantrum type though. He was either peacefully calm or inhumanely angry. Like a shark.

"Here," Kisame said handing him a scotch, "Let's watch a move and finish this bottle."

Itachi grinned and went into his cinema room with him. Itachi had always been jealous that Hoshigaki's had a home cinema. It had 10 black leather recliners in it and a huge screen. He and Kisame took the ones at the front and ordered some food to come to the house. Stuff form one of his dads restaurants obviously. They spent the afternoon watching every resident evil, until both of them were too drunk to make jokes about Alice anymore.

Smiling gleefully Kisame turned to Itachi, "So you're famous, what are you gonna do now?"

"Finish this drink," Itachi said sniggering.

"Let's go out," Kisame said standing and swaying. "To the lower class club, I bet it's fun on Sundays."

Itachi laughed and repeated lower class club, before agreeing. "Let me use your bathroom first."

Itachi straightened out his mother's designer shirt. Red with black clouds on it, the buttons only started half way down his chest so it was permanently opened and revealing, but he was too drunk to care. He half tucked one side into his jeans and pushed his feet into his silver Nikes. He still had dark make-up on from this morning's launch, it was slightly smudged from drinking, but somehow he made it look good. He relieved himself and went out of Kisame.

"Broke the seal," He said chuckling.

Kisame made a shocked face at him before grinning, "Well its only 7:30 but let's go now anyway."

Kisame pulled on a white collared shirt and a leather jacket, he styled his hair up and to the right before grinning at himself in the mirror and walking out to the limo he had called.

"Is this necessary?" Itachi mumbled getting in.

"Yes you are famous now fool."

* * *

><p>The club had some people already sitting and drinking as they walked in. He noticed the bar tender grin and nod at them.<p>

"Black label scotch, two, double shots," Kisame said to a bar tender as Itachi stood beside him with a serious look on his face.

"Back again you two," said the bar tender Itachi recognised, the one who had given him the phone twice when they had first come here.

"Yep," Kisame answered, looking at Itachi, "What's with the serious face?"

"Hmmm?" Itachi said rippling into a grin, "It's my sober face."

The bar tender laughed and put the two scotches up on the bar, "On the house guys."

"Thanks man. Axe murder that face is," Kisame said tasting the scotch.

"Tonight is heavy metal night," The bar tender said standing with them while cleaning glasses, "So that face works."

"Thank you," Itachi said grinning despite himself.

The club slowly started filling up as he and Kisame both got drunker. Itachi found himself looking for Deidara, hoping he would come. It was heavy metal night, so why wouldn't he. There were Goth girls everywhere. Some surprisingly hot, yet no matter how the girl dressed they all danced the same. Slutty.

The guys were also dressed darkly, Itachi found it amusing, he and Kisame were such outsiders here. He noticed groups of people looking at him, some pointed others just chattered to their friends. Maybe he was more famous than he thought, or maybe they were looking at him because of something else. Feeling self-conscious, he took his hair out of its low pony tail and shifted his hands through it. It was long and thin, when out it hung below his nipples.

"I'm going to go chat to that sexy Goth chick over there. You going to be alright by yourself?" Kisame asked. Itachi rolled his eyes and pushed him away. He turned on the seat back to the bar tender who was cleaning glasses.

"Is everyone watching me, or am I just going nuts?" Itachi asked quietly.

The bar tender grinned, "your known, even here. The picture of you giving the audience the finger is all over the internet, you haven't seen it?"

Itachi shook his head and made a mental note to type his own name into Google. The bartender whistled low through his teeth.

"Here, on the house," he said making him another scotch.

Itachi smiled and got up, the band had started to play and people were dancing. It wasn't really metal, more like pop metal, but he had no idea on music genres. To him this sounded almost like metal club music. People were dancing to it, not head banging. He downed his scotch and moved into the dance floor getting lost amongst the bodies. He felt people touching him and a girl pulling his hands around her. He let it happen; he was too drunk to care. He felt so wanted. She was cute, Gothic chick, ear plug and a nose ring. He twirled her on the spot and started dancing. When he leaned back he felt other arms around him. A guy, he was cute too, lip rings, spiky orange hair, grey eyes. Itachi twisted around dancing with the beat and the other bodies. He looked over to the bar, wondering where Kisame was, but found instead familiar blonde surrounded by a pile of metal heads.

Itachi pushed the hands off him and walked over. He pushed his way into the middle of the circle. He heard annoyed grumbles around him as he bobbed on his feet and waited for Deidara to turn around. A boy with red hair, the guy who had been working at the head shop nudged the blonde and pointed at Itachi.

Deidara turned around with a curious look on his face and immediately stood straighter and looked at Itachi, his eyes wide.

Itachi was having trouble reading the blonde's body language, was he angry or was he annoyed. Why wasn't he saying anything, why was he just looking at him? He watched as Deidara's eyes moved downwards and then back up to meet his own. Deidara had half of his hair pulled up with his fringe covering one of his eyes, yet the visible one watched him with the intensity of two. He had a collared vest on and some baggy jeans. Itachi bobbed on his feet again, feeling nervous by being surrounded by this many metal heads who were all watching him as if he was something to eat. If only he could get Deidara out of this circle, he wouldn't feel so self-conscious. Slightly annoyed he moved himself out of the circle and to the bar.

"Uchiha, same again?" The bar tender half yelled over the noise. He felt the metal heads turn to watch him.

"Nah, give me something surprising," Itachi said, shaking his hair out of his face.

"Something surprising?" The bar tender said grinning and standing in front of him, one hand on his hip.

"Something different," Itachi said nodding. He kept his eyes forwards but he could feel Deidara's eyes boring into him. What was that, why hadn't he said anything?

"You have that serious look again," the bar tender said pulling up bottles. "I don't have to cut you off do I?"

Itachi gave a slight grin and chanced a look at Deidara who immediately snapped his eyes forwards. Itachi smirked to himself slightly, as he met eyes with the red head again. He turned back to the bar tender and flashed a grin, as he put up a black and red drink. Pulling up a stool he sat on it and slowly turned his body to face Deidara, he would watch him until the blonde cracked. The red head looked at him deeply; he had a young face, but was obviously old enough to be here. The red head looked from Itachi to Deidara; finally he rolled his eyes and nudged Deidara again. All the metal heads looked over at Itachi as Deidara finally turned. There was an odd emotion of the blonde's face he couldn't read. Itachi gave the blonde a nod and turned on the stool to look over at the dance floor. He could feel people watching him again; slowly he moved his hair around over one of his shoulders. The boy with the orange hair from the dance floor caught his eye and walked over.

"My name is Pein," he said putting his hand out.

Itachi looked at it and shook it.

"Itachi," He replied with a seductive smile.

He could feel eyes watching him, from his peripheral vision he could see Deidara staring.

"Come, dance with me again," Pein said pulling Itachi up and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Itachi felt slightly awkward in the other boy's arms, but didn't pull away. From the corner of his eye he saw Deidara leave the circle of metal heads and move next to him. The blonde narrowed his eyes at Pein, who smiled and let go of Itachi.

"Maybe later then," he said before leaving.

Itachi sat back on his stool and turned it to face Deidara. The blonde was watching him with the same strange look in his eye. Itachi smirked ever so slightly and kept his red eyes fixed on the blonde as he took a drink from his cup. Deidara was watching him intently as he drunk; yet he could feel the blonde fidgeting under his gaze. Itachi held out the cup for Deidara to have a sip. He took it and finished all of it, handing it back to Itachi with an arrogant smirk. He was being strange; he was watching his movements carefully. Itachi leaned back on the stool to put the glass back down on the bar. When he looked back up, Deidara was watching his body. Itachi stood up and swayed, that drink may have been one too many.

From beside them the metal heads were watching, "come on Deidara, leave the rich kid to his cocktails, we have somewhere to be," one of them said.

Itachi glanced darkly at the man before turning back to Deidara with one eyebrow raised. Deidara's intense gaze didn't falter, so without thinking Itachi moved from in front of him and grabbed his hand pulling him onto the dance floor. He didn't let go as they moved through the people and began swaying. He was pleased that Deidara wasn't resisting, in fact he was moving his hands around Itachi's body. It took Itachi a moment to realize, but Deidara had one hand around his hips and the other on his shoulder where it moved up to his neck. The blonde eyes were wide as he stared at Itachi.

Itachi felt himself feeling drunker, he twisted Deidara around and pushed him up against the wall. He had his arms on either side of Deidara's body as he dove in and kissed along the blondes' neck. He felt Deidara's arms snaking around him and pulling him closer. Itachi lifted his head and rested his forehead on Deidara's. He wanted those lips. He caressed Deidara's nose with his own, as he felt the blond stiffen in his arms.

"They are taking pictures," he said looking annoyed.

Itachi glanced to the side and noticed some people with their iPhones or cameras taking photos of them.

"Damit," Itachi whispered.

Moving around to the other side of Deidara's head he said, "Meet me out the front."

Deidara's eyes were wide and he nodded slowly as Itachi moved off him and turned without a look back.

Itachi pushed his way through the crowded dance floor, looking for Kisame. He found the shark boy chatting up two twins. Typical.

"Kisame," Itachi said watching Deidara walk back to the metals head at the bar.

The shark boy turned from the two blonde twins and gave Itachi his full attention.

"I'm off," Itachi said standing straighter as he watched Deidara say good bye to his friends.

"Later," Kisame said hugging him drunkenly. "See you tomorrow."

Itachi moved out of the club and walked along the line of metal heads. He hailed a taxi and got in catching Deidara's eye as the blond walk out of the club.

"Still waiting for someone," he said to the taxi driver who nodded and turned on the dial. They only had to wait less than a minute before Deidara got in wordlessly. Itachi told the driver the address and fidgeted nervously. He tried not to analyse what he was doing and instead just go with what he wanted. Deidara was looking out the window. Slowly Itachi scooted himself over to the middle seat so he was sitting with Deidara. The blond looked up at him, with his eyes wide. Itachi twitched his mouth to the side; he didn't want to do anything Deidara wasn't comfortable with. He must have been watching Deidara for awhile as Itachi was broken out of his trance when they arrived at his house. He threw some cash at the driver and got out of the taxi. The Porsche wasn't there and neither was his mothers white Aston Martin, so both his parents were out.

* * *

><p>He unlocked his front door and led Deidara up to his room. Smiling he unbuttoned his shirt and shifted out of it, letting it drop to the floor. As he looked up Deidara was watching him. Itachi grinned and flicked his shoes off as Deidara went to sit on his bed. Feeling cheeky Itachi jumped the paces to his bed and pulled Deidara's legs onto the floor, so he was leaning against the bed. From there Itachi got up top of him and started to unbutton his vest. Deidara's hands immediately started running along Itachi's spine and up his chest. Itachi couldn't help but let a slight moan escape his lips as Deidara started flicking his nipples. Itachi kissed up his neck and licked his cheek.<p>

"You want me so bad un," Deidara whispered.

Itachi stopped and looked at him before turning his head away. He wanted Deidara, and Deidara knew it. Damn, that wasn't maintaining the upper hand. Slowly Itachi got up and walked to his wardrobe. He busied himself with finding pants to sleep in. Deidara wasn't supposed to say that. How was he meant to deal with that? He wanted Deidara and Deidara knew it, was he expecting money? Or was he going to reject him, like he had twice already.

Itachi leaned against the wall feeling sick, everything was spinning. He moaned out loud as black blotches appeared in his vision and then he felt the ground rise to meet him as he passed out.

* * *

><p>Deidara watched Itachi in his wardrobe. The raven looked annoyed. Suddenly he fell backwards. Deidara jumped up and ran into his wardrobe. Itachi had passed out cold.<p>

"Jesus Itachi, how drunk are you un?" Deidara mumbled picking him up and moving him too his bed.

He placed some sheets over him and got a glass of water and put it on the bedside table. He sighed at the beautiful creature asleep in the bed before he got in and moved next to him.

"You only want me when your drunk un, why don't you just pay me and we can skip the drinking till you pass out bit," Deidara said sighing and turning over.

"Nunnt, mm hnoobo. Datdss," Itachi mumbled.

Deidara turned back to Itachi who was trying to talk.

"Relax Itachi, I'm not leaving we can chat in the morning," Deidara said brushing the black hair out of Itachi eyes.

Deidara rested his head against Itachi chest. He wasn't sure about this whole situation. He had only known Itachi a week, but the Raven was everywhere, even on a billboard across from the shop. Maybe they could become friends, but Deidara wasn't sure, he didn't really do friendship. Friends weren't meant to be kept, people always changed. Did Itachi just think of him as a whore? Maybe he wanted him for the night. Maybe Itachi would be become his newest client. There were so many questions that Deidara was too afraid to ask. Yet he was here, Itachi had asked; even now Itachi had a hand lightly wrapped around his arm. What did Itachi want from him and what could he, Deidara give to him in exchange?

* * *

><p>AN yes i had to leave it there. I'm a horrible person. :) read and review ::)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello! thanks for the reviews. Some characters are a bit ooc, but don't worry hopefully they get better.**

Okay now to the story - long chapter because I love you/ :3

Edit: Updated 7/June, 21202

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Itachi awoke with a thumping headache. He opened his eyes and his world rotated slowly into place. He blinked a few times and looked at Deidara asleep next to him. He was beautiful. Itachi didn't really know what he was doing; he was trying not to think. Deidara wasn't like anyone else he had met, that made him special, he wanted him near. Itachi thought to himself as he moved closer to the blonde, he wanted Deidara in his future, that much he knew for sure. Slowly Itachi watched as Deidara opened his eyes. Itachi moved his arm around his neck so he could look at him better.

"Un."

Itachi chuckled and slowly, purposefully kissed his forehead. He wanted to dive for the blonds lips, but he wasn't sure if that would cross a line.

Deidara's eyes were wide as Itachi moved closer and hugged him.

Itachi opened his mouth to say something but stopped hearing a sound from downstairs followed by thumping up the stairs.

"Shit," Itachi said his eyes wide, "my father, under the bed."

Deidara's eyes bulged and he rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Itachi closed his eyes in time as Fugaku stormed through the door.

"Get up Itachi," Fugaku half yelled grabbing Itachi by the feet and pulling him out of the bed.

Itachi yelped and kicked his father off. He rolled to the side of his bed and stood up to face his father.

"Father what is the meaning of this?" Itachi said trying to sound brave.

"I could ask you the same thing boy," Fugaku said pushing him against the wall. "What the fuck is this?" Fugaku said holding up a clipping from a newspaper.

Itachi looked at it; it was a picture of him and Deidara almost kissing from the previous night. The caption read, 'Bad boy Uchiha, gay or straight?'

Itachi looked from the paper to his father who was fuming, "Well obviously that picture isn't what it seems."

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Fugaku yelled slamming his fist into Itachi's stomach.

Itachi felt the wind leave his lungs and doubled forwards. He gritted his teeth, he wouldn't make a sound, he wouldn't give his father the satisfaction. He pulled himself back up, using the wall as support and hissed at his father.

"I know who this boy is. Drugged up, whore. I tell you now Itachi if you see him again I will tie you up along with the string of chargers I will pin on him," Fugaku said grabbing him by the throat.

"You wouldn't dare," Itachi spat, making Fugaku hold his throat tighter.

Itachi knew his father wouldn't actually charge him with anything. It would shame the family just as much.

"Oh wouldn't I?" His father said dangerously, "I will not have you shame this family boy. You, with this gay whore, this drug addict, it's everywhere. I will not have this, my homo son around my office, shaming my name boy."

"Father," Itachi wheezed trying to breathe, "It's not what it looks like."

His father chuckled slightly, "I don't care," he whispered before kneeing him in the groin.

Itachi doubled forward in pain. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as his fathers hand met his chin in an upper cut. Itachi felt his legs give out and to his annoyance found himself kneeling in front of his father.

Fugaku grabbed him by the hair, "Get in line!" he yelled into Itachi's ear, before shoving him to the floor and kicking him in the shin, "Or I will do it for you."

Itachi stayed still on the floor, emotionless. He was in so much pain, but he wouldn't give his father the satisfaction of crying in front of him. After a moment he heard the door of his room slam shut, then after a minute the front door slam shut.

Itachi finally let out a howl of pain and rolled on to his back holding his stomach in agony.

"Mother fucker," He mumbled using the wall to try and help him stand. He almost stood up but his leg gave out and he fell back to the floor.

"Itachi."

He felt Deidara trying to help him up. He turned and looked up at the blonde's worried eyes.

"Leave Deidara," Itachi mumbled with tears in his eyes.

He didn't want him to see him like this.

"Itachi," Deidara said like Itachi was mental, "you can't even stand, you have to get -"

"Leave!" Itachi yelled pushing the blonde away.

Itachi closed his eyes; he didn't want Deidara to look at him. He heard the blonde sigh and leave through the French doors. Itachi lay on the floor until the pain turned into a dull throb and he was able to move.

* * *

><p>He pulled on a baggy V neck jumper and pants; he was going to be late for his lecture. Looking in the mirror he quickly covered the mark on his chin and called a taxi as his car was still at Kisame's.<p>

He got to his lecture just in time; Kisame wasn't there, as normal. When he went in people were chatting loudly. It was slightly unusual for law students to talk loudly before at the start of the lecture. Itachi listened and over heard a bit of the conversation.

"Omg I know it. I read it on Facebook."

Itachi frowned, it was even more usual for law students to gossip. Itachi kept his eyes forward taking notes as the class started. Every now and again someone turned around to look at him, Itachi found it odd at first but half an hour in the lecture it became irritating. Then he dawned on him, they were chatting about him. Slowly he pulled out his iPhone and pulled up Google. He felt slightly silly typing his own name into image search, but it tickled an arrogant, vain part of him nicely. Suddenly his iPhone screen was filled with images of him. It was slightly creepy having so many of him watching him. The first one was him giving the finger on the catwalk. The second was one of him and Deidara that had appeared in the news papers this morning. Itachi flicked the screen and changed it to web search. The first web page which came up was a new story on his 'bad boy antics.' Second was an 'I heart Itachi' page on Facebook.

Itachi clicked on a fashion blog page. The latest post, 23minites ago. Had a large picture of him from the interviews yesterday. The first line read. 'Fashions sexiest bad boy.'

Itachi skimmed through the story, 'red eyes, black hair, does it get better than that?' and 'heart throb is in the running for the sexist man alive.' Then the picture of him and Deidara with, 'it doesn't get any better than this, this latest picture of Itachi with apparently another boy has sent fans into a frenzy. Itachi's popularity has tripled with fan girls saying that fact that he is sexually promiscuous only adds to his sex appeal. Although in my opinion this profile is a girl. Either way lucky girl... or guy.'

Itachi frowned these people knew more about him than he did. When the lecture finished he went down the front and handed in his paper on advanced torts. His lecturer gave him an odd smile. Itachi ignored it, was it going to be like this from now on. Well he would have to do something about these bruises, it could become a problem. He marched himself down the corridor and found people turning to look at him, boys and girls, as if he was strange. Itachi found himself getting more and more irritated as his phone rang.

"Muma," he said seeing her number.

"Hello darling… I suppose you have seen the news papers."

Itachi sighed, and told her he had, "I have let a rumor slip that it was a publicity stunt, if you're not ready to deal with –"

"Muma stop," Itachi said, he didn't want to go into this, not now, not here.

"Okay honey, well if you would come to my office sometime today okay."

Itachi sighed and said yes before hanging up. Getting an idea he changed directions and headed towards the gym. He had done marital arts since he was little, but had stopped them once everything had happened with his father.

"I want to sign up for Jujutsu lesions," Itachi said to the old women at the desk, "and the street fighting class."

The lady nodded and got him to sign some forms, before giving him directions to where the groups met. The street fighting group didn't meet until Saturday, and he was late to the Jujutsu class which started 5 minutes ago.

Itachi walked in and gave the man his forms. He was told to kneel as the master sat down to address the group.

"This is Jujutsu, Ju, means flexible, gentle. Jutsu means art. As always we, who practice Jujutsu, manipulate our opponents force. Remember this, now rise. We begin."

Itachi was told to change and copy the techniques shown. He found at first it was hard, but it got easier as he remembered his Aikido training from high school. After he had caught his father having sex with his mother's best friend, his father had pulled him out of the Aikido classes. Itachi decided it as because his father was scared Itachi would be able to beat him. With 20 minutes left of the lesion, Itachi had worked up a sweat and they were told to form a circle where two people would fight. Itachi after watching a few fights found himself in the middle facing another guy. He did a small double take and recognised Pein from the previous night. Itachi smiled in recognition at the orange haired boy, but found he didn't return it, instead he ran at Itachi. Itachi moved quickly to the side and twisted Pein's arm around his back. They struggled with each for a moment before Pein kicked Itachi's legs out from under him and hit his collar bone with the side of his hand. Itachi brought his foot forward catching Pein and flinging him backwards to the ground as well.

"Enough, draw," the master said stopping the fight and congratulating them both.

* * *

><p>"Itachi," the master called when the class had finished, "You have a lot of skill for a beginner, Pein has studied with me for 12 years I have never seen anyone match him."<p>

"12 years of Aikido," Itachi said wiping his face down with a towel, "It has been awhile though."

The master had a small smile on his face, "It's a pleasure Itachi, next week then."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Itachi said as he went into the changing room and saw Pein there half naked.<p>

"Hi," Pein said awkwardly.

"We met last night," Itachi said feeling awkward, he watched as the boy put a ring on his thumb.

Pein looked at him strangely, "I know," he replied flashing a side grin, before dropping it just as quickly.

Itachi smiled lightly, "I didn't know you went here," he said opening his new locker with curiosity.

"I don't. My father is the master for this class; he wanted to teach rich kids how to fight. 'Cause they pay the best."

"Ah," Itachi mumbled, he seemed much less friendly than he was last night.

Itachi smiled his usual smile that didn't reach his eyes, drew his hair up into a pony tail and pulled his V neck jumper back on. He had to go to see his mother.

* * *

><p>Deidara stumbled around the store; he had just snorted coke off the toilet seat and was feeling giddy. Sasori was laughing at him as he head banged to Rammstein. Sasori was the manager of the store, and didn't care what Deidara was on as long as he did his job. But in the middle of the day they didn't get many customers, so he was fine with them both having a beer under the counter, or with Deidara sniffing coke every few hours while making make shift bombs with anything he could find.<p>

Deidara looked at his phone again, he wanted to send Itachi a message, but what was he meant to say, 'sorry your father hits you? Tough break.' Deidara sighed and put his phone away again, he didn't particularly enjoy keeping friends, he found the whole situation tiresome. He had a lot of friends, but they all got something from it, whether it was drugs or sex. Itachi seemed nice, but Deidara couldn't work out what he wanted from him. He also wasn't too keen on what Fugaku would do to him if he found out Deidara was hanging with his son. Maybe it was better for them to stay away from each other. They were from different worlds after all.

* * *

><p>Itachi pulled up outside his mother's city store after picking his car up from outside Kisame's house. The store was open to the front with the head quarters behind it. Itachi did a parallel park right outside. His mothers store was in the rich part of the city, so he didn't mind leaving his Lotus there with all the other fancy looking cars. He walked up to the store and noticed in one of the windows was a large digital poster of him, promoting the men's wear. A door man opened up the door for him as he walked in. There was rows and rows of his mothers clothes, men's of the left, women on the right. The room was very bright, white counters, white tiles on the floor, with gold lights and mirrors everywhere. Posters for graphic were up around the place. As he stood there a shop assistant came up to him and offered him an espresso before she stopped dead.<p>

"Itachi Uchiha!" she squealed, making the other shop assistants turn to look.

"Hello. I am just here to see my mother," He said in his most charming voice.

"Oh of course, just up the staircase blocked off with the red cord."

Itachi smiled and moved behind the counter that was blocking off the stair case which divided the room into men's and women's.

"Bye Itachi," one of the girls said as he went up the stairs.

He smiled lightly to himself and continued. The next floor had a receptionist who did a double take at him before telling him his mother was on the top floor. He thanked her and took the lift to the last floor. Another receptionist greeted him from behind the desk and informed his mother that he was here; she then stood up to show him through the double doors.

His mother was sitting behind a large desk covered in fashion clippings. To her right was the man who had gotten him up early for the show.

"Darling," she said getting up and closing the door behind him, "come, sit. You remember Arashi, my personal assistant."

Itachi looked up and nodded to the boy in black with a clip board and head phone in one ear.

"I didn't get time to introduce my self while dodging Sasuke's attacks," Arashi said smiling and offering his hand to Itachi.

Itachi smiled slightly and shook his hand before looking back to his mother.

She stared at him deeply for a moment, and Itachi found himself sighing and waiting for her to say something, after all she asked him here.

"So," she said finally pulling a bit of paper from the draw, "This," she said holding up the article of him and Deidara.

Itachi sighed and shifted in his seat, that damn photo was causing so many problems. Did they have to have this conversation with her personal assistant in the room?

"As I said over the phone, I have put a rumour out that it was a set up. Which by the way has worked in your favour, your popularity has sky rocketed, even with out information that it could be a publicity stunt. People love that you are sexual, it adds to this image." His mum said smiling but then turned to him seriously, "Honey, its fine if you are gay, this is a boy isn't it, I can always tell the most androgynous persons gender."

Itachi stood up his eyes wide before sitting down again, "No it's not like that," he stammered finally.

"What is it like then?" she asked patiently.

"Not … like that," Itachi said, he hadn't been expecting this, "I'm not gay like that."

"Gay like what sweetie?" his mother asked cocking her head.

"This is ridiculous," Itachi said laughing slightly.

There was a slight pause as Itachi regarded a small scratch in his mother desk, with apparent fascination.

"Is this the boy who was at Sasuke's?" she asked finally.

"Yes, but nothing is happening, it's all over now," Itachi said quickly.

"Why?"

"Just is," he said nodding.

After what Deidara had seen this morning, well he wouldn't be surprised if Deidara never wanted to see him again.

"Can I meet him?" he mother asked.

Itachi looked up with his mouth slightly open.

"Why?"

"Because I think I like his style, I need to see him again to make sure though. Invite him to dinner?"

"Father and Deidara don't get along very well."

His mother looked deep in thought for a moment, "A real bad boy huh," she said connecting how they would know each other, "Well that settles it then, if you two are not friends its fine, you don't have to stay."

"Stay where?"

"Will you take me to his work or his house, I want to meet him."

'No."

"Oh honey, you can't stop art. Inspiration is needed and he will give me inspiration I can feel it!" she said standing and then leaning on the desk, "Plus, let me see how he acts around you."

"No, mother."

"Please darling, for me, do this for me. And I will do anything for you."

Itachi regarded her seriously.

"Anything." She said seriously.

"Fine, but do me a favour, if I say we have to go. We leave. Understand?"

"Of course," his mother said jumping up as Arashi started taking notes and talking into his head phone, "Bring my car around. Itachi dear, you can go first in your Lotus, I will follow."

Itachi nodded and practically ran from the building. Great his was bringing his mother to meet Deidara, this was so bad. This was too far, if the blonde wasn't freaked out enough as it was, he was going to be. Itachi jumped into his car and pulled out of the parking spot cutting off traffic. After a few lights he noticed the white Aston Martin behind him, damn, how did his mother catch up. He pulled up outside the head shop and waited for Arashi to park his mother's car. He presented the steps down as his mother beamed at him, followed by Arashi who looked equally as happy. Itachi took a deep breath in and followed them down, hoping the Deidara wasn't working. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and a familiar song met him. Itachi smiled slightly, the Tool song he and Deidara has listened to in the car was playing.

"Oh this is," his mother said in a loud voice turning to Itachi, "This is so perfect."

"So perfect," Arashi repeated.

"Oh amazing," his mother said looking at the bongs on the wall.

"This is where you got Sasuke the band shirts isn't it," she asked turning to him with a dark stare.

"Yes."

He could see the blonde behind the counter from the corner of his eyes as he kept them on the ceiling wishing to be swallowed whole. There were no other customers in the shop which was good, but Itachi noticed the red head behind the counter as well, watching his mother with a bemused stare.

"Darling," his mother said coming up to him; Itachi took a defensive step backwards. He was worried about that sparkle in her eye, "Won't you introduce us?"

"I can do it," Arashi said with a sly smile.

"No, I'll do it," Itachi said quickly moving around Arashi. "Mother this is Deidara." Itachi said pointing to the blonde who had an amused smile on his face, "Deidara this is my mother, Mikoto Uchiha, and her PA Arashi."

Deidara took her hand and pointed to the red head that had moved up the counter, "My man Sasori," Deidara said pointing to him.

"Right well that's done," Itachi said looking at his mother with her eyes wide, "So now that's it so let's go."

"Wait," Arashi said moving and making an outline of a square with his hands, "this is perfect."

"What is?" Itachi said looking to his mother to Arashi who was staring at him with a wicked smile.

"Here," Arashi said coming to him and pulling his V neck jumper off.

"What… What are you doing?" Itachi stuttered as the PA unzipped his pants slightly. Itachi yelped as Arashi's hand moved under his jeans and pulled his briefs up to expose the CK on them. Arashi had a sly smile on his face as he pushed Itachi back so he was leaning on the counter.

"Don't move," he whispered making Itachi scowl, "It's perfect, do you think?"

"It is," his mother said, "But he won't do it."

"He has bruises and everything, so good."

"Where did you get more bruises from honey?"

Itachi hissed, "Jujutsu club," He said, scowling more when he heard Deidara scoff.

"Oh Itachi, don't be such a prude. Model for us, right there," Arashi said laughing.

Itachi growled and clenched his fist slightly.

"Oh yes, Itachi get angry."

Itachi stood and grabbed Arashi by his collar and slammed him into the counter. He didn't want this not in front of Deidara. "That's enough." Itachi hissed.

"Oh its prefect," Arashi said happily.

Itachi hissed at him and put his hands up to his head in frustration, "Mother you promised, it is time to go."

His mother looked from Arashi on the counter to Itachi shaking with annoyance.

"Darling come here," she said taking his hand and pulling his head towards her, "Do this for me."

"I have already done something for you, do this for me," Itachi hissed back.

"Do this Itachi, because if you do. You will see what I can see."

"What exactly do you see?"

"I see perfect lighting, perfect setting. I see a beautiful blonde who is watching your every move. Who when I pull two other male models and two female models in here will get insanely jealous and once it is all over, he will want to talk to you."

Itachi looked at her seriously, Deidara, jealous? Yeah right. They weren't like that, "And if I do this, you will do anything for me?"

"Yes. Anything. No questions asked," Mikoto said nodding.

"Fine, I will hold you to it," Itachi said and turned with his arms crossed.

He heard Mikoto give Arashi orders, which he was relaying into his head phone. Itachi turned and put his head against one of the columns that was covered in band posters.

"Get me four guards for outside; six make up, two hair, that photographer, what was his name?"

"The one from last night?" Arashi replied.

"Yes him, get me Haku, Hanare, Ino and Kimimaro as well, and tell J from vogue she is going to get the Itachi photo-shoot she wanted."

His mother turned and smiled sweetly at both Deidara and Sasori. "Now, who is the manger?"

"I am…" Sasori said quietly.

"Well is it alright if we use this area for a photo shot. We are going to have to close the shop, but not to worry. I will pay for the space per hour, and anything we use or break I will pay twice its value for."

"Sure. That's fine," Sasori said bemused. "We are just going to sit here and drink." Sasori said revealing a can of beer from under the counter.

Mikoto burst into laughter, saying how much she adored both he and Deidara.

Itachi stood with his head against the wall, wishing he could be swallowed by the ground. Presently his mother was called outside, leaving Itachi with Deidara and Sasori. Itachi could feel the blonde's eyes watching him, making his hair on his neck prickle. He was about to turn and tell Deidara that he was to keep his mouth shut about the bruises when his phone rang.

"Kisame," He said weakly into the phone.

"Itachi, what's wrong."

"Help me," Itachi said, his voice rising, "I'm about to lose my fucking shit here."

"Itachi where are you?"

"The head shop, mother is holding a photo shot here."

"Oh, I'm sorry man but I'm tied up. I will get there as soon as I can. Stay tough."

"That's not fucking good enough," Itachi growled into the phone.

He hung up and tried to calm his breath. This, this was not how this was meant to happen. Itachi could feel himself shaking as he turned and threw his phone into the column directly behind him. He watched it shatter into pieces numbly.

"Oh that was a beautiful shot," said a man from the door. Itachi looked at him darkly and saw he had a camera.

"Itachi Uchiha," he said coming to shake his hand, "Brooding, beautiful, deadly, dangerous. Oh its perfect, your mother is a genus. My name is Ebisu, I'm your photographer for today. Let's try not to smash anything else okay gorgeous."

Itachi felt his fist clench, and his jaw set as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Oh yes that look is great. Where is that make up guy."

Itachi slid down the column onto the floor. He wanted to disappear. He felt like a cornered rat.

"Itachi un," Deidara said coming into his field of vision, "here," he said holding out a can of beer.

Itachi opened it and sculled. It was gross cheap beer, but it was drinkable.

"Relax un, breath in and out," Deidara said sitting beside him while people rushed in and out of the store. "I'm glad you're… alive after this morning un." Deidara whispered.

Itachi gave him a side glace and hissed, "Keep your mouth shut."

"Okay fuck it un," Deidara said holding his hands up and moving away.

Itachi sighed and put his head in his hands, he didn't want to yell at Deidara. But couldn't the blonde see how painful this was for him.

"Itachi. It's time for your hair and make-up," A girl said standing in front of him.

* * *

><p>He had a ripped open red shirt and jeans on, his hair had been sprayed and teased to look like sex hair, and he had dark make-up around his eyes. He had kept quiet during the entire set up, he could feel Deidara watching and he didn't want to lose his cool again.<p>

"Right Itachi. Come lean back on this counter," Ebisu said, "Look at all these bongs!"

Itachi did as he was told and let the director position his body. One of the make-up artists came and put some powder on his chest and opened his shirt wider.

"Kimi, get in there. This shot is just you and Uchiha."

"Hello Itachi, It's been a long time."

Itachi looked up; the boy had long white hair and pale skin and green eyes. They had worked together two years ago during his debut.

"Hey Kim, long time," Itachi muttered.

He felt the white hair put a hand in his shirt and rest his head on Itachi's shoulder.

"It's just me and you," he whispered touching Itachi's nipple.

Itachi made a slight yelp as his mother paused the photographer, who had been taking pictures.

"Right boys. Let me give you a mindset. This shoot is about that look associated with violence, with dirty sex and anger. It's one associated with overdose and the forbidden. I want you all over each other. I want to see graphic, anger, violence, give me something raw and don't be afraid to move around."

Itachi squinted as she moved out of the lights that were set up. He couldn't see Deidara but he could feel the eyes on him as Kimi turned his head. He stared at him and nodded.

Itachi turned and looked down the camera, while he pulled Kimi by the hair into his neck. Instantly he felt the boy licking and biting him. He could hear the photographer clicking photos one after the other as Kimi moved one of his legs between Itachi's and rubbed ever so gently. He closed his eyes and imagined Deidara kissing him. Itachi's breath caught in his throat and he pulled Kimi's head up and put one hand through his white hair while the other rubbed his throat. Itachi bit along his jaw line and heard someone say zoom in.

"Stop," someone said flicking the light off. Itachi turned and Kimi pulled away with a small smile, "We have the shot. Change."

Itachi turned and breathed deeply for a second, this was just a job.

"Right Ino, Hanare. Shirts off, long hair, big eyes. Go position yourselves on the couch."

Itachi felt people pulling him, someone was applying more makeup, while someone was removing his shirt and pants and then forcing something else onto him. He found himself on a couch with two half naked girls. One of them positioned herself underneath him, so placed one arm above her head. She arched her back and started feeling his nipples. The other was behind him; she pulled him up so he was leaning almost on her and started to kiss him. Itachi felt the other girl un zipping his pants.

"Next," Someone said.

Itachi felt his shirt being taken off and oil being rubbed into his chest. The lights were dimmed and Itachi was pushed into the corner with Haku.

"Okay Uchiha I want you to dominate Haku. Push him against the wall aggressively. Get into the moment, you are about to fuck him."

Itachi took and deep breath in and pushed Haku against the wall. He grabbed at the boys arms and pushed against him, licking his cheek lightly. Feeling cheeky Itachi switched places with him. Itachi sank to the floor and unzipped Haku's pants and looked up at him with a wicked grin. Haku leaned over him and looked down with a smirk.

"Got the Shot. Uchiha, don't move. Kimi get in there."

Itachi barely had time to let go of Haku as Kimi came and straddled him.

"Any chance of a kiss boys?" Itachi heard the photographer say.

Itachi glared darkly at the direction of the voice as Kimi put his hand roughly on his jaw and started sucking his lips with his own.

Itachi took a second to register what was happened before he sunk into the kiss and pulled Kimi closer. His mind was screaming at him to stop, but he couldn't. Something was ticking in his mind, he didn't want to finish this kiss because then he would have to face Deidara. Deidara. The blonde was watching. Itachi snapped his eyes opened and flipped Kimi off him and onto the floor where he got on top of him. Kimi smiled up at him seductively as Itachi exhaled.

"Enough." Itachi said roughly, "You have got the shot."

The lights came back on and Itachi stood up slightly disorientated.

"Right change, everyone onto the couch, I want an orgy of violence, sex. Make it graphic."

Itachi was pulled and prodded onto the couch. He saw Deidara watching him carefully. The blonde's eyes lingered on him before they turned to the ground. Itachi's attention was taken by Kimi again who had his arms around him, while Haku was behind him. One of the girls was kissing Kimi, while the other was licking and sucking Haku's collar bone. Itachi put his hand on one of the girl's faces and leaned back in Haku's arms and looked down into the camera with a smirk. He felt Haku's hands slide over his chest and then Kimi's down his pants. Someone was kissing his belly, and someone else was sucking his fingers. Itachi closed his eyes and leaned back, he felt like a god.

"Change," Someone said.

Itachi sat up and wiped his fingers on the girls face, thinking that 'change,' meant change clothes. The girl hissed and his and scratched her nails down his chest, as Kimi started sucking on his ear. Itachi turned to look at Deidara, his eyes were wide and Itachi could see his hands were in fists. The blonde was angry, but why?

"Are we done or..?" Itachi muttered, looking away from Deidara.

"Now we are done," someone said turning the bright lights off.

"Well well Uchiha. You are a natural. I didn't think you would respond to that kiss but you took it several steps further," the photographer said grinning as he looked over his photos, "Mikoto these are fabulous. My best collection yet."

Itachi sighed and shrugged the people on the couch off him. He walked over to his stuff and pulled the shirt he was modeling in off and pulled on his V neck jumper again. He turned as Kimi came up behind him.

"Itachi," he said smiling slightly, "that was very hot."

"Thanks," Itachi said, picking up his cars keys, he didn't plan on sticking around.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some cof-"

Itachi looked up as Kimi cut himself off, Deidara was standing there looking at both of them.

"Do you mind?" Kimi said shaking his head.

"I need to speak to Itachi un," Deidara said quickly.

Itachi's eyes grew wide; his mother had said that this would happen. Did that mean Deidara was jealous?

"So do I, get in line fan boy," Kimi said turning his back to Deidara.

"Sorry Kimi," Itachi said quickly seeing Deidara's face twitch with annoyance dangerously, "This really can't wait, next time."

"Sasori says I can go for the day un," Deidara said instantly.

Itachi looked up at the blonde, "Okay," He waved to his mother and left everyone there to clean and pack up. He wasn't in the mood. They got into Itachi's car and sat there silently. Itachi felt awkward, what was he meant to do now?

"Back to mine, I guess un," Deidara muttered.

Itachi nodded slowly, neither of them spoke except for Deidara giving directions to which Itachi replied with the occasional 'mmm'. When Deidara finally told him to stop, Itachi looked up at the apartment complex with mild interest. They were on the lower middle class side of town, the building looked slightly worn out as if it would easily fall in a heavy thunderstorm. He noticed some smashed windows but realized there were much more run-down buildings around. Compared to one leaning slightly forwards with age he could see on the corner, Deidara's building almost looked new.

"Did you want to come up, we are on the fourth floor."

Itachi looked at him and shook his head, "Sorry Deidara. But I can't deal with this right now."

He felt sick, he felt ashamed. Deidara had seen him kiss another guy, and seen his father hit him.

He felt Deidara sigh next to him, "I hope you're fine Itachi."

Itachi leaned forwards and put his head against the steering wheel, "I need to study."

Deidara nodded, "I'll see ya around un." he said, getting out and slamming the door slightly.

Itachi watched as the blonde walked off. Things were awkward beyond belief now. He kept his thoughts firmly on what he needed to study as he drove home, and then when he got home, until he fell asleep on his book at 1am.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday afternoon. Over a full week had passed and Itachi still hadn't gotten in contact with him. But his face had been everywhere. Deidara had been on the train heading to a client's house when a women left behind her vogue. Deidara was going to run after her, but he stopped, on the front was Itachi.<p>

'Itachi Uchiha, why we like him bad.' Deidara flicked through the pile of ads to the actual story. There was a full 7 page feature of that pictures that had been taken at the shop. Deidara gave a small sigh as he looked at the one of Itachi and the white haired boy named Kimi kissing. It was a hot picture; all of the pictures were hot in fact. All stylised with dramatic lighting and dark shadows. Deidara guiltily stuffed it into his bag and got off the train. That had been two days ago. Itachi had smashed his phone and possibly lost Deidara's number, but he knew where he worked, and he knew he would be at the club on Monday night. Why hadn't he come and seen him. Deidara moodily did the stock lists. He looked up as a customer walked down from the street entrance. He had brown spiky hair. He was wearing a black mussel shirt and Deidara noticed a tattoo of a Japanese character on his shoulder. Deidara snorted lightly to himself, what a douche. The man busied himself over at the shirts, Deidara nodded to Sasori who went over to see if he could offer any help. He turned back to the stock lists but looked up again as Naruto and Sasuke walked in.

"Hey Deidara," Sasuke said smiling and looking at the pipes.

"Your brother will slaughter me if I let you get a pipe Sasuke un."

The Uchiha snorted, "He has been is a bad enough mood anyway, it would probably be a step up."

"What's up with him un?" Deidara asked watching Naruto bounce around the store.

Sasuke shrugged, "being a right out prat, he won't come out of his room."

"No different to normal then," the man with the brown spiky hair said holding a shirt.

Deidara watched as Sasuke stood up and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Oh hello Sasuke. So nice to see you."

Deidara noticed the sarcasm that dripped out of every word.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke spat as Naruto stopped looking at bondage pants and came over.

"You're about as nice as your pathetic brother," the man said.

"Shisui, don't you talk about him that way," Sasuke hissed, clenching his fists.

"Just as quick to anger as well," the man, Shisui said arrogantly, "You Uchiha's are all the same, pretty on the outside, filth on the inside."

Sasuke launched forwards but Naruto stepped in his eyes wide, "Sasuke keep controlled," Naruto said seriously.

Sasuke struggled against the blonde and hissed at the man, "you deserved all the pain Itachi caused you."

"How did I deserve anything?" Shisui half shouted, "We were best friends one day then he stopped talking to me, dumped Samui is front of everyone, then humiliated me in front of my friends. How did I deserve that?"

"You have no idea what was going on during that time," Sasuke yelled struggling against Naruto as Sasori rushed around the counter to break things up.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave un," Deidara said to the man.

"Oh yes how convenient, a justification for acting that way, well he never told me any of it!"

"And you wonder why he stopped being your friend!" Sasuke shouted, "You're the pathetic one, holding your little fucking grudge. You didn't give him a change to explain, you turned your back on him at the first test of your friendship!"

Shisui silenced his scoff in his throat and turned on his heal to walk out of the shop at the door he turned to Sasuke, "You and your brother will pay for what you have done. I promise you."

Sasuke struggled in Naruto's and Sasori's arms for a moment longer before he got out his phone and smashed it on the counter. Deidara smiled slightly, he was so similar to his brother.

"Sasuke calm down," Naruto said shaking him, "It's fine now, Shisui is gone."

Sasuke glared at the door for a moment longer before nodding, "I'm fine."

"Right," Naruto said nodding, "I'm going to go and check that he isn't waiting outside with those guards okay? Come out in ten."

Sasuke nodded and watched Naruto leave before sinking on to the counter.

"Who was the douche un?" Deidara asked patting the young Uchiha's head.

"Itachi's ex best friend. When Itachi was 17 he changed. He cut all his friends off, I thought he was depressed. But he completely changed. Shisui was his best friend, Samui his sister, was Itachi's girlfriend. They took the brunt of Itachi's anger during that year."

Deidara nodded silently, what could make a person change so much.

"Before that he was happy, social, liked music, hanging out in the city. He was more normal," Sasuke said laughing slightly, "After, well he is like his is now, distant. Never lets anyone close. Never gets to know anyone." Sasuke laughed slightly, "I have a headache."

"Pain killer?" Deidara said jokingly.

"…Got anything harder?" Sasuke said looking at him seriously.

Deidara looked to the side at Sasori who was busy across the room stacking random books.

"Please Deidara, I know you take things," Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled as Deidara looked at him suspiciously, "I am 17, I do pick up on these things."

Deidara laughed slightly, "Your brother would kill me un."

"So what at least he would be talking to someone," Sasuke said sighing, "Please home is insane, I need something just once, just to make me happy, just once. Please, don't make me go ask random dodgy people."

Deidara sighed, "Fine just once un, come with me to the store room."

Deidara walked into the store room with Sasuke following happily, "Here un, it's $50 for three. Don't take all of them at once," Deidara rolled his eyes as Sasuke stuffed two into his mouth with a grin, "Jesus Sasuke," Deidara said hitting him on the back of the head.

"What are they?" Sasuke said swallowing the pills without any water.

"Ecstasy. They will make you happy un."

"Thanks Deidara," Sasuke said leaning forwards and hugging him.

Deidara felt slightly awkward but hugged the small Uchiha back anyway. He was happy one of the brothers was talking to him.

He waved Sasuke good bye and finished the stock lists for the day. He finished up quickly so Sasori let him go early. Deidara smiled as he walked and kicked a rock along the path. Free time, what to do. He thought about visiting Itachi, but thought better of it when he remember what Fugaku would do to him. Plus he had almost expelled the raven completely from his thoughts; no one ever stayed his friend for long. They took what they wanted and left. Friendship was an explosion. Fleeting, and that's how it was meant to be, he couldn't be sad when it ended. Making his mind up he decided to go to the skate park. It had been ages since he had went; people would have missed him by now.

When he arrived the usual pack of boys was there who greeted him happily. He gave the guys there a wicked grin. Every few months the council put a vending machine by the skate park, for god know what reason. But Deidara had made it his goal to blow it up. Like clockwork, once a month it came back.

Deidara walked over to it and pulled out some supplies. He could hear the others making jokes. He planted the small lighter bomb and walked away from the machine.

"3, 2, 1," he said sliding down behind the skate ramp that they had all turned into a bunker.

On queue there was a small explosion and the vending machine's door banged open. Deidara went over to it and admired his handy work, before pulling out the waters, chips and chocolate that was inside.

"Open ya boots, let's start this party," he said throwing out a bunch of snacks.

Around him people cheered and moved their cars opening the boots to expose the sub-woofers in the back. In a matter of moments, sick dub step was playing loudly while people skated, and it didn't take Deidara long to spike all the vending machine water with speed.

"Let's get fucked up!" he yelled sculling half the bottle.

'Come to the skate park,' he texted to Sasori.

Deidara borrowed a long board and floated around the park. He felt so high from such a small amount of speed. People were gathering as others called their friends to the party. Deidara soon found himself in a loud yelling conversation, with some girl hickeying his neck. Someone had brought weed so everyone was smoking or dancing, or skating.

* * *

><p>Itachi was in front of his computer, he was writing out the study notes for his test in two weeks. It was worth a lot of points, plus he needed to keep his marks up. He was the top student in his year and had been every year, if he was going to beat his father he had to be the best in the game. It was 3:30 in the afternoon; he had been studying since 7am. Slowly he leaned back and stretched, he had been drowning himself in work from the moment he awoke, till he couldn't keep his eyes open. Having no phone was very helpful. He had kept his thoughts off the photo-shoot, Deidara, Kimi and his father.<p>

"Itachi?" a small voice said knocking on his door.

Itachi sighed, "come in Sasuke."

His little brother walked into the room with an odd smile on his face, he stood patiently in front of his desk waiting for an invitation to sit.

"Sit Sasuke, what is it."

"Did father do that?" Sasuke said pointing to his chin.

Itachi sighed, "I suppose he did."

"Why?" Sasuke asked in a small voice, "Is that why you stopped being friends with Shisui?"

Itachi snapped his eyes up, "Sasuke, leave this alone."

"But Itachi, why does he hurt you?"

"I don't know Sasuke," Itachi said standing, "What has brought on these questions?"

Itachi found it annoying that Sasuke wasn't looking him in the eye, more than that he was acting like a four year old.

"Please Itachi, I want you to talk to me. Stop keeping it all bottled up." Sasuke said, Itachi could have sworn he saw a tear.

Slowly Itachi's' heart melted and he walked around his desk and sat down to comfort his brother. "Sasuke, it's okay. I'm doing this to protect you and mum okay. I can't feel the hits anymore... It's okay."

"It's not okay Itachi!" Sasuke said looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

Itachi frowned, Sasuke's eyes were black.

"You're on drugs," Itachi stated moving away from his brother disgusted. That explained his behaviour, "Get out of my study."

"Please Itachi. I want you to have one," Sasuke said holding out a pill, "Deidara says they will make anyone happy. They have made me happy, but now I am worried about you and I want you to be happy too."

"Deidara?" Itachi said turning, "Deidara gave these to you?" Itachi said crossing the room and pulling his brother off the chair.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Let's go Sasuke," Itachi said pulling his little brother out of the room. He dragged him down stairs and to his Lotus.

Itachi could hardly contain his anger as he sped to the city. He cut off countless cars and pulled up outside the head shop with his wheels leaving a burn mark. He growled at his brother to wait in the car as he took the steps two at a time.

"What is Deidara," Itachi said venomously to the red head Sasori.

"Uh, good question, no one knows," Sasori laughed unsure of what else to say.

"Please, _where_ is Deidara I need to speak with him," Itachi said correcting himself.

"He is at the skate park 20minites walk from here. The one near the train station," Sasori said cocking his head with a slight smile.

Itachi said thanks and rushed out of the shop and hopped back into his car. He frowned, Sasuke was in tears again.

"Why are you crying?" Itachi asked as the stopped at a red light that he couldn't speed through.

"I'm so worried about you Itachi."

"You should be more worried about yourself Sasuke, look at you. You are in tears and on drugs."

The rest of the drive Sasuke was in hysterics. Itachi couldn't calm him down; forget being angry at Deidara now he was worried that the drugs were having bad effects. His wheels screeched as he pulled up out the front of the skate park where there was some kind of party going on. In the middle of it all he saw Deidara with his hands on a girl, sitting in a guy's lap.

"Wait here," Itachi said getting out of the car.

Itachi clenched his fist as he walked, he could feel his emotion bubbling over.

As he got closer Deidara stood up happily, obviously on drugs too.

"What the fuck did you to do my brother," Itachi yelled punching Deidara in the face. Instantly about 5 guys appeared around Itachi. He could hear them yelling at him as he stared down at Deidara darkly, "What did you do," Itachi yelled.

He found himself being pushed by another guy with black hair. Itachi shoved him back and punched him squarely in the jaw. The boy fell down, instantly knocked out.

"What did you do?" Itachi yelled quickly pulling Deidara up by his shirt. "Tell me what you did to Sasuke or I swear I will put you into a world of pain, the likes of which you have never felt before." Itachi knew the guys around him would start punching him any second, but he was too angry to care.

"Leave it." Deidara said to the guys around him before his eyes turned to Itachi, he leaned in close so their cheeks were almost touching, "I seriously doubt that," He whispered venomously, "you're exactly like your father."

Itachi shoved him back to the ground and puffed on the spot. Everything was silent for a moment as Deidara looked up at him patiently. Itachi could see the bruise already forming on his chin.

"Are we calm yet?" Deidara said in surprisingly steady voice, as his hands were shaking.

Itachi grunted and eviled the blonde.

"Okay, now what is wrong with Sasuke Uchiha?"

"He is in tears!" Itachi yelled, "And on some whacked out drugs you gave to my 17 year old brother!" Itachi felt like he was going to snap, he wanted to fight badly. But Deidara was so passive on the ground. Itachi heard the guys around them step back, Deidara had said his last name on purpose, to let everyone know that hitting Itachi was off-limits, unless they wanted the cops crawling all over this place.

"Where is he?" Deidara said patiently.

Itachi rolled his eyes and marched to his Lotus and opened the passenger door, he practically dragged Sasuke over and sat him down in front of Deidara.

"Fix this," Itachi spat motioning to his brother's teary face.

"Give us some room," Deidara said looking at everyone. Then raised his eye brows at Itachi, who hissed and walked off to sit on the hood of his car angrily.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were smart enough not to tell your brother," Deidara said lightly.<p>

Sasuke gave a hiccup, "I'm sorry, everything was fine, and then I got so worried about him."

"He looks paler than usual," Deidara said watching Itachi pace in front of his car, "He looks thin."

"He is hardly eating," Sasuke said quietly.

* * *

><p>Itachi watched from his car with a cigarette in his hand. He didn't really smoke but Kisame had left a packet in his glove box for emergencies. Now, he found he could almost become a smoker; it was calming him down rapidly. He watched Sasuke and Deidara sitting together by the half pipe. People were watching them and watching him with venomous eyes. As Itachi watched, Sasuke and Deidara hugged. Itachi felt a small pang of jealousy run through him, but he brushed it off. Absently he wondered what they were talking about.<p>

Twenty minutes later, after much hugging Sasuke stood up with a smile on his face and walked over to Itachi.

"I am going to go to Naruto's tonight. I have called a taxi and Naruto says its fine. Is that okay?" Sasuke asked smiling happily.

Itachi stared, what a dramatic change, "Yes that's fine. I guess."

He rubbed his hand through his hair and waited with Sasuke while the taxi arrived. He stood numbly next to his car as Sasuke got in, only to get back out seconds later.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked. He could see Deidara watching as well.

Sasuke smiled and then placed his arms around him. Itachi stiffened up, this was awkward. Slowly he checked himself, and hugged Sasuke back. With his head buried into Sasuke's neck he let a small smile ripple across his face.

* * *

><p>Itachi watched the taxi leave with a bemused look on his face. He had no idea what just happened. Feeling exhausted he went over to Deidara, who sat up alert, along with the people around him.<p>

"Thank you," Itachi said covering one of his eyes with a tired hand.

Deidara said a small no problem and Itachi turned to get in his car, before turning back. He had to ask.

"Why did you give him drugs in the first place?" Itachi said emotionless.

"He asked for them un, he said stuff at home was bad and this man had come in to the store and riled him up."

"What man?" Itachi said staring down at the metal heads and skaters, high on the concrete.

"His name was Shisui or something, total douche un, he threatened Sasuke. If me, Naruto and Sasori weren't there Sasuke would have torn him to shreds, or tried to at least."

Itachi paled and felt the anger which hadn't quite boiled down seep up again. He clenched his fist and turned from the crowd.

"Itachi," Deidara said jumping up and moving in front of him, "What are you going to do un?" Deidara said trying to block him from moving, "Going to kill him un, how are you going to find him?"

Itachi moved him aside, not seeing straight any more and continued to his car.

"Itachi I am not letting you drive," Deidara said snatching his keys from him, "You're in no state to drive un."

Itachi looked at him darkly, and held his shaking hand out. "I mean you know harm Deidara but if you don't give me my keys back I will break your legs."

Deidara looked down at his palm and back up to Itachi. "Try it Itachi. You are really testing my patience."

Itachi sighed frustrated at him.

"Come on, what are you going to do un?" Deidara asked relaxing his hand.

Itachi took the opportunity and disarmed him, taking his keys back in the process. He unlocked his car and jumped in, as he sped out of the skate park parking lot he saw Deidara shake his head in the review mirror.

Itachi drove around the city aimlessly, what was he actually going to do. He couldn't go to his house and demand to know what Shisui's deal was. Not with that many body guards. He didn't have a phone so he couldn't call and demand he came and meet him somewhere. There was nothing he could do. But driving around was helping his mind settle at least. He parked his car and dialled his mother's mobile form the pay phone.

"Sasuke said to say he is at Naruto's," Itachi said into the head piece, "I saw him this afternoon in the city, but I don't have a phone… I don't think he does either."

His mother laughed from the other line, "I think I might go to Kisame's for dinner as well."

"That's fine honey, see you later."

Itachi hung up the phone and trudged his way back to his car. He was in a bad mood, but it had drained a lot from an hour ago. He numbly looked at people walking by, some ogled back at him. He saw a police officer handing out fines, some Japanese girls filming themselves laughing and he saw Shisui buying a magazine. Wait what? Itachi did a double take at the street vender. Out the front of it was Shisui.

Itachi marched over and shoved him against the street vender's wall.

"What the fuck kind of nerve do you have threating my brother?" Itachi hissed shaking the shocked brunette.

"Hellooo Itachi," Shisui hissed back.

Itachi let go of him roughly. He didn't want to cause a scene.

"You're pathetic," Itachi said as he walked away.

He heard the footsteps but didn't turn in time to deflect the punch. Shisui's fist connected with the back of Itachi's head and he fell forwards. Around him he heard people yelling, as his face connected with the ground. He felt his vision go black for a second and numbly felt Shisui on top of him. Snapping himself out of his daze he flipped himself over and kicked Shisui's feet out from under him. In a flash Shisui was back on top of him, Itachi saw the boys fist rise and he instinctively went to deflect it. But there was no hit. When Itachi looked up the police officer who had been giving out the speeding fine had rushed over and was holding Shisui fist.

"You two come with me now," he said in a tone that left no objections.

Itachi sat up on the gravel and watched the police officer half wrestle Shisui into his van. Itachi looked around in a daze and saw some girls who had their cameras out, videotaping the whole thing. Itachi stood up and rubbed his head, he had a nasty bump. A man asked if he was alright, he nodded and walked over into the van, he went to get into the back.

"Up here Uchiha," The police man said holding out the passenger door for him

Itachi nodded still in a daze and jumped in.

* * *

><p>Itachi found himself sitting across from his father's work desk. Both Uchiha were pissed off.<p>

"Tell me what the fuck were you doing Itachi?" Fugaku half yelled.

"It doesn't matter father," Itachi said in a calmer tone that he felt.

"Tell me boy, or so be it," Fugaku said going to raise his hand but thinking better of it.

"He threatened Sasuke," Itachi said lightly. "I tell you father, you can do what every you like to me, anyone can. But no one," Itachi said standing with emotion is his voice, "No one hurts Sasuke."

Fugaku looked at him strangely and then sat down motioning Itachi to do the same.

"He threatened Sasuke?"

"I confronted him and then thought better of it. So I turned and left that's when he got me in the head," Itachi said fingering the bump on the back on his head, then the bloody scratches from the gravel across his cheek.

Itachi looked at his father; he could tell he was thinking things through deeply. Sasuke was the son he liked, yet Shisui was his whore's son. His father got up and came around to Itachi. His eyesight went bright white as his father slapped him.

"You may go," Fugaku said.

Itachi shook his head, angry again. What the hell was that for? He heard his father say 'bring Shisui in,' as he left. He caught a taxi back to his car and was relieved that his baby was okay. He jumped in and retraced the route he had taken with Deidara that afternoon after the horrible photo-shoot. Slowly he got more anxious until tears started running down his cheeks as he made another wrong turn. He backed up and cut off traffic, it must be around here somewhere, the building's were getting run down. Screeching to a halt he looked across the street and found the building, it made him almost pass out from relief. He drove around until he found the entrance to the back of the building's underground car park. He swallowed expecting that he would have to show some kind of door key to get the gate up, but it just lifted for him. Finding a parking spot he ran up five flights of stairs because the lift was broken. Typical. The sign next to him said the fourth floor, Itachi frowned to himself there were four doors, four apartments on this floor. He didn't think his ego could take knocking on the wrong door three times. He felt a small tear run down his face, he needed to see Deidara, he needed someone to help him and Deidara seemed the only person that could. Getting an idea his went up to the first door and listened. He could hear a young boy yelling, followed by a women yelling back at him. Itachi frowned that didn't sound right, he was sure Deidara was an only child, although he had never asked. Listening to the next door he heard some girls laughing and talking with the distinct theme song of sex and the city in the back ground. Itachi frowned again, that was defiantly not it, unless Deidara cross dressed for fun. A small smiled appeared on Itachi's face from the thought as he listened to the 3rd door; there was no sound from behind it and no light from under the door. Well this door could be it, but it seemed no one was home. He listened to the last door, TV was on, then there was a voice.

"Turn that stupid crap off I'm listening to the news."

"I thought you weren't talking to me un," came the arrogant reply.

Itachi grinned to himself that was it. Feeling slightly silly he knocked on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhhhh that's where I am leaving it! I'm so evil! Hope everyone likes it, I'm sorry it is so long, but relationships don't happen over night! mmk! Plus there is lots going on! **

**Anyway read and review because it makes me happy, **

**:D:D:D:D:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N, ~insert apology about waiting time for update here.~ In my defence my chapters are long. **

**Thank you for the reviews they have kept me writing. I have been so damn emotional lately that it got hard to want to turn this into a love story, instead of 'a Deidara on a killing spree story'... Or something like that. But I am feeling better now so the story shall continue as planned, don't get me wrong though, it's not going to be easy for either of my pairing. I hate sappy fan fictions where one male character suddenly turns into a whiny girl (unless that's the idea of the story) Deidara is a man! so is Itachi! There will be no sappiness here. Unless appropriate. Rant over.**

**Right so. I left you all with a somewhat cliff hanger. Itachi is at Deidara's door.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**EDIT: updated, 7/june 2012.**

* * *

><p>Shisui sat in the police chief's office nervously. He twisted in his seat as Fugaku Uchiha came in and sat down.<p>

"Hello there Shisui, you have gotten yourself into some trouble by the looks of things."

"Uh yes, I guess so," Shisui said nervously.

"Well don't worry; I have no intention of putting this on record," Fugaku said happily.

"Sir?" Shisui said not believing his ears.

"We are going to tell that press that the matter is being dealt with, as that it is private family business."

"Why sir?" Shisui asked.

"Because I have hoped that our families will unite in the future."

"What sir?" Shisui said confused.

"Itachi and Samui of course," Fugaku said happily shuffling his papers.

"I wasn't aware they were even on speaking terms."

"Oh they aren't," Fugaku said wickedly, "But Itachi will marry your sister when I say, or he will find his future very uncomfortable. We need strong children and respectable networks in this family, and yours is perfect Shisui."

"Sir," Shisui said not really believing what he was hearing. "How do you plan on making Itachi marry Samui?"

"Oh you leave all that to me son," Fugaku said smiling. "I can kindle any romance."

Shisui smiled happily as Fugaku got called out of his office by an urgent call from his wife. Shisui twisted his head and looked at the files Fugaku had on the desk. He noticed the picture of Itachi almost kissing that she-male he had seen everywhere in the last week. Shisui flipped open the file and looked at its contents. Deidara, 18, male, previous offences dropped. Shisui looked at the mug shot. He knew that boy from somewhere. He skimmed through the list of chargers and suspected offences and found one that interested him. Suspected prostitute, Shisui looked from the mug shot to the picture of Itachi and the male and put the obvious together, either Itachi was buying sex, or Itachi was working as a prostitute. He flipped the file back to where he had got it from as Fugaku walked back through the door.

"Urgent dinner plans," he explained rolling his eyes and laughing, "Okay Shisui you are free to go."

* * *

><p>Itachi stood at the door nervously, what if Deidara didn't want to see him, he had after all punched him in the face this afternoon. This was, no matter how he justified it, a sure stab in his Uchiha pride. He was about to leave when hem heard someone yelling behind the door and then Deidara opened it. Itachi stood with his mouth open as Deidara stared at him. Deidara was only wearing some little blue pajama shorts, with his blonde hair down around his shoulders.<p>

"Itachi… I was just watching that video. Are you okay un. Have you been crying?" Deidara said his eyes wide.

"N-no," Itachi said bobbing on his feet and wiping his tears away quickly, "Can I come in..?"

"Oh yeah un …sure," Deidara said moving.

Itachi looked around the room; it was very messy and covered in drawings, things seemed to be crowding over, Itachi mentally thought - hoarders. The bench that the TV was on was covered in random knick-knacks and bottle tops. He noticed wax from a candle that had spilled over the table; magazines and new papers were sporadically placed throughout the lounge and kitchen area where more of the unusual knick-knacks were invading the space. It wasn't dirty, as in there were no mould growing plates, or empty cups but it was messy, there was stuff everywhere. Through the mess he noticed a man on the couch who scowled back at him angrily.

"Just ignore my father; he isn't talking to anyone at the moment," Deidara said moving him through the room.

"Why?" Itachi said as they came to Deidara's room.

Itachi looked around amused, the walls were completely covered in painted explosions, in some areas it looked as if there had been an actual explosion and the paint had peeled off. The room was small and cramped filled with a long dresser with clothes that were spilling out onto the floor and a huge king size bed with a patch work quilt thrown over the top.

"He had this doll baby, for work," Deidara said awkwardly, "anyway he had to look after it like a real baby, it cried and needed feeding. You couldn't put it upside or give it alcohol even. So anyway I didn't have a very good week last week and for the fourth night in a row it work up at 4am and started crying. So I calmly went and bashed its head against the counter un."

Itachi sniggered that was hilarious. He could just imagine Deidara losing his shit at the plastic baby.

"So uh, I don't mean to sound rude un," Deidara said closing his door and sitting on the end of his bed as Itachi bobbed on his feet nervously, "But you went from punching me in the face and yelling at me and now …you turn up at my apartment in tears, don't deny it. No offence, but you are the last person I expected un."

Itachi sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I am sorry Deidara about hitting you. I –"

"Relax un, it's all forgotten, so what are you doing here? You didn't just come to say sorry did you?"

"No I um actually I came to, " Itachi smiled to himself and shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was saying, "I came to buy whatever Sasuke had from you."

"What..?"

"Yeah I figured I am a hypocrite, and I really kind of need it, I," Itachi sighed and took a deep breath, "I need to feel something right now. I have been emotionless for the past week and it's doing my head in, I feel like I am going to explode."

"Yeah, I caught wind of that un," Deidara said smiling slightly.

"My father is, and then Shisui and I was so worried about Sasuke. I was so upset about that photo shot and ah," Itachi sigh breathing dramatically, and shaking the emotion off. "Just everything, I was worried and I am sorry Deidara."

Deidara nodded and regarded Itachi quietly. It was, hands down, the most emotion the raven had ever shown him.

"So yes, I want you to do it with me though," Itachi admitted.

"Why?"

Itachi looked at the floor, he hadn't been expecting this to all be so difficult, "Because A) I don't want to do it by myself, B) I want to do it with you."

"Why?" Deidara said flatly.

Itachi gritted his teeth slightly, "Because …I have missed hanging with you," He said looking at the wall.

When he finally turned to look at Deidara, the blonde had his hand out with two pills in it. The first one he took and drank down before offering the second to Itachi.

Itachi looked at it deeply. Deidara had just taken it without thinking; now that he was here he wasn't sure about it. Carefully he picked it up and rolled it between his fingers. Deidara wordlessly held a glass of water out to him. Itachi looked at it; it was pink with a heart on it. Ecstasy, he had read about this drug.

Slowly as if doubting the pill, he put it to his lips and swallowed it. Itachi immediately went to sit down on the chair in the room. It was piled high with clothes but Itachi just carefully moved them and sat, waiting for something to happen. Deidara sat on the bed facing Itachi; he too was waiting for the change.

* * *

><p>About 40 minutes later Itachi felt strange. It was like warmth spreading over his stomach and his head. He felt a pressure behind his eyes and smiled to himself. It felt good, smiling, and feeling happy he chuckled and Deidara looked up.<p>

"How do you feel un?" Deidara asked finally breaking the 40 minute silence.

"Good I," Itachi said standing up, "Whoa, standing is weird."

Deidara chuckled and patted the bed beside him.

Slowly Itachi crawled onto the bed and lay on his back, "your bed is so sinky."

"I know un," Deidara said lying down with him, "you really feel it in your stomach."

"Yeah," Itachi said happily, "I can feel it there too and behind my eyes."

"Your pupils have gotten larger," Deidara said giving him a half smile, "so now that you're here, what shall we do un?"

Itachi thought for a moment and looked at Deidara seriously.

Deidara sighed and grinned, "How about, three questions each. Ask whatever you want."

Itachi though for a moment to himself, what question did he want answered about the blonde, "…Why did you have a bad week last week?"

He wanted to start off with something that broke the awkwardness.

Deidara sighed and smiled at him, "because I hadn't seen …you, I suppose un."

Itachi snorted, "as if that would make your week bad."

Deidara rolled onto his side and looked at him seriously, "it did. You have been making my life quite entertaining… I missed you a little, but don't tell Itachi."

Itachi smiled to himself or was it the drug making him? "He missed you to."

Deidara rolled over and sat up, "Okay my turn …this is kind of embarrassing un," he said leaning off the bed and grabbing his backpack.

"What is it?" Itachi said grinning like a school girl; he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

Was this it, was ecstasy a drug to make you smile? Itachi laughed out loud in slight hysterics as Deidara pulled a Vogue from his bag.

"Shut it Uchiha!" Deidara said laughing as well, "I found it, I didn't buy it."

"Okay okay, shesh, what is the question."

Deidara flicked through the magazine and then held out the picture of Itachi and Kimi kissing, "what were you thinking at this point un."

Itachi scratched his head thinking, what had he been thinking. Suddenly he remembered and felt a blush run across his face, "I was, well I was actually thinking about you, funnily enough."

Itachi watched as the blonde smiled to himself lightly and put the magazine away.

"Why, what is it?" Itachi said sitting up to look at the picture.

"Is that your next question?" Deidara asked his pupils black and euphoric.

"No," Itachi pouted. He leaned back into the bed more; he wanted to know, "Why do you sell your body?"

Deidara sighed and lay back down, "I guess I need the money un."

Itachi snorted, "You can't need the money that badly."

"Got to buy drugs, got to pay the rent, new clothes, among other things, you know. I manage to spend it all somehow."

"You sell yourself to buy drugs," Itachi muttered is disbelief, how could someone do that to themselves.

"You judging me un? We all have our poison, why do you let your dad hit you un?"

Itachi sighed and muttered to himself, it wasn't Uchiha to talk about this. It wasn't how he should act, but he was here. Deidara wanted to know, and well the drug wanted him to talk. The silence in the room lengthened before Deidara prompted him with a nudge and raised eyebrows.

"…Because it reminds me of how much I hate him." Itachi said finally, "I can't afford to forget my hate."

Deidara sat up and looked at him, with his eyes wide, "you hate Fugaku, your father?"

"I'm going to bring him down, make him pay for everything," Itachi half whispered clenching his fist. "I will be there; I will be his down fall." Itachi let his words wash over him they were still true today as they were the first time he said them.

Deidara watched him as if he was slightly mental; obviously the answer had shocked the blonde, "Where is your mother?"

"…That's a question for another time." Deidara said looking down.

Itachi looked at him quietly and decided to let the question go, "Okay, how about, have you ever been in a proper relationship?"

"…No, I have gone on dates but I have never made it past the third. Once people get what they want you know un. Friendship and relationships aren't meant to last; they are fleeting like real art." Deidara said grinning, his black eyes sparkling.

Itachi looked at him thoughtfully; it was so Deidara not to believe in friendship. It made sense in his line of work, and the drug addicts he surrounded himself with that he didn't want to trust people. Itachi smiled slightly to himself, he and Deidara were alike in many ways.

"So you don't have anyone you would call a friend?" Itachi asked in a high pitched voice.

"You had your last question," Deidara said grinning.

Deidara leaned back on the bed, he wanted to ask why Itachi hated his father, but he had a feeling Itachi wouldn't answer that, so instead he asked, "Why did you not come up to the apartment that day after the photo-shoot?"

Itachi sighed at the question, "I was embarrassed. I… Didn't want you to see me. I uh." How could he say this, "I was embarrassed that you had watched me kiss another guy and embarrassed that you had to see what… my father really is."

"But why?"

"You had your last question." Itachi said eviling him.

* * *

><p>They rolled around on the bed laughing, Itachi was retelling when Sasuke had first learnt to use the microwave when he was fifteen, and he had put a piece of salmon in for 15 minutes instead of 5.<p>

"Anyway half way through, we heard a bang. And we both at the same time remembered the microwave. When we got to the kitchen the microwave had exploded open and there was salmon everywhere. It had flown across the room on the TV even. Our cat was running around in a frenzy eating it. It was so funny, neither of us could breathe we were laughing so much." Itachi said grinning like a school girl.

"That's gold un," Deidara said wiping laugh tears off his face. "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure," Itachi said holding the can which Deidara gave him. "I haven't told anyone that story."

"It's fucking hilarious un. I can just imaging Sasuke freaking out and you laughing… But I guess you have to be careful now who you tell stuff to, now that your famous and all."

Itachi glared at him, "I'm not famous."

Deidara chuckled and got off the bed to get his laptop.

"I'm not; I just don't tell people stuff like this. Kisame and I aren't childhood story close."

Deidara snorted with laughter and pulled up twitter, "See look at your followers."

Itachi looked and found a large number of people following him. Looking down the list he saw people posting the video of him at Shisui, along with wishes that he is okay. He watched Deidara's hands as the blonde scrolled down, he had never noticed the ring on his index finger. Had he always worn that? Itachi frowned he had a few piercing so, maybe he always wore it. Itachi wasn't really a jewellery wearing person. Itachi numbly took the laptop from Deidara and decided to tweet.

"Got to reassure my fans," he said as Deidara snorted with laughter.

'Thanks for everyone who is concerned; I am fine, in bed and happy.'

Deidara laughed when he showed it to him, "sends a good message un,"

Deidara took the laptop back and pulled up the 'I heart Itachi,' Facebook page.

"You should become a fan," Itachi said chuckling.

"Mr I'm not famous, your face is everywhere."

Itachi looked at the screen and pointed, "so is yours," he said seeing the picture of him and Deidara from the club. Deidara scrolled down and looked at the comments

'do you think they made out after this photo?'

'Yes of course they did,'

'that is so hot,'

'boy or girl? lol.'

"Luckily your face is covering most of mine, so no one knows that's me." Deidara said absently.

"They all think we kissed," Itachi said reading the comments as well.

"Yeah I know un," Deidara said snorting.

Itachi leaned back with a small smile on his face as Deidara put the laptop down and came back over to the bed. Itachi looked up with his eyes wide as Deidara got on top of him and put one hand through his hair. The blonde stared down at him; Itachi could see him thinking something through as he leaned forwards. Lightly he felt Deidara lips caress his own. Itachi suddenly felt as though his body had fallen out of space and time. All he could understand was Deidara's lips on his, and his black pupils watching him. His eyes, usually icy now seemed endless he almost felt as if he could sink into those black holes and fall into Deidara's mind. Suddenly Deidara sat up, only a moment had passed but Itachi felt as if he had lived a lifetime through that kiss.

"You kissed me," Itachi said sitting up when it was over and time started again.

"Pecked, and well I don't like people saying we kissed when we didn't, now we have," Deidara said simply.

Itachi thought to himself, that makes sense on some level, but he was high so instead of thinking through it rationally, he blurted out the first idea that came to mind. "I think you might like me." He said grinning like a child.

"No I don't I was just –"

"Just kissing me," Itachi finished simply.

Deidara crossed his arms with a scowl on his face and got under his patchwork quilt. "Pecking, ergh. I'm not talking to you," came the muffled voice.

Itachi laughed and patted the blob, "you can't hide from me Deidara I'm everywhere. Vvvvvvoooogue," he said shaking the magazine, "I'm going to put these pictures up around your room."

"I will blow them up," Deidara said appearing from under the blankets for a moment, before burying his head again.

Itachi chuckled and took his shirt off and got under the patchwork quilt as well.

It was dark and stuffy under the blanket but it smelt deliciously like Deidara, "See you can't hide from me," Itachi said giggling and shaking the magazine that he had brought in.

"Get that stupid, shit magazine out of my bed!" Deidara growled turning over and wrestling with Itachi for the magazine.

Itachi let go of it and allowed Deidara to throw it from the bed. It took Deidara a second to realise that in the struggle they had ended up closer. Itachi grinned slightly and put the blankets back over their heads. Blinking into the darkness he moved his hands out and touched Deidara's chest. He felt Deidara's breath on his body and then felt his hands moving along his face where they pulled him closer. With his senses straining, he delved for more contact with his hands and rolled on his stomach so his arms were around Deidara completely. He could feel the blonde smiling under him, even when he wasn't able to see it.

Lightly he leaned down and met Deidara's lips with his own. Instantly Deidara pulled him closer and opened his mouth slightly. Itachi could almost taste him with his tongue when Deidara broke the kiss. He felt the blonde breathing deeply as he pulled the blanket off their heads and looked at Itachi seriously.

"Your high Itachi, we can't."

Itachi frowned, "Why does being high matter?"

"Because un, your head is making you think things. You might not actually want this and you would regret it in the morning un."

Itachi sighed and moved his arms so one was under the blondes head and the other over his waist.

"What's the time?" he asked as Deidara moved into his embrace.

"3am, tired?"

"Yeah I'm getting there," Itachi replied closing his eyes and snuggling into his hair.

* * *

><p>When Itachi awoke, early morning rays of light were streaming through Deidara's window. He must have only slept for about 2 hours, 3 at most. He breathed in the scent of Deidara' hair, it made him peaceful. Yet his mind snapped back to the previous night and the things he had admitted. He wasn't able to stop himself from telling Deidara about his personal life, yet the blonde had answered his questions as well. It seemed that they were getting closer, even if it made them both nervous. Plus, they had kissed, so the night wasn't a write off. He shifted out from Deidara's arms and stood up. They had both been so comfortable to spoon together, was it the drug which stopped him from over thinking it? He had a killer headache and pain at the back of his head, most likely from being hit by Shisui. He looked around the room for his shirt, it was early still, but he had study to do. A small part of him wanted to stay in the bed, but he didn't know how Deidara would react when they woke up cuddling together. Itachi had never stayed over at a one night stands house before, certainly never in their bed. So it was a situation he wanted to avoid. Not that they had had sex, the jury was still out on that.<p>

He found his shirt and the Vogue next to each other on the ground and a then permanent marker on the desk. Putting down $200 on top of his picture in Vogue he wrote on the glossy paper. "I will never regret."

When he got down to the parking lot of the apartment he thought back to what he had written, was $200 too much for pills? He put his hand through his hair, now that he was thinking it through it sounded so cheesy. But then it was a subtle way of telling Deidara that he wanted him. Hopefully Deidara would see it that way, and not that he was paying him off, or paying him for the kiss. Itachi contemplated going back up and removing the cash, but he couldn't get back in anyway. Sighing to himself he decided to go buy a new IPhone.

* * *

><p>When Deidara woke up he whimpered around for the warmth, but found the spot next to him was cold and Itachi had gone. He sat up in his bed slightly disappointed, Itachi had been so warm. Deidara looked up and saw the Vogue neatly opened on a space on top of his dresser. He got up and looked at it, 'I will never regret,' was written across Itachi's face. Deidara frowned and looked at the money. What was $200 dollars for? Deidara's heart sunk a bit, was he paying for the kiss? He folded the money away and sat on the end of his bed with his head aching in his hands, he had missed an important event last night, and instead he had taken pills with Itachi. Toby would kill him.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi found himself flicking through his drug encyclopaedia which someone had given him as a birthday present. A part in the MDMA section had said to eat a banana or milk afterwards, so he had a banana smoothie on the desk next to him. His new iPhone was charging next to him; once it was fully changed he would be able to restore all his numbers. Then he would message Deidara telling him the money was for the pills. Itachi face palmed himself how could he do something so stupid with out thinking. He looked at his calendar on his desk.<p>

Friday: study 'the main dimensions in criminological thinking' for his advances Criminology class.

He had done that on Wednesday and was confident. He looked to Saturday: 1:30 Street fighting lesion. Itachi sighed; he had missed the first two classes, because he had been too busy. He would go tomorrow, meaning he was free for the afternoon. He went downstairs with his smoothie in hand, he felt jolly. He and Deidara had kissed last night, no matter how quick it was still a kiss.

"Hello darling," his mother said as he walked into the kitchen, "I saw what happened with Shisui are you okay?"

"Yeah Muma just a bit of a headache."

"Well I'm glad Kisame looked after you." she said handing him a chicken and avocado sandwich.

He smiled avocado was his favourite food.

"Kisame?" Itachi said absently, when did Kisame look after him?

"Yes honey, you were there last night," his mum said encouragingly, "I was so worried when you didn't come home after your father called, but I remembered you saying you had been off to Kisame's. So I gave him a call, he said you were fine."

Itachi scratched his head and nodded, "I must have been asleep, I don't remember any of that." Itachi said making a mental note to thank Kisame.

"Yes he said you were asleep and a doctor had been."

Itachi nodded and sat at the kitchen bench.  
>"Take it easy for the rest of the day okay sweetheart."<p>

He assured her that he would rest for the afternoon as she left for work. He ate his sandwich in silence before getting up and pulling on a very thin red singlet with a hood along with some baggy jeans and shoved his feet into some converse. This was his comfy outfit.

He drove over to Kisame house and found the shark boy in his study.

"Hey," Kisame said meeting his eyes with a smirk, "Nice video."

Itachi walked around his desk and sat on the arm of his study chair, he cringed as he watched himself get knocked to the ground by Shisui.

"Nasty stuff 'Tachi," Kisame said when it had finished with Itachi getting taken away in a police car. "What happened?"

"He threatened Sasuke," Itachi said walking around and sitting at the front of Kisame's desk, "I didn't actually expect to find him. Thing is I shoved him first, seems no one saw it though."

"Good thing to," Kisame said leaning back in his chair. He had his blue shirt undone; Itachi could see a shark tooth necklace. Since when was everyone wearing jewellery?

"Thank you for covering for me," Itachi said undoing his hair from its topknot.

"Where were you, I have to admit, I was slightly worried."

Itachi grinned, "In my concussion haze I went to Deidara's...We took ecstasy and kissed," Itachi said laughing slightly as Kisame raised his eyebrows.

Itachi knew the shark boy had smoked some weed when he was young and even done some acid, but he preferred to stay clean. He was the fastest on the college swimming team during the season, so he had to keep his body healthy. At least as healthy as the alcohol let him.

"How very un-Uchiha of you." Kisame said seriously before breaking into a smile as a sign he had been playing, "Well well well, little Itachi is growing up. No wonder you have that school girl smile on your face."

Itachi grinned to himself again.

"So… how was the kiss?"

"It was… well quick, he stopped it saying I was too high to make a proper decision."

Kisame nodded and made a thinking sound, "What are you intentions with the blonde?"

Itachi sniggered slightly, "I dunno. My head hurts," Itachi said dismissing the subject.

Kisame was his best friend, yet he didn't want to go into detail about Deidara. They usually shared the details of their conquests the next day, but Deidara was different compared to everyone else.

They chattered for the rest of the day, for a while they studied together until they just started talking about ecstasy. Kisame told him about some of the acid trips he had had when he had been taking it regularly. By 3pm they were both laying on the shark boy's floor, Itachi had been telling him about the photos in vogue. Kisame spent the next half an hour badgering him about coming to a news agency to get a copy, in the end Itachi said yes.

Itachi sat in the passenger seat of Kisame's Blue Audi R8. It was a beautiful car, yet Kisame drove like a maniac. They were going to a shopping centre called 'the Quarter,' it was known for its designer shops and wives who dressed in heals and cocktail dresses just to go get groceries. They pulled up outside in one of the half an hour parking spots and got out. Itachi put on his ray bands as he walked. 'The Quarter,' was designed so most of it was outside on a street. Shops lined the front and instead of cars on the road there were street vendors and entertainment for the rich people. All the private school children who got out at three were gathered in groups all over the street, bouncing from designer store to the next one, spending their parents extra cash.

Itachi felt people watching him; most tried not to acknowledge him, as most rich people around here didn't like anyone that was deemed better or more popular than they were, so they purposely ignored his presence. But regardless he felt people recognising him. As they walked inside Itachi took his sunnies off and put them in his pocket. Kisame was making a beeline to the nearest new agency with an ecstatic grin on his face. Itachi rolled his eyes and took out his phone while he waited for the shark boy.

'Hey Deidara. The money left this morning was for the pills. I wasn't sure how much they were so… Yeah anyway, I hope to see you again soon, I had fun last night.'

He sent the message off with a small amount of butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't allow himself to think into everything too much, he kept his eyes down as he thought, trying to concentrate not on the Deidara situation. The more he thought about, the more the drug seemed to play with his memories of the night. But Kisame was right, what are his intentions with the blonde?

"Hey Itachi." Someone said breaking him out of his study of the floor.

He looked up and saw Haku and Kimimaru together with some shopping bags in their hands.

"Hey," Itachi said nodding, "How are you both?"

"Fine," Haku said answering. Kimimaru answered something affirmative as well, but Itachi's attention was taken by some school girls taking photos of them. They were attempting to hide their phones under their hands.

"So how are you, I saw that video," Kimi said, bring Itachi's attention back.

Itachi nodded and rubbed his head, "yeah I'm fine."

"Hey," Kisame said coming to him with a news agency bag in hand, he looked from Kimi and Haku to Itachi and his face rippled with a grin as he made the connection with the photos.

"Haku, Kimi, this is my best friend Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Nice to meet you," Kisame said shaking both their hands happily.

"So what are you two up to?" Haku said kindly.

"Shopping," Itachi said quickly, knowing full well that Kisame would answer with buying the vogue magazine.

"We are about to get our nails polished, one of my friends works there." Haku said smiling to himself. The boy always seemed half off with the fairies "would you like to come?"

"We would love to, Itachi favourite thing to do is getting his nails done," Kisame said grabbing Itachi's arm and dragging him to the nail shop.

Itachi found himself in a pink chair getting dark purple nail polish applied to his nails and his toenails. Kisame next to him was getting dark blue, while Haku was getting a royal green and Kimi was having white applied. Every moment or so Itachi complained about how stupid this was, he knew that it would come back to bite him. Yet Kisame just talked to both boys louder. By the end of both the manicure and pedicure Kisame was promising to hold a party before fashion week.

"When is fashion week?" Itachi asked suddenly curious, he was going to have to walk again in his mother's show. Maybe other designers as well.

"In five weeks." Haku said smiling, "That why we are still here."

Itachi nodded, he noticed outside the shop a large amount of high school girls had gathered and were taking photos. Out of nowhere a security guard came and moved them away from the window.

Itachi sighed and put some money on the counter, "Come on Kisame can we go now." He was no longer in a good mood. Kisame sensed his final snapping point and nodded.

They moved out of the store and suddenly there were squeals, Itachi frowned to himself lightly, he knew they wouldn't be able to restrain themselves for long.

As they walked through the centre to the outside street, he saw the centres security being deployed to keep the girls as a stampede safe distance. Kisame had a huge smile as he waved to them and got in his car.

"I hate you," Itachi said once they were safely inside.

On the way back to Kisame's he checked his twitter and found photos of him getting his nails done already being uploaded.

* * *

><p>He has promised his mother he would take it easy for the evening, so he was sitting at his desk studying. He frowned as he checked his phone again, Deidara still hadn't messaged back. He pulled up his hidden word document, his journal and wrote his thoughts from the day and the recent events. He couldn't afford to waste time. He jumped and grabbed his phone as the message tone sounded. He couldn't help the eager smiled on his face, messaging Deidara wasn't wasting time. He smile fell as a picture of the Hipster girl came up.<p>

"_Hey Itachi, want to catch up tonight? Nothing hectic, how about a hot chocolate at the late night chocolate shop?"_

He sighed to himself, he had never been so disappointed to be asked out before, he replied with 'sure,' and got up to get changed. His mother wouldn't have a problem with a date to a chocolate shop and he needed to squash rumours of him being gay. At least being scene out after the fight with Shushi with a girl having hot chocolate couldn't hurt his public image. Itachi sighed to himself again as he put his shirt on, since when did he care about public image?

He smiled at the girl across form him. She didn't stop talking; she was like a broken record. He found his thoughts leaving the present and thinking about Deidara as she talked. He couldn't even remember the girls' name, poor thing. But he didn't want to embarrass her by butting in to say, 'excuse me, but what's your name again?'

At least the hot chocolate was tasty; the cup was shaped like an essential oil burner. It had a small tea light lit underneath and a hole in the top to melt the chocolate in. Once it was to a nice consistency, there was warm milk to top it off, or thin it out.

Itachi smiled, encouraging the girl to chat more. He had been wrong; she was a model and designer for a small fashion house. He had booked her as a blogger. Itachi flashed a fake grin as two girls came up and asked for a picture with him. He said yes and put on a smile, this was something to be pleased about. The hipster girl said (once the two girls had gotten their picture) that it was nice he had a sensitive side. She had stated off by asking if he was okay, she had watched the video. He assured her he was fine, and said he didn't want to talk about it. Itachi smiled again and motioned for her to continue her life story. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek when he dropped her home. She flushed and told him she had a wonderful night.

Once he got home he checked the 'I love Itachi,' Facebook page. There was a picture of them together. The caption read, 'The beautiful Itachi and some girl. Jealous.'

* * *

><p>Deidara found himself at Reijin's house. The man had offered him $10000 for entrainment for 12 hours. He had started at 12, it was now 8. Not much longer. Reijin had taken some Viagra, and Deidara found his hands full keeping the man entertained. He lay back, his body was exhausted from the crystal, but he was full of energy. He tried to stay still as Reijin ate his dinner off his stomach. The burger was fine, but the fries were hot. Deidara had had worse pain, but this was an entirely new experience for him. He moaned as one hot chip moved down into his groin, only to be licked up moments later by the hungry man.<p>

He arched his back, stretching the muscles as a slice pizza, chicken wings and onion rings were placed down on his chest. This was the man's forth serving of his dinner. Deidara moaned and his eyes rolled back as Reijin put a hot onion ring over his erection and licked it up. He had been alternating between hard and flaccid all day. Sometimes he couldn't help but get aroused, but most of the time his mind was stuck somewhere between disgust and fear.

The alarm clock next to Reijin's bed flicked 11:50, it was almost over. Deidara felt as though he had lived a lifetime today. He lay back on the pillow with the man beside him.

"Deidara?"

"Un?"

"Do you love me?"

Deidara stopped and frowned before looking at Reijin carefully, "I have a very special place for all my clients," he answered diplomatically.

There was a small pause and Deidara awkwardly turned to look back at the ceiling, he was waiting for Reijin to continue, he knew he wouldn't leave the conversation at that.

"Deidara I don't like that other people have you. I would lock you up and make you stay if I could."

Deidara eyes grew wide as he looked at the ceiling, "Reijin, that wouldn't be fair, I need to earn money same as you un."

"What if I was to pay you so you didn't need any other clients? You could just be my play toy forever," the man said kissing him roughly.

Deidara broke the kiss and laughed before looking at Reijin seriously, "I like our meetings, but they wouldn't be as special if we had them all the time," Deidara said flashing a seductive smile.

"Well will I be seeing you soon then?"

Deidara nodded and got up to fetch his clothes, as Reijin showed him to the rest of his payment.

"Good bye Deidara my love," Reijin said from his front door as Deidara left.

The blonde walked out to the gate of the temple style house and waved. As soon as the door closed Deidara pelted down the street. That had been way too intense. Reijin was in love with him. That was for one, disgusting, Reijin was not his type and two, Deidara didn't do relationships certainly not love. He would have to cut Reijin off now. Pity, he paid so well. Across the road Shisui quickly put his foot down on the break. His eyes turned from the hastily retreating blonde to the house he had just come out of.

* * *

><p>Itachi woke late, it was Saturday, so he was allowed to. It had been the first time in ages since he hadn't gone out on a Friday night. Hot chocolate shop didn't count. His life lately was more hectic than usual. When he went downstairs he found Sasuke, Naruto and two other boys eating breakfast.<p>

"Morning," he said as he got out a coffee cup.

"Man you look battered," Naruto said making the others look up.

Itachi grinned slightly, "The gravel did most of the work," he said motioning to the little bruises across his chest and the scratches on his face.

"You didn't have to go after him Itachi," Sasuke said from over his cereal.

"I didn't, I happened to find him. I walked away, and then he got me in the back of the head."

"Cheap shot," said a boy with brown hair and red fang like birthmarks on both of his cheeks.

"Yep," Itachi said nodding while he frothed the milk.

"Did you know the girl in the vogue shoot is in my class?" Sasuke asked grinning.

Itachi shook his head and asked which one.

"The blonde," Sasuke said still grinning.

"Ino," The boy with the birthmarks said, "She won't stop talking about her new modeling career."

Itachi smiled, his mother always tried to find local talent before getting in overseas models for her shows.

He went upstairs and checked his phone, still nothing from Deidara. He studied till 1 o'clock and checked his phone again, still nothing. Lightly he checked himself, Deidara was nothing to him, so what if he hadn't messaged. He was an Uchiha, people came crawling after him, not the other way around. Felling determined he got up and grabbed some red yoga fisherman's pants from his cupboard. He would change when he got there.

As he walked into the room he saw the master from the Jujutsu class and Pein.

"Itachi, I thought I saw your name, even though you didn't turn up for the other class." the master said walking over to him, making the other boys stop and turn.

"I'm sorry I have been busy," Itachi replied putting his bag down.

"I saw that video, you don't need to fight today."

"I'm fit to fight," Itachi said straight away.

The master gave him a piercing stare and then nodded, "Change into your pants, no shirt."

Itachi looked quizzically at him.

"We fight with no shirt in the street fighting class so our opponent can see exactly who and what we are," The master said turning from Itachi and addressing the group.

Itachi quickly pulled his jeans off and put on his red yoga pants. They were big, but that was the style. He pulled off his shirt and walked over to the group while he tied his pants up.

"You all know the rules, but for our new comers I will go over them, as I will every week. No shirts, no biting, no scratching, no balls. The fight is over if blood is drawn, it's over if the opponent gets knocked out, or taps out. The tap out safe word is asparagus. Any questions?"

Itachi knelled on the ground and gave Pein a small smile. The orange haired boy only started back at him with an icy look in his grey eyes. If Itachi hadn't been used to attempted intimidation, he would have shivered under Pein's gaze.

"Right get into groups of two."

Itachi found himself paired up with Pein. The boy had just come over and stood next to him without saying anything. Itachi put it down to, that they had paired together once in the Jujutsu class and he wanted to fight again. The orange haired boy had tattoos all over his chest as well as nipple rings. Itachi snapped his eyes forwards trying not to stare.

After two fights he and Pein were called into the circle of people. Itachi had watched the first couple of fights with anticipation, but was disappointed. The fighters seemed to be nervous of actually hitting each other. The master was watching the fights closely and writing down each opponent's strengths and weaknesses, so he knew what more to teach them.

Pein stared at him venomously, it made Itachi confused, why was he so annoyed?

"Fair fight you two," the master said nodding and moving back to the circle that surrounded them, "Start when ready."

Itachi gave a slight smile and positioned his fists up in front of his face. Slowly Pein moved forwards in a circle, before quickly changing direction and moving the opposite way. Itachi stepped back, Pein was taking two steps forward, one step back, so it seemed that he wasn't getting closer, but he was. Itachi took another step back as Pein moved forwards, he felt as if he was being hunted. He didn't enjoy the feeling of being cornered. Pain took another step forward, Itachi was watching his feet and stepped back as he did. They were moving in unison, as Itachi was watching the orange haired boy's movements carefully. From what he had learnt from their first fight in the Jujutsu class, Pein was stronger, but Itachi was faster. They stepped at the same time again; Pein was egging Itachi to make the first move. Itachi thought to himself, he could be faster. Watching the grey eyes movements carefully Itachi sensed when he was about to step forward, as he did Itachi sprang at him and hit his shoulder with his palm. Pein swung around and got Itachi's arm.

He felt the grey eyed boy spring forwards and twisted around to deflect his fist. Itachi's arm stung; there had been real force in that hit. Pein had meant to hurt him; luckily he had only got him in the arm. That much force in the ribs would probably break one. He deflected another two punches, Pein was really serious. He seemed to be trying to hurt him. Itachi frowned and deflected another fist. He could play this game, now with Pein, one day with his father. He deflected Pein's fist and then caught the next punch in his hand. He pulled the orange haired boy forwards, throwing him off balance and slammed his knee into Pein's stomach and then upper cut, catching his chin. He kicked Pain backwards. He could play this game.

* * *

><p>"You should see this video, hell intense," Sasori said coming from out of the store room with his laptop.<p>

"Projector it," Toby said from underneath his lion mask.

Deidara was writing up receipts. It was the end of the week so Toby the store owner was in. He only worked twice a week at most and was pretty chilled. Deidara had never seen his real face; he always wore a mask of some kind. Today it was a plastic lion mask. There was another reason that no one had seen Toby's face. But it wasn't something that could be said out loud.

Deidara looked up to watch the YouTube video that was shining on the only untouched wall in the store. He twitched slightly, he was twisted from the crystal yesterday, he hadn't been able to sleep, both from the drug and the mental scarring of Reijin.

"Uploaded 23 minutes ago, it's already gone Viral," Sasori said sounding uncharacteristically impressed.

For a moment the wall was blank and then Deidara saw Itachi, he had no shirt on and large red fisherman's pants. Suddenly he stepped back as another boy came into view. Deidara recognised him as Pein. They continued to step one after the other until both stepped at the same time.

"Aw shit, Uchiha verses Pein, this is going to be good," Came an audience members subtitles on the screen as his voice was to muffled to hear clearly.

There was a tense moment as the Pein stepped again and Itachi surged forwards and got the boy in the shoulder.

"It's on!" Toby said, as both boys started fighting.

Deidara noticed Itachi was mainly deflecting; he kept stepping backwards and hitting the orange haired boys hand away before he could land a punch.

"Watch this bit," Sasori said, "You can see the exact moment when Uchiha snaps."

Deidara watched as Itachi slammed his knee into the boy's stomach. He could see Pein's eye bulge as Itachi didn't let him breathe but followed it up straight away with an upper cut to the chin.

"Uchiha has lost his shit, this is awesome!" Came an audience's subtitle again.

They continued to dance; neither boy seemed to be gaining the upper hand as Itachi was no longer deflecting any blows, but taking ones he couldn't avoid. As they fought Marilyn Manson, 'this is the new shit,' started to play. The song seemed to be Itachi's theme tune.

The music quieted as an audience subtitles and voice came on, "Who would be worse to meet in a back alley? Uchiha or Pein?"

"Uchiha are you serious, he looks possessed," came an answer.

"Yeah Itachi looks like he would break necks at the moment," came another subtitle as the music continued.

Deidara watched Itachi dance around and even flip off Pein at one point. Deidara had never realised what a good fighter he was, although the random audience member was right. Itachi did look really annoyed, break necks annoyed. He watched as Itachi dodged Pein's right fist and got the orange haired boy across the mouth with his left.

"Fuck yeah," Toby said next to him, "Uchiha's a mad fighter, I would love to introduce him."

Deidara stared at Toby blankly before looking back to the wall. There was no way he would let Itachi be introduced. Not to _that_ place. Deidara's entire being wanted to keep the raven from that part of his life. Drugs and sex was fine, but not that part. He made a mental note to never to let Toby and Itachi meet.

Deidara cringed as Itachi took a blow to the back, the raven hissed out loud and swung backwards, yet missed the orange haired boy who moved around him and kneed him in the ribs. Itachi bent forwards, Deidara could see his eyes tearing slightly as Pein brought both of his hands down on Itachi's neck.

"That's got to hurt," came an audience's member's voice as the music stopped.

Itachi fell to the floor and swung his body around, kicking the orange haired boys legs out from under him. Both the boys' grunts were the only sound as Pein rolled on top of Itachi and tried to keep his legs still. Itachi brought his fist up and met Pein's jaw, yet he reacted as if he didn't feel it. He grabbed both of Itachi's hands and held them in his while putting his other hand around Itachi's throat. For a moment Itachi struggled before relaxing.

"Okay, I tap out." came Itachi's subtitles.

"That's not the safe word!" roared Pein, who back handed Itachi across the face.

Deidara put his hand to his mouth as the camera zoomed in. He could see the exact moment Itachi's eyes rolled back as his head hit the floor.

"Fuck," said Toby next to him as the camera zoomed out. A boy with slicked back silver hair bounced over and punched Pein on the mouth and shoved him backwards off Itachi. The sound was filled with people yelling, Deidara could hear the orange haired boy struggling against three people who were holding him back.

"Pein," came the subtitles of the guy who looked like the Sensei of the group, "You won, you played dirty, but you won. He tapped out," he said pushing the boy, "Go sit in a corner!" He half yelled pushing the orange haired boy away.

"Yeah go sit in a corner Pein," said Toby sniggering.

The camera zoomed back into Itachi with two other guys. One had an ice pack; the other was trying to wake him up. Slowly Itachi's eyes flicked open and he sat up gingerly with the help of another boy. He sounded dazed and muttered something before rubbing the back of his head.

"Too many hits to the head," Came his subtitles, before he lay back down again.

"You," Said the Sensei turning to look at the camera, "You turn that off now."

The camera shook and turned to the floor before the screen went black.

"That's crazy," Toby said as the video finished.

"Yep uploaded 25 minutes ago, already half a million hits," Sasori said.

Deidara turned his eyes back to the receipts. That was uploaded 25 minutes' ago. How was Itachi feeling now, was he okay or? Deidara had got Itachi's message but had ignored it after the event he was calling 'the Reijin scare'. He didn't want anyone getting attached to him, Itachi had said hope to see you soon. It was too attached for Deidara's liking, but as he stood in the head shop, not knowing if Itachi was okay, he felt a small pang of worry ripple through his body.

"Uchiha flights like a mad man," Toby said checking off the stock.

"He is usually very passive," Deidara said lightly.

"You know him Deidara?" Toby asked.

Deidara thought to himself, he had kind of kissed Itachi, slept in the same bed, been out to lunch, seen him naked, and seen him cry. He said that he had missed him and written on top of his picture in Vogue that he would never regret. Itachi had let him beyond the icy mask that he showed to the world multiple times, yet did he know him or was it just another façade on show. What part of the raven was real?

"Nah not really," Deidara said quietly.

"He seems like a fucking twat. Bad boy, yeah right," Toby said sniggering, "Takes a hit like a man though. His talents could be useful."

"I doubt it, the son of the police chief," Deidara said quickly. He heard Toby say good point as he scrawled down the last few numbers, "I'm finished, can I go for the day?"

Sasori gave him a piercing stare, Deidara knew Sasori knew more about him and Itachi than the red head let on. But he had kept it quiet.

"Sure," Sasori said.

* * *

><p>Deidara walked down the street, he wasn't sure what he was doing. But he was going to Itachi's house, just to see if he was okay. He didn't believe in lasting friendship, but judging from Itachi's message this one wasn't over entirely. Plus he had to give Itachi the change from the pills. Deidara stopped and sighed he was way over analysing this. Turning the Pantera up on his iPod he trudged on.<p>

He came to the Uchiha's white Greek style house and quickly moved to the cover of a bush. Fugaku would do him for trespassing he just knew it.  
>Peering through the trees he scanned the cars. Aston Marten, Lotus, no Porsche which meant Itachi's father wasn't home. Feeling relived he moved to the front door. It wouldn't have mattered if Fugaku was home, Deidara would have just climbed up the side and hidden on Itachi's balcony until the coast was clear. He knocked on the door feeling slightly awkward.<p>

A man answered, he was all in black. Deidara remembered him being Mikoto's personal assistant. The man's face rippled into an ecstatic grin.

"Hello beautiful," he said pulling Deidara inside, "Itachi will be so happy to see you, although he is dead at the moment," the man said happily.

Deidara replied with a panicked look and moved around the chatting man. This guy was mental, he was right behind Deidara on the stars talking about how flowers were 'out,' but butterflies were 'in', which was very unusual for this season. Deidara gave a slight nod and moved through Itachi's door.

The room seemed filled with people, but his vision was immediately taken up as Mikoto rushed at him and enveloped him in a hug. He felt his legs buckle slightly, he didn't have the strength to have her leaning on him.

"Oh Deidara how nice of you to come," She said happily, "Itachi has a small concussion. Oh he will be so happy to see you when he wakes."

Deidara nodded and put his bag down and moved over to Itachi's bed. In the room was Sasuke who smiled at him slightly along with the blonde Naruto boy and two others Deidara had seen at Sasuke's birthday. Itachi was lying in his bed with his eyes closed.

"We have to wake him up every few hours to make sure he is alright," Mikoto said coming over to him, "I have to go to work, butterflies are in," she said as if that explained everything, "Will you do me a massive favor Deidara?"

Deidara looked at her and nodded, he felt so awkward; he had expected people, but nothing like this.

"Stay with Itachi and wake him up every now and again, the doctor said he should be fine, but just to be sure you know," She said flushing, "Will you stay with him and make sure he is okay? Sasuke is going to get him a milkshake, because that's what he felt like last time he woke. But having you here makes it easier."

"That's fine un, I have seen many concussions so I know the signs," Deidara said laughing slightly. "How was he last time he woke un?"

"Slightly confused," Sasuke said, "He couldn't remember what happened, other than that just a headache."

"So make sure he takes these when he wakes," Mikoto said putting down a bottle of pain killers.

Deidara nodded and sat next to Itachi on the bed. He looked at him tenderly, he looked so peaceful, but Deidara could see bruises on his body from the fight.

"Oh," Mikoto said from Itachi's door, "Fugaku has already been home, but he won't be back till after midnight, so feel free to walk around the house and fetch Itachi anything he needs."

Deidara nodded at her slightly as she left, leaving him with the other four boys. Sasuke looked from the door his mother had just filled to Deidara with confusion on his face, "You and father know each other?"

"You could say that un," Deidara said grinning slightly. He took his hoodie off, he was wearing stretched Donnie Darko singlet that he had found at a summer festival. It was big enough so it didn't irritate the burns on his stomach and chest from the Reijin event.

He also had some baggy jeans on, as he had scratches, burns and cuts all over his arms and legs. "Seen the video un?"

He noticed Sasuke's eyes linger on his scarred arms and chest area before he replied, "what video?"

Naruto was lying on the floor but the other two boys were watching Deidara carefully, rich kids. Deidara sighed and pulled out his laptop. It had been bought for him by a client so they could video chat while the man was away.

"Blue tooth it to the TV," Sasuke said sitting on Itachi's couch and flicking it to the right channel.

Deidara pulled up the video and smiled slightly; it was uploaded just over three hours ago and now had over a million hits. He watched Itachi's fight for the second time, as the camera zoomed in to capture Itachi getting knocked out; Deidara looked down and moved the hair off Itachi's face. The raven had flawless pale skin, and dark hair, he was aesthetically, so beautiful. Why did he let himself getting beaten up? Deidara sighed to himself again, he knew that Itachi would respond by asking why Deidara sold his body. There was so much that they kept to themselves.

"We will leave you to it," Sasuke said.

Deidara looked up, the video had finished and he hadn't noticed. He had been so busy wiping the hair off Itachi's face.

"I um," Deidara said looking down as a small blush ran across his features.

"I will be back in like 30 minutes with a milkshake once it is delivered. If you need anything else we will be in the pool."

Deidara kept his eyes on Itachi's red and black feather blanket as the boys left. He removed his shirt and pants and got into some pajama pants that were in Itachi's wardrobe. He was sure the raven wouldn't care. Itachi had another hour until he had to be woken, so Deidara set an alarm on his phone and curled up at the bottom of his bed. He felt safe; his thoughts were no longer on his previous night but were for Itachi. He let himself drift asleep. He awoke slightly as Sasuke put two milkshakes down on the bedside table and then drifted asleep again. It felt as if he had only blinked when the alarm when off. He turned it off and crawled up the bed to where Itachi was slightly stirring from the noise. Deidara rocked his face gently.

"Wake up un," he said loudly.

He smiled when Itachi finally opened his eyes.

"You're crushing my ribs," Itachi said haggardly.

Deidara sniggered and moved off him to his side as Itachi sat up.

"How you feeling un?"

"My head hurts but I'm alright, I got knocked out I think." Itachi said breathing deeply.

Deidara could see bruises on his back.

"I know, I have seen the video un. Why did you fight Itachi, two days after being hit in the head?"

Itachi turned to Deidara with his eyes wide, "someone took a video?"

"Yep un, it's got over a million hits."

Itachi lay back and put his hands on his face, "fucking brilliant."

"Don't worry un," Deidara said crossing his legs, "most people are saying how awesome you fight and how they don't want to meet you in a back alley."

Itachi sighed, "I'll watch it when I'm not living it still," he muttered before turning to Deidara, "Why are you here?"

"Oh I um, un," Deidara said feeling awkward.

"You were worried."

"No I just came to give you the change from the pills un," Deidara said defensively.

Itachi sat up and looked at him seriously before shrugging and lying back down. "You look just as bad as me."

"Client un."

"Jesus," Itachi said shaking his head; he hated what people did to the blonde. "You will stay here tonight then."

Deidara wanted to argue, but he had already decided he wanted to stay; he just didn't want Itachi to tell him to stay.

"Eat these pain killers," Deidara said pushing the bottle and milkshake at him.

He watched Itachi smirk at him before complying. "You too," Itachi said motioning to the other milkshake.

Deidara sighed and took two of the pain killers and swallowed them down with the chocolate milkshake. He closed his eyes, it was so tasty. His first meal of the day, he savoured the taste and almost chocked as Itachi's cold hand came in contact with his chest.

"These looked painful," he said touching the red marks.

"Yeah I guess they are."

"What a pair we make both so masochistic. I would worry about you."

Deidara snorted and leaned back on Itachi's fluffy pillow, "You seem fine you can go back to sleep. I'll wake you again in 4 hours okay."

Itachi nodded and lay back down, he was still for a moment before he pulled his blankets up, inviting Deidara in. He kept his eyes closed in case watching Deidara made him decide otherwise. Slowly he felt Deidara move under. When he was still Itachi put the blanket down and smiled.

He slowly drifted asleep again. Yet a small voice woke him up slightly.

"I was worried about you un," came a small whisper in through the darkness.

* * *

><p>Itachi felt himself being rocked awake. He could hear Deidara cursing him, trying to get him to wake up. Slowly he smiled and opened his eyes. The moon light was streaming through his double doors silhouetting the blondes face.<p>

"We over slept," he said as if answering for the darkness.

Itachi stretched and looked around it must have been ten or eleven at night.

"That's okay, I feel alright except a headache."

"That's not surprising un," Deidara said laying back down.

Itachi took a sip of water from the cup on the bedside table next to him and lay back down as well. He was painfully aware of how close he and Deidara were in the bed.

He carefully wound his hand around Deidara's arm and sighed into the pillow. His eyes were heavy. He flicked them open as the blonde next to him shifted his head on to Itachi's pillow.

"Can I sleep again?" Itachi whispered.

Deidara nodded and Itachi closed his eyes again. He gently stroked Deidara's arm, he was glad that out of everyone possible, Deidara was here next to him.

* * *

><p>Deidara watched as Itachi's breathing evened out. He had come all the way to Itachi's house because he had been worried. He didn't expect both Itachi's mother and brother just to accept him there and ask him to look after Itachi. It was almost as if they had been expecting Deidara to come, it all felt too comfortable. Deidara didn't do family, he didn't do relationships, he certainly didn't do crushes. That's what Itachi was, just a man crush. He could never be one of these people. In the nice house with the fancy car, he would always be the son of a heroin addict. He wasn't meant for this. And yet, Itachi hadn't asked for anything from him. He had made a move at the club, but had stopped. He had over paid for the drugs, and had stopped immediately when Deidara said they were too high to kiss. He wouldn't have cared if they had kissed or fucked, but Itachi had stopped when Deidara asked. So what did Itachi want from him, he couldn't read the raven. Just when he thought he understood him, something changed. Deidara sat up, he couldn't stay here. What did Itachi actually want from him? He didn't want to comply, or be controlled, was this what Itachi was planning if he stayed here? He liked to play along, but he had no idea where he stood in this game. He got up slowly so he didn't wake the raven, he couldn't stay here. Things seemed so simple, that Deidara knew it was either a lie, or it wouldn't last. Either way he wasn't waiting around to see it fall, he controlled himself, no one else. He made the rules to this game.<p>

He jumped out off the ledge of Itachi's balcony and as quickly as he could inched down the mosaic wall.

* * *

><p>An hour later he was sniffing lines of coke off a girl's chest at Sasori's strip club that he co-owned with one of his friends. He was drunk off his face, people kept buying him drinks. They were all happy he was back, he was happy to be their entertainment. He found himself dancing on one of the poles and taking the money that was shoved at him. He saw Sasori laughing and shaking his head at him as he danced and licked the pole. Daft Punk was playing loudly through the speakers, he smiled to himself and closed his eyes as he danced, he was so high. He had no idea how he got from Itachi's to here, but he was happy. He was controlling this; he knew he had both the men and women watching him in the palm of his hand. This game he could play.<p>

A short matter of time later, he had lost all sense of it, he found himself having sex with a stripper in an alley way. This was life.

Hours later he stumbled into his apartment. He had left the stripper yelling at him on a street. She had followed him for a time, but he knew this city better than anyone else. He was its King.

* * *

><p><strong>AN sooooo How did you all like it? best bits? worst bits? I know I know what you are thinking. THAT WASN'T A LEMON THEY HARDLY KISSED! Well my news for you is, all in good time. I know Itachi was a bit OOC when he was on drugs, but he was on drugs... Deidara and Reijin, why oh why did i write that, such horrible mental images./ **

**Fugaku's plan for Itachi and Samui :O How is he going to do that i wonder and poor Itachi all beaten up by Pein.**

**Questions? - all will be explained. **

...

**By the way there will be lemon next chapter/ du du dunnn**

**Read and review for love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY! you know what this is AN UPDATE! - celebrate. So my uni exams just finished, so i am back. **

**Firstly - what's all this about M rated fiction being deleted for the content being too mature... ohhhhh shit. **  
><strong>I will, uhh. i donno. Tone it down... feel like such a waste though... I will think of something. If this story gets deleted, I will edit it and make a kiddies one and anyone who wants to read the mature one can pm for links. OR something, i will deal with it when it happens. <strong>

**And on that note. I promised Lemon in this chapter. - yep that's how much of a flying fuck i give. OOooooOO i'm in a mood. **

**ALSO i have edited the previous chapters. Nothing has changed really, but i have gone through and tightened things, exchanged words. Sharpened it up if you will. Few more details added here and there. etc. etc.**

**I hopefully have one reader left and y'all can forgive me for taking so long. SADFACE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6!<strong>

* * *

><p>Itachi was eating cereal surrounded by Sasuke and a bunch of his friends. No one had spoken since he had come down stairs. He knew he was twitching slightly; it must have been side effects from the pain killers. He had a massive headache but he was feeling much better.<p>

"Well," Sasuke said finally, "You look like shit."

Itachi looked at him quizzically, "Do I?"

He was about to get up and look at himself as the phone rang. The morning maid answered and soon appeared into the dining room with the receiver in her hand. She held it out to him wordlessly.

"Hello?" Itachi said feeling as though he was still asleep.

"So," came Kisame's sly voice, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Headache."

He heard Kisame laugh, "We are going to go to a day spa today, get your body on the mend. Don't drive." The shark boy said quickly as Itachi went to say he would be there soon, "I will come and get you."

"Okay," Itachi said putting the phone down slowly. He felt as though he was dreaming.

"Where is Deidara?" Sasuke asked when Itachi finally put the phone down. Itachi looked up confused.

"Deidara?" Itachi said to himself.

Deidara had been there. He stood up so suddenly that his chair fell backwards. He remembered Deidara had been there last night. He half rushed up to his room, and saw Deidara's backpack and hoodie on the floor as well as his double doors open. The blonde must have left in a hurry. He quickly stored Deidara's stuff in his wardrobe and went back downstairs. Sasuke had made him a coffee and picked up his seat.

"He left," Itachi said sitting down.

"Why would he leave?" Naruto asked.

Itachi shrugged and tasted his coffee. Why did the blonde leave? He felt his mind tune out again as he drank his coffee. He was sure people were talking to him but he couldn't concentrate enough to hear them. His eyes felt slightly crossed and out of focus, yet he couldn't muster the strength or will power to correct them so he sat there. Suddenly a firm hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his daze.

"How are you feeling?" Kisame said smiling kindly.

"He is a bit slow," Sasuke answered.

"I'm not slow," Itachi said turning to Sasuke.

"You have been staring at the table for the last 20 minutes; you didn't answer any of my questions!"

Itachi gapped at him, 20 minutes? He was sure it must have been only 1 minute maybe, not 20.

"It's the side effects from the pain killers Itachi. They last for 15 hours," Kisame said pulling him upright. "Fuck these look nasty, but at least you can say the other guy looks just as bad this morning."

Itachi looked at him bewildered.

"Come on let's get you dressed and then to that day spa okay."

Kisame half carried him upstairs and sat him down on his bed while the shark boy busied himself in his wardrobe. He came out with a stretched vintage Vivien Westwood punk singlet and his sports trackies from high school.

"Chuck these on."

"Why," Itachi said getting up and pulling the clothes on, "Is everyone treating me like a child this morning?"

Kisame stared at him blankly for a moment. "'Tachi, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

Itachi shook his head slightly and moved into the bathroom while putting his singlet on. Looking into the mirror he had a small panic attack, he felt his heart rate triple. Was that him? He was pale and bruised, the one on his arm was the worst, it was almost black. There was a large bruise across his collar bone and stomach and another one across his jaw. Not to mention the hundreds of little ones sprinkled across his body and the scratches across his cheek.

"Come on now," Kisame said pulling Itachi out of the bathroom when he saw the raven go white and lean over the sink. "I've got your phone, that's all you need."

Itachi straightened himself, he was fine. Kisame seemed to understand and let go, yet Itachi could feel him walking closely behind him. Itachi stood looking down the stairs they stretched out unnaturally in front of him. They seemed to get steeper; Itachi looked down over them as if he was looking over a steep cliff, afraid that he might accidentally jump. Down the bottom he could see Sasuke and his friends watching. How did they get down there?

"Come on Itachi," Kisame said grabbing his hand and putting it on the banister while taking the other in his. "One step at a time, there you go."

Itachi breathed deeply when they got to the bottom, he felt a small sense of accomplishment, he had made it.

"Damit," his said putting his hand to his head, "These pain killers."

"Don't worry they will wear off soon, enjoy your painlessness because I can assure you, you will be in a world of hurt once they do," Kisame said, nodding at Sasuke who was watching with his eyes wide, "I'll take him for the day."

Itachi was lead to Kisame's R8 and put in the passenger seat with his seatbelt fastened, he was getting annoyed that Kisame was doing everything for him, but at the same time. He wasn't sure if he had the coordination to do it himself.

What seemed like hours later they arrived at the day spa, yet Kisame assured him twice that it was only 20minites, Itachi was sure it must have been longer. The small Japanese lady had told him she would be gentle as he gave him a full body rub then banana leaf wrap. Itachi hadn't understood what exactly she had meant, but soon he found himself naked and getting rubbed down. It felt slightly awkward but Kisame, getting the same thing next to him seemed to be enjoying himself.

Itachi closed his eyes; there was the sound of a water fall outside. The room was damp and dark. There were some candles lit, it was all very relaxing until the masseuse started applying the cold paste to his back. Itachi squirmed at the sensation as she applied it around his thighs.

"Don't worry sweetheart, this paste is made from banana, rose hip extract and numerous other trace minerals. It goes everywhere on your body."

Itachi swallowed slightly and forced himself to relax into it. Soon she turned him over and started applying it on his chest. She made aww sounds as she got to a bruise. Itachi watched her carefully from underneath his lids. Next to him Kisame was having a small conversation with the lady applying the paste to him. Itachi supposed the shark boy did this often.

"Now, I will wrap your body in the leaves," she whispered.

Itachi watched as what he thought was the green seat covering was actually huge leaves.

He had already been laying on them. Slowly she wrapped them around his body, leaving only his head uncovered. To keep the leaves down she put some light hot rocks all along his body.

"Close your eyes."

Itachi did as he was told and let himself relax. The waterfall sounds had turned to rain forest sounds. He could hear birds chirping and rain falling. Somewhere in the distance he heard the door close and opened his eyes.

"I feel like a worm," he muttered to Kisame, who he heard chuckle in response.

"I think you mean caterpillar."

"Whatever," Itachi answered.

It was warm inside his wrap; he could feel his body sweating.

"Yet I bet there is no pain?"

"Of course there isn't, pain killers remember."

"They would have worn off about two hours ago," Kisame said smugly.

Itachi gapped, he wasn't feeling anything. He let his thoughts swim with the sensations of his body until the issue this morning came flooding back.

"Deidara came last night."

"Yeah Sasuke said, when you were watching the table. He came and left."

"But why?" Itachi asked, he couldn't work the blonde out.

"That's a tough one," He heard the Kisame cocoon reply; "Maybe he came because he was worried, and he likes you. That's the only reason that makes logical sense."

"He said it was to give the pill money back."

"Nah that was the excuse, he has always had an excuse to see you. Wallet, backpack. It's a way of justifying it to himself."

"Maybe," Itachi said slowly, "Why did he leave then?"

"That's harder. Maybe hmm. I'm not sure." Kisame said falling silent. They both stayed silent deep in thought, Itachi thought maybe Kisame had fallen asleep.

"Maybe," Kisame said after a while, "he is scared of you."

"What I'm not even that good of fighter," Itachi snorted, "Obviously."

"No not like that, as in, because, his job is to make people horny, give them what they want."

"How did you know that?"

"My mum is in government security, I know more than I let on. Anyway, maybe he doesn't know how to handle you. As I asked before Itachi, what are you intentions with Deidara?"

Itachi thought to himself deeply.

"Well obviously you don't just want to fuck him, or you would have paid and done it already."

"Yeah I, want. I guess I want to get to know him," Itachi said, glad that Kisame couldn't see the blush he had produced.

"And you like him a little? Enough to enjoy kissing him at least."

Itachi swallowed and let the silence lengthen, how was he meant to answer that? "Yes I suppose," he whispered, there was no point in lying. Kisame did know more than he let on.

"Well there is an easy way to test this theory."

"Which is?" Itachi said trying to prompt an answer.

"Ask him on a date."

Itachi snorted, that sounded horrible.

"Okay well not a date; how about ask him out to dinner," Kisame said re-correcting himself, "buy him a small gift as well, take him out and when he sees you're not there to fuck, well then we can measure his reaction. It will show him that you don't want anything from him."

Itachi frowned, "I dunno if that's actually a good idea."

"It can't make it worse."

"I can always make things worse," Itachi said trying to breathe in his cocoon.

"Well I guess you two can keep doing this kind of love hate thing that you're doing now, forever," Itachi snorted again, Kisame never used sarcasm, "you can keep letting him use you and come and go from your house whenever he pleases."  
>"I guess it would test, it's just… I'm nervous."<p>

Itachi cut himself off as a lady came into the room.

"Excuse me," Kisame said to the girl who nodded and smiled at least that what Itachi though she would do, he couldn't see much in his peripherals.

"Let me handle this Itachi. Will you put a small table in the middle of us, and get that white iPhone over there."

The lady nodded and moved a small wooden table between them and grabbed Itachi's iPhone.

"Great, now, go through the contacts and call 'Muma,' then put it on speaker and place it on the table."

The girl nodded and did what she was told; Kisame said thank you as it started to ring and she left the room. Itachi was about to ask what Kisame was doing when his mother picked up.

"Itachi? How are you darling?" came his mother's voice, nice and loud.

"I'm alright Muma."

"Hi Mikoto," said Kisame from next to him.

"Hello Kisame, you two are at the day spa hmm?"

"Yes I have taken him, we are wrapped in banana leaves and it's beautiful!"

his mother laughed, she sounded happy, in the background he could hear Arashi.

"Put us on speaker phone please Mitoko," said Kisame.

Itachi smiled slightly as he heard Arashi say I can hear you!

"Mitoko, Arashi. Itachi is going to ask Deidara on a date."

Itachi made a startled sound and tried to move in his wrap, but found it impossible.

"But we need a present, we need..."

"You need me boys," Arashi's voice said, "Oh Itachi, let me organise this. Limo, because you're not driving… clothes…"

"It's not a date," Itachi said angrily.

"It's to dinner," Kisame said quickly.

"Oh even better, best restaurant in town, I'll do everything Itachi, you just lay there,"

Itachi sighed and said a small thank you; he couldn't do anything but lay anyway.

"There is one more thing," Kisame said, and Arashi said oh? "We need a present,"

"Hmm that's a tough one, what does he like Itachi?"

Itachi frowned, what would be a good present for Deidara? He heard Arashi say chocolates or flowers, clothes?

"No something different," Kisame said.

He liked music, but getting him a cd was pointless, he could just illegally download everything anyway, "Arashi, Is Marilyn Manson still in town?"

"Yes he is, I have an idea, signed poster? That's not too cheesy, not too serious."

"Yeah that could work," Kisame said, "I would be flattered."

"Oh Itachi, lay there, relax let me handle this."

Itachi sighed and relaxed his stomach muscles. He would have been running his hand through his hair in frustration if he could move.

* * *

><p>Four hours later Itachi had been wrapped in leaves and wet towels, he had been buttered up and washed off and buttered up again. By the time he and Kisame were shown to the spa and cold plunge pool he was about ready to sleep. Luckily there were two towel beds made up for them along with fresh fruit and orange juice.<p>

"So," Kisame said sitting down next to him, "After this we are going to your mum's office to get you dressed and looking like walking sex. Arashi has called and his men have said that Deidara is working at the head shop, so just before 5 you are going to go in, dressed up, signed poster in hand and ask him to dinner."

"Right," Itachi said nervously, "Easy. Yeah that is fine."

"Where is my arrogant Itachi!"

"It's not like I have ever asked a guy out Kisame. In fact I have never asked anyone out. Everyone usually asks me out."

"Are you an Uchiha?" Kisame replied flatly.

"Fine, it will be easy."

* * *

><p>$29.95 plus $54.65, that's… Damit, where did that calculator go? Deidara was sick of looking at the numbers. Toby was in again to do checks on everything. They were all trying to work quickly so they could go. Toby had a bunch of free passes for a metal gig four streets down and had insisted Deidara and Sasori join him. Deidara watched as the numbers seemed to move to the left of the paper. It had been happening all day; he hadn't started work till 12.30, thank god. As he didn't think he would have been able to move before then. Whatever was in those pain killers had messed his depth perception right up. He remembered thinking that the stripper must have had the longest abdomen in the world. Maybe that's what had offended her. He remembered being slapped shortly after he said that, or maybe it was because he came all over her clothes. Either way, he was blaming the pain killers. He felt a small pang of regret run through him; Itachi would be feeling like this as well. He hadn't messaged, was Itachi angry because he had left. After all Deidara was meant to stay and look after him.<p>

"Sorry we are closed," Toby said to someone who had walked in. "Oh."

Deidara looked up and met the red eyes of Itachi. The raven was standing in front of him, having ignored Toby's 'we are closed.' He looked dressed up in a V neck red hoodie singlet , black blazer and jeans. His hair had been pulled back into a low pony tail, Deidara could see that something had been done to his skin, it was glowing.

"Deidara," Itachi said.

The raven's voice was low and serious. Deidara found himself fidgeting under the intense red eyes.

"Yes..?" Deidara asked quietly, he could see both Sasori and Toby blatantly staring. "What's that behind your back un?"

Itachi smiled slightly and bounced form one foot to the other, "Deidara," he said sounding formal, "I wanted to know if you would come to dinner with me tonight?" Itachi said putting the rolled up poster on the counter.

Deidara gaped at Itachi before composing himself and looking at the white cylinder in front of him. He slowly frowned and undid the little black tie around it. This was a gift, Itachi was giving him a gift and had just asked him to dinner. Toby and Sasori came over as he unrolled the poster. It was a picture of Marilyn Manson from his latest tour with the words _'To Deidara, follow your ticker. Manson.'_ Deidara gawked at it slightly, a personalised signed poster. No one, no matter how rich the client had given him a gift like this. He had never told enough about himself to anyone, for them to come up with a gift like this

"Nice," Sasori said as Deidara nodded in agreement.

"Wait you're not actually considering going Deidara? I thought you didn't know him," Toby said sounding appalled.

Deidara made a small noise as Sasori answered for him, "Of course he is."

"Guess that means you're not coming to the gig," Toby said sounding annoyed.

Deidara looked up still surprised at the poster and found Itachi's red eyes venomously staring at Toby, who he was sure was matching the stare from underneath his lion's mask.

"Why don't you drop him off once you are done with him then Uchiha?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously, Deidara thought that Itachi must be finding Toby's mask unnerving as he answered, "Whatever Deidara wants."

Deidara looked at Itachi; this was confusing, Itachi wanted him to do whatever he wanted to do. Was this a client date, or? Deidara had been taken to dinner or out by clients before they went home and fucked. Maybe that what Itachi's game was, maybe he has finally snapped and was actually asking him for sex. Deidara sighed; well he would make Itachi pay double for the final act.

"I just need to finish this last calculation and I am done," Deidara said, turning his eyes back down to the page but not actually seeing the numbers.

He frowned to himself, he was disappointed. Like everyone else, Itachi had finally given in. They would sleep together tonight. Itachi would get what he wanted and Deidara would hate him for it, like he hated every one of them. More than that, he was disappointed that Itachi was even bothering about dinner, as if they couldn't just go into the store room now. But still Deidara wanted this on some level. Itachi had restricted himself out of sheer will power. No one who had been interested in Deidara, had been able to hold themselves back for this long, so on some level he was impressed. He would give Itachi what he wanted; in fact he would make this in to a game. He would test how long Itachi would actually be able to stay at dinner. He would make him beg for a release at the table, beg to cut the meal short and go to the bathroom together.

"$84.60," Itachi said glancing at the sheet, when Deidara did nothing but stared at it. Deidara looked at him shocked for a moment before pencilling it in.

"You don't want to check it?" Itachi asked amused as Deidara put all the finished papers in a pile.

Deidara stared at him quietly before smiling slightly, "You are an Uchiha, you don't get things wrong un. Am I right?"

Itachi chuckled slightly, "I am only human."

"Must be so hard for you un," Deidara answered.

The flirting had already begun. He saw Itachi smiling out of the corner of his eye as he gave the pile to Sasori.

"You look dressed up," Deidara said quickly turning, "do I need to change?"

Itachi regarded him for a moment silently before answering, "If it will make you more comfortable, the place we are going is… Fancy, yet you are fine just the way you are."

Deidara turned back to Sasori quickly so Itachi wouldn't be able to see the look on his face. You are fine just the way you are.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat on the floor of the limo and looked up at the uncomfortable looking blonde.<p>

"Scotch?" he said holding out a drink.

Deidara nodded and took it from him

"Why are you sitting on the floor un?" The blonde asked after a moment.

Itachi smiled slightly, "There is some kind of novelty, being able to sit on the floor of a car you know," Itachi answered pattering the space next to him.

Itachi watched as Deidara sat and stretched his legs out flat in front of him. It felt nice just to sit next to him quietly. He had so many questions he wanted answered, but he was just content to close his eyes and sit, with the beautiful smell wafting next to him.

"I have to ask, why am I here?"

Itachi opened his eyes and smiled slightly at the wording of the question. He turned to look at Deidara, he could see the make up around his icy blue eyes, and make out each individual eye lash.

"Because," Itachi said forming the sentence properly in his mind, he had been ready for this question, but hadn't expected all the answers to just leave him, "I want to know you," he finally managed to say.

Deidara was staring at him, his expression was comical. Yet Itachi didn't laugh, he had shocked the blonde, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just why… do you want to know me un?" Deidara said frowning to himself.

"Because… I am, interested in you…" Itachi said feeling cornered, "why did you come?"

Itachi watched as the blonde frowned more, before he answered quietly, "I suppose I am curious."

Itachi let the silence grow, he was content with Deidara's answer, but he didn't believe that was all there to it. If he wanted answers tonight, he was going to have to answer a few of Deidara's as well.

Itachi squealed slightly as Deidara put his hand on his knee and moved his fingers out over it.

"Does this give you an orgasm un?"

Itachi laughed, "I don't know about an orgasm, but it tickles. Why does it give you an orgasm?"

Feeling perverted, he put his hand on Deidara's knee and star fished his fingers out. He chuckled slightly as goose-bumps appeared all over Deidara's arms.

Itachi smiled as Deidara lay his head down on his shoulder and yawned, "Tired?"

"Mmm un," he answered yawning again.

Itachi supposed that was affirmative.

"Big night huh…?"

There was a small part of Itachi that was ever so annoyed at Deidara for leaving, but that was the point of this date, to find out why Deidara was so scared to stay.

Deidara sat forward and rested his head on his knees. Itachi frowned, he had made him uncomfortable.

"I suppose it was," Deidara said after a moment.

Itachi frowned more as the blonde got up and sat on the seats. Itachi nodded and finished his scotch, he wasn't going to probe answers out of Deidara.

"Are you angry I left?" Deidara finally asked after a moment's pause.

Itachi scowled, how had this turned into a question about him?

"You are free to do as you wish."

"That didn't answer my question," Deidara said immediately, "Are you angry or annoyed at me?"

"If I was, would I have asked you here?" Itachi asked finishing another scotch.

He had promised Kisame that he wouldn't drink too much tonight, but the blonde wasn't making things very easy.

"So you're not angry. What are you then un, you must have some kind of reaction to me leaving."

Itachi sighed up at him, "I am confused, I suppose."

Itachi saw Deidara frown and look out the window. Things hadn't started off well, but Deidara was almost being hostile. Perhaps he felt guilty for leaving, and was trying to get a reaction out of him, so he didn't feel so bad. Itachi frowned to himself, Deidara feel guilty about anything? That couldn't be right.

"We are here," Itachi said standing.

* * *

><p>Deidara found himself seated at a private table at one of the best restaurants in town. He had heard people had to wait on the seating lists for weeks before getting a table. This restaurant was a first for Deidara; no client had taken him here. He looked down at the price list as Itachi ordered two scotches and some still water. The scotch was $70 a glass.<p>

"So, I say we play the question game again," Itachi said as soon as the waiter left. Deidara moved his eyes from the menu to Itachi and nodded, "You can start."

Itachi gave a small smile that gave Deidara the slight shivers, what question was Itachi going to start with.

"What is… your favourite colour?"

Deidara frowned at him and cocked his head slightly, "Red un."

Itachi nodded and repeated red, Deidara could almost see him saving away the information for later use. Why had the question been his favourite colour? He frowned, what was Itachi planning. Deidara would have to get things to a game he could play.

Deidara smirked, it was his turn, "Have you ever made out with a guy?" Deidara smiled broadly as Itachi's eyes bulged.

He stopped and smiled as the waitress brought them their scotches and a bottle of sparkling wine, "from the chef." she said beaming at them, "Have you thought about entrees?"

"We will have two of the oyster trio's," Itachi said handing her the starters menu, "I will call you over once we have decided on the mains." The girl said a very good and left.

Deidara kept his eyes on Itachi as the raven tasted his sparkling wine, "Yes and no. I haven't seriously. But there has been dares, modeling. Even then it's only been four, five times, tops."

Deidara nodded and leaned back in his chair. He was making Itachi slightly uncomfortable, this was a good start.

"What is your favourite thing to eat? I know you said sushi when we met but I don't think you meant it."

Deidara sighed, another favourite question, "Haven't got anything better to ask than that un?"

"Well I need to know what you will have for mains," Itachi said smiling charmingly.

Deidara cocked his head and sneered, "You decide, from what you know about me, what would I like? And yes, it's not sushi."

Deidara watched Itachi sit back, his eyes sparkling. He knew this was a challenge Itachi would enjoy.

"You are hot blooded, arrogant, you enjoy blowing things up. Forceful, easy to anger. Evil." Itachi said laughing as Deidara smirked in delight, "you have this, undeniable sex appeal, and this look in your eyes that says you are up to no good. So given that." Itachi said looking down at the menu and signalling the waitress over, "you would enjoy the Jalapeño spaghetti square with the cured meat portion and micro herbs. I will have," Itachi said turning to the waitress, "The rack of lamb, with the sherry jus and toasted goat's cheese salad. Thank you."

Deidara smiled as Itachi turned to him, "Am I right? You enjoy spicy foods?"

He smiled despite himself at Itachi, "yes I love them, and spaghetti is my favourite food. My mother, she always used to make spicy spaghetti for me when I was young. My father hated it."

Deidara smiled and stopped himself, he was getting too comfortable. Itachi made him feel so safe, "You think I am arrogant un?"

Itachi sniggered lightly, "you don't think you are?"

"No, I know I am un, have you ever had sex with a man?" Deidara asked quickly as Itachi was taking a sip of his scotch. He saw the raven pale and started coughing. Deidara kept the smile on his face as Itachi hit his chest and gulped down some water.

"No," he answered regaining his composure.

"So I will be your first?" Deidara asked, now this was his game.

Itachi coughed and looked around hoping no one was able to hear this conversation. He smiled as the waitress came over with the oyster plates.

Deidara looked down at the plate in front of him, aphrodisiacs. There was a fresh oyster on ice with a small lemon wedge, next to it was one that seemed cooked with bacon finely scattered on top. Next to it was an oyster poached in soy sauce and on the end was a scallop floating in a shot glass immersed blue sapphire gin.

He took the scallop shot first and Itachi mirrored his movements happily. It burnt lightly as it went down his throat, in his opinion the scallop taste had ruined the gin. Deidara sniggered lightly to himself, he had an idea. He used his foot and took one of his  
>converse shoes off. He smiled deeper; Itachi didn't know what was going on under the table. He ate down the poached oyster with the tiny fork and extended his leg to the other side of the table.<p>

"So you never answered my question un," Deidara said meeting contact with Itachi thigh. He watched as the raven squirmed and tried to shift his body away from Deidara's feet, but to no avail.

Itachi calmed himself as the waitress came over and filled their scotches up. Deidara took this moment to centre his foot. He rubbed up and down and found to his own satisfaction, Itachi's rapidly growing erection. The raven put one hand through his hair as the waitress started to fill up their waters. Deidara could feel him shaking; he was good with any part of his body. He needed to be; after all he once had a client that had a foot fetish. Deidara could see Itachi gritting his teeth and watching him dangerously. Deidara pressed firmer and wiggled his toes, slowly a slight moan escaped from Itachi.

"Are you alright sir?" the waitress asked.

"I'm fine," he said smiling a coughing, "a small headache."

"Oh well your meals are almost ready," she said smiling kindly and leaving the table.

Itachi eyes flicked from the waitress to Deidara venomously. Deidara would have shrunk away from the gaze, but it could feel how much Itachi was enjoying this in his toes. He rubbed harder against Itachi's throbbing erection and found that Itachi moved closer. Slowly his eyes flicked closed and another small moan escaped from his lips.

Deidara couldn't help the wild smile that was on his face as Itachi fidgeted and stood up. He watched as the raven moved quickly to the bathroom.

Deidara ate his last oyster down, and smirked up at the now composed Itachi as he sat down again. Immediately Deidara out his foot back and found Itachi was still hard, but this time, Itachi swatted his foot away.

"Deidara, that's quite enough."

Deidara pouted as Itachi ate down his last oyster and moved the plate away from him. "Why did you start selling yourself?"

Deidara frowned, he wasn't sure he wanted to have this conversation; this wasn't keeping the night on track. He was meant to be sending Itachi to snapping point. They were going to have sex tonight weren't they? Why was Itachi trying to get to know him, he even swatted his foot away, as if he didn't want it. Maybe Deidara would have to step things up.

"I don't really want to talk about it un," Deidara answered taking a sip of his sparkling wine.

"Then how can you expect me to answer your questions?" Itachi asked with a sly smile.

"I don't care if you do," Deidara said.

That was harsh; he took a small glance at Itachi from the corner of his eye and found the raven had reverted to his emotionless mask. He heard a small oh, come out of Itachi's mouth as their main meals were placed in front of them. Deidara put his head down, the food looked delicious. Spaghetti was piled into a square shape on the side of the plate. Next to it was four types of different cured meat. Deidara felt his mouth watering. They were now eating in silence, perhaps he had taken this too far.

"You're not talking to me un," Deidara said half way through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"I have nothing to say."

"How is your meal?" Deidara asked trying to fix things despite himself.

"Fine."

Deidara frowned; he had defiantly taken things too far. Why had what he said hurt Itachi so much?

"Here try un," Deidara said holding a forkful of spaghetti out to Itachi.

Deidara smiled as Itachi leaned forwards and ate the spaghetti off his fork.

"It's very nice," Itachi said formally.

"What other question can I answer?" Deidara asked.

"…None, its fine. Deidara," Itachi said after swallowing his mouthful.

Deidara sighed and put his fork down, "It's not dinner conversation. My past. That's why I avoid it. But I started selling myself after something happened between my mother and father. I needed the money; I needed to feel something at the time. I got heavily into drugs and allowed others to buy my body, because I didn't care about it. I wanted the pain, I deserved it. I guess."

Deidara kept his eyes down studying the sauce; he knew Itachi would be watching him with a look of pity in his eyes.

"Deidara," he heard Itachi say. God, here it comes. "No one deserves that, I don't understand why you do it but," Deidara sighed; he had heard that before, people were all the same. No one understood. "If you ever need somewhere to stay, or someone to vent to, I am here for you."

Deidara looked up shocked, why was Itachi saying this. He didn't need anyone reaching out to him like that. If Itachi wanted sex that badly, all he needed to do was ask. Heck, Deidara wasn't sure he would even make him pay.

Deidara nodded, he had a lot of clients in Itachi's area. If he could go and stay at his house whenever. It would make it much easier. Deidara would give him what he wanted, that was a fare exchange.

* * *

><p>They were back in the limo together. Itachi was peaceful again, the dinner had been bumpy but it seemed to at least seem stable now. They were sitting together in silence both looking out the window. It was dusk now, the street lights were flashing by, creating a stream of colour.<p>

"What's the furthest you have gone with a guy? Just make out un?" Deidara turned and asked.

Itachi sat back on the leather seats and sighed. How did they get back on the conversation of his sex life?

"I have gone down on a boy."

"But not had one go down on you un?" Deidara said scooting over next to him.

"Uh no. It was a very uncomfortable night," Itachi said smiling as a street lamp flickered to life.

"You didn't want to give him head?" Deidara half whispered.

Itachi looked at the blonde watching him carefully. He had been odd all evening, constant mood swings. He had moved closer to him, so close he could feel the heat radiating off his hands, one was touching the window and the other was touching Itachi's leg. He hadn't noticed it until then.

"No, it's a long story," he answered finally, leaning away from Deidara in to the corner seat.

Deidara scooted over and trapped Itachi with his hands. Itachi swallowed lightly as he looked at the blonde. Both of his hands were either side of his head. Itachi felt his heart rate tipple as Deidara leaned forward, he could feel the blonde breathing on his neck.

"Maybe I could fix this memory for you un," Deidara whispered moving his hands down the front of Itachi's shirt to his pants. Itachi squirmed and felt himself growing hard instantly.

He stopped moving as Deidara put one of his hands through his hair and whispered, "I want to suck you Itachi," It was a half moan and Itachi almost mounted Deidara at the sound. He arched his back as Deidara's hands moved to the front of his jeans and started to rub.

Itachi couldn't help but let out a moan as he felt Deidara's fingers pinch his nipples and unzipped his jeans. He watched as the blonde moved to the floor and positioned himself in between Itachi's legs. He couldn't stop himself from watching as Deidara nipped at the fabric separating Itachi's erection from Deidara's lips.

Itachi mouth was open and he felt his whole body aching wanting this release. Wanting Deidara. He could have him, right now if he pleased. Itachi moaned and looked at the ceiling. He had a goal for tonight, what was it? All he could think of was the sensation Deidara was bringing. Was it sex? Damit Itachi, think. Itachi grabbed Deidara's hands to stop them from touching him. He needed to think. Deidara was on the floor watching him innocently, as Itachi looked he started to undo his shirt. Itachi whimpered and pushed him downwards so he was lying completely on the limo floor with Itachi on top of him. Deidara thrust his hips up to Itachi and wound his arms around the raven's body. Itachi couldn't think straight, all he knew was Deidara. That's what he wanted most in the world right now. What was the goal? He ripped open Deidara shirt and licked his body in a frenzy. He felt the blonde shaking in his arms, they both wanted this. Itachi looked up as he heard a sound. He watched the $2 coin roll across the limo. The goal. Not to fuck, but to get to know Deidara. He wasn't a client, he wanted more. Itachi jumped up and moved backwards off the blonde.

"What's wrong un?" Deidara said sitting up and crawling over to him.

"I can't Deidara," Itachi said putting his arm out to keep the blonde at a distance. His will power shook slightly as Deidara started sucking his fingers.

"But I want it," Deidara whispered smiling wickedly.

Itachi did a double take, "I don't want you like this," he said firmly, moving back on to the seat.

Deidara looked at him offended from the floor,"What do you mean? You just took me out to dinner un. When else are we going to do this?"

Itachi stared; he knew Deidara would think this was a client date.

"Not now, not tonight. I'm not your client Deidara."

Deidara's mouth was open in shock for a moment before he got up and sat on a seat, subdued.

Itachi cursed himself lightly; this wasn't how the night was meant to go. But at least his question had been answered. Deidara didn't know how to deal with him. He didn't know how to deal with someone that didn't want anything from him.

Itachi looked back out the window; there was a surprising amount of people out tonight. It was a Sunday. As he looked he saw Sasori and Toby walking with a bunch of metal heads.

"It's your friends," Itachi muttered as they came to a red light.

"Let's get out un. They are going to a club."

Itachi nodded and told the driver that they were getting out. He moved out after Deidara who didn't wait for him to zip his jeans up. Itachi sighed, great now everything was fucked.

"Well well well," Itachi heard Toby say as he walked over to the group who had stopped to greet Deidara. Itachi regarded the blonde who has purposely looking away from him with a fresh beer can in his hand.

"How was your night?" Toby asked through his scream mask.

Itachi scowled, he thought they had had sex. 'Fine,' he heard Deidara answer in a huff.

"Well we are going to a gig, I have another ticket if your man enough, Uchiha," Toby said arrogantly to him. "Or are you all tired out?"

Itachi smiled lightly, Deidara was angry at him for rejecting him. There was no point in hanging around to watch him drink himself into a stupor.

"I'm alright," Itachi said putting one hand up and turning on the spot.

He slinked back over to the limo and talked to the driver, he would just walk home from here. Nothing sadder than sitting in a limo by yourself.

"You should come," a voice said behind him.

Itachi turned to see the red head Sasori addressing him. He saw the others waiting around. Perhaps the blonde did want him there; perhaps Itachi could talk to Deidara, and make him see that he was more than a client. Sasori just watched him patiently, as he turned back and got his things from the driver.

"Sure," Itachi said turning to him with a forced smile.

He saluted the driver and the man wound the window up and drove off.

"He is coming," Sasori said when he and Itachi moved back over to the group.

"Brave man," Toby said handing him a ticket, "You will be eaten alive."

Itachi gave a stiff smile and walked at the back of the group with Sasori next to him. Ahead Deidara was sculling beers.

"You need to make yourself look less… Polished," Sasori said.

Itachi saw up ahead people were lined up to get into a small underground club. Itachi noticed with a frown, that people were even less dressed than usual. He quickly took his hair out of his low pony tail, shook it around his face and pulled his red hoodie up. He pulled his black blazer on and shoved his stuff in the inside pocket for safety. Licking his fingers he drew them across his eyes, smudging the eye liner.

"Nice," Sasori said when he finished, "you still look too dressed, but you will pass." Itachi followed the others to the front of the line.

"Good luck, without your shark boy," Toby hissed as the bouncer looked him up and down, then with a shrug pushed him inside.

Inside was packed, it was half as small as every other club he had been to, and at least four times as loud. This sounded like real metal music. Was it even? It sounded like people just yelling. He was terrible with genres. He looked at the ticket, _'Children of bordom.'_ What a crappy name, Itachi thought as he pushed through the crowd of scantily dressed people to the bar. He had promised Kisame he wouldn't drink too much, but this situation called for it. In fact it called for shots, lots of shots.

He yelled 'shots' above the music and signalled 3 to the bartender; who nodded and grabbed out the vodka. He handed over some cash and turned to watch the people in the club. He found himself standing next to Toby at the bar. He quickly did two of the shots trying to ignore him, when Toby nudged him and pointed to Deidara who was dancing and making out with a Goth girl. Itachi fake smiled at him and did the last shot. Why was he here? He turned back to the bar and bought two beers. One he handed to Toby who cocked his head and put his arms in a 'why,' position. Itachi pulled out the ticket and waved it, mouthing thanks. Hopefully that would get the masked guy off his back. He turned his eyes back to the band, trying to not watch Deidara. Stupid blonde, couldn't he see that they all just wanted drugs or sex off him? Didn't that make Itachi different? Itachi scowled and looked forwards forcing himself to watch the band. This wasn't nice to listen to at all. He sighed and went back to looking at the crowd. Sasori was chatting to another guy, well yelling into each other ears. But he was glad the red head was around. He felt as though the red head didn't hate him, in fact it seemed he was trying to be nice to him. Itachi shifted lightly, he felt eyes on him from somewhere. Squinting through the sea of black he found orange hair and unmistakable grey eyes watching him. Pein. Itachi stiffened and turned quickly back to the bar and put his beer down. The orange hair had seen him, he would be coming over. Itachi turned back around and straightened up. He was right; Pein was making a bee line for him. Next to him Itachi felt Toby stand straighter and watch as Pein stood in front of him. He saw Sasori stop talking to his friend and turn followed by Deidara. Itachi breathed deeply and focused his eyes on Pein who was watching him patiently. He didn't seem as angry as he was last time they saw each other. That was a good thing, Itachi wasn't sure where they stood, but he could fight if he needed to.

Slowly, showing his palm Pein put his hand out to Itachi's chin and turned his head. Itachi complied and showed the boy the bruise. There was no point in covering them up any more. He saw Pein make an ouch face. Well that was a good start. Itachi turned back to him as Pein lifted his chin up. Itachi could see a purple bruise that ran from just under his ear to his collar bone.

Itachi smiled and put up his finger, saying, 'you think that's bad, wait till you see this,' as he couldn't actually say that over the music. He pulled his shirt up to expose his abs and chest. Pein cringed and touched the one that ran across Itachi's ribs lightly. Itachi felt his arms ripple with slight goose-bumps from his touch of the sensitive area. Pein stood back and smiled before undoing his vest shirt. Similar to one that Deidara had but it was dark green with buttons and the anarchy symbol drawn all over it with a sharpie. He was also wearing some light blue faded jeans. Itachi hissed as Pein showed him the bruise on his stomach that must have been from Itachi's knee. Yet Itachi eyes were taken by two double nipple piercing and tattoos that covered his torso and collar bones. For some reason he hadn't noticed them during their fight, or had he? He couldn't remember much. Pein did his shirt back up and moved next to him to grab a drink. Itachi stood facing the sea of people. He saw the silver haired boy he recognised from the class and nodded.

"Here," he heard Pein yell.

Itachi turned and saw Pein that had bought him a Jägerbomb. He motioned him over to a table that was against the wall and put down two beers and the two shots. Itachi followed with the cups of red bull in his hands. He was glad to have someone that didn't hate him here. Pein grinned and pushed a beer and the shot over to him. Itachi mouthed a cheers and placed the shot above the red bull as Pein did the same. They sculled together and Itachi finished one moment faster than Pein, who slammed his glass down; Itachi could hear him yelling that he demanded a rematch through the music.

Itachi shook his head and laughed, clinking his beer. They watched the music together for a moment, before Pein's phone vibrated on the table. He picked it up and pulled up the message. Itachi leaned over and looked at the picture. It was of the silver haired boy.

Hidan says, 'have you two kissed and made up yet or am I going to have to break up another fight?'

Itachi laughed as Pein put his palm to his forehead. Itachi shrugged and grinned. His eyes grew wide as Pein swooped in and planted his lips lightly on Itachi's before he went straight back on his phone. Itachi took a sip of his beer and leaned against the wall. He could feel Deidara watching, and could see Sasori and Toby staring, well he thought Toby was staring; he couldn't see his eyes through the scream mask.

Itachi's field of vision was taken up by Pein, who handed him his phone. Itachi frowned and looked down at the draft message; it said 'sorry.'

Itachi looked up and smiled, he held his beer out for Pein as he typed a message back. He felt Pein lean in to look at the message.

'No worries, it was a good fight. Plus we have kissed and made up now.'

Itachi felt Pein next to him laughing as he typed. One of the orange haired boy's arms was above him on the wall, the other was holding both beers. Itachi took hold of the beers as Pein typed a new message with one hand. Itachi found himself smiling slightly with anticipation as Pein showed him the new message.

'That wasn't a kiss.'

"What was it then?" Itachi asked grinning as the band finished the song and paused while someone got them some drinks.

"It was an apology," Pein said looking to the side embarrassed.

Itachi watched as he looked up at the ceiling with a small mile on his face.

"Well if anyone asks," Itachi said finishing his beer, "We kissed and it wasn't very good."

He heard Pein yelp as Itachi moved to the bar with a snigger on his face. He could see the others watching as Pein moved after him.

"What do you mean, it wasn't very good?"

Itachi sniggered and shrugged; he couldn't help but have a cheeky grin of his face as he ordered 4 shots and 2 beers. Pein was watching him out of the corner of his eyes. Itachi was pleased to see that he too had a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Here," Itachi said handing him some shots and moving back over to the table. Itachi

licked his lips lightly and handed Pein a shot.

He saw Pein cringe lightly as he took it, "Shots."

Itachi smiled and took his one. He felt himself swaying, damn Jägerbomb.

"It wasn't a kiss," Pein promised lightly as he took his next one.

Itachi laughed, "What is a kiss then?" he said leaning back against the wall with his arms smugly on his hips.

He could see Deidara blankly staring, but he didn't care. The blonde had made his choice. Itachi had tried.

Pein laughed to himself, the orange haired boy had a habit of not looking him in the eye. Itachi watched as he took two quick swigs from his beer and came over to him, with one arm above Itachi's head.

Itachi smiled up at Pein, he felt his hand grabbing his back lightly and he moved forwards slowly. Pein twisted them around so that they were parallel to the wall, did he do that on purpose so Deidara could see? But how could he know. Pein's lips were inches from his; he could feel their noses touching. The kiss was slow and gentle at first but soon took on more fever as Itachi felt Pein's tongue begging for entrance. Itachi felt goose-bumps spring up all over his body as he tasted Pein. He could feel his tongue piercing, and taste the last shot he had. The orange hair boy's hands were either side of his face, pulling him closer, begging for further contact. Itachi heard the band start again, he was sure Pein was moaning but he couldn't hear it any more. But he could feel him shaking; he could feel the erection in his pants. He felt Pein grabbing his hands and then felt Pein's erection through his jeans for himself. At first he wasn't sure he wanted to touch him. But then he felt Pein shaking and heard him moan in his ear, and suddenly he was enjoying the power he had over the boy. Itachi broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He felt the arousal that Deidara had been stroking all evening bubbling up again. Pein's eyes were lidded and he kissed him again tenderly, Itachi sunk back into the wall and pulled Pein closer. He wasn't sure how long they kissed for but eventually Itachi broke the kiss again. He felt drunk; he stumbled slightly as he moved to the bar. It was the damn Jägerbomb. He put his arms down on the bar, he could feel eyes watching him closely. A small glance told him that it was Toby. He ordered two more shots from the bar tender and turned to Pein who was behind him. Itachi took the shot quickly and smiled at Hidan who came up behind Pein and hugged his neck. He put out his hand and shook hands with the silver haired boy.

They all smiled as the band finished a song and started chatting to the crowd. Itachi could see Deidara making out with another boy in the corner.

"Some of us are going back to the apartment, interested?" Hidan said grinning from Pein's shoulder.

Itachi looked at Pein who nodded, "Come."

"Sure, nothing else to do," Itachi said giving Pein the other shot.

He allowed Pein to pull him by the hand out of the club, he saw Deidara watching, but didn't make eye contact. What was the point?

* * *

><p>He found himself in Pein's lap driving to someone's house. There were two people in the boot and 5 people squashed into the back-seat. Itachi twisted and dove for Pein's lips again. He was addicted to the taste. He felt Pein snigger and draw him closer, as someone next to them muttered about getting a room. Itachi didn't care, he couldn't think straight. He found himself being pulled out of the car by Pein who stopped every few steps to kiss him again. Itachi pushed him up against the wall of the house and undid his vest exposing his tattoos to the night.<p>

"I want you," Pein moaned into Itachi's ear.

Itachi smiled and drew him through the door. This was so easy, so uncomplicated unlike Deidara. There was no bullshit and mind games. He was pulled towards the music and laughter. There were people drinking and smoking on a couch. Others were standing, it was a gathering. Yet Itachi quickly deduced it was more of a sesh. Pein was hugging him tightly as someone gave a joint to him, he had a quick few puffs. Itachi leaned back in his arms and found the joint at his lips. He shrugged lightly in inhaled. It burnt his throat and he coughed. He heard people laughing around him, but he didn't care. Pein made a joke and pulled him closer to his chest and kissed his jaw.

"Want to go to my bedroom?" Pein whispered.

Itachi nodded and pushed him against the wall with a smile. Pein moaned loudly as Itachi grabbed at his pants.

"Come on," Pein panted picking Itachi up, "Let's go before we ravage each other out here."

Itachi was thrown on the bed, it was so bouncy. Itachi felt slightly strange, was it the cannabis? He lay in the middle of the bed with his arms stretched out. He was so happy; he propped his head up as Pein closed the door and walked over. Itachi put his hand out; he wanted to explore those tattoos. He felt Pein sit down on the edge of the bed with a smile as Itachi explored his body with his hands.

He had seemingly hundreds to tattoos intertwined together. In places where there was a bruise the color had darkened. The largest one was a dragon that stretched around his abs and back.

"Do you like them?" Pein whispered lying back on his bed.

Itachi nodded and raced his fingers over jujutsu's moves he had inscribed on his rib cage. His fingers traced over an area that was scarred.

"What's this?" Itachi asked squinting in the darkness.

"Scarification, or maybe just a scar from a fight," Pein answered with a grin, "I used to brand myself and I get into a lot of fights."

Itachi snorted with laugher and crawled on top of the boy, "masochist."

Pein chuckled and rubbed his erection on Itachi's, "you have no idea."

"Can I find out?" Itachi said back chewing on his overly pierced ears.

They kissed again and Itachi found himself becoming impatient, he wanted this badly. He pushed Pein against the wall beside the bed and took his own shirt off followed by his jeans. He fumbled with Pein's pants, moaning, they weren't coming off fast enough. As soon as he had access, Itachi moved his hand under Pein's briefs. He surprised himself even. At first he wasn't sure, but then he decided it was just like pleasuring himself.

He started to pump Pein in a frenzy as the boy finally answered his question, "Yes you can find out."

Itachi found that he couldn't wait any longer; this was just like being with a girl. He pushed himself in side Pein, who moaned in agony as his insides cringed. Itachi couldn't wait he needed him now. He didn't wait for the boy's pain to subside; instead he pushed in harder, and felt the boys entrance split slightly. He could feel that he was in pain as he thrust inside him harder again. Yet at the same time he was making sounds of complete pleasure, as Itachi hit the right spot over and over. Itachi was sure the entire house was listening as Pein groaned. His breath took on a new intensity as Itachi slammed him against the headboard. He heard the bed head snap slightly as they pounded against it. Itachi grabbed at Pein's erection between them and started thrusting it in time to his own body movements. He let a moan escape his own lips, Pein was so tight, tighter than any girl he had had. He felt the warmth spreading over his body, and he slowly realised the cannabis was increasing the sensation. Sweat covered both their bodies, mixed with blood from Pein as they kissed. Pein bit down on his lips as Itachi pushed into him harder. He felt the boy under him started to shake from the orgasm, the sight sent Itachi into a frenzy. Itachi pounded him against the headboard and found his own orgasm rushing through his body. He screwed up his face in half pain half pleasure as the orgasm washed over his body and spilt forth into Pein. As fast as the moment came, it was gone. Itachi rolled to the side and collapsed next to Pein. It took him a second to realise that Pein had come all over both of them.

"That was…" Pein breathed, "the most intense experience I have ever had."

Itachi panted next to him, he managed a nod and felt sleep rapidly taking over him. He felt Pein pull the blankets up and hug him from behind. There was a small kiss as sleep took them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem. End of chapter. <strong>

**Review if you liked it. Review if you hated it. haha Or i should tone it down. :s**

**shit gets serious next chapter. But i have a feeling everyone is gonad love shit from here on in. **

**Oh what a articulate sentence. ^^^^**

**HAAHA GONAD! why does my computer auto correct gonna to gonad?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N NEW CHAPTER! sorry took so long... but i just finished uni! happy days.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Itachi woke up and sat up in pain. It was light outside yet his killer headache was telling him he needed more sleep. He looked down at the boy who was waking with the movement. The bed was wet and covered in blood and other stains they had made together in the night. It was worth it but he was sure Pein would be in more pain then he was. Slowly the boy opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at the clock on the wall and back to Itachi.<p>

"Its 5:30, you nuts?"

Itachi laughed slightly, "I have to go, though I don't relish college with this headache."

"No shit," Pein muttered lightly and leaned over to his first draw. Itachi saw him pull out a joint and light it. He closed his eyes and took some deep puffs in before offering it to Itachi.

"It will help, trust me."

Itachi sighed and took it from him.

"Suck it in, nice and deep."

Itachi did as he was told, but found it still burnt. He coughed slightly as it tickled his throat.

"There you go," Pein said happily as Itachi finally let out a large stream of smoke.

"Right," Itachi said jumping out of bed and swaying, "clothes."

Pein lay back and watched him sort through the stuff on the floor for his clothes and then watched him get dressed.

"So," Itachi said standing fully dressed with his hands in his pockets, "I will see you later..?"

"Jujutsu." Pein answered with a nod.

Itachi gave Pein a grin and left. He felt slightly bad, he had used him for sex, but it was worth it. Itachi found his way out of the lounge room, scattered with bodies and on to the street. He was in one of the city housing complexes, where all the houses look the same except different colored awnings or mailboxes. He walked to a main street and called a taxi. About half way through the ride home he felt the cannabis hit. There was no way of describing the thoughts that were rushing through his mind. He started reassessing his life goals as he sat there. He found the driver yelling at him, telling him they had arrived. He gave some money to the man and said a very warm thank you and shook his hand.

"Amazing," Itachi said to himself as he looked around, nature was so beautiful. He smiled as he scanned for cars, just the Lotus was home.

* * *

><p>Itachi was laying spread eagled on his bed. He wasn't sure how long he had been there for. But as he checked his time he realised it was 10 and he had college soon. He breathed to himself; he wasn't going to go today he could watch the lecture online away. Plus he was watching the cartoons form on his ceiling. His four poster bed was a TV frame from the show. Itachi found he could be entertained from this for hours.<p>

"Amazing!" he said again.

He rolled to the side and forced himself to think about the night. He had, had sex with Pein. Achievement unlocked, he had just gone up a level. No this wasn't a game. But what if life was a game? Itachi shook his head; his thoughts kept going in tangents in his mind. He found it slightly frustrating that he couldn't focus on one thing. Deidara, think about Deidara. He had worked out that Deidara didn't know how to handle him, Itachi who didn't want anything from him. Well he did want something from him, but it wasn't drugs, and it wasn't one time only sex. Itachi wanted him for a long time. He sighed to himself, when did he develop these feelings, when through everything, through sleeping around with chicks did he fall for the blonde? He turned his eyes back to the ceiling, more pressing than that, was the danger these feelings could put Deidara in. His father's threat wasn't real for Itachi, but it was for Deidara. He watched as the cartoons started to form again.

"God, that's amazing!" he said laughing.

"What's amazing?"

"The ceiling, how does it do that?!" Itachi said staring up at it in a state of wonder.

"…It's not doing anything."

Itachi laughed at himself, and rolled around on the bed.

"Are you high un?"

Itachi stopped; his mind had not asked that. He rolled onto his side and found Deidara looking from him to the ceiling curiously.

"Deidara, real you are?" Itachi laughed messing all his words around.

He rolled around on his bed again and started to bounce on his knees then his feet. His bed was so bouncy, why had he not done this before? It was so much fun. Itachi bounced off and met Deidara in a bear hug. The blonde was real!

"You are real!" Itachi exclaimed happily.

He gave Deidara a shake and the blonde looked at him like he was mental.

"Yep, real," Itachi said flopping back onto his bed.

Deidara's face swam over him, "your eyes are bloodshot, well the whites of your eyes, you've been smoking weed un?"

Itachi nodded slightly, "It burnt."

Deidara shook his head, "I thought you had college today."

"I do, well I did. But then I got high. That's a song isn't it? I never understood it. But now I do," Itachi said braking out into girlish giggles. "But why are you here?"

"I came to grab my bag and hoodie un," Deidara said shifting.

"But, I am meant to be at college now. You were going to come when I wasn't here?"

"Uh yeah I guess I was un."

"Why?" Itachi said sitting up frowning.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me un."

Itachi stood up with his eyes wide and moved in front of Deidara, "I always want to see you."

Deidara looked at the floor, "you are so high un."

"It's kind of wearing off I think," Itachi said taking his shirt off, "I am still in these clothes. I can't remember anything, when did I get home?"

"I'm not sure," Deidara said following him into his wardrobe.

Itachi threw his shirt to the floor and flicked through his clothes, "Do you want to go for a swim? Pool, I think I am hungry I can make food, or… We could order pizza!"

"You haven't eaten and you are high? You are missing out un," Deidara said laughing.

"Well," Itachi said taking off his jeans, "lets go for a swim and pizza, and, and your bag is there, so you can smoke too if you want to join me here, and, and let's just relax for the day."

Deidara was dancing from one foot to the other in the doorway; he looked like he was weighing things up in his mind. Itachi walked over and put his arms on his shoulders. "Deidara, I don't want anything from you, I just want to be in your company."

Itachi smiled and found some red board shorts and pulled them on, he pulled out a light blue pair and held them out for Deidara.

The blonde smiled and pulled his clothes off and the shorts on. He followed Itachi down stairs with his back pack. While Itachi ordered a bbq chicken pizza and a bacon deluxe 5 meat pizza and two garlic breads and six spicy chicken wings and two cokes, he pulled out a joint and a lighter.

Itachi was laughing as he hung up the phone, "He knows, he knows! Who orders that much pizza!?"

They went out and sat on a pool recliner side by side as Deidara lit the joint. Itachi cocked his head to the side as he watched the blonde take some large puffs in. He was so glad he was here, he couldn't believe it. Deidara had just appeared out of know where, just when he wanted him to.

"Are you Jesus?" Itachi asked grinning.

Deidara coughed and spluttered, as he sniggered, "why?"

"You appeared in my room when I was thinking about you."

Itachi watched Deidara laugh and hand him the joint. He took a few quick inhales and gave it back. He was happy, he jumped up and did a back flip into the pool. The water was cool, Itachi resurfaced and swam to the area of the poll which was under shade. He sat on the step and leaned his elbows back on the warm tiles as Deidara came and lay down next to him, holding the joint in his mouth.

"Why?" he asked letting out a stream of smoke.

"Why?" Itachi asked cocking his head.

"You said," Deidara began taking the joint out of his mouth and rolling it between his fingers, "that you didn't want anything from me, just to be in my company. Why?"

Itachi smiled to himself and watched the water ripple, it looked like a Monet painting. "Because, I like you. And you are fun to hang out with," Itachi said quickly. "Is it such a bad thing that someone wants to be your friend?"

He heard Deidara sigh, "I guess not."

Itachi didn't continue, he didn't need Deidara to admit he was uncomfortable with it, or that it was unusual for him. Itachi was uncomfortable too, he was scared.

He dived under the surface of the water again and found Deidara had gotten in. Itachi swam over to him and stood on his tippy toes.

"So," Itachi said grinning mischievously, "favorite movie?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and said this again, before swimming on his back and putting his hand to his face in a thinking position, "I like Stealth and V for Vendetta, Fight Club."

Itachi laughed, "Is it just cause of the explosions?"

"Yep."

"What about the Dark Knight?" Itachi asked swimming on his back next to him.

"Mmm I haven't seen it yet un."

"Lots of explosions."

Deidara laughed and did back stroke, "I should get to ask three favorite questions in a row, because you did it twice last night un."

"Fair deal, I suppose."

"What is your favorite color and food?"

"Easy, Black and Avocado."

"And your favorite thing to do un?"

Itachi frowned, what was his favorite thing to do. He had spent so long focusing himself on study he hadn't had much fun. Before his father made him change, he liked reading, he like Akido. He still liked these things but the purpose was different now, there was a struggle to come to an end. A desire to make himself better, to beat his father.

Deidara saw Itachi stop swimming and frown to himself. Was he too stoned to answer? "Okay favorite book then un," he said swimming over.

"That's easy. Criminological theory by Robert Lilly, I'm a fan of the Manchester addition but the 5th is good too."

Deidara laughed, "you are so boring Uchiha un."

"Well I seem to be entertaining you fine, Mr. ADD explosion child."

Deidara laughed at the nickname and lay back in the water again, "Well I was surprised to find you stoned out of your brain this morning," Itachi grinned and floated up next to him. "Yet you seem to be much less stoned now un."

Itachi grinned at the sky, he had been trying to chat normally. Truth was everything seemed to be vibrating. He giggled slightly, "Actually I feel so stoned, I am trying to sound sober 'cause I am embarrassed. Otherwise I would be saying how amazing everything is."

Deidara laughed, Itachi must have been really high to think that much into the situation. It was also completely unlike him to admit to being embarrassed. Deidara let silence fall as Itachi started to play with a blow up ball that was floating in the water. He watched it closely and brought his hand up under it, only to have it move away from him. He laughed and moved back over to it, trying to balance it on his hand again. Deidara was content they could be silent together. He didn't feel awkward with Itachi. When the pizza guy came Deidara called to Itachi, but found him hiding behind the ball. Deidara grinned; he must be too stoned to talk to the guy. Deidara hopped out and paid for the food with Itachi's cash he found on the table. They boiled down the day together, eating and playing pool tennis with their hands and an empty coke bottle. Deidara laughed when Itachi tasted the pizza, his eyes had widened and he grew this ecstatic grin on his face. He spent the next half an hour telling Deidara that pizza was god's food and asking him if he could taste how good it was.

It was early afternoon and Deidara was wet and spread eagled on the warm ground. Itachi was next to him in the same position, panting. At some point they had started have races. A run around the pool, jump in the spa then the pool then 20 sit ups then back into the pool then jump out and touch the pizza box. It was got steadily more complicated, with the pizza box eventually being moved to Itachi's balcony and more pool jumps added in, plus a 'balance the ball on your head,' and throw the coke bottle added in.

Itachi had won, he was fitter, but Deidara was maintained that if there had been a 'build an explosive' stage he would have won.

"Hi."

Deidara looked up, "Sasuke!"

"Sasuke," Itachi said sitting up as well.

Naruto came out as Sasuke looked between Itachi and Deidara on the ground.

"Naruto!" Itachi beamed.

"Naruto," Deidara said smiling and nodding, he twisted, trying to crack his back and saw the wet outline of his body. "Angel!"

"Angel!" Itachi laughed noticing their marks as well.

Sasuke tiled his head at them as they pulled each other up and walked into the kitchen. Deidara flopped down at the counter as Itachi searched through the fridge.

"Hey, what happened to you today?" The voice of Kisame said from behind Itachi. He laughed and smelt the orange juice in the door as Deidara answered.

"I found him this morning stoned off his nut, telling the ceiling it was amazing."

"You're high?" Sasuke exclaimed form the bench. Itachi turned and shrugged, he didn't know what he was anymore.

"That would be my fault," Itachi turned and saw Pein and Hidan.

This whole situation was hilarious, like a sitcom. He felt laughter rise up in him at the thought, but then it went as he saw Deidara's expression sour.

"Your fault?" Kisame asked turning to the orange haired boy.

"I gave him some of a joint this morning."

Itachi snorted, he could help but find this all so funny. Even Deidara's expression was adding to the comical nature.

"Wait!" Sasuke said loudly standing up as Itachi sniggered; this must look so bad to his little brother.

"What is going on? Why are _you_ in my house?" He said pointing to Pein.

Everyone turned to watch as Itachi burst into a fit of laughter. He had never laughed so hard, he felt tears welling up in his eyes as he slid down the fridge to the floor. Slowly Deidara started to laugh as well, making Itachi laugh harder. What was Deidara laughing at? Did he know this was a sitcom?! He suddenly heard Naruto snigger then burst into laughter. Making Itachi cry harder, why was Naruto laughing? Suddenly he felt the whore room laughing, as people around him were asking what he was laughing at and laughing at him laughing.

"Okay, okay," Itachi said on the floor trying to breathe as Deidara and Naruto commented on how scary Itachi laughing was, "Some one explain what Pein is doing here."

Kisame easily composed himself to answer, "I ran into him, I actually went to the lecture this morning, when you didn't turn up I went to your Jujutsu class to find you, but you didn't turn up there either."

"Oh Jujutsu!" Itachi said slapping his forehead, he had completely forgotten.

"Now he remembers," Pein said sarcastically.

"Then Pein said he had sent you home at 5am this morning. So we came straight here to find you."

"Wait," Sasuke said standing and wiping the tears from his eyes, "you two aren't enemies?"

"No Sasuke," Itachi said standing.

When he caught Deidara's eye he had to force himself not to laugh again, "Deidara, this is Pein and Hidan from my Jujutsu class."

"I know who they are," Deidara said cooly, "I should get going."

Itachi stared opened mouthed as Deidara stood up and moved past them. He saw the glances that Pein and Deidara gave each other, so cold.

"Wait," Itachi yelped, running around the bench to catch up with Deidara. He held him by the shoulders and searched for his eyes. "Don't go."

"What's going on here?"

Itachi felt his face pale as he heard that voice. Deidara's eyes grew wide as they looked and saw Fugaku standing there. All the boys the kitchen stood or sat awkwardly.

"Father," Sasuke said finally.

"What's going on here," he repeated ignoring Sasuke and coming to stand by Itachi. Itachi quickly dropped his hands from Deidara shoulders and went to address his father.

"Just some of my friends from college Mr Uchiha," Kisame said, "Itachi ran quickly out of the lecture, so we came over. Hope that's okay."

"They were just leaving father," Itachi said smiling forcibly.

"Oh good, I need to talk to you in your room Itachi. Now," Itachi paled slightly, his father looked like he was going to explode with anger. Not only was Deidara in his house, it was obvious he had been there for a while. But because of the number of people around there was nothing he could do.

Itachi twitched his head at Deidara telling him to leave but the blondes eyes were wide and serious.

"You should come Itachi," Deidara stammered.

Itachi felt all the blood leave his upper body, don't talk back Deidara. Don't make this worse.

"Room now Itachi," Fugaku said in a half yell from Itachi staircase. Itachi forced a smile and nodded to Deidara and pushed him towards the door. Kisame stood up and moved out with Pein and Hidan.

"Wait Itachi its rude not to see your guests out," Sasuke said standing.

"They can see themselves out I'm sure," Fugaku said, "Sasuke you should go over to Naruto's."

"Yes," Itachi said moving and grabbing his brother. Sasuke struggled against him as he moved him towards the front door.

"Go to Naruto's," Itachi hissed as he pushed Sasuke and Deidara out the door. He saw Kisame standing at his car watching with Pein and Hidan staring curiously. Itachi closed the door now that the house was empty and met his father's eyes.

* * *

><p>Deidara stood outside watching the youngest Uchiha pace in front of the door restlessly, he had one hand up to his ear, but Deidara couldn't see if he was on the phone or just walking in that position. He looked panicked. With good reason too, Fugaku's face had been murderous. Behind him Naruto was trying to barter a ride to his house for him and Sasuke. Deidara twisted uncomfortably. He couldn't leave Itachi in there, not with what he had seen Fugaku do last time. This time Deidara was in his house along with Pein and Hidan, whose faces he was sure the chief of police would know. But what could he do? He made the decision to climb the balcony and only step in with an explosive if Itachi needed it. But as he went over to ditch his bag in a bush Itachi came out of the house. His face was composed as he grabbed his little brother by the arm and dragged him to Kisame's car.<p>

"Favour?" Itachi said grinning at the shark boy, "Father and I will be awhile. He is giving me a talk about the people I hang out with," Itachi said jokingly and Kisame laughed, "and we are sorting out Sasuke's birthday present."

"What is it?" Naruto asked happily.

"I can't say! But I'll give you a hint, it involves you two and a plane. Anyway Kisame take these two, to Naruto's please."

Kisame smiled and agreed, but Deidara wasn't convinced. Itachi gave him a blank look as he marched back into the house. Deidara spotted fresh red mark on his arm; it looked like a hand print. He heard Sasuke arguing with Kisame telling him he couldn't go. Deidara walked over and pulled Sasuke to the side.

"Don't worry Sasuke," Deidara whispered into his ear, "I will make sure he is fine."

Sasuke gave him a piercing stare as Deidara nodded and pushed the young Uchiha to the car. Sasuke nodded slightly and got in soundlessly as Deidara turned back to look at the house.

"Can I give you a lift anywhere Deidara?" Kisame said following in the car as the blonde walked down the street slowly, "You can get in the boot."

Deidara gave a small side smile, "Nah I have some stuff I need to do in this area."

He heard Pein snort in the front seat and heard him mutter clients. Deidara gave the shark boy a smile and continued walking down the path. He waited for the car to drive past and out of sight before he turned and ditched his bag into Itachi's neighbor's bushes. He raced around the back of the house and clambered up Itachi's balcony. He had a small lighter bomb in his hand just in case. As he climbed up he could hear the two Uchiha's fighting.

"I will never do that!" he heard Itachi yell.

"You will do what I tell you to do boy," Deidara strained to hear as he heard a pause and a slight struggle, "get your fucking ass in line Itachi!"

"You can't force me to do anything," he heard Itachi hiss.

Deidara strained to hear what they were saying. He peered over the balcony as he heard something smash followed by a loud thud. Had Fugaku just thrown something at Itachi? From his vantage point he couldn't see anything. But he had to be careful. If he was seen by Fugaku he was sure the chief of police would push him from the balcony. If he fell at a certain angle he could make the pool.

Deidara ducked as he heard Fugaku again, "you will do this, or I will make your life a fucking misery. You think you head hurts now," Deidara heard the door to Itachi's room slam followed by crashing of plates down stairs.

Deidara waited anxiously one moment longer to see if Fugaku was coming back. When he continued to hear sounds downstairs he used his arms to lift his feet over the balcony. He squinted through Itachi's double doors. He couldn't see the raven. Had Fugaku taken him downstairs? Deidara moved into the room cautiously, for the small amount of stuff in the room it was extremely messy. The coffee table had been over turned and Itachi's bed sheets were sprawled everywhere. Deidara quickly looked in the wardrobe and the bathroom but Itachi wasn't in there either. Getting him from downstairs where Fugaku was would be hard. He would probably need more explosives. He did a quick check into Itachi study and did a small double take. Itachi was lying on the floor with his back towards Deidara. Deidara's heart rate doubled déjà vu. Last time someone had been in this position, it was his father. He had overdosed and Deidara had rushed him to the hospital. Time had moved in slow motion that day, he remembered stealing a car and hulling his father's mangled body into the back. He seemed empty, like a doll with no life behind his eyes. His father was in hospital recovering for over a month. That event had been over two years ago now, but it was fresh in Deidara's mind. Deidara moved slowly over to the Itachi body, what if he was dead? He felt the path towards Itachi stretch out. He was never going to make it to him, or at least it felt that way. Deidara stopped dead as Itachi moved slightly.

"Itachi," he said jumping the boy and kneeling in front of him. Itachi's head was bleeding. Deidara had seen worse cuts, but because of the location of the wound on his forehead, it was bleeding a lot.

Itachi opened his eyes slowly and gave Deidara a small smile, "You came back," Itachi said weakly.

"I didn't leave," Deidara muttered.

He was running his hands Itachi's body, testing the movement and looking for other wounds. He didn't seem badly hurt anywhere else. Although it was hard to tell the fresh bruises from the old ones.

"You have to go," Itachi said opening his eyes slowly; "he is coming back with supplies."

Deidara shook his head as his hand met wet skin as he checked his shorts. Deidara hissed as he lifted the board shorts up. There was a nasty cut, Itachi would need a doctor and soon. At least to stop the bleeding and maybe stitches. Itachi's eyes were heavy and his arms lolled on the floor pathetically.

"Itachi you need to get up, we need to go un."

Some part of Deidara's words got through to Itachi and he nodded slowly. Deidara watched Itachi set his teeth; the raven wasn't the type to let weakness stop him. He helped the raven into an upright position and took as much of the boys weight as he would allow.

"I'm fine," Itachi said using the wall to take the weight instead of Deidara.

"Let me help un," Deidara hissed moving to the door. Both boys stopped as a noise was heard down stairs.

"Darling? What's happened here?" came Mikoto's voice.

Itachi breathed out heavily against the wall, "Mum's home, Sasuke must have called her."

They listened as Fugaku answered and their voices came together. Deidara strained his ears, sounded like it was coming from the kitchen.

"Okay, Itachi," Deidara said running to the desk and grabbing Itachi's keys and phone. "Make it down stairs to your car. I'll go out the window. Don't stop un. Can you do that?"

Itachi gave him a firm nod and grabbed his keys and phone from Deidara. Deidara helped Itachi to his door. He saw the raven take the first step down, while holding steadily onto the banister. He would have gone with him the whole way, but if Fugaku or Mikoto had come out into the hallway it would look bad for Deidara. Specially if Itachi passed out and Deidara was holding his body. He was sure Mikoto wouldn't stop Fugaku from maiming him, if it looked like he had just beaten their son senseless. Itachi would have to make it to his car by himself. Deidara ran to the balcony and threw himself off. He almost lost his holdings in the tile work as he descended recklessly from panic. So much could go wrong. He jumped the last few feet and rolled along the grass before turning and sprinting to his backpack; he could feel himself shaking as adrenaline set in. He sat in the bushes and waited for signs of Itachi. His whole body was pumping; he could hear his pulse beating in his ears. He wiped the sweat from his face, any second now Itachi would come out. Another moment passed and Deidara twisted nervously, if Itachi didn't come out soon Deidara would climb back up the wall to Itachi's room to check he was alright. He squinted and then breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened and Itachi stumbled out. He heard Mikoto's voice yelling have fun at Kisame's darling and that she would get cleaners around. Deidara ran out and caught Itachi by the arms as he stumbled to his car.

"She didn't see me, she thinks dad wants to redecorate," he said weakly, unlocking the Lotus.

Deidara pushed him in and got in the passenger seat. He felt eyes on him and looked up. From the top window Fugaku was watching them, his vermillion eyes were sparkling dangerously.

"In," Itachi said pulling him by the arm.

Deidara threw his seatbelt on as Itachi pulled out of the drive way, his wheels screeching in the process. Deidara looked over at the raven he seemed alert but there was lines of blood now trickling down his collar bones. As he watched Itachi shook his head, as if trying to keep himself awake. They weren't even out of the neighborhood yet. Deidara felt himself panic as Itachi went pale. He didn't look as if he was going to stay conscious much longer. Why had he gotten into the passenger seat? He should be driving. He grabbed the wheel as Itachi's head rolled back.

"Jesus fuck!" Deidara yelled as the car swerved.

Itachi woke up and slammed his foot onto the break. Deidara stared, there were no other cars around, but he was sure people would have heard the screech of the wheels, there was two tire marks as proof.

"Move," Deidara said angrily pushing Itachi to the passenger seat and putting himself in the driving seat.

He had gotten his license, but he could never afford a car. If he had gotten behind the wheel of this car in any other circumstances he would have tested every bit and marveled at its beauty. But, right now time didn't seem to be a luxury. Plus they needed to put as much space between them and Fugaku as possible.

"Where we going?" Itachi muttered.

Deidara did a small double take form the road to Itachi. The raven had his head against the window. Blood was staining the glass there, nothing he couldn't pay someone to wash off. But the sight of it made Deidara nervous. Itachi eyes were heavy and the raven didn't seem able to keep them open.

"Toby's and Sasori's house," Toby rented with Sasori and two other guys. "One of their housemates in a doctor un."

Kabuto had been heralded as a medical prodigy earlier on in the year. They all found it hilarious because he was a speed addict.

He saw Itachi nod and close is eyes. Deidara forced himself to concentrate on the road. His mind was yelling at him to get to Toby's as fast as possible. He watched the speed dial tick over 100.

* * *

><p>Itachi opened his eyes again; he had to make sure Deidara was being well behaved with his baby. He looked at the speedometer, 120. He made a mental note never to let Deidara behind the wheel of his car again. But right now, he could hardly keep his eyes open, let alone muster the energy to tell him to slow down. He closed his eyes again.<p>

* * *

><p>He heard someone talking, was it Deidara? Followed by yelling. Hands, he felt multiple hands touching him and pain. He was aware of the pain. When he managed to open his eyes everything was foggy. He could see faces but not people. Someone was talking, there was another figure standing. He tried to speak but a hand silenced him and instead he felt something cool on his mouth. Was it wet or just cold? He opened his mouth further and found the cold invading. He coughed and blinked as someone leaned him forward.<p>

"Itachi, you need water."

He blinked again as the room rotated into view. Deidara was kneeling on the floor in front of him. He looked panicked, and stressed. Itachi cocked his head lightly at him, what had made him so sad. He became aware of someone next to him while on his other side a guy with silver hair and glasses was watching him with water in one hand. Standing up at to one side was Toby in a white mask. Itachi looked at his hand numbly, where was he?

"Water," the guy said next to him.

It took a moment to get feeling, but he felt a leather couch under him and water on his body. The glass of water was shoved into his hand. He looked at it, it seemed strange. It was water in a glass cup with bubbles painted on the outside.

"Drink," said the guy next to him moving his hand with the water up to his mouth. He felt the cold on his lips again. But this time he drank. When the cup was empty he looked at it.

"Bubbles."

He felt someone next to him giggle slightly, when he looked over he saw Sasori holding a bloody towel and an ice pack. Itachi gapped at him slightly. Black blotches started to dance in his vision.

"Where?" was all he managed to say as the couch rose to meet his head.

He opened his eyes again. Someone had sat him up, Deidara was still on the floor talking to someone, but he immediately turned to Itachi when he sat forwards.

He had a searing headache.

"Where am I?" he whispered to the blonde.

He couldn't manage more than a whisper, he throat was sore as if he had been screaming.

"You are at Toby's and Sasori's house un," Deidara said handing him more water.

Itachi took it slowly and drank again. The more he blinked the more the world sharpened. He put his hand up to his head, and felt a bandage.

"You received quite a knock to the head," said the guy next to him.

"Painful," Itachi said squeezing his eyes shut.

"No shit," Someone said, he recognized the voice as Toby's.

"Can you tell me what did the wound to your leg?" the silver haired man said.

Itachi looked down at his leg; it had some white patches over it. But he could feel it throbbing. He looked at Deidara while he thought, how had he got in this state? He put his hand to his head again trying to silence the headache.

"I need to know just so I can clean it properly, if it was say glass," the boy said.

Itachi shook his head; he couldn't concentrate with all these noises. He found the irritating high pitched sound was the worst. As he looked down he found it was his phone ringing.

"Hello?" he said putting it on speaker phone; he didn't think he could deal with it any closer to his head.

"Itachi are you okay?" came a panicked voice.

Itachi sighed it was Sasuke.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Fine. Is mum home?" Sasuke was talking fast, he sounded scared or worried.

But what was he talking about. Mum? Suddenly the events came flooding back. Itachi put his hand to his eyes and squeezed them shut, blocking out the pain, the noise and the realization.

"Itachi?" came Sasuke's panicked voice again.

"Yes. I'm fine Sasuke. Not a scratch," Itachi answered sipping the water and getting his voice back, "Stay at Naruto's tonight k?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm with Deidara. I'm fine honesty."

Sasuke seemed to calm down and made him promise that he would see him tomorrow. Itachi promised and hung the phone up.

"Knife," Itachi answered weakly, moving his hand over the patch on his leg.

He heard Deidara say 'what?' and a few other sounds of shock ripple through the room.

He used the couch and made himself get up. He felt the others rise with him as he walked to the window next to the front door. His father had done this to him. Itachi felt his face and looked at the blood that came off in his hand. His father was responsible. Itachi growled slightly and pulled open the front door. There was no way he was going to let his father do this. There was no way. Itachi threw his phone at the letter box in anger, where it smashed and fell pathetically on the ground. The screen now black. How could his father do this to him? To his flesh and blood.

Itachi gritted his teeth as he marched to his Lotus that was sitting in the drive way. He heard people half yelling behind him. He went to his car and tried to open the door.

Locked.

It took a moment for the fact that he couldn't get in and go anywhere to register.

He leaned against his beautiful Lotus. How did it end up this way? He felt his strength leaving him as quickly as the burst had come. He felt dizzy but the metal on the car was cold against his head. He couldn't get in; there was nothing he could do. He had been defeated by his central locking. How did he let things get this bad? How could he let his father do this to him? Itachi felt tears sting his eyes and roll down his cheeks as he picked up his smashed phone. How did this happen? He felt his body aching, yet his mind was numb in shock. He couldn't believe this. He felt his fist clench and looked at his hand. He was shaking, his nails had drawn blood in his hand and he didn't even realize. He rolled the shards of his phone between his fingers. He was numb to everything. Picking up a sharp bit of plastic he plunged it into his arm. He leaned forwards over the letterbox as the new pain flooded his body and his whole being started to throb with the sensation. Even his vision was blanking in and out. He looked down numbly at the plastic sticking out of his arm; slowly a line of blood ran down to his elbow. He heard people around him, some one was yelling. Someone was calling him an idiot, while others yelled shut up. He felt hands grabbing him and moving him. Then darkness again.

He felt leather under him and moaned slightly. His whole body ached.

"Blood," he said out loud sitting up quickly.

He felt someone shushing him and making him lay back down. He lay his head down and saw Deidara sitting on the ground in front of him. He held his hand out towards him. "How did it end up this way?" he whispered lightly.

"Are you going to press charges?" the silver haired boy said sitting Itachi up slowly. Itachi gave him a look as if he was nuts, press charges against his father. That was a joke right?

"Against whoever attacked you with a knife," the boy continued, "It's full fledged assault, but hey I'm just a doctor."

Itachi turned to Deidara confused, before it dawned on him; Deidara hadn't told them who had done this.

"Also, while you're in my house. No more IPhones to the arm."

Itachi looked down at his bandaged arm and shook his head, "Sorry."

"No sweat, at least it wasn't large enough for home made stitches," the silver haired boy said, Itachi stared at him, he remembered reading abut him in a science magazine.

He had discovered an antidote for a disease or something.

"I'm Kabuto," he said holding out his hand.

Itachi took it and sighed back into the couch, "Thanks."

"Right I have to go, Deidara take him to your room he needs rest."

"Right un," Deidara said jumping up and coming over to him.

Itachi felt Toby grab his arm and put it over his shoulder, while Deidara did the same with his other arm.

"Keep an icepack on his head, 10 minutes on, 10 off. Make sure he drinks."

"Right," Deidara said as they all walked slowly down the hall.

Sasori was in front with an ice pack, a towel and some water.

Itachi felt a bed underneath him.

"Now," Kabuto said to everyone standing in the room, "Itachi is allowed any pain killers from my bathroom. But no mixing and matching, alright you fiends? I'm off. Be back soon," he said winking at Toby who sniggered.

Itachi moved himself up the bed; he was in a smallish room on a queen sized bed that was placed in the corner. All the floors in the house he had seen were carpeted in grey, while the walls were cream. Typical rent house. The room smelt stale, but also like Deidara. Itachi closed his eyes and sniffed the air happily.

"This is my room when I stay," Deidara said putting down the water.

"I can smell that," Itachi said opening his eyes.

He found Sasori and Deidara staring at him strangely.

"It smells like you," he mumbled lying down.

"I can't afford to stay here and pay rent with my father at the moment, but this is where I would live if I could," Deidara finished getting on the bed and putting the ice pack to Itachi's head.

Itachi moaned and sunk his head into the pillow. He felt Deidara sitting next to him. He was saying something, Itachi wished he had enough energy to stay and listen but he felt himself drifting asleep.

* * *

><p>He awoke slightly when he felt movement on the mattress. He opened his eyes and found Deidara had taken the ice pack off. Everyone else had left the room. Deidara smiled lightly at him as he sat up again.<p>

"Water," Deidara said handing him the bubble cup before Itachi could say anything.

He nodded and finished the glass, wiping the excess from his mouth. He could taste blood. But when he looked at his hand he realized he must have had dried blood all over his face.

"Thanks," Itachi said grabbing the wet towel and sponging his face and then his chest of the blood.

His vision was rotating, he felt himself moan. He was in so much pain.

"Here," Deidara said taking the wet towel that Itachi was holding loosely against his cheek.

Itachi opened his eyes slightly as Deidara was wiping down his chest.

"You're going to have more bruises."

"It's cold," Itachi managed to say.

"A little, but you have lost a bit of blood, so I'm not surprised un."

He jumped off the bed and moved the blankets carefully out from under Itachi. Itachi wiggled under the blankets and snuggled close to Deidara and moaned.

"You are so warm."

He heard the blonde laugh slightly and move away from him.

"Mmm no no no, come back," Itachi said opening his eyes looking for Deidara.

"I am," came the reply, "You need more water though un."

Itachi waited with a small smile as Deidara left and came back with the bubble glass filled and a basket with packets in it. He took out a packet and looked at the back of it, before putting it down and picking up a pill bottle.

"Here, oxycodone, take two. They will make you sleepy and maybe dizzy but they will help un."

Itachi nodded and drank the two pills down. He eyed Deidara suspiciously as he put the bottle down.

"Warmth," Itachi said holding the blankets up with a yawn.

He let a girlish smile rise to his face as Deidara grinned and jumped with him. Itachi laid his head on the blonde's chest. It was impossibly warm; he could feel the blonde's whole body vibrating as he talked and his heart beat rhythmically. Itachi held onto him tightly as sleep started to take him again. Numbly he became aware that Deidara had one hand stroking his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>POOR ITACHI! <strong>-_\-****

**Read and review if you want the next chapter. :O heh**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N thanks for reviews. :3 what happens next... well read on!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Itachi awoke with a shiver, or was it the noise that woke him? He could hear music coming from somewhere. He sat up slowly, where was he? He was struggling to think of things. He remembered what had happened with his father and then himself stabbing his arm, but it seemed like a dream or a distant memory. He felt his way off the bed and turned a light on. The room was small; there was a chest of draws in one corner. Itachi frowned and listened to the music. He didn't want to go out there in his board shorts. He opened the first draw; inside was a fishnet shirt, some paints and chalk pastels, condoms, two syringes and an opened lollipop. Itachi frowned and opened the next one down; it had some briefs, a small singlet and a tie in it. Itachi looked around what are the chances of finding pants. Why did he leave home without pants? He frowned to himself, he had to leave without pants, he had to get out of there. He turned around and saw on the end of the bed some red and black checked pajama pants neatly folded. Itachi smiled to himself and got changed. Well one thing was going right.

He sniffed the air, remembering the room had a Deidara smell, but it was no longer there. Maybe that's what had woken him. Opening the door he was assaulted with cigarette and marijuana smoke, mixed with something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. It seemed that the houses residents were having a gathering of sorts. He could see people talking or kissing down the hall. The music was a strange mix of sounds, he could hear a girl moaning and singing darkly. She had a sultry sexual voice as she said 'I'd die for you.' Itachi kept one hand on the wall as he walked forwards slowly. Was this a dream? It was so disorientating. Everything seemed so surreal and strange.

A girl at the end of the hallway who had been walking past stopped and beckoned him forwards with one finger. She was hardly clothed and started to sway her hips to the music as he walked forwards cautiously. Her eyes were black as she beckoned him ever closer. The song changed and he stopped, he knew this song. It was Closer by Nine Inch Nails he only knew it because he had found its lyrics amusing one night at a club. He coughed slightly as he made the effort to continue to walk forwards; the air was thick with smoke. It made his eyes sting, the girl was dancing and mouthing the lyrics as she beckoned him forwards with her whole arms now. Itachi was almost hypnotised until he saw a familiar red head, look at her darkly. She looked at Sasori and winked before turning and walking out of Itachi eye site. Sasori then turned to him and smiled slightly, beckoning him forwards. Itachi continued to hold onto the wall for support, when would this hallway end?

Itachi's hand finally left the wall, he felt dizzy standing by himself. This feeling the redhead seemed to notice as he took Itachi by the hands and smiled lightly while Itachi looked around the room. To his left he saw the leather couch he had been laying on earlier. It was full of people smoking something in a circle. One was lying down and had a girl smoking on top of him. Itachi noted that they all seemed to be high. He saw Toby amongst it smoking through a hole in his George W Bush mask. He noticed another group leaning down over a table and inhaling something from a cream canister. He saw Kabuto put a straw and sniff up some powder there. Sasori lead him to the right.

A smile washed over Itachi's face as he saw Deidara, he was only wearing pajama pants and seemed to be cooking something at the stove. He was dancing to the music with a cigarette in his mouth. His blonde hair was out and bounced with the movements of his hips. Sasori let go of Itachi at the kitchen bar, which had stools behind it. Instead of leaning there Itachi used what strength he could muster to move his body on to the counter.

He breathed out, tired, his feet were less than one foot from the ground, yet it had taken so much effort to lift himself backwards up there.

He went back to watching Deidara cook as Sasori went over to him and they spoke quietly. Itachi wished he could hear what they were saying but the music was too loud. Itachi straightened up as Sasori pointed at him and Deidara turned to look. Itachi almost laughed as Deidara grinned happily at him. He gave the frying pan a shake and walked over to him stopping between his legs. He let out a puff of smoke and put one hand behind Itachi's back. Itachi watched as the cigarette was held to his lip questionably. He took a cautious shaky breath in and then snatched it out of Deidara's hands inhaling deeply. He hadn't realised how anxious he was until he felt the smoke calming him down. Deidara was smiling at him as Itachi handed it back to him.

Itachi didn't know what to make of all this. It seemed like an opium den form the 19th century. He noticed the song changed, it was strange, a rhythmic beat then a computerised voice saying 'push me, and then just touch me.' He looked around as Deidara smoked with one hand and held onto his leg with the other. Since when had they gotten this close? Deidara was watching him intently. That piercing icy gaze again. Itachi matched it, he wished he was feeling 100% so he could ravage the blonde right where they stood. But he was tired and his body was stiff. Deidara gave a small half smile, let out a puff of smoke and went back to the fry pan. Itachi looked around; he saw Toby wave at him from the couch followed by people arguing as the music went off. It was amazing how much the ambience music added to the atmosphere. Without it, it looked like people just getting high, with it there seemed something so spiritual. Itachi sighed and put his hand to his head. The pain killers must have been affecting his thoughts.

"Hey," a voice said as the music started again.

It was some kind of electro classical. Itachi squinted at the owner of the voice through the smoke.

"Neji," Itachi said struggling down from the bench and shaking the boys' hand.

"Long time," Neji said happily, "You're all famous now huh."

Neji had been in the year under Itachi at his high school, he had been popular because he was a so called rebel.

Itachi attempted a smile, "What are you doing here?" he hadn't expected anyone he knew to be in this house of all places.

"I live here," Neji said grinning, "couldn't take the crap at home so I moved out with these guys."

"Small world," Itachi mumbled.

Unbelievable, Itachi had had sex with his younger cousin Hinata in year 12, then again this year in Neji's bed. He wondered awkwardly if Neji knew. Neji had also been best friends with Samui, they hadn't spoken since the events of that year. Good thing too probably. Yet he seemed no longer angry at him.

"Indeed, come join me on the couch. For a catch up."

Itachi allowed himself to be pulled to the couch. The others around looked at him interested. He gazed around bewildered as two girls on the floor started making out passionately.

"Interested?" Neji said putting one arm around his shoulders, "Want some? It will make you feel free."

Itachi looked at what was in Neji's hand. A glass pipe. Neji had his thumb over the opening in the side and his fingers over the end. Itachi stared Neji had a ring similar to Deidara except it was on his ring finger on his left hand. He frowned, why did they have matching rings? Itachi snapped his mind back to what Neji was holding the glass pipe, he could see smoke, or vapour on the inside.

"Just this much is enough, and then I will blow your mind," he whispered into Itachi's ear.

"I probably shouldn't, I," Itachi croaked looking at the white eyed boy.

Neji was leaning closer to him; Itachi could only lean so far away until he would come into contact with Toby's chest.

Neji licked his lips slightly, "let me take your higher than you have ever been before, all you need to do is breathe. If you want I'll breathe it, and then breathe it into your mouth."

Itachi shook his head slightly, "I shouldn't, I've had some pain killers."

"Even better," Neji whispered into his ear.

He felt one of Neji's hands running down his back, while the white eyes tongue flicked its way across his ear.

"Enough Neji un."

Itachi looked up, Deidara was standing there. His eyes were intense as Neji stopped and placed his arm back around Itachi's shoulders.

"We were just getting reacquainted Deidara."

"He is with me," Deidara said putting his hand out for Itachi to take.

Itachi looked at Deidara's hand, chipped black fingernails and a scar in the shape of a moon or mouth he hadn't noticed before. Then that ring on his index finger.

"You don't have to go Itachi, you can stay and I will make you feel alive."

Itachi shifted slightly and took Deidara's hand. The blonde immediately picked him up and walked away from the couch. Itachi stared up at Deidara's face. He looked stressed and seemed tried maybe. He closed the door to the room with Itachi still in his arms.

Slowly Deidara laid him down on the bed, but didn't remove his hands from around him, "You have no idea do you un?"

Itachi cocked his head.

"No idea, the amount of sex appeal you have un," Deidara said from above him, "Standing out there no shirt, hair down, looking lost. No wonder Neji immediately tried to claim you."

"What," Itachi said from Deidara's arms, "it's not like that I don't think. He went to my high school and-"

"Not just with Neji, with everyone un. You don't even seem to realise your effect on other people."

Itachi frowned to himself, he knew he had power over women, but not all women, some completely ignored him and he had no idea with guys.

"Wait," Itachi said slowly as a thought hit him, "Everyone? Even you?"

Deidara frowned at him and tried to move his arms away but Itachi caught them, "do you find me sexy?" Itachi said smiling slightly.

"No."

Itachi sighed and grinned as Deidara went to the chest of drawers.

"Kabuto said you need to eat, so I made us some dinner," Deidara muttered putting a tray in front of Itachi.

Itachi looked down, stir fried vegetables and avocado on toast. He dove for the toast.

"I know you haven't eaten veggies in a while so," Deidara said smiling as Itachi scoffed down the toast and shovelled forkfuls of sautéed vegetables into his mouth.

"Deidara, this is really good," Itachi said smiling as he picked up his other piece of toast, "you remembered my favourite food."

Deidara smiled and ate his own dinner. Itachi thought to himself as he ate, his day had been nuts. Last night he had had sex with Pein, then been stoned all day with Deidara. Now he was eating with Deidara after his dad had… well after his dad. After all this was over he would have a year long holiday to relax. He thought about Deidara, he had looked after him, he had come into his room to find him. He even got him here, to safety away from his father. He owed him so much. Further more he had called him sexy, well he denied that he found him sexy. But there was a way to test that. Itachi smirked to himself as he finished his last spoonful. He reached over to the bedside table and finished the water there too. Deidara looked up as he stood.

"Water," he said leaving the room.

Itachi walked down the hall way to the kitchen and filled up his glass. When he turned around he surveyed the room. The girl who had beckoned him forwards earlier was standing chatting to her friend. As he regarded her, she turned to stare at him seductively.

Itachi grinned and winked, he kept his eyes on her and turned down the hall way.

5 seconds, he predicted as he waited against the wall. Like clockwork, 5 seconds after he leant against the wall she was in front of him. He gave her a small shy smile and put his eyes to the ground, he had to be submissive. She seemed to understand. She placed her hands either side of his head and swayed her hips in time to the music. She looked him up and down and licked her lips lightly. Itachi smiled and tilted his head back letting her lick along his jaw. She broke contact and Itachi looked back to her. She seductively stroked her hands against Itachi stomach and arms. Itachi smirked at her as he saw Deidara walk out of the room in the corner of his eye. She leaned in and licked his cheek as Deidara came up and stood next to them. The girl turned to him and cocked her head, wondering if he wanted in.

"Fuck off un," he said venomously.

The girl looked slightly offended but left with a shrug. Itachi watched her leave; keeping his eyes on her so Deidara would have plenty of time to take her place. When he looked back Deidara was staring at him with one arm beside his head against the wall behind him. Itachi matched his stare. So Itachi had power and sex appeal over everyone. Time to test this theory.

Itachi parted his lips slightly and tilted his head back against the wall while keeping his eyes on Deidara. The blonde gave him a suspicious look as he licked his lips lightly. He forced a slight shiver which turned into a real one as his skin grew goosebumps. Deidara had leaned closer; Itachi became aware that his other arm was touching his side while against the wall. He moved his body closer to where there was contact. He would let Deidara go as slow as he wanted, but he would make Deidara snap. He could see it now in the blonde's eyes. He breathed in slowly and breathed out deeply letting his breath tickle Deidara's skin. They weren't close enough for Itachi to know that Deidara had felt it, but he did. Itachi almost smiled as Deidara shivered. He knew if he smirked it might ruin this. He gently increased the contact on Deidara's arm and felt the blonde place his hand on his back. Itachi frowned slightly as Deidara turned to look around at the people in the living room. Itachi didn't like that something had taken his attention, but decided when he recaptured his attention he would have to be irresistible. He wet his lips and leaned his body against the arm that was beside his head on the wall. He closed his eyes and rested his had against the arm as he felt Deidara look back. Slowly Itachi opened his eyes from Deidara's arm and bit his lip slightly as he met Deidara gaze.

A look of pain followed closely by a look of annoyance came across Deidara's features. Itachi would have frowned afraid he had done something wrong, but Deidara picked him up. So that Itachi's legs were wrapped around his waist. Itachi held on and searched the blonde's face for an emotion he understood as he carried him to the bedroom and slammed the door. He put Itachi down and hovered inches form his face. Itachi couldn't break now. It seemed they were getting somewhere. He couldn't stop even if Deidara was angry at him, plus they had increased their closeness and now they were alone.

Itachi propped himself up on his elbows. His legs were still wrapped around Deidara's waist, and the blonde's head was watching intently so close to him. Itachi looked down at those lips. He wanted Deidara to snap and dive for his lips. So Itachi merely licked his lips again and lay back on the bed. He knew his hair would be fanned out behind him. He kept his eyes on Deidara as he wondered if he should use his arms to pull the blonde forwards. No, he couldn't make any moves other than make himself look irresistible, but he was running out of ideas. He shifted his legs from Deidara's waist to the bed and found Deidara didn't move. His arms were still pining Itachi down, his body was still leaning over him. Itachi gave another small shiver and let tiny breath escape from his lips. Itachi thought, where was contact? On his knees, they were still bent but with his feet on the bed. He squeezed his legs together lightly; Deidara was in the middle of them. He thought he heard the blonde's breath hitch but he couldn't' be sure. He turned his head to one of the arms next to his head and his nose came into contact with the skin of Deidara wrist. Itachi parted his lips and looked for Deidara blue eyes from that position. He found them still intensely watching. He turned his head back making sure to run his nose up his wrist again. Was this a game of patience? Was Deidara in turn waiting for him to snap? Because he would, instantly if that was the game. He felt Deidara's other arm shaking from taking his weight on the angle and waited. He wouldn't have to wait long before Deidara would have to move. Slowly Deidara placed his elbow down, Itachi made his breath hitch in his throat so Deidara could hear it. The blonde was closer now. Deidara's thighs were now completely in the middle of Itachi's legs. Deidara's hair lightly skimmed Itachi's chest. Itachi shivered without trying and moaned slightly. He parted his lips and moaned again as Deidara shook his head, trying to flip his hair over one shoulder. Itachi forced his breath to noticeably quicken as Deidara moved his arm and used it to move his hair.

When he put it back down it was almost touching beside Itachi's stomach. Itachi propped himself up slightly and found that Deidara didn't pull back. Itachi could kiss him now, they were so close. But he didn't, he was waiting for Deidara. He shifted his body over so Deidara's arm was just rubbing against his skin. When Itachi put his head back down, he put it so his hair spilled over Deidara's bent arm next to his face. Itachi waited. This game. How much longer could he play, let alone stay awake thanks to the pain killers. He made a snap decision and rubbed his cheek against Deidara's bent arm. Deidara's breath hitched for real this time as Itachi closed his eyes with the contact and moaned slightly. When he opened them again his mind screamed as Deidara's lips came into crushing contact with his own. He felt Deidara's hands running over him, as finally Itachi grabbed out and pulled him closer. Itachi parted his lips and met Deidara's needy tongue immediately. Itachi wrapped his legs around the blonde and finally he was completely in his arms. He felt himself moan as Deidara's tongue washed over him, his taste was every bit he had imagined. Their kiss was almost violent as they furiously made out as if it was the last they would share. Both their breathing was heavy. Itachi knew his nails were buried into Deidara's back, but he wanted him closer. He wanted so much more. He felt Deidara's own erection as Itachi rolled on top of him on the bed. The blonde's hands were pulling him closer, to the point that Itachi himself craving more contact. He pulled Deidara up and pushed him roughly to the wall, breaking the kiss only for a moment before they continued their assault. Now that Itachi had two hands free he dove for what we wanted. Deidara broke the kiss and leaned on Itachi's shoulder trembling as Itachi's hand came into contact with his erection. Itachi was impressed with the size and the hardness as he started thrusting his hand under Deidara pants. The blonde was convulsing and moaning on him. Itachi found himself licking him lips and diving for Deidara's neck.

"No, no no It'tachi," Deidara crocked.

Itachi broke contact with the blonde's neck to look at him. Deidara's eyes were lidded and his lips beautifully parted and wet.

"Stop, you have to stop," Deidara said hoarsely.

Itachi looked him in the eyes deeply and whimpered before nodding and removing his hand from Deidara's pants. He couldn't force the blonde no matter what. Itachi wasn't going to let it end there though. He lightly licked Deidara lips and felt him moan again before pulling back.

"You need rest," Deidara whispered.

Itachi growled slightly and pulled the blonde down with him onto the bed. He twisted his arm around under Deidara's neck and pulled him to his chest, spooning him. Now that they had taken this step Itachi wasn't about to let Deidara go. Itachi felt tiredness wash over him almost instantly, Deidara had been right, he did need rest.

* * *

><p>Itachi awoke early; there was light streaming into the room. His body clock usually awoke him around 6 sometimes earlier, rarely later. He opened his eyes and smiled, he and Deidara's position had hardly changed during the night. Deidara had turned around to face him; the blonde was snuggling into his chest. He shifted his arm out from under Deidara slowly and sat up in the bed. He cringed, his headache still hadn't gone. Luckily his wounds seemed to be healing. But still he was in this strange house, with strange people, feeling like crap. He and Deidara had kissed, yet his mind hadn't quite comprehended that, or everything else that had happened in the last 48 hours. He needed a sense of normalcy. He stretched and got gingerly out of bed, feeling the stiffness in his limbs. His leg felt the worst, even though the wound hadn't been deep, as Itachi had disarmed his father quickly; it was right on the muscle. So every time he stepped he felt his leg cringing in pain.<p>

He slowly moved out the door, down the hall and into the kitchen area. He expected to see bodies everywhere. But instead he saw Toby in a full green and white Venetian mask, sitting along the kitchen bench with Sasori and Kabuto on stools next to him. They were all drinking black tea as if no party had happened in the house last night. Itachi looked around in the middle of the kitchen and spotted whipped cream canisters, cigarette butts, clothes, a shoe and other mess which told him last night had happened. This relieved him, he probably would have had a panic attack if the pain killers made him dream up the events of last night.

"Morning," Sasori said spotting him with a smile.

The other two looked up as Itachi stumbled over to the basin. He leaned over the sink breathing heavily, his body was so sore. He put his hand to the bruise on his hip, then twisted around to feel the one of his back. He looked down to the bruise on his arm, four finger marks in a row. Regardless he only had three fresh ones from his father, the rest from Pein were starting to turn from purple to brown.

"You looked wrecked," Toby said as Itachi straightened up.

"My body hates me," Itachi said turning to them, "Can I steal some coffee please?"

"Help yourself," Kabuto answered, "Cupboard above contains mugs and instant coffee. It has to be black though, no milk or food. Neji had a sesh and ate the house out of food, you and Dei ate what was left of the veggies."

Itachi grimaced before turning around and busied himself with filling up the kettle. He could feel all the other boys watching him, but he ignored it. His head was too fuzzy to care. He hated instant coffee, but he needed caffeine, something normal. He drank a coffee every morning.

"Morning," said a voice Itachi recognised as Neji's.

"Morning Neji," said another voice.

Itachi drowned out the sounds and watched the kettle in a daze.

"So the famous Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi sighed; he couldn't ignore them all forever. He turned around with a small fake smile on his face.

"Morning Neji," he said quietly.

"Graced this house with your presence. Maybe the bad boy rumours aren't that bull shit after all."

Itachi sighed; this was the Neji he remembered.

"I prefer you on drugs," Itachi said giving another fake smile.

"You two know each other?" Kabuto said looking from one raven to the other.

"Yep," Neji said crossing his arms, "Same school, same snobby fucking rich kids who think they can get away with what ever they want."

Itachi sighed and turned around watching the kettle again.

"You two have some kind of issue with each other?" Toby asked curiously.

"I have no issue," Itachi said quickly while searching the cupboard above him for coffee that suited his taste.

"I'm your issue," Neji said somewhat angrily, "you know why Uchiha."

Itachi pulled out a packet of instant coffee and placed it in his cup before answering. "I've made many mistakes Neji."

"I remember when you were in year 12," Neji said.

Itachi sighed; he knew where this was going.

"You, Uchiha. Living the perfect life. You had looks, money, a best friend who did everything for you, hot girlfriend. But that wasn't enough was it? You had to go break Samui's heart in front of everyone."

Samui was one year younger than her brother Shishu and Itachi. She had been in Neji's year and had been good friends with Neji until her and Itachi broke up when he was in year 12, she got severely depressed. Itachi had suspected that Neji was in love with her, but he was never sure on the theory.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Neji."

"Oh don't I Uchiha? I remember it well. It was brutal. You had broken up with her, she came to my house, but she was fine, she said you must not have meant it. She said you were crazy. Enraged... That you had been in hospital for a week. That you had, had sex with her and then broken up with her. Then you came to school, I remember it well. You were so different, thin, emotionless, you stopped talking to any of your friends except that shark boy."

"What happened?" Toby asked curious.

Itachi closed his eyes, his past.

"Oh no one knows for sure, rumours flew of course. That Itachi had witnessed a murder or been raped. Then Samui came back to mine in tears, she said you had still not changed your mind, that you had said horrible things to her. You had spent all night at her place with Shisui before storming out."

Neji paused for dramatic effect. Itachi could feel him walking closer to him; he looked down and found his hands shaking.

"Then the next day at school you lost your shit, didn't you Uchiha. You pounced on Shisui and knocked him out. Put him in hospital, took four other guys to get you off him. You called him a fag and all sorts of things before you turned on Samui, you told her that her and her filthy family were not to come near you again. Rumours flew again, Shisui had raped you," Neji laughed.

Itachi watched the granules of the instant coffee, "you have no idea what you speak of," he said lightly yet his voice shook slightly with anger.

"Don't I?" Neji said, "You broke Samui's heart and you ruined Shisui, he lost his good grades, lost all his friends because they didn't want to hang around with a fag."

Itachi leaned his head against the cupboard, he felt fury wafting through his body. Neji had no idea.

"Funny how things turn out Uchiha, bad boy," Neji sniggered sarcastically.

"Shut up, can't you see that you're affecting him?" a voice, Deidara's voice said angrily, how long had the blonde been there for?

"Oh don't defend him Deidara; Itachi is used to getting what he wants from people," Neji said slyly.

Itachi felt the other raven move next to him. He met his white eyes, which were sparkling dangerously.

"Pein for example."

Neji smiled, Itachi felt himself pale slightly before he regained his composure. What did it matter to Neji what had taken place between him and Pein. Furthermore how could Neji's possibly know?

"How was he in bed Itachi?"

"Wait," Deidara said turning, "You slept with Pein?"

Itachi backed up, "you know him?" he asked, as he remembered the look they shared at his house yesterday. It seemed like a decade ago in his mind.

"Oh we all know him," Neji said, "he is a dealer, in competition with Deidara. We all know him from other things though. Oh but their rivalry goes way back, horrible things. But same school right Deidara?"

"Yes," Deidara said crossing his arms against the fridge.

Itachi searched for the blonde's eyes, why hadn't he said anything? Why had he just ignored it all this time?

"How was he Uchiha?" Neji asked again.

Itachi growled slightly, what the fuck business was it of Neji's? How did the white eye even know?

"I didn't see you at the club," Itachi said giving a fake smile.

"I wasn't at the club," Neji said his eyes sparkling, "I was at the apartment. Too drunk to see that I was the one who gave you that joint?"

Itachi stared; he couldn't remember anything from the night. He felt a small panic attack run through his body.

"I heard everything," Neji continued laughing, "every moan, the friendly small talk before hand. Then the room shaking, you broke the head board right?"

Itachi straightened up, he was contemplating how best to knock Neji out with one punch. "I saw the result the next morning, bloody. You are brutal to the bone Uchiha."

Itachi smiled slightly and looked to the side trying to relax himself. No good, he grabbed Neji by the throat and held him down on the bench. He heard people around them yelling as he shook slightly. Neji's face had paled but he stared up at him with an arrogant look in his eyes. Itachi felt someone yelling at him and grabbing at his hand. Itachi let go with a small smile and straightened back up. He moved back to the opposite side of the kitchen watching Neji darkly. The white eye chuckled and leaned against the bench. Deidara was standing in between them looking from one boy to the other. Itachi realised he was telling them both to calm down. He had been so angry he hadn't heard the blonde talking. The other boys were standing anxiously. Toby looked about ready to punch on if required.

"That's enough Neji, it doesn't matter who Itachi has sex with un, even if it was Pein," Deidara said off handedly.

"He fucks everything that moves," Neji spat, "My cousin for example."

"Ah," Itachi said grinning slightly, "Now we are getting somewhere."

"You cheated on Samui with Hinata," Neji said standing up straight.

He looked as though he had been holding this conversation in for three years.

"Neji, it's really none of your business. But since we are here and my private life has already been laid out. Allow me to set some stuff straight," Itachi said venomously.

"I apologise if me going out with Samui ruined some kind of 'trying to hook in while being the best friend' move that you had going on, but you said it yourself, she just didn't want to believe we had broken up. I had made myself very clear I didn't want to be with her. But the crazy bitch wouldn't leave me alone, so I had sex with Hinata. And when everything came out Hinata's name was caught in the cross fire."

"You broke Hinata's heart," Neji half yelled, "first Samui, then my cousin, who was 15 at the time Itachi!"

"Yes, I did some stupid things. Honestly other than trashing the already tarnished Hyuuga name, I gave Hinata at the best first time she could ever dream of. But really, if me stripping your younger cousin of her innocence offended you, you should take out up with a psychologist."

Neji started swearing and moving forwards but Sasori and Deidara caught him and pulled him back.

"Shisui on the other hand," Itachi said continuing calmly, which seemed to make Neji stop struggling and listen, "Deserves all the pain that he received, and will receive. I didn't intend for things to turn out quite the way they did, but he made his choice, sealed his own fate."

Deidara stopped holding Neji and turned to Itachi slowly, "The limo un, were you talking about Shisui?"

"Yes," Itachi said looking back down to his instant coffee.

He poured the boiled water in from the kettle and tasted it, cringing. Itachi watched Neji looking from Deidara to him.

"I have done some really, stupid things," Itachi said, "but Hinata forgives me for it, you should too Neji."

Neji looked highly offended and Sasori's increased the pressuring holding him back. "I don't think she does."

Itachi smiled, "Have you talked to her about me in the last three months?"

Neji stopped struggling and looked at him darkly.

"Because," Itachi continued, "she has turned out to be such a beautiful young woman, in fact I was over at your house recently. You were obviously not home, being here. But I love what you did with you room," Itachi said putting his cup down and smiling maliciously at Neji, "In fact Hinata gave me a very intimate tour, tell me where do you buy your pillows from, so soft."

"You piece of shit!" Neji yelled trying to run at Itachi but Sasori grabbed hold of him. Itachi side stepped Deidara and pushed Neji gently down backwards on to the bench.

"Neji," Itachi said softly, the whole room was thick in anticipation, waiting to jump on Itachi if something happened.

"I'm sorry," Itachi whispered slowly, "That I ruined your chances with Samui and I had sex with your beautiful cousin, twice. It's a pity, because I wish we could have been better friends. I used to adore you."

He removed his hands that had been keeping Neji still and straightened up.

"I apologise," Itachi said putting his hands up and backing away.

Neji puffed on the spot looking confused, "you adored me?"

Itachi smiled slightly while looking at the floor, "Neji, before me and Samui starting dating, you don't actually think I invited you two over to see her did you?"

Itachi chuckled slightly at the white eyes astounded face.

"All in the past Neji. But in the now, this coffee is horrible," Itachi said pouring it down the drain. "I might go get some coffees and some breakfast, anyone else interested?"

"Hell yes, you're paying of course Uchiha," Toby said standing and nodding through the mask.

Itachi smiled slightly, he could always buy friendship with breakfast. He turned to the phone beside him, it was a cordless phone, but the actual receiver wasn't there. It didn't bother Itachi though; he pressed the speaker phone button and dialled the number he knew so well. He smiled as a girls voice answered.

"Hello Darling," Itachi said into the phone.

"Mr Uchiha. The usual breakfast I assume?"

Itachi chuckled, "make the espresso a triple shot please."

"One of those mornings huh?"

"You have no idea lovely," Itachi said grinning despite himself.

He was used to having this chat on the morning's he didn't have breakfast at home. He was of course ringing one of Kisame's father's restaurants.

"Can I also get 5 of the specials and," Itachi said turning to the others, "coffee requests?"

Itachi smiled as the room rattled off what they wanted in a coffee, "And one cappuccino, two long macchiatos, a flat white and another triple shot espresso," trust Deidara to choose that. "Place it on my account gorgeous."

The girl replied with a cheerful 'Yes Sir!', and hung up.

Itachi turned to Deidara who was standing against the fridge watching him carefully. "Keys?" Itachi said to which Deidara twitched his head and walked down the hall.

Itachi turned to follow but Sasori stood in front of him expectantly. The red head turned and looked down the hall after Deidara, before pushing Itachi back into the kitchen.

"What do you want with Deidara?" he asked quietly.

Itachi looked around and saw the other boys seemed to be listening as if they all wanted to know the answer as well.

Itachi blinked, why was everyone asking him this question? "I want him in my life, he is different."

Sasori watched him for a moment before nodding and moving aside. Itachi looked around the group slowly and walked after Deidara.

* * *

><p>Deidara was huddled on the bed when Itachi walked into the room. He shut the door quietly and crawled over to him.<p>

"Deidara," he said stroking the blondes check.

Deidara swatted his hand away and eviled him.

Itachi sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing un," Deidara answered moodily.

Itachi sighed again and lay next to him looking at the ceiling. He could see out of his peripherals that Deidara was watching him. Itachi let them lay in silence for a moment.

"Come for a drive, when we get back can we lay here all day?" Itachi said looking at him carefully.

Deidara nodded and sat up on the bed and busied himself in the bedside drawer. Itachi watched the blonde's back. It was toned and perfectly tanned, there was some scars, some fresher than others. He noticed with a frown that his own nails had added their own mark on his back. He could never let himself hurt him, no matter how small.

"Here un," Deidara said holding his keys.

Itachi grinned and jumped up.

"Now to see the damage I did to my baby," Itachi said walking out of the room with Deidara.

Around the table the other boys seemed to be having a deep conversation. Itachi couldn't help but feel it was him they were talking about as they stopped and turned when he and Deidara came out.

"We are gonna go get breakfast anyone else want to come?" Itachi said standing in the living room awkwardly.

Toby stood up, "in your car?"

"Uh yeah," Itachi said wondering what emotion was running through the masked man's face.

"Oh I'm coming," Toby said happily. "Neji?"

"Yeah I'm coming too."

"Right," Itachi said yawning and turning to the front door. He heard the three males fighting over the front seat, but Deidara had called dibs first.

* * *

><p>Itachi frowned; his poor car had dried blood on the windows and on the passenger seat. Luckily Deidara didn't seem to care. He got in and put his seat belt on before Itachi had opened his door.<p>

"Oh this is nice," Toby said from the back-seat.

Itachi sniggered slightly and gave Deidara a side smile as he put the Tool cd on.

"Seat belts on," Itachi said as he backed out.

He gave a small smile as Toby answered that he had already done it.

"Toby is such a good boy un," Deidara said with a grin.

Itachi drove back along the free-way to the richer part of town. Everyone was quiet in the car. Which he was glad for, he wasn't in the mood to make small talk. He pulled up outside the restaurant and got out.

"Stay here, or come in, if you want," Itachi said shrugging but smiled as none of them got out.

They were at the Hoshigki's fanciest restaurant, 'Naked.' Itachi favourite part was the amazing architecture. The whole structure was made of layers of reinforced glass and clear Perspex, every month they changed their menu and commissioned an artist to work off the flavors. The artist's work was then projected between the glass and the Perspex so the images could be seen both inside and outside. This month the images were of children dressed in Rococo style clothes running through a forest. The whole clip played for 7 hours and then repeated. Itachi felt slightly awkward walking up to the door man in just pajama pants, but hey he was Itachi Uchiha after all.

"Mr Uchiha," The door man said beaming and shaking his Itachi's hand.

* * *

><p>Deidara watched from the car as Itachi shook the door man's hand and started to chat.<p>

"You have got to admit Neji," Toby said from the back-seat, "as much as you dislike him, Uchiha is all class."

Deidara snorted with laughter as Itachi stole a smoke off the door guy, "all class un."

"I don't dislike him," Neji said.

"Sure now you don't 'cause he is buying you breakfast and he said he adored you. I bet you could fuck him," Toby said jokingly.

"Of course I could, he fucks everything," Neji answered.

Deidara folded his arms, he didn't like them talking about Itachi that way.

"As if you don't want to get in with him," Toby said.

His tone getting even more sick in Deidara's opinion.

Neji snorted with laughter, "secretly I would love it. Uchiha can be as rough with me as he wants. He sure wasn't gentle with Pein."

Deidara frowned and shifted in the seat uncomfortable, he wanted them both to shut up.

"The room the next morning?"

"Looked like a fucking crime scene. Torn sheets, blood everywhere. He must have ripped Pein to shreds, he could hardly walk. Had to shoot up to deal with the pain. Bed was broken too it was-"

"Enough un," Deidara said angrily, "I don't want to hear it."

The car went silent and Deidara refolded his arms annoyed again.

"We could use him," Neji said from the back-seat.

"That's what I said, although the friendship with Pein is a bit of a problem," Toby replied.

Deidara frowned and twisted around two the boys in the back, "Leave Itachi out of it," He hissed dangerously.

Itachi could not become part of that.

"Just saying," Toby answered straight away, "we could use more close combat types."

"He won't fight for you un."

Deidara heard Toby laugh slightly, "we shall see."

Deidara watched as Itachi came out with two bags, behind him the door man carried the coffees. He had gotten Itachi involved already, by taking him to Kabuto's house. Toby wouldn't let the raven just leave now. Deidara sighed and unwound the window with a smile as Itachi beamed at him.

"Here," The raven said handing the bags to him which he put at his feet. He was sure if he put them in the back Toby and Neji would start eating. Itachi gave him the coffee's in a holder to hold on his lap. Deidara watched as Itachi shook the door man's hand again and got in. He touched Deidara's knee lightly and started looking through the glove box. He sat back and lit the cigarette in his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Espresso," Itachi said holding his hand out.

Deidara looked down and found one with Itachi written on it and handed it to the raven. He took some quick gulps and smiled.

"So much better," Itachi said handing the coffee back and starting the car.

He put his foot down with a grin, now he was feeling much better.

He got back on the free-way and watched the speed dial tick past 120. He leaned his hand over and placed the cigarette in Deidara's mouth. The blonde gave him a smirk and winked slightly, the sight sent shivers up Itachi spine and his grin grew. He felt so free.

"Aww Shit Uchiha on coffee," Toby said laughing.

"Man can you imagine him on speed un," Deidara said sinking into the seat and laughing with the others.

Itachi couldn't wipe the grin off his face, his baby was loving it. He heard the others chatting about getting him on speed when he saw two police cars on the road ahead.

"Itachi police," Deidara said sitting forwards.

Itachi heard gasps and an 'aw shit' come from the back-seat as he sped up to the police man waiting with a speed camera on the side of the road.

"Dude slow down," Neji said from the back seat.

Itachi chuckled and waved at the two cops as he went by, they waved happily back at him.

"What the fuck? You are doing like 50 over the limit," Toby said astounded.

"They tend to turn a blind eye to this car," Itachi said drifting around the corner.

He found Deidara's hand with the cigarette as they drifted around the next corner. He sucked it into his mouth and breathed in while turning, while the boys in the back made whoop sounds.

* * *

><p>"Uchiha is a mad man," Toby said as he got through the front door to Sasori and Kabuto. "He was doing like 160 on the free-way, police are waiting so he speeds up and waves as we go by."<p>

Kabuto cracked up laughing, "That's gold. Perks of being the chiefs of polices son huh?" Itachi nodded and handed him his cappuccino, "Thanks for buying the house breakfast and coffees."

"No worries, thanks for fixing me up and letting me stay," Itachi said nodding and touching the bandage on his head lightly.

"Well eat up and I will clean your cuts again."

Itachi nodded and looked around the room, everyone was sitting and opening their boxes filled with breakfast. The special today was eggs Benedict. Ham, avocado, roasted tomatoes and poached eggs covered with speciality mustard hollandaise sauce with mushroom and sweet potato hash browns on the side. He heard the room ripple with appreciation as they opened the lids and took the first bites.

Next to him Deidara was staring. Itachi turned to him and cocked his head. Deidara had the bag with his box and his coffee in one hand. Slowly Deidara moved closer, Itachi felt his face redden as Deidara intertwined their hands and pulled him to his room. Itachi couldn't help the school girl smile.

* * *

><p>"Muesli. Your usual is Muesli un."<p>

"It's very good for you," Itachi replied shrugging.

Deidara shook his head, "unbelievable."

"What's wrong with Muesli?" Itachi said slightly offended.

"Nothing, nothing," Deidara said eating his eggs while making overly loud 'mmm' sounds.

"Here," Itachi said picking up a spoonful, "try it."

Itachi moved the spoon carefully to Deidara's mouth.

"No," Deidara said laughing and squirming away.

"Come on, please please please," Itachi whined with a grin.

"Fine un."

Itachi watched as Deidara ate off his spoon. The blonde sat in quiet contemplation as he chewed, then he put on hand up to his chin in a thinking position.

"…Its very good un," he said after a moment.

"Told you," Itachi said shrugging as Deidara punched him lightly.

Itachi smiled to himself, they were getting along. He never wanted to leave this moment.

"So," Deidara said putting their boxes on the floor and crawling back on to the bed. They had eaten and made small talk together, but something in Deidara's expression told Itachi that the serious conversation was about to begin.

"So," Itachi said lying down across the bed.

"Shisui was the person who made you give head un?"

Itachi sighed and cringed slightly to the blanket, "yeah…"

The silence seemed to last for ages until Deidara broke it, "What an asshole."

Itachi made an mmm sound and watched the ceiling waiting for Deidara to continue.

"It didn't seem to put you off guys entirely though un."

Itachi sighed slightly, "Pein," he glanced at Deidara from his peripherals and found the blonde's face appeared passive.

"Broke the bed huh?"

Itachi put his hand through his hair, "I hardly remember anything from that night, the club is a blur."

"Do you regret it un?"

Itachi thought, that was a tricky question. He didn't want to say yes in case it made Deidara think he didn't care about anyone he slept with, although that was often the case yet if he said no, would Deidara be annoyed. Itachi sighed slightly and answered as truthfully as he could, "I don't let myself regret anything, but in a sense I do."

"Why?" came the immediate reply.

"Because," Itachi said rolling over to face the blonde, "it has troubled you."

Deidara looked up with an odd emotion on his face. Itachi decided it was the look a person gives if they are trying to determine another's level of insanity.

"I donno," Itachi said thinking quickly, "You were so angry at me, so I got drunk and so I regret it on that level, 'cause if I was sober I wouldn't have done it."

Deidara nodded slightly and turned back to the ceiling. Itachi thought he still looked troubled.

"Have I said something wrong?" If only he could read the blonde.

"No un."

Itachi frowned and moved closer to the boy next to him, they had kissed last night. He wanted to go back to that moment when nothing seemed complicated and nothing seemed to matter. He met Deidara's lips slowly and flicked his tongue across them. He smiled as Deidara lifted his head to kiss him lightly before breaking the moment's intimacy.

"Your father," Deidara started to say.

"Do you think I can have a shower?" Itachi asked quickly, he wasn't ready to talk about that yet.

"…Of course un."

* * *

><p><strong>AN okay so not that much happened, just a load of information but its developing. i just think i have a problem making things small. make it bigger i say, more detailed. oh well. next chapter is a good one. look forward to it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello all. I have no excuses, I like so many before, I have become a noddle to the ways of peer pressure. they know who they are *cough*reviews to master *cough***

**list of excuses for taking so long, I said I had excuses right...: **

**1. Christmas.**

**2 new years.**

**3. my birthday... on Monday... counts okay!**

**4. play station3! **

**5. super heatwave. like over 40 degrees, I'm a cold climate baby, I CAN"T DEAL WITH THIS!**

**a thousand apologies oh patient ones. *bows***

* * *

><p>Itachi sat on the floor of the shower. His head was aching from the cut and trying to process everything that had happened. He let the water drum into his back. He had had sex with a boy, Pein. That wasn't such a big deal, first time with a boy though. What he couldn't work out was how this household knew Pein and what had happened between Deidara and Pein. He felt as though he was missing a piece of key information, he might be able to work things out if he had his computer and his hidden word document. But this house, in a shower, his thoughts were being miscalculated, he might be overlooking key bits of information. It's the smallest things that can change the outcome of the court case. What was he missing here? Pein did both Jujutsu and street fighting with his father. A lower middle class martial arts teacher. Itachi frowned to himself, if he was on his computer he would start looking for information on the man, maybe even check Pein's record. He hadn't even though of that until then. Or perhaps the clue was with Deidara. They had gone to the same school. So they were both 18 now, one year younger than Itachi. Probably turning 19 this year, as Itachi was 20 soon. Both dealers, yet it didn't seem it was just a simple drug issue that made Deidara give Pein that cold look. Neji had said the whole house hold knows him. Itachi frown deepened. A Hyuuga, Deidara the drug dealer and prostitute, a doctor, an owner of a head store and Sasori, who he knew hardly anything about. How did they all connect other than drugs.<p>

Itachi rubbed his head, this he couldn't work out. The only thing that connected everyone and Pein appeared to be drugs. But there had to be more to it than that.

Deidara had snapped last night and kissed him. Now that was something good to think about. He sat up against the wall with his legs out stretched in front of him. Deidara seemed confused and tried resist but he had kissed him. The blonde had wanted to. Itachi wasn't going to take anything that the blonde didn't want to give. He couldn't be like a client, he had to be there for Deidara and had to stop when Deidara asked and resist when Deidara tried to force. The ultimate test of will power. But it would be worth it in the end. Itachi sighed to himself, he was split. Split between wanting Deidara in his life and protecting him by removing him. He wanted to be selfish and remain by Deidara as often as he could. But doing so would put the blonde in danger. His father was capable of anything. Itachi truly believed this now.

* * *

><p>"Who did it?" Toby asked from the kitchen bench.<p>

"I'm not sure," Deidara lied.

They were talking about Itachi while the raven was in the shower.

"Was it Pein?" Neji asked curiously.

"No," Toby replied, "Pein's group doesn't use knives."

"Why do you all care, he isn't part of this," Deidara said protesting.

Itachi was becoming more and more involved, without even knowing what he was getting in to.

"You brought him to us," Kabuto said, "You made him part of this. I assume you had your reasons as to why you brought him here and not a hospital."

"'Cause I would have been murdered, I can't deliver the chief of polices son half dead to a hospital and expect to get away without being questioned and probably checked, do you even know how much crystal I had in my bag?!" Deidara half cried.

"Why didn't you leave him then? Not like you to put yourself in danger without getting something in return," Kabuto said quietly.

The silence was thick as Deidara fumed on the spot, "he needed help."

"And? What about your crystal?" Kabuto said just as fiercely.

"That didn't matter I-"

"Exactly," Kabuto said smiling.

Deidara turned and glared at him darkly, what did he mean 'exactly?'

"You have made a friend Deidara. Someone who you are willing to put your life on the line for."

"Don't be ridiculous," Deidara said immediately, "I owed him one."

Kabuto shrugged and smiled at him.

Deidara hissed and started pacing. Friends, it had been a long time since he had relied on anyone. He wasn't relying on Itachi, but he had let Itachi rely on him. He had helped him, spent all night waking himself up to check on him. Itachi hadn't asked, nor paid, Deidara had just done it. He put his hands through his hair and growled to himself.

"Well regardless. I think he would be a useful addition to our side," Toby said.

Deidara growled and threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"I don't," Kabuto said, "Fugaku's son, high profile, famous. He is too dangerous to have close."

"I agree," Sasori said speaking up for the first time.

"I will think on it," Toby said quietly, making the others drop the subject.

Deidara paced the kitchen again. Itachi was dangerous, because of his father.

"You should go check on him," Kabuto said.

Deidara looked up and notched his head.

"Much longer in the heat and he will pass out."

"Someone else go and check on him un," Deidara said aggressively.

Deidara didn't want to increase whatever was happening between them. He had said to Kabuto that he owed him a favor. But he didn't. Itachi hadn't saved Deidara, but still, he didn't want to know about friendship. Friends don't last, friends are useless. Yet the fact that Itachi had needed him hadn't bothered him until Kabuto put a label on it.

"He wouldn't be comfortable with anyone else checking on him. What if he isn't passed out and Neji just walked in to check up on him?" Kabuto said smiling again.

"I don't mind checking," Neji grinned.

Deidara hissed and turned on the spot, walking down the hall. He came to the bathroom and opened the door slightly to peer through. He didn't want Itachi knowing he was there if he could help it. His eyes searched downwards and found Itachi slumped against the wall.

"Shit," he muttered and opened the door.

Itachi looked up at him curiously. He had just been sitting on the floor, not passed out. Deidara put his hands through his hair and looked at the ceiling.

"Sit?" Itachi suggested.

Deidara looked down at him and closed the door. The shower was square and all glass with a sliding door on one side. He sat down just outside the showers glass wall so he couldn't get wet. But next to the opening so he could hear Itachi. Itachi shifted position and lay down with his head next to the opening.

"What's up?" Itachi said lightly.

Deidara looked at him sideways, he didn't seem to care that he was there.

"I came to make sure you were alright un," he answered truthfully.

"I'm okay, trying to think things through," Itachi admitted.

Deidara looked down at him, "What things?"

"How you and Pein fit together, how this whole house fits in… my father as well."

Deidara frowned, Itachi was thinking about it. He would figure it all out soon enough now that he knew a little bit.

"What happened yesterday with Fugaku un?" Deidara asked keeping the subject off him and Pein. "Was it 'cause of me?"

"No," Itachi said immediately, "He is trying to make me marry Samui."

Deidara stared at Itachi, shocked.

"That's when he got out the knife. I managed to disarm him. He had gone into the kitchen to find another when you came in."

Deidara looked ahead; Fugaku was going to torture Itachi until he said yes. Reason number 1, as to why he couldn't leave the raven.

"Why un?" Deidara asked after a moment.

The raven sighed, Deidara had the urge to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright.

"To keep me in line, I know too much and I think Samui knows everything. What he does."

Deidara shook his head, what a whore. How could she stand by and let this happen to Itachi.

"He saw me yesterday un."

"I know," Itachi replied.

Deidara moved his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees in thought. For a second worry for himself washed over him, before his arrogance took over. Fugaku had had it out for him for a long time. He wouldn't be sacred of him, he couldn't be. But he was scared for Itachi. Things were getting serious now, with the ravens life in the spot light how long would he be able to hide it. Although nothing had reached any social network about him and Pein kissing at the club or going home later. So something's could be kept hidden.

"How would your father explain you looking tortured to your mum if I didn't turn up un?" Deidara asked.

When Itachi didn't answer he turned around and found that the raven had past out from the heat.

"Crap," Deidara muttered jumping in the shower and turning the water off, "Neji!" Deidara yelled down the hallway. He struggled with Itachi's body and pulled a small towel around his waist as Neji came to the door. Together they picked him up and moved him to the leather couch.

* * *

><p>"I passed out?" Itachi mumbled as he suddenly came into consciousness.<p>

"Just from the heat. You still haven't recovered much of the blood you lost yesterday. Sasori there is some Vitamin B12 above the fridge."

Itachi opened his eyes and found himself back on the leather couch with a small towel around him. He shifted his legs so he was fully covered and sat up gingerly. Kabuto sat down next to him and started to re-dress the cuts on his leg.

Sasori handed him a glass of water and two vitamins and said goodbye to everyone. He had to go open the store. Toby had let Deidara take the day off and was going into work for him in hour

"Your head is looking good," Kabuto said breaking him from his day dream. "It didn't reopen in the water which is positive. It is pretty small as well, so you should be able to hide it under your hair.

"Good," Itachi replied.

"Keep eating and drinking water. Make sure you rest today. There is some bruise cream in my bathroom also. I will be back from work at 5. So take care of yourself until then. Or I suppose I will leave you in Deidara's capable hands."

Itachi smiled slightly and looked to the blonde who was staring daggers at the doctor. Once Kabuto had finished dressing his wounds Itachi got up and walked back to Deidara's room. He didn't feel like sitting around with the others while he was in a towel. He fully intended to go back out once he got the pajama pants back on, but suddenly found the bed too inviting to pass up.

He awoke sometime later; he wasn't sure what woke him. But it must have been after lunch. He stretched and rolled over in the bed and found Deidara asleep next to him. A small smile rose to his face. The blonde looked so peaceful; his hair was fanned out on the pillow under him and on his face. Itachi absently brushed some strands out of his face. The blonde's icy blue eyes flicked open and regarded him silently.

Itachi moved himself closer and planted his lips on Deidara's. He felt the boys tongue flick for entrance and opened his mouth, gladly accepting. He intertwined one of his hands with Deidara's fingers as they kissed. Itachi felt a hand running through his hair and cupping his face. Itachi pressed harder, wanting to taste more.

"Itachi," Deidara whispered breaking the kiss.

Itachi looked at him deeply and propped himself up on one elbow, "Yes?"

"I need you to answer me one question honestly un."

Itachi looked down with a small frown, what could the blonde be thinking? He couldn't work out his expression.

"Anything," Itachi answered figuring that would be the best answer.

"Why did you ask me on a date?" Deidara said.

Itachi thought for a second but Deidara continued.

"Why were you thinking about me when you and Kimi kissed? Why did you ask me to stay that night? Why would me being annoyed at you make you regret having sex with Pein? Why do you want to be in my company? Why do you-"

"Deidara," Itachi said putting his hand up to the blonde's mouth and whispered, "Do you not know?"

Itachi was looking for something in the blonde's eyes, something that felt the same way as he did. But confusion just met him.

"I don't understand un."

Itachi breathed in deeply "I want you in my life," Itachi said slowly. "I'm being selfish and putting you in danger, but I don't want to be without you."

Deidara had that look on his face, as if he thought he was mental, "but why?"

Itachi sat up with him, "because you are special to me."

Deidara's eyes flashed opened and he jumped off the bed slamming the door behind him. Itachi stared for a moment before scrambling off the bed and moving down the hall to the kitchen after Deidara. He saw stars as something smacked him over the face.

"What the fuck are you thinking un!?" Deidara yelled.

Itachi stammered and stumbled backwards away from the angry blonde.

"What the fuck Itachi?" Deidara asked yelling again, "I am a prostitute un! What are you doing saying something like that to me?"

Itachi shook the stars out of his eyes and looked at Deidara seriously.

"I don't want friends, or relationships or whatever the fuck special means to you," Deidara raged "I'm not your friend un; I'm not your fucking friend! So whatever the fuck sick game you are playing get the fuck out."

Itachi stared, he certainly had net been expecting this, "Deidara," he said trying to get a word in.

"No this bullshit has gone on long enough un. You owe me $1000 bucks for my service."

Itachi sighed and crossed his arms waiting for Deidara to calm down. He watched the blonde pace the kitchen and noticed a lighter bomb in his hand. Finally when Itachi still hadn't said anything Deidara turned to him angrily, "Say something un!"

"Deidara," Itachi said slowly, "I will pay you if that's what you want. If you feel like you are out of pocket or something."

Deidara looked as if he was about to butt in, so Itachi put his hand out to continue.

"When I said I just want to be in your company I meant it. I don't want anything from you, I just want you, as you are. I don't want sex or drugs or any service from you. I just want to be next to you," Itachi said he felt himself shaking slightly with emotion.

Deidara looked like he was about to burst with disbelief so Itachi continued quickly. "Here let me explain. Deidara, I will leave this house now if you want. I will never come back, I will remove myself from your life, if you wish it. You can go for the next… three years without seeing ever. But if there is the smallest chance that in those three years you will miss me, or if there is even the smallest chance that you would miss me next week. If there is the smallest chance that you would miss me in your bed, or miss me next to you. If there is the tiniest part of your somewhere deep down that would want to see me again, that would want to have me next to you, that wants to kiss me again, isn't that worth it?" Itachi looked at him desperately, yet the blonde was watching him with his icy eyes wide. "Isn't it?" Itachi asked.

"I don't understand this un," he said quietly.

"Would you miss me next week Deidara?"

Deidara looked down and leaned over the kitchen counter and watched the cupboard carefully, "Yes," he said as if saying it to the door.

"Would you miss me next to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah un," Deidara said sighing and running his hands through his hair.

Itachi melted slightly and stood next to him watching the cupboard.

"Would you ever want to kiss me again Deidara?" Itachi whispered studying the lines around the door knob.

"…I suppose yeah un," came the reply.

"Don't put a label on it Deidara, just go with what you want… I just want you in my life… What do you want?"

"I donno Itachi," Deidara said turning irritated, "I need time to think this over alright. I might have a shower… Everyone else is still at work so feel free to do whatever."

* * *

><p>Itachi heard the shower start; he had just opened himself up to Deidara and felt as if his ego had been burnt. No, not just burnt. Ripped out his chest stomped on, kicked around for a bit, set on fire then frozen then set on fire once more until there were only ashes left. He went on someone's laptop and ordered the house some groceries to be delivered since he had eaten the rest of their veggies. He decided to look through the basket of pills next to the bed until he found some sleeping pills. This way Deidara could have as much time as he needed. He felt sleep wash over him and didn't wake when Deidara came into the room, or when the blonde shook him lightly.<p>

* * *

><p>Deidara sighed, Itachi had taken some sleeping pills, he supposed that was a good thing, because he needed as much rest as possible, yet Deidara couldn't help but feel they were also used as an escape. Since when did Itachi just take random pills anyway. He stood watching the raven for a moment before going out into the lounge; he would play Xbox till Itachi awoke. A large part of him wanted to give in to the fantasy that Itachi spoke of, but he had to be realistic. He had to keep Itachi away from Toby and what Toby wanted to do with him. Plus he didn't do relationships or friendship. He couldn't, he grumbled as his player got killed again. He was too sidetracked to concentrate on Mass Effect 2. He put the controller down and sat back. His hand hit his phone which he must have thrown there when he bought Itachi in. He checked the screen.<p>

22 missed calls

24 new messages

He felt slight alarm ripple through him, until he opened up the first message, a missed call from Sasuke. He sifted through the ones that's were just a missed call until he got to an actual message.

'_Deidara, what's your address. Where is Itachi. I can't get through on his phone. Sasuke.'_

Deidara frowned; Sasuke must have been out of his mind with worry. They have swapped numbers the day Sasuke took ecstasy but this was the first time he had messaged. He opened up the next message also from Sasuke.

'_Please I need to make sure he is okay.'_

Deidara smiled, Sasuke was right to be so worried, he messaged him the address and told him to bring some clothes for Itachi.

* * *

><p>Itachi still hadn't woken up when everyone arrived back from work.<p>

"How is he?" Kabuto said sitting down on the couch with a beer in one hand.

"Dunno un," Deidara snapped back.

"Jesus, you must have been a pleasure to be with all day," Toby said stealing the controller off him.

"He took some pain killers and has been asleep all day un," Deidara answered sulking.

"I noticed the lighter bomb in the kitchen," Neji said coming and grabbing the other controller.

"You two have a fight?" Kabuto asked.

"No un!" Deidara yelled getting up angrily.

He stopped and turned as the door bell rang, must be Sasuke.

Deidara mumbled and went over to open it, yet was surprised to see a man dressed in black with a clip board standing there.

"Delivery for Itachi Uchiha?" The guy said happily.

"…He is asleep un," Deidara replied bewildered.

Next to him Toby stood up curious.

"That's fine, he said it was for the household, sign here."

Deidara looked down at the clipboard $500?

"I'm not paying that un!"

"Already paid for," The man said chuckling, "Just sign and I will go get it all out of the truck."

Deidara frowned and signed across the line. The man grabbed the clipboard back and walked away. He reappeared moments later wheeling boxes towards the house. Toby looked startled and Deidara heard him making angry sounds, he didn't want a strange man bringing strange objects into the house, but stopped when the man handed him a bag filled with coco pops, nuttella and other spreads.

"Groceries?" Kabuto asked laughing and taking some more bags from the man to the kitchen.

Sasori even came out of his room to help walk bags to the kitchen while Deidara and Neji unpacked the bags as if it was Christmas.

"I guess he doesn't shop for normal people," Kabuto said looking at a can of duck foie gras.

"Are you serious? I used to love this stuff," Neji said happily.

"Normal people Neji," Toby reassured him.

"So many packets of biscuits," Sasori said looking through the shopping bag which appeared filled with cookies.

"Look at these, Disco biscuits! Shaped like disco balls!" Neji said laughing and popping one into his mouth.

"Wild hibiscus flowers in syrup?" Kabuto said looking at the jar. "Who eats that?"

"You don't eat them, you put them in Champaign and they open up!" Neji said, "We had them at Hinata's birthday once."

"Truffle oil with gold leaf flakes," Deidara said tipping the bottle upside down and watching the golf flakes float down with gravity. "Rich people."

"Groceries came then?" Itachi said sleepily.

All the boys in the kitchen turned and faced him. Itachi looked to the side awkwardly waiting for someone to speak. But instead his attention was taken by a thumping on the front door.

"Come to take them away," Kabuto laughed as he opened it.

Itachi stood up straighter as Sasuke strode through the room up to him. His red eyes looked silently up at him, taking in the bandage on his head and arm.

"Look at that, the set," Toby said jokingly.

Both Uchiha's ignored it; Sasuke looked as if he was going to explode.

"Speak Sasuke," Itachi said lightly.

Sasuke looked around and threw his arms in the air, "not a scratch huh?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Not worry me?" Sasuke yelled turning and matching up to him angrily, "you shouldn't have sent me away Itachi!"

"I had to protect you."

"Then who?" Sasuke yelled stamping his feat, "is going to protect you Itachi?! I'm 17 now I am old enough to know why-"

Itachi grabbed hold on his and covered his mouth shushing him and hissed, "that's enough little brother."

"I'm, I'm not your little fucking brother any more," Sasuke growled from behind Itachi's hand. "I have a right to know."

Itachi sighed and shrugged, "Sasuke I started this. Let me handle it."

"You call this handling it!?" Sasuke yelled hitting Itachi's hand away. "You are beaten up again!"

"Stay out of it," Itachi snarled.

Sasuke fumed at him silently for a second before calming down, "Why should I?"

"Because I said so," Itachi said immediately.

"That's not a fucking good enough reason," Sasuke stormed pushing him backwards. Itachi grabbed his hands and held them tightly as he tried to struggle. "You. Can't. do this. Alone!"

"Sasuke," Itachi said drawing his hands around him and hugging him lightly, "I can't do this if I am concerned for you."

"What why?"

"Because," Itachi said dropping to his knees to look up at Sasuke, "If anything was to happen to you, I would die," Itachi said earnestly, "Don't you get it Sasuke. You are the only reason I can do this, I need to protect you," Itachi whispered.

Sasuke fumed and stormed through the front door.

"He has become so similar to you," Neji said laughing.

Itachi smiled lightly and stood up swaying as his brother came storming back in carrying a bag.

"There is a make-up launch tonight. We are going."

"I was wondering why you were so dressed up."

His brother was wearing a white shirt which opened up to just below his belly button and some tight jeans. He had his hair spiked up and the back along with bits at the front which hung loosely around his shoulders.

"Although I'm not sure I have make-up launch in me tonight Sasuke."

"Find it," Sasuke hissed.

Itachi sighed and began to argue against the make-up launch but Deidara cut in. "I need to talk to you quickly."

Sasuke looked from Itachi to Deidara and nodded slightly. Itachi followed the blonde down the hall into his room, behind him he heard Sasuke saying hi to Neji followed by 'yum, I love duck foie gras.'

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Itachi said standing against the closed door. The blonde had a peculiar look on his face as he paced the room.<p>

"I can't do whatever this is un."

Itachi frowned.

"If you want to fuck, pay the fee like everyone else un."

Itachi cocked his head at the blonde. He had heard what Deidara had said, but Itachi didn't believe it for a second, still the blonde's words stung.

"I will never pay you for sex Deidara," Itachi said slowly, "I'm not like them. If you don't want me around, I will leave."

Itachi turned and moved out of the room and down the hall to Sasuke, "Let's go."

"Get changed," his brother replied holding out the bag.

Itachi looked darkly at his brother before grabbing the bag and turning to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror when he had finished changing. He would need to get Kabuto to put something less obvious on his forehead, but other than that he looked good. Sasuke obviously wanted him to create some kind of frenzy. He was wearing a light navy blazer with only a fishnet shirt underneath. Around his neck was a large Egyptian style collar by John Galliano that fastened onto his nipples lightly. He frowned and just let the grips hang loosely on his chest. He wasn't fastening anything to his nipples. The collar had rows and rows of beautiful coloured gems laid into the gold. He zipped up his dark denim jeans and pulled his hair up into a bun so Kabuto could get to his forehead easily.

Itachi walked back down the hall and spotted Deidara in the kitchen with his arms folded. Itachi sapped his eyes to his brother; he couldn't look at Deidara right now.

"You forgot shoes," Itachi said making the room turn to him.

"No I didn't," Sasuke said holding up some dark green doc martins. Itachi smiled and bent over to pull his feet in. "I have some make-up for your eyes and you need to do something better with your hair."

"It is in a bun so Kabuto can fix this giant white square on my forehead," Itachi snapped.

"Okay okay," Sasuke replied grabbing a chair from the dining table for Itachi to sit on.

"Arashi taught me some things," Sasuke said sitting on Itachi's lap and tilting his head back.

"Look up," Itachi did as he was told while Sasuke applied eyeliner around his eyes.

"Why are we even going to this?" Itachi muttered closing his eyes so Sasuke could do the top of his eyelids.

"Fun. It's going to be on tv. Plus it's been ages since we have hung out," Sasuke replied, "Done."

Itachi blinked a few times and rubbed his face. His eyes felt heavy. He looked around the kitchen and stood up stretching. The others were sitting on the couch or at the bench watching the two Uchiha's with fascination.

"Looks good," Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded and sat back down as Kabuto came over to make the wound on his head less obvious.

"I can put some jell on it and then some of the white straps to hold it together. It didn't split in the shower so it should be fine. Just wash it when you get home. Because it's high on your head you should be able to hide it if you wear your hair out."

Itachi nodded slightly and kept still while Kabuto worked. From the corner of his eye he could see Deidara watching. He sighed slightly, Deidara didn't want him.

"Right all done, no drinking tonight though," Kabuto said standing up straight.

"I will do the drinking for both of us," Sasuke said happily. "You need to hook the collar onto your nipples though."

Itachi put his hand to his face as everyone turned to look, "I'm not fastening anything to my nipples."

"You have to, it looks awesome," Sasuke said trying to grab him.

"Fine, fine _I_ will do it" Itachi said pushing his brother back.

He looked down and wound both clamps up till they were fitting snugly, "Where did you get this thing from anyway?"

"It's Kisame's," Sasuke said happily.

Itachi gave a sarcastic smile when he had finished, "when did you see Kisame?"

"I went to his house before coming here. He and Pein said you would love it."

Itachi sighed trust Kisame to say he would love a nipple clamping collar, "Pein was there?"

"Yeah, didn't appear to have left. He asked after you," Itachi studied Sasuke's eyes, as if trying to receive the hidden message.

He nodded and felt Deidara leave the room.

"Okay, get in the car, watch out for the blood," Itachi said grabbing his keys.

Sasuke gave him a confused look before saying goodbye to everyone cheerfully. Itachi turned and looked back. Deidara's door was shut. He sighed, damn, Deidara really seemed to hate him at the moment.

"Thank you for your hospitality," he said to the room.

He walked to the front door and smiled lightly to Toby who was standing there with his arms crossed. The boy was wearing a red mask with only one eye hole.

"Cya," Itachi said awkwardly.

"Ask Pein about Deidara and the parking lot."

"What?" Itachi said quickly.

"He will know what you are talking about."

Itachi nodded and left through the door.

"Sure that was wise?" Kabuto asked as Toby shut the door.

"This way Uchiha can decide for himself. He doesn't need Deidara to protect him."

"I mean if Pein to introduced him, fighting Itachi would be a nuisance if it got to that."

"It won't," Toby said grabbing a joint from his pocket. "Itachi won't go against Deidara."

"His weak spot…" Neji said putting the controller down.

"Other than his little brother, is Deidara," Toby confirmed, moving to his room.

* * *

><p>Deidara moved into the lounge room, he was hungry. He would stay for dinner and then make his way home. He hadn't been home in two days and his father would be worried, even though Deidara had messaged him. Normally his father wouldn't have cared. But he was trying a 'good father' thing out, so Deidara was playing along.<p>

Everyone was coming down from the previous night and whatever they had taken to get through the day, so the whole household was huddled on the couch or on the floor in a blanket in Neji's case.

"Dinner is on the stove," Sasori said from his place in-between Kabuto and Toby.

Deidara nodded and plated up some of the curry that Neji must have made with the rich people groceries. He sat down on the floor next to Neji as he ate.

The white eye covered him in half the blanket and lay his head down on his shoulder. Deidara looked up to the television. A reporter came on the screen; she had bright red lipstick and tightly pulled back hair in a bun on her head. Behind her was a wall that had L'Oreal written on it.

"Here I am at the L'Oreal red carpet for the new launch of the ever stay lipstick," the women continued as Deidara turned around angrily,

"Do we have to watch this?" he asked.

He didn't really want to see Itachi.

"It will be interesting," Toby replied.

Deidara mumbled that he was going to home once he had eaten as Toby shushed him.

"Here comes Milla Jovovich the face of the new ever stay lipstick, she is looking beautiful in a dress by Valentino."

"She is so fucking sexy," Neji said as the actress turned slowly and flashed a wide toothy grin.

"Oh and coming now is the brothers of the moment Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha!" The reporter squealed.

The two Uchiha came on the screen. Itachi looked around looking emotionless as usual and Sasuke pouted slightly.

"Now they look fucking sexy, imagine a threesome," Neji said laughing.

"No shit," Toby replied, "today sitting on each other's laps."

"I would do either of them in second, hope you don't mind Dei," Neji said dodging Deidara's thump over the head.

He growled angrily at the white eye between mouthfuls of curry.

"They are obviously giving every woman something to fantasise about tonight; look at that collar attached to Itachi Uchiha's nipples, oh my god," The reporter said, "The bad boy is looking bruised as always, I can't help but feel they might be fake, he always seems so calm and chilled out…"

"I would have believed that, if I had not seen him this morning," Toby said.

"Yeah he was in bad shape this morning," Kabuto agreed.

"They are both very similar," Sasori said as the camera zoomed into the two brothers who hugged.

Itachi placed his chin on Sasuke's head and hugged him protectively for the cameras.

"They are, well they were," Neji said, "They both flip out when they lose their temper."

"Sasuke seems a lot happier though," Said Sasori.

"Itachi used to be that way, I remember in year 11."

Deidara looked from the raven on the screen to the white eye next to him, "he used to be so happy, and then it stopped. He changed completely it was so strange. He dropped out of Aikido and track, and spent every morning and evening with his head in a law book as if he wasn't going to get a scholarship into a college."

"Itachi!" the reported cried as he moved away from Sasuke who was giving an interview. He smiled lightly and walked over.

"His smile always seems so fake," Sasori commented.

"It is," Deidara muttered.

"Can I start of by saying wow. Get a look at that collar," The reporter said getting the camera man to take a close up of Itachi's chest. "That's amazing, how do you stay in such good shape?"

Itachi looked sideways, "The fighting classes keep me fit and I go to gym every chance I get between my studies, as well as frequent runs around the lake near my house."

"Yes you were just in a YouTube video getting knocked out by a fighter in a street fighting class; tell me what makes you participate in such dangerous martial arts?"

"It's a contact sport," Itachi said shrugging, "it is only as dangerous as the opponent."

"What about the bruises, looking at the one on your abs now I see it seems very real, does it hurt?"

Itachi shrugged and smiled slightly, "Of course."

"So then why do you do it?" the reporter asked holding the microphone to Itachi.

"Why does anyone do anything?" he replied.

The reporter laughed and said he would make good lawyer, "So on behalf of your fans, everyone wants to know is there a special someone in your life?"

Deidara looked up at the TV slowly, he felt his heart skip a beat as Itachi half smiled and looked away, "The person who is special to me wants nothing to do with me at the moment," the raven shrugged, "What can you do."

"Oh my god! Grand gesture of your love?" the reporter asked.

Itachi sniggered, "It's nothing like that."

"Text in if you have romance tips for Itachi Uchiha!" the reporter said excitedly into the camera.

"It's definitely not like that," Itachi said firmly, "There will be no grand gestures. Don't want to scare anybody."

"Well on behalf of your squealing fan base I don't think any grand gesture from you could scare anyone away. But does this mean some other lucky girl could gain your attention?"

Itachi shrugged, "Anything could happen."

The reporter started firing off another question as Sasuke came and whispered something into Itachi's ear. The raven nodded and smiled to the reporter.

"It's time to go inside," he said shrugging.

Deidara stood up as the reporter moved on to talking about someone who had just walked past.

"I'm off home," he muttered.

He collected his things from around his bedroom and stole some painkillers from the basket. When he went back out to the lounge Sasori was standing waiting for him.

"I will drive you," he said.

Deidara shrugged and nodded, he didn't feel like catching the bus and a train anyway.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you want anything to do with him?" Sasori said as he drove down the free way.<p>

"He wasn't talking about me un."

"Of course he was. I see the way he looks at you Deidara."

Deidara mumbled to himself and turned to watch the road lines flash past the window.

"Why is it so bad to have someone, to whom you are special?"

"Just is un."

"Why Deidara?"

"'Cause I don't do friends, or relationships, or-"

"You don't do friends? What am I then?" Sasori asked sounding slightly offended.

"Oh don't be so dramatic un," Deidara snapped.

"Well I think of you as my friend, whether you like it or not, we are family."

Deidara looked out the window, he and Sasori family, he and Sasori friends?

"You don't need to be scared of others Deidara," Sasori said breaking Deidara's thoughts, "you don't need to protect the Uchiha."

"Of course I do, he has enough shit to deal with."

"Which is exactly why you don't need to protect him," Sasori said lightly. "He isn't weak Deidara."

"I know he isn't weak un," Deidara snapped back, "you don't need to tell me how he is."

"So then what else is holding you back?"  
>"I don't know. I just…" Deidara said putting a hand through his messy hair, "I don't want to…"<p>

"End up hurt?" Sasori finished for him.

Deidara sighed and turned back to the window, "This will only turn out badly anyway, what's the point in prolonging it?"

"For the chance that it won't turn out badly. Not everything in this life has to be fleeting,"

Deidara snorted, another art argument, "everything can be destroyed un. Therefore art is in the explosion. Art is fleeting as is life. The explosion is the essence, the creator, the god of life."

"But art is the drive to create something that will last."

"Everything can be destroyed un."

"What of an idea?" Sasori said taking a left turn.

Deidara frowned and thought to himself.

"What of an emotion?"

"Emotions and idea's change un."

"Exactly they grow, so Itachi's feelings for you can either grow or deplete. You have two choices, see him, help both of your feelings grow, or remain absent and let them deplete. You can't destroy an emotion, not quickly at least."

Deidara frowned deeper; well that theory just went against his life style. "He will hate me when he sees what I really am un."

"You can't keep him from the parking lot, he is already too far involved. Maybe when he knows you might get the guts to tell him how you feel huh."

Deidara sorted and rolled his eyes as Sasori pulled up outside of his apartment building. "Think about it, maybe he would prefer to hear the truth from you, before he works it out for himself."

Deidara snorted again and got out of the car, he waved Sasori good bye at the entrance and made his way up to his apartment. He was so deep in thought he went up one flight of stairs too many.

* * *

><p><strong>ah don't hate me... I will fix things I promise. plus the good stuff is just getting started. <strong>

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N so i know its been a wait, but hang with me. i try and stay two chapters ahead of you guys so i can make changes and add things in. I am trying to write as quickly as possible while keeping the mistakes to a minimum. Also i know this chapter is short (for me at least) but have no fear cause the next one is massive and eventful. questions are going to start being answered. there is also a lemon coming as well as some serious angst. Itachi hasn't even begun to hit his lowest point, and i am setting up for the climax! ~ its all in the details. for those of you that have some issues with the believability of fugaku/mitokos relationship all i have to say is: **

**;) **

**everything has been thought about. as i said, its in the details. **

**no one is what they seem.**

**Omg stop fucking giving stuff away!**

**also super massive thanks to the reviews they made me smile. this story has been such a like... purging and stress reliever for me while I'm at uni, so its great that others like it.** and i also had a PM about the way i spell mum! well sorrrrrrrry thats how we spell it here. deal wiv it.

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Five days had passed since Toby's house. Itachi's body had finally healed from the fight with Pein, now he just had a scattering on bruises and cuts from his father. The scratch on his forehead was now a scab which was easily covered by his hair. The knife wound on his leg was taking longer to heal though.<p>

He had been busying himself with study and found himself getting into a rhythm again. In the early morning he ran around the lake near his house. It felt good to get out and breathe, allowed him to think things over, as when he got home it was studying time, thinking was not allowed. His test had gone well, 100% although he expected nothing less. He had replaced his iPhone but Deidara hadn't contacted him, it was over. He would stay away from the blonde now. He was even ignoring what Toby had told him to ask Pein. It was none of his business; otherwise Deidara would have informed him. Itachi had sat at the family dinner and hadn't spoken a word to anyone, his family seemed to have picked up on his bad mood and seemed to be leaving him be.

"I'm sorry about your father boys." His mother said once Fugaku had left the dinner table after the mains, he never stayed for desert. Itachi looked up, her usually silk hair was bushy and her eyes were tired.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh you know, just last week when you went to Naruto's," she said heavily. Sasuke looked at Itachi knowingly as she continued. "He has been having a difficult time at work, you know how he is, that temper. After you called me to tell me he was in a mood, well I came straight home to save the blue Egyptian tea cups." She touched Sasuke on the hand.

"But… the teacups are gone." Itachi said, speaking for what felt like the first time in days.

"Oh yes. I smashed them." His mother flushed, "your father was just letting out so much stress I wanted to try."

"But grandmother gave them to you!" Sasuke said.

"I know! Try as your father's mother might, the woman has no taste. It was so invigorating seeing them explode."

Itachi half smiled watching his mother beam. "I always tell Yuno, the only way to handle an Uchiha temper is to join in! Smash all dinner wear I say."

"I thought we were redecorating." Sasuke said lightly.

Itachi gritted his teeth his fathers temper was legendary, his mother just didn't know what was the real cause.

She smiled sadly, "Actually since your father smashed all the white ones, I have been doing some searching and found these beautiful Indian style dinner plates."

"Sounds nice." Sasuke replied.

"Oh they are just to die for. It's the only good thing about your fathers temper," she paused with a grin, "It brings on change!"

Sasuke laughed at Itachi attempted a smile for his mother sake.

"And then," She said half standing with an empty plate of ice cream in one hand, "I was cleaning the smashed plates and it hit me!"

"What did?" Itachi stammered out.

"Smash."

"Smash?" Sasuke said slowly.

"The line for fashion week, will be Smash!" She laughed and started boisterously describing her idea to Sasuke.

Itachi was grateful for his mother's typical optimism is times of stress, but no further move from his father told Itachi something else was building. In the afternoon he texted the hipster girl to see if she wanted to come over. This was his last move to throw his father off Deidara, he would pretend he was interested in this girl.

"What's the matter you two?" Itachi said curiously.

Both Sasuke and Naruto had scowls on their faces as they joined Itachi and the hipster girl at a table outside for drinks.

"Sai," Sasuke said dryly, "Such a douche."

"Is that a boy in your class?" The girl asked sweetly.

Itachi was glad other people were here for his entertainment, he was almost asleep listening to her blabber on about fashion.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"He always is drawing in that stupid book," Sasuke said in a huff.

"Sasuke is just annoyed because he was drawing a picture of him," Naruto explained.

"A picture of you Sasuke?" Itachi asked suddenly interested.

"Yep, how rude huh?"

"Go easy on him, he had a hard time when Shin died," Itachi said fairly.

Shin had been in his year, but had died in a car crash when Sai was 10.

"Whatever, he is creepy."

"I think that's sweet," the girl said happily.

"Good afternoon."

Itachi smirked; his father was home and had come out to see what they were doing. He had a polite smile on his face as he introduced himself to the girl. Itachi waited interested in what the girls name was but Sasuke cut in.

"What is for dinner I'm starving!"

"I'm not sure, we might get some take out, who is here for dinner?" Fugaku asked smiling at them all.

"I think we are going on a date tonight," Itachi said looking at the hipster girl.

He faked a blush and shrugged at her.

She beamed at him happily, "I would love to!"

"How about dinner and a movie?" Itachi said lightly.

The girl giggled and agreed happily.

Itachi smiled and got up, saying he needed to grab a jacket and they would be off.

He checked his face in the mirror and brushed his hair quickly before picking up a blue Dolce and Gabbana blazer.

"So dinner and a movie?" his father said as he walked back through the kitchen.

Itachi gave realistic grin and nodded as if he was excited. He filled up a glass of water and drank it slowly. This game, these polite words. So fake. Itachi believed that his father loved him, but was punished because he didn't stay in line. If there was one thing Fugaku needed most it was control, and Itachi had power over his father.

"Sounds serious," his father commented.

"Oh it's not too serious, but we have been dating for a few months now," Itachi lied happily. He had leverage, meaning that these games would be continued to be played. Itachi was sure that if he had fallen in line and ignored his father's affair, Fugaku would have left him alone. But Itachi slipped up on purpose, as a way to say, I'm out of your control, I am your enemy. Fear me, because I know your secrets.

"I haven't seen her over before," his father replied offhandedly.

"Oh we haven't slept together, we are taking things slowly. I have never met anyone like her," Itachi put the glass down and moved out of the kitchen, he felt bad, he didn't even know the girls name. Now he had faked a few months long relationship with her.

* * *

><p>Shisui looked at the message.<p>

Fugaku Uchiha says: 'continue as planned.'

Shisui smiled and put his phone back in his pocket and returned to look back out the window of the limo.

Fugaku had told him that the blonde boy, Deidara whose picture he had seen in a file on Fugaku's desk was keeping Itachi and Samui apart. He wasn't sure what part this boy played, but he was told to buy drugs and sex from him. Shisui had gotten his number by threatening a guy named Reijin; he used his guards of course. Reijin was triple the size of him, but was easily bribed with exotic foods.

Samui had come to him today, she was so happy, she said she was getting somewhere with Itachi. But he was still dating others. Shisui had promised her he would do whatever it takes to fix things between them all. So he found himself here, in the back of a limo. In the front, behind the supposedly sound proof screen was two undercover police officers, who would arrest Deidara once he handed over the drugs and taken money for sex. The blonde seemed hesitant in his messages at first but when Shisui had said he would pay $10000 for the sex and drugs, the boy had agreed to meet up.

Fugaku had said that this boy Deidara was a criminal and was leading Itachi down a bad path. Shisui had agreed immediately because he had seen the boy's record. With him safely locked up Samui would be able to be there for Itachi. He was thrilled Samui and Itachi were talking, via text only at the moment. But that was a start; he hadn't seen his little sister that happy in a long time.

* * *

><p>Deidara shifted uncomfortably, he always got slightly nervous when meeting new clients for the first time. He had said he was friends with Reijin. If that wasn't bad enough. Deidara absently hoped that they would be at least similar sizes and the new client didn't have the same appetite. Deidara had some crystal ready in his bag just in case it turned out to be a Reijin type client. He grimaced to himself, he needed the money.<p>

Itachi hadn't messaged him, he hadn't messaged Itachi. Yet his mind was replaying each moment from the night they had spent together and Deidara already missed him. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

Presently a limo pulled up, he wasn't sure but it looked like there were two drivers in the front, maybe his client was in the front seat? He had told the driver to meet him at the end of Rail street as he had just finished work, as he didn't want clients knowing where he worked, just in case it lead to frequent visits there.

Deidara forced himself to smile and got in.

"Hello," he said coyly when he saw a boy in the back seat.

He sighed out loud relieved; the boy was his size, slightly more built.

"How do you know Reijin?" Deidara asked making conversation as the car took off.

"Ah on the grapevine," the boy answered.

Deidara stared with a slight smile; the boy had unkempt brown hair and piercing brown eyes. Yet there was something so familiar about him.

"Drink?" the boy asked.

Deidara nodded and watched him pour a glass of bourbon; he tasted it himself and made an mmm sound before handing it to Deidara.

"A great vintage," The boy said explaining his noise as he poured another for himself. "So, you know why you are here I assume."

"I have an idea, but I require you to officially state what you want from me un," Deidara said staring, where had he seen this guy before?

"I want some… disco biscuits," the boy said with a grin.

Deidara frowned to himself lightly, only douches called ecstasy disco biscuits.

"And some chalk," the boy continued.

Deidara sighed, well he had both of those in his bag, but he wasn't sure about this situation suddenly.

"Have you used chalk before?" Deidara asked with a half grin.

He was making conversation giving himself time to think.

"Oh yes, many times. It is the best."

Deidara almost laughed, this guy had never done any drugs before.

"Is that all you want un?"

"Oh well actually," the boy said putting his drink down and scooting over next to Deidara, "I was hoping we could have some fun together," the boy said turning to Deidara and touching him on the shoulders, "I will pay you well, of course," the boy whispered into Deidara's ear.

Deidara gave a small forced shiver and smiled. He looked away pretending to be embarrassed when he noticed what he thought was a bruise on his shoulder, but he realised it was a Japanese tattoo. What a douche. Suddenly Deidara understood where he knew this guy from.

"Let's do it right here in the limo, if you get my meaning," the boy said seductively.

Deidara forced himself to smile and nodded, Shusui. Itachi's ex best friend, the guy who had threatened Sasuke at the head store and who he had watched knock Itachi out in that video.

"Well, I don't have any supplies on me at the moment; we will have to drop past mine first un."

"Awesome," Shusui said with a grin.

The boy picked up his drink and motioned to the intercom next to Deidara, "Tell the driver the way."

Deidara had to think fast, "Take a left at the next lights un."

He certainly wasn't going to his apartment with this guy, this whole thing smelt like a set up. Why else would Shisui be here? This was a move by Fugaku, Deidara could feel it. Game on.

"Left here un."

He led the limo to Toby's house. The household had a plan in place for moments exactly like these. On the way Deidara made small talk but his mind was racing. Their conversation was probably being listened to. Deidara decided that there was two people in the front, probably cops.

"So how long have you been… using… yourself as income for?" The boy asked.

Deidara knew this was a set-up, what kind of question was that.

"You don't expect me to reveal all my secrets right now do you?" Deidara replied in his most seductive voice.

He couldn't skip around any more questions; he couldn't allow anyone to realise he had caught on.

"Turn right here," he said quickly into the intercom. "So, tell me about yourself un."

Deidara faked another smile and pretended to be interested. He needed Shisui to continue talking about himself so Deidara didn't have to answer any questions. As he listened his mind raced and he came up with an idea.

"Stop here un," Deidara said as they pulled up outside of Toby's house, "I'll be right back with everything we need."

Deidara walked up the drive way keeping a steady pace. Inside he was freaking out; he knocked at the door and pretended to be opening it with keys. As soon as the door started to open he pushed himself in and shut it. Neji was standing next to him having opened the door with a puzzled look on his face. Toby was sitting at the counter with a blue tiger mask on his face.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Toby asked.

"I'm being targeted," Deidara said, hyperventilating and moving into the room.

Toby stood up alert and Neji swore lightly behind him.

"Two cops in front of the limo, new client un. It's fucking Shisui."

"Shisui?" Neji said moving towards the window to look.

"Don't fucking look idiot," Toby said jumping and moving the Hyuuga away from the curtains. "Clam down Dei, think, what do you need? Got an idea?"

"Yes, yes I need a change of back pack, and a bath robe."

"Neji, Deidara's backpacks are in the second linen cupboard," Toby said rushing down to his bathroom to grab a bathrobe. Deidara chucked his back pack on the counter and looked through the kitchen cupboard. He smiled to himself and mentally thanked Itachi. Biscuits. Specifically named Disco biscuits.

He pulled down three packets and placed them on the counter.

"In my chest of drawers there are chalk pastels and paints, need a drawing pad as well un," Deidara said taking his new backpack look-alike from Neji and shoving the biscuits in it.

Toby handed him his bathrobe and Deidara stripped down to his shorts, so when the bathrobe was around him he appeared naked. Toby cocked his head to the side as he grinned.

"Viola! I'm a life model un," Deidara said laughing slightly and shoving the rest of the supplies in his bag.

"Right Deidara you know the drill, no matter what you message none of us will reply till you give the safe word," Toby said.

"Got it un. Hide my real bag," Deidara said breathing nervously; he had never been targeted like this before. He had been followed around a shopping centre by cops, but in all fairness he had been stealing.

"Calm down Deidara," Neji said shaking him, "I've been targeted three times, relax."

Deidara nodded and straightened up. He purposely moved towards the door and nodded back at the others. "If I don't contact you in 5 hours un, get ready to leave… and tell Itachi, only if I don't contact in 5 hours."

Toby nodded and Neji picked up his backpack and left to hide it away. Deidara turned and opened the door. He felt uneasiness spin through him as he let it shut behind him. The walk to the limo seemed to take ages, in this light he couldn't see into the windows, but he knew there were two cops in the front. His eyes hadn't played tricks on him.

"All good un," he said confidently as he got back in the limo.

"Awesome," Shisui answered with a grin. "Nice robe."

"I like to get straight down to business un," Deidara said placing his backpack down. Shisui smiled at him and scooted over so they were next to each other.

"Where shall we do this un?"

Shisui made a hmm sound and looked around as they made there way back into the city. Deidara had a feeling he already knew a place, but was making it seem as though he didn't.

"How about that alley way?" he said pointing as they drove past.

"A limo in an alley way, great setting un," Deidara said.

He shifted slightly, the time had come.

Shisui gave the orders and the limo came to a halt down a back alley.

"So where do you want me?" Deidara asked seductively. He was a life model.

"Uh," Shisui said looking slightly uncomfortable, "over there I guess."

Deidara got up and lay down on the seats opposite; he opened up the robe slightly so his chest could be seen and put one arm under his head.

"Did you want some money now?" Shisui said holding out a wad of cash.

"Oh no," Deidara said even though his mind was screaming yes! "I won't take a dollar until you are satisfied."

"Oh okay cool," Shisui said putting the cash way, "The supplies are in your bag?"

"Sure are," Deidara said motioning for him to get it, he waited as Shisui picked up his bag. He quickly arranged his face to that of shock as the screen separating the front seat from the rest of the limo was lowered.

"You are under arrest," one of the police officers said holding out his badge.

"What for un?" Deidara said sitting up, he hated the police.

"Illegal prostitution and drug possession and distribution," The man said.

Deidara cocked his head and pretended to be outraged, "Drugs!? Now wait just a second."

"Yes drugs!" the man half yelled grabbing Deidara back pack from Shisui and ripping it open.

The man's face was static as he looked inside to see the art supplies and packets of biscuits.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Art supplies and biscuits un," Deidara said doing his best to act to confused.

"Where are the drugs!?" the other officer yelled.

"What drugs? I'm an artist un!"

"You're a prostitute," the cop yelled.

"No, no" Deidara said sitting up right and shaking his head, "I'm an artist and life model. People come to me and I use my body as a subject and teach them how to paint."

The cops faces were furious as Deidara explained.

"You, Shisui, did Reijin actually say anything about this boy being a prostitute?!"

Shisui looked down, "It was suggested but he didn't say it explicitly."

"Reijin is one of my clients who I am teaching to paint," Deidara said quickly, thanking god that Reijin had said nothing. The cops couldn't arrest him on someone's word anyway.

"Biscuits!" the cop in the drivers seat yelled opening up a packet, "What the fuck?!"

"Reijin asked for pizza, so I didn't think anything of it un." Deidara said closing his robe.

Shisui had his head in his hands and the cops yelled, Deidara picked up his bag and closed it, "So I'm not getting paid am I?" Deidara asked faking confusion.

"Get the fuck out!" one of the cops yelled.

Deidara opened the door and scrambled out of the car. He pelted down the street and to the train station. He didn't stop until he was safely in a seat. He had made it. He grabbed his phone out and sent group message.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck. WaterBottle."

WaterBottle was his safe word.

He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest that had been so close. Too close, he never wanted that experience again. He had a small heart attack as his phone beeped with a message.

Sasori says; 'Where abouts are you?"

Deidara texted back that he was at the station near their house and he would love to be picked up. Even though he wasn't at he station yet, by the time Sasori drove there he would be.

He wiped a layer of sweat from his forehead and got up shaking slightly when the train came to a halt at the station he wanted. He could see Sasori waiting in the car park. Damn, Sasori hated to be kept waiting.

* * *

><p>"That's fucking hilarious!" Kabuto laughed as Deidara retold everyone what had happened. "I can't believe you got back in the car in just a robe and your shorts."<p>

Neji had been rolling on the floor laughing since he got through the door.

"I can't believe you asked if you would still get paid," Toby said cracking up laughing. Even Sasori had laughed during the retelling.

"I can't believe it was Shisui." Neji said with a puzzled face.

"Police have been after me for ages un, I am the Frank Abagnale Jr of the underground." Deidara mused.

"Yeah but Shisui was Itachi's best friend."

"It is a strange coincidence." Kabuto agreed.

"But Shisui always wanted to join the police force." Neji replied to Deidara's shrug.

"I could go some crystal," Deidara said sitting back on the couch and rubbing his stomach. "I'm all tense now."

"I don't care what you do, as long as you are not a twisted shaking wreck tomorrow..." Toby said in a warning tone.

Deidara nodded he knew why.

"We will go to the club, and then go from there tomorrow night," Toby said to the room.

"In lighter news fashion week is only four weeks away. Get ready for designers and models to flood the city," the reporter on the TV said.

Deidara looked at the screen, blonde woman, typical news anchor used for the look not the talent, "But the big question is what shows will the Uchiha brothers be walking in?"

The screen flashed to a picture of Itachi and Sasuke posing together. Sasuke was whispering something to Itachi, who was looking away emotionless as usual. In the back ground a man started talking.

"Da Uchiha brothers are za big names in dis years fashion week. As big dezigners hit da city I predict za boys will walk in just az many womens catwalks as mens."

"Why is that?" the reporter said as the camera flashed from the photo of the brothers to a queer looking French man with a tiny amount of facial hair.

"Because zair look is very androgynous, woman want dem, men want to be like dem. They sit in the middle of the gender scale. Personally I would love to see Itachi Uchiha in a dress and heelz. What that will do to his bad boy image, well zat's another thing entirely. It will be interesting to see who Mikoto letz them walk for."

"What is your take on the bad boy image of Itachi Uchiha?"

"Brilliance. Tiz a stroke of genius. Women love sexually promiscuous men. Itachi iz fast becoming an idol of the timez, think of vampirez, drugz, sex, rock and roll. Itachi is the living embodiment of angst and za tortured soul. After za picturez of him kissing another man in Vogue this month hiz popularity sky-rocketed. Itachi Uchiha can do no wrong."

The screen flashed to Itachi walking down the 'graphic' catwalk and giving the audience the finger.

A reporter who was outside of Mikoto's city store came into the screen, "A spokesperson for the brothers told the media that they will each have a new men's fragrance along with an ad campaign that will be aired two weeks before fashion week. This news came just moments after Itachi was seen tonight at a very publicised romantic candle lit dinner."

The screen flashed to an image of Itachi with a girl.

"While the younger Sasuke Uchiha was spotted taking pictures with fans in the city this afternoon. All I can say that this fashion week is going to be a hell of a good one; I have my tickets, do you? Back to the studio."

Deidara got up and walked over to the sink to grab some water. Itachi had moved on. Deidara shook his head; he and Itachi weren't even anything. This was the stupidest thing ever. But now that the raven wasn't around Deidara was noticing his absence everywhere. This is why he didn't let people get close, because they leave. When people leave an empty feeling takes their place. This is why he didn't do friendship and didn't do relationships. Deidara hit his head lightly against the pantry door. This is why he didn't want Itachi around in the first place, because now he missed him. Deidara growled lightly to himself and looked down at the tiled kitchen floor. He missed the raven.

"Why don't you call him?" the voice of Sasori said next to him.

Deidara turned around in frustration and found the house watching him silently.

"No that's stupid un," Deidara said defensively.

"Just do it Deidara." Neji said sighing, "It's obvious you miss him, so stop being so fucking stubborn."

"I don't," Deidara yelled angrily, "What would I even say un!?"

"That you miss him?" Neji said coldly.

"That's stupid, I don't miss him."

"Yes you do," Toby said stretching on the couch.

"No I don't, I don't un!" Deidara stamping his feat angrily. "I'm leaving."

Deidara turned and marched down the hall, he came to the cupboard with replicas of his bag in it and pulled out his real bag. He unzipped it and checked its contents, everything was still there. Chucking it on his back he marched back down the hall. Sasori was standing by the front door.

"No crystal," the red head said looking at him blankly.

"Fuck off un, I can do what I want," Deidara said trying to move him aside.

"Where are you even going?" Neji asked.

"I don't know," Deidara said pulling Sasori away from the door and leaving.

He made it to the city, he had every intention of shooting up all the crystal he had in his bag, but his feet took him somewhere else. He stopped and looked at the large off white square building. He walked in and said hi to the receptionist who smiled and nodded as he walked down the long white corridor. People in white rushed beside him as he walked, some dived into rooms while others appeared from the doors. Deidara finally came to the end of the corridor, room 10e. He held the cold handle between his fingers for a moment before he took deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Mum."

* * *

><p>Itachi sighed as he drove himself home, how uneventful. Even the kiss had been dull.<p>

What was the point in going out with her if she was A) boring, and B) didn't put out? Itachi sighed again, to protect Deidara. Well there seemed no point in that either. Deidara hated him. Well now it was done, he and Deidara would never message each other again, and Itachi had done his final thankless task of hopefully putting his father's mind off him. When he got home his house was dark and everyone was asleep. It was after 10 but he wasn't tired yet. He switched his desk lamp on and wrote the day's events into his secret document. He then pulled up his calendar. Fashion week was just over four weeks away. He had a photo-shoot next Wednesday for his perfume. He frowned to himself he would need to contact a lecturer informing them of his schedule. He had a long essay due in a week; he had started it a fortnight ago, but he needed to finish it and tidy it up. Itachi pulled up the essay and printed it off so he could reread it. He got half way through reading the first page aloud when his message tone went off.

Itachi frowned as he picked his phone up; it was probably from the hipster girl. Yet surprise took him as well as a small smile when he saw it was from Deidara. Itachi frowned once more, the message was blank.

Immediately hundreds of thoughts ran through him, had Deidara sent an actual message and it hadn't gone through? Had the blonde been too high to write anything? Had he meant to send a blank message as a nudge that he was still there, or had he not meant to message him at all?

Itachi put his phone down he didn't know how to reply to that. But one thing he knew for sure was that he was on the blondes mind.

* * *

><p>Deidara chucked his phone across the room.<p>

"Shit shit shit, mother fucker! Shit!" Deidara cried putting his hands on his head. How could he do that!

He had been contemplating sending Itachi a message, he had written the first few words. 'I miss you,' and then erased it. It was a stupid thing to say, but instead of hitting the exit button he hit the send button. Now Itachi was going to think he was… well he didn't know. But hopefully the Uchiha would think it was a mistake and ignore it. Deidara sat down on his bed and frowned to himself lightly; he didn't really want him to ignore it though. It was almost 11, he knew he should go to sleep soon, but a large part of him wanted stay awake to see if Itachi messaged back. He sat on his bed for another 20 minutes before crawling under his covers. Itachi might be asleep, so he wouldn't get the message till the morning, or he was having sex with the girl he took on the romantic candle lit dinner.

When morning light streamed through his window he went straight over to his phone on the ground, excited to see if Itachi might have replied. He clutched his phone with a massive grin on his face. 1 New message.

But his sprits fell, from Reijin. 'Hey baby, when are you free?'

He shuddered slightly, it was really over.

* * *

><p><strong>OOooooOOo the angst. <strong>

**breathe guys.**

**:) review if you want toooooooooooo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N :] that is all. i edited this one quickly, i hope its alright/readable. reviews guilt trip me into writing faster. **

**also thanks for the reviews, i know i don't reply much. its just i feel that i am pretty awkward and i don't know what to say other than like sounds of happiness and i don't want to freak anyone out so that why i don't reply. but tell me if you want me to and i totally will, i hope you can handle that craziness, i mean look at what I'm writing. so yeah craziness.**

* * *

><p>Itachi felt sea sick, the huge storm was blowing him back and forth and he couldn't get a calm second to breathe. As he looked over the boat he saw his own reflection in the water followed by his fathers as another huge wave came down over him. His father was in every wave that was trying to drown him, but how could Itachi fight water? He tried to strike the water down but it tossed his body over board easily. He struggled in the ocean, he couldn't swim, and he was going to drown. He felt his body go stiff and the water pull him under by the ankle. His arms were useless and his head could only scream at him to swim up, to get air. But not no avail. His eyes darkened.<p>

Suddenly an arm of light shot through the surface of the water and brought him up. Itachi took several deep breaths and saw Deidara standing on the now calm ocean.

"Itachi."

His voice was song like as he repeated his name over and over.

Itachi tried to talk to him but his lips kept sticking together, the more he tried to speak the more Deidara faded.

"Itachi! Wake up!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi finally put his head up and looked at his brother. He had fallen asleep at his desk with his head on his essay draft.

"Finally," Sasuke said relieved, "I have been shaking you for like 10minites; I even squirted my water bottle on you!"

Itachi frowned at him and stretched his stiff back muscles, "What is it Sasuke?"

"I missed the bus; will you take me to school?"

"Get a taxi," Itachi mumbled noticing his wet shirt and scowling at his little brother holding the water bottle.

"No I'm not getting a taxi to school. Please Itachi."

Itachi looked at Sasuke's big puppy dog eyes, "fine, let me get dressed."

Sasuke's face rippled into an ecstatic grin as the young Uchiha made small talk about his fans in the city while Itachi got dressed. He decided on a baggy blue singlet and some jeans. He grabbed his ray bands from the dresser and brushed his hair as they walked down stairs together.

"So Kisame is having his big party tomorrow," Sasuke said getting into the passenger seat.

Itachi frowned, he slightly remembered Kisame saying something about a party, "Since when?"

"Since the invitations came this morning," Sasuke said as Itachi sat down and placed his belt on.

"Last minute as usual," Itachi said, he would go to Kisame's this afternoon, the shark boy probably wanted some help smoothing details out.

"Going to invite Deidara and those guys at that house?"

"No," Itachi said immediately as he took a left turn.

"Why?"

"Because we aren't friends," Itachi replied.

"But I like Deidara." Sasuke said, "Better than that girl."

Itachi frowned at his little brother as he stopped at a red light, "enough Sasuke."

He sighed, he liked Deidara too.

Itachi pulled up outside the high school. He remembered the Roman style buildings well. Long arch ways, asymmetrical roof tops, green ivy growing all over the walls. Breathtaking hidden courtyards with fish ponds. It was a beautiful place, at least it would have been if it wasn't the site of so much adolescent pain.

"…Are you going to get out?" Itachi said turning to Sasuke who hadn't moved.

"You need to come with me."

"What? No," Itachi said pushing his brother, who pushed back just as hard, "Why Sasuke?"

"Because otherwise I will get detention, just tell Kurenai that we were doing stuff with mum, modelling stuff please Itachi."

Itachi fixed his brother with an unimpressed stare, "fine."

Sasuke jumped of out the car happily while Itachi straightened himself up. Now he would have to go into the class room. The wound on his arm from the iPhone was a large scab with a horrible bruise around, but there was nothing that could be done.

"So why did you miss the bus?" Itachi asked.

"I slept in," Sasuke said fairly.

"Okay and why did you sleep in?" Itachi asked dryly, knowing his brother was hiding something.

"I was talking to Sai on facebook."

Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"I don't get it," Sasuke said walking slowly, "he doesn't talk to me at school, or if he does he is a complete dick. But I decided to talk to him on facebook and well he was different. Then I tried to talk to him at school and he was even more of a dick than normal."

Itachi made a hmm sound as they walked down the deserted corridor together. "Why don't you invite him to Kisame's?"

"And why would I do that?" Sasuke snorted leading him up the stair case.

"So you can see if he acts different with a few drinks and other people around who aren't from your high school."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows slightly, "I will invite him if you invite Deidara, Neji and the other guys at that house."

Itachi rolled his eyes, he would like Deidara to be there and if his friends were going he was more likely to come. Not that it would change anything between them now, Deidara had made himself clear. But it couldn't hurt to invite him as a courtesy and then hook up with other people in front of him. Sai on the other hand, was cute, and from Sasuke's description could have a crush on his little brother.

"Fine," Itachi agreed

"You have to stay with him and look after him though," Sasuke said.

When Itachi raised his eyebrows Sasuke continued, "Well my other friends don't like him, maybe hanging with you for a bit will give him some confidence."

"Fine, you have to hang with Deidara and the guys from the house then," Itachi said smugly.

"Fine," Sasuke agreed pushing open the door.

"Hello Sasuke," Kurenai said pausing from the front of the room, "Itachi lovely to see you again."

"Sorry I am late," Sasuke said.

Itachi went and shook her hand, "We were a little held up this morning at our mum's office," Itachi lied giving a heart melting smile.

"Oh that's fine," she said happily, "How are your studies going?"

Itachi looked around the room as Sasuke took his seat next to Naruto. He noticed Ino, the girl he had been modelling with sit up straighter and smile at him. Itachi's lips twitched as he answered Kurenai, "Very well, I am particularly interested in the causes and consequences in criminology."

"Oh well, I have a book on quantitative methods from my brief study of law if you are interested."

"Oh really," Itachi raised his eyebrows, "I have a long essay due soon."

"Well I will go and grab it from my office for you, I will be right back."

Itachi watched the teacher leave the class room with a small smile on his face.

"Jesus Itachi," Naruto said as soon as the door closed, "hell of a bruise on your arm."

"Street fighting class," Itachi answered immediately.

He looked around the room ignoring Ino who was practically standing she was sitting up so straight. His eyes met Hinata's familiar grey ones. He went over to her desk, "hey Hinata, how have you been?"

"Fine," she answered shyly.

He knelled in front of her desk, "I saw your cousin the other day. He is well, seems happy. Come to Kisame's tomorrow, he may be there. Get the information off Sasuke."

Hinata smiled and nodded, as Itachi assumed, Neji wasn't keeping in contact with his family.

"Thank you," she whispered lightly.

He straightened up and went to stand by Sasuke's desk. As he moved over he met Sai's black eyes, the boy had been watching Sasuke previously. Itachi smirked lightly as Sasuke followed his gaze.

"Remember our deal," Itachi said to his brother.

"I will, remember your part," Sasuke replied straight away.

Itachi straightened up as Kurenai came back into the room with a book in her hand. Itachi was pleased, it was the book he had been trying to get out of the library but other people had the other copies. He could have made the college buy more, but that would have meant talking to the old bats longer than he could stand. He thanked her multiple times and left with a slight wink to his brother. He went home and gave Kisame a quick call to tell him to write up an invitation 'to the household,' he figured Deidara could come under everyone else. He studied for the rest of the day; he was thrilled with the book.

By 4:30 in the afternoon; he had finished his essay and was sick of going over it. It was brilliant. Deciding it was perfect time to drop in on Kisame he pulled a grey Chanel shirt and matching purple blazer on. As he drove his mind slipped to Deidara, the blonde hadn't texted anything more. Just the blank message, which Itachi still didn't quite understand the meaning of.

When he got to the shark boys house he was surprised to find him in the spa with Pein and Hidan. The outside of the Hoshigaki's house was all Japanese style. Lush tropical plants were scatted around, housing so much life. Butterflies and birds were in the tall cherry blossoms that sheltered the spa and pool. To the right of the pool was a courtyard with chairs, an outdoor bar and an outdoor TV screen. By the back wall was a waterfall which flowed from an artificially heated hot spring down into a large Japanese style Koi pond. There were rustic stones which actually worked as steps up to the hot spring that sat a few meters off the ground. Next to it was a large red oak bed like couch with orange and pink Indian coverings. There was a few of these bed couches scattered around the outside area, all in different colours.

"Itachi!" Pein said happily as he walked over.

"Hello everyone," Itachi said bemused as Kisame got out of the spa with a smile.

Itachi tensed slightly this was the first time sober he had seen Pein since they had had sex. Further more he hadn't had any intention of asking Pein about Deidara and the parking lot, but now that he was here, it seemed like an opportunity.

"What's the matter 'tachi, you have that serious look on your face." Kisame said watching him carefully.

Itachi looked down; he wasn't sure what to say, and why all of a sudden he was in a bad mood.

"Kisame," Itachi said addressing the older male, "I need to talk to you privately."

The shark boy looked at him curiously and then led him over to the couch bed by the pond. Itachi crawled onto it and sat with his legs pulled up to his body. He waited while Kisame regarded him silently and got up onto the couch as well. From the spa Pein and Hidan were watching.

"What's up 'tachi?"

"…What's Pein doing here?" he said after a moment of silence.

"I ran into them both at uni again today, invited them back."

Itachi sighed and mumbled slightly to himself, "Pein and I had sex."

Kisame's eyes grew large and then he nodded slowly. "Should I ask them to leave?"

"No, it's not that it's…" Itachi shifted uncomfortably.

"I thought you liked Deidara."

"I do," Itachi sighed, "let me explain," he said before starting at the start, he told Kisame what happened on the date with Deidara, how Deidara had been hostile and Itachi had figured out Deidara didn't know how to deal with him. He then told him what had happened in the limo and how he had rejected the blonde and drunkenly hooked up with Pein at the club and had been so drunk he had gone somewhere with him and had sex. He told Kisame about Toby's house, the party that night and how he and Deidara had made out. Obviously not why he had to go there, but that Neji was there and he and Deidara had had a fight the next morning.

"I don't know how the household knows Pein but they seemed to hate him."

"Yeah," Kisame answered, "I saw the look Pein and Deidara shared."

"What do you know about him?" Itachi asked stoically.

"I've looked at his police record," Kisame said, "Checked my mum's computer."

Itachi sniggered; he and Kisame were similar in strange ways.

"Anyway, it's the usual, drugs, arson, many counts of assault."

"Nothing out of the ordinary then."

Kisame shook his head and they both sat silently for a moment.

"Deidara sent me a blank message yesterday. I was accepting that, he, wouldn't be a part of my life until then. After the fight, he didn't want anything to do with me, but I… he sent me a message."

Kisame made a hmm sound as Itachi continued, "There is one more thing, Toby, before I left told me to ask Pein about _Deidara and the_ _parking lot_. He said the Pein would understand. I was ignoring it, but then Deidara sent me a blank message and well Pein is here."

"Hmm I have no idea what that is meant to mean, but if I believed in fate Itachi, the guy who knows is over there."

Itachi nodded to himself, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"It could make things worse with Deidara is the only thing," Kisame said, "Because he hasn't told you."

"It can't get much worse, we aren't talking," Itachi said dryly.

"Well nothing to lose then," Kisame said standing, "Shall we."

They walked over together and both boys in the spa looked up.

Pein flashed a cheeky smile, "all done you two?"

"Fucking lovers spat," Hidan said catching the hint and grinning as well.

Both the boys is the spa laughed together for a second before sobering when both Kisame's and Itachi's faces remained serious.

"What's going on?" Pein asked suspiciously.

Itachi stood up straighter and looked at the orange haired boy seriously, "Pein, tell me about Deidara and the parking lot."

Pein's eyes widened before he resumed his usual cool demeanour. He looked at both Kisame and Itachi before sighing. Hidan shrugged slightly.

"Once you know, there is no turning back, you know that right?" Pein said seriously.

Itachi looked at Kisame who nodded, "that's fine."

"Well then," Pein said getting out of the spa, "I can't really tell you, you wouldn't believe me anyway, but since you asked today I can show you."

Itachi turned to Kisame who shrugged and nodded again.

"I can describe it on the way if you want, but first you will need to change."

* * *

><p>Itachi sat on Kisame's bed while both Pein and Hidan rummaged through the sharks boys closet. He could hear swearing and laughing come from the smaller room.<p>

"They are going to mess everything up," Kisame said dryly.

"Here," Pein said coming out with clothes in his arms, "This is for you Itachi."

Itachi looked at the clothes and got up to change in the bathroom.

"Kisame I desire eyeliner." he heard Pein say.

Itachi put the clothes on the counter and looked at them, a red corded belt and a black tank top. He sighed and shifted out of his button up shirt and started to replace his belt. Kisame and Pein came through the bathroom, Kisame was wearing a grey singlet hoodie, he looked no different to normal. Itachi looked down to the new belt he was putting on, he could feel Pein's eyes watching him, but when he looked up the orange haired boy was putting on eyeliner.

"What on earth happened to your arm Itachi?" Kisame said spotting the horrible bruise and scab on his forearm.

"It was me, unbelievably," Itachi answered pulling the black tank top over his head.

Kisame snorted with laugher, "Typical," he said before walking out of the bathroom.

Immediately Pein turned and pushed him against the counter, "you did it to yourself huh?"

Itachi smirked slightly; he knew the boy had been watching him.

"And that scar on your forehead? You telling me you did that to yourself as well."

Itachi looked at him seriously, their faces were close. Pein's grey eyes watched him carefully, he felt as though they could see through him, "what have you gotten yourself into 'tachi?" Pein whispered.

"Keep it to yourself," Itachi hissed.

There was no point in telling Pein it was a fighting class, because he was at them all. Nor was there any point in disagreeing with him.

The grey eye looked at him and nodded, "Look up," he said holding out the eyeliner.

Itachi could hear Hidan and Kisame talking in the other room, well he could hear Hidan swearing and Kisame laughing, but he and Pein were alone.

"Are we all good?" Pein whispered while he did the top's of Itachi's eyes.

Itachi wanted to look at him, see the expression on his face. But he couldn't.

"You tell me," Itachi whispered back.

"I'm always good," he said into Itachi's ear.

Itachi felt himself shiver; he didn't have feelings for Pein. But he couldn't deny that he was attracted to him sexually. Lightly he felt something wet glide across his bottle lip. Itachi opened his eyes and found Pein's face hovering inches away from his. Slowly the boy moved in and caressed Itachi's lips with his own. It was tender and soft, Itachi felt Pein's hands cupping his face and pulling him closer. Lightly his tongue flicked Itachi's lips and he felt himself giving in.

"Hurry up you guys," Hidan shouted from somewhere.

Itachi broke the kiss and looked to the door embarrassed. But no one was watching them. Pein was standing closely to him and caught his eye once again.

"Put your hair in a braid," Pein said leaving the bathroom.

Itachi turned to look at himself. That kiss with Pein had been too comfortable, he wanted Deidara. Itachi sighed and put his hair into a braid, as instructed. He gave his reflection a firm nod, he wasn't going to hook up with Pein again, if it wasn't Deidara, it was no one.

* * *

><p>"Dibs front seat," Pein said happily.<p>

"I get front seat," Kisame replied straight away.

"Well someone get in," Itachi said unlocking his Lotus.

The others had all been drinking so Itachi was driving, which was fine as he was trying to stay sober a bit more.

"I dibs front seat because you don't know where it is Kisame," Pein argued.

"G.P.S." Kisame said spelling it out slowly and pushing Pein out of the way.

"You won't find this place on any gps."

Itachi and Kisame stared, after a pause Kisame nodded and got into the back-seat beside Hidan.

"Mmm smells fresh in here," Hidan said.

Pein chuckled and nodded.

"Got it cleaned," Itachi muttered.

He had had to; there had been blood all over the seats.

Itachi got on to the highway under Pein's orders, the others were making light small talk in the car, but Itachi was nervous, he didn't like driving somewhere and not knowing what it was, or where it was.

"So, talk," Itachi said, "What is the _parking lot_?" he was sick of everybody half whispering the words, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Pein smiled and sat back in the seat comfortably, as the car around him went silent.

"Where to start… It is a gathering of groups of people."

"Okay," Itachi said sarcastically, "and?"

"These groups are, well Hidan likes to call them gangs."

"Gangs?" Itachi asked, they were going to a gang gathering.

"Yeah gangs, bikers, the Mafia. All of the above. It is a gathering of outlaws, from all over the country."

"For what purpose?" Itachi asked.

He felt his mouth dry and his head skipped forwards, Deidara was in a gang. Unbelievable.

"To fight. These groups are made up of fighters. They fight for just about anything and everything, money, shops, tickets to events. Women, cars. You get the idea."

"And you and Hidan?" Kisame asked from the back.

"Yeah we are fighters in one of the groups."

Itachi shook his head, he had suddenly so many questions. He coughed lightly to himself, "Why?"

"Why does anyone do anything Itachi," Pein replied with a slight snigger, "We all have our reasons, our sob stories. My mum killed herself two years ago, left my father and I in debt. I need to do something to pay it off, dad doesn't know what I'm doing though, he thinks I'm teaching karate to school children. Hidan's father on the other hand,"

"Fucking prick," Hidan said lightly.

"Tried to kill him and his mum, he went to jail, but."

"My mum knows what I do, but it's keeping her from selling herself," Hidan said quietly.

Itachi frowned, was Deidara selling himself because of something in his life? He had seen his dad but hardly knew anything about the man, when ever he had asked about his mum; the blonde had asked to change the subject.

"So that's how Deidara and the others know you?" Itachi asked.

"I assume by the others you mean..?"

"Neji and Sasori and them," Itachi said awkwardly.

"Yeah."

"Why do they seem to not like you then?"

"Because we are in rival gangs. The gangs, take a left here. The gangs tend to own parts of the country. The city and surrounding suburbs are in contest between the one I am in and the one Deidara and Neji are in," Pein said happily, "we fight each other for the ownership of the underground here."

Itachi nodded and followed his directions silently for a few minutes.

"Deidara hates me for other reasons though…"

Itachi waited for the orange haired boy to continue, "What happened?" he prompted turning left at the lights.

They were getting into the outer suburbs; his car looked ridiculously out of place.

"I sell drugs," Pein said shrugging, "I sold a lot of heroin to this guy, I needed to. As it turned out the guy was Deidara's father, a recovering heroin addict. He went to hospital, overdosed. Deidara has never really forgiven me."

"You tell that story so casually," Itachi said.

He was appalled, not at Pein but at both his and Deidara's lives. How could things get so bad, how could they turn to drugs like this, how could they join underground gangs! This was a world he did not understand, he would never be able to understand. But at least he understood why Deidara hated Pein so much; Itachi would feel the same if anyone made his father overdose. He smiled slightly to himself, well, maybe he wouldn't feel that bad.

"These gangs have leaders?" Kisame asked.

"Of course," Pein said turning to Kisame, "I will introduce you to ours, their names are Zetsu."

"I dunno, meeting a gang leader," Itachi said feeling as though that did not sound like fun.

"What do you mean their names are Zetsu?"

"Well Itachi, you have already met one, and Kisame, they are twins that both go by the name Zetsu. Not identical though."

"Not by a fucking long shot," Hidan laughed.

Itachi frowned, "Wait, wait what do you mean I have met one?"

"Deidara's gang's leader is Toby," Itachi turned to Pein shocked, "why do you think he always where's a mask, I doubt Toby is his fucking real name either."

Itachi shook his head, "unbelievable," he muttered to himself, "Toby was the one who told me to ask you."

"I bet he did," Pein said sinking back into his seat, "He wants you."

"What?" Itachi said laughing as Pein made him do a u-turn, "No he doesn't."

"Not like that douche, I mean he wants you to fight for him. Deidara obviously didn't want you getting involved or he would have told you. Let me guess Toby told you when Deidara wasn't around."

Itachi frowned to himself and nodded, why did Deidara not want him involved, what was there to get involved with? He frowned himself more, what was he getting himself into, why had Deidara not told him if he was becoming involved.

"Guess you're not as close with blondie as you thought," Pein said smugly, "he has got secrets that would make your rich boy stomach churn."

Itachi hissed lightly at Pein, what did it matter if Deidara had been keeping things from him. He tried to convince himself he didn't care, they weren't that close anyway, and he had been keeping things from Deidara too… his stomach clenched uncomfortably as he told himself it didn't matter.

"Down here," Pein said pointing to what looked like a back alley between two run down buildings, the windows were smashed and areas were covered in crude graffiti.

"There is nothing there," Itachi said looking at his car's built in gps, it said ahead was a house.

"I told you, you won't find this place with a gps. Drive forwards."

Itachi flashed his high beams as it was starting to get dark. In front of him he saw a stretch of road that met the street on the other side. As he drove down the alley way he saw there was a left hand turn which had two bums standing on either side of it. Ahead was a normal alley way, he could see a street light from the street about 300 meters ahead.

"Turn here," Pein said. He unwound the window as one of the bums walked closer. The man walked with a limp and had a ratty hoodie on. Itachi frowned he didn't want that dirty man near his car.

"Hey hey hey," Pien said shaking the man's hand. "Four, two new."

"Fucking oath this is a nice car, friends in the right places Pein," the bum said looking inside the car with a grin.

Itachi saw that under the hoddie the guy was clean shaven and look like a bouncer.

"Whaaaat's up mother fucker," Hidan said standing up and leaning over to shake hands with the bouncer.

"You're late that's what. Get in there," the bouncer said nodding to the other bum look a like.

Itachi watched as the other guy got off the garbage bin he had been sitting on and lifted up the lid. He looked as if he was just collecting rubbish out of it, but he must have pressed something as all of a sudden the road ahead descended downwards until a car could drive down it.

"Drive," Pein said with a grin.

Itachi moved slowly forwards until he came to the newly formed ramp. He quickly flashed his lights and saw that underneath seemed to be a car pack. Pein nodded to him and he drove down.

He expected something more interesting when they finally got down into the surprisingly well lit empty car park. Pein just smiled at him and turned the radio on. Itachi didn't listen to much radio so it wasn't tuned.

"What channel did you want?" Itachi mumbled he hated people listening to random music in his car.

"Wait," Hidan whispered.

Itachi watched the radio as all of a sudden dub step came through loud and clear. His mouth dropped open as a women's voice rippled through the sound system of his car. "We have taken over your radio; please proceed down to the basement for parking. Stay to the roped off path. Thank you."

Itachi looked ahead as Pein looked around; in front of them on the other side of the car park was another ramp downwards. A sign above it read 'To the basement.'

"Proceed," Pein said.

Itachi watched his review mirror as he drove forwards; the ramp behind him was lifting back up. He could see the bouncer bum waving goodbye at the top.

"They really mean underground when they talk about underground gangs huh?" Kisame said as Itachi turned and drove down the next ramp.

When he got to next floor it was deserted, but he noticed there was a rope that took him to the next path downwards.

Pein opened his window, "listen we are getting closer."

Itachi opened his as well; the same dub step that was playing on the radio was playing loudly throughout the car park.

He continued down the next level and his mouth fell open. There were masses of people. The largest bunch was watching something in the middle of the space. The crowd there was 4 people thick at least. Behind them was a long table with people pumping out drinks and behind them a large group were skating on a huge half pipe. On the walls was dozens of projectors screens showing a fighting match from different angles. There was people dancing, Itachi could see half naked girls covering themselves in alcohol while guys licked it off their chests.

"Keep going," Pein said breaking Itachi out of his staring.

He drove down to the next level and found much the same thing; people were standing watching something that was happening in the middle. From this point of view he could see that the people on the previous level were watching from a balcony, they were shouting and cheering something but Itachi couldn't hear what over the dubstep. On the walls were the same projectors showing the fight taking place. Where the half pipe had been on the previous level was a dj that was playing the dubstep. In front of his huge turn tables were 4 radio transmitters. In front of him there was a large crowd of people dancing. There were women on poles entertaining men who were seated with cocky smiles on their faces. Itachi watched as a guy started giving head to a man seated.

"This is intense," Kisame said lightly from the back-seat.

Itachi nodded and breathed in, he was better than these people, he had no need to feel intimidated. Even if he was, he couldn't let on.

"Come for the fights, stay for the party," Pein said motioning for Itachi to drive forwards.

"They are watching fights in those circles?" Itachi asked for clarification.

"Yep," Pein said happily, "I'll show you, it will blow your mind."

Itachi expected that the next level would be similar to the last two, but found it had almost half the amount of people. The ceiling was completely closed in on this level. Which meant that the fighting was on the one above them. This level had the dubstep but it was less loud. There were however, large amounts of couches filled with people smoking and watching the fight on the screens around the room. There was groups of people having sex and two girls making out on a complete children's playground that included two slides and swings.

"This is the relaxation area," Pein said explaining. "Couches, beds, strippers that give great back rubs, there is lines of free vending machines as well. Sometimes they give out free coke down here as well."

"Coca-Cola or?" Kisame said for clarification.

"Nothing you can drink, lets leave it at that," Pein answered.

Itachi nodded and continued down. This seemed to be the last level; it was four times as big as the previous ones and was filled with cars.

"You have arrived at the basement, please find a parking space," said the voice on the radio.

Itachi noticed as he drove down a row that some of the cars were actually quite nice. They ranged from old school bombs to Ferraris.

Pein jumped out when Itachi parked next to a nice looking Mazda.

"To the lift," he said poking his tongue out and exposing the ring, "I'm going to show you the time of your life 'tachi," he said standing next to him and pressing the up button on the elevator.

Itachi stood nervously with Kisame and Hidan in front of him, lightly he felt Pein's hand intertwine with his and squeeze. Itachi smiled at him and turned back to the doors with a frown. Pein was getting touchy, Itachi had a sinking feeling that at some point tonight he would have to tell Pein that he didn't feel the same way. What an effort, this was why he tried not to see one night stands again. They got out at the second floor where people were gathered around, Itachi could hear people yelling into microphones while the crowd tossed and yelled loudly as well.

"Ohhhh he is down, he is down!" a microphone voice yelled.

"What's going on in there?" Itachi said loudly over the dubstep, he looked around for the projector screen wanting to get an idea.

'I'll show you!" Pein yelled grabbing his arm and pushing through the crowd of people. Itachi twisted as he was being pulled; thankfully Kisame was right behind him. The shark boy met his eyes and nodded. At least the shark was finding this as strange and confronting as he was.

Pein pushed to the front and Itachi found himself up against the same ropes which had cordoned off the designated path to drive down, this time it was being used as a keep out for people. Around the outside were large blue gym mats that looked battered with rips. In the middle was a large space that looked as if it had been built for fighting purposes. It appeared to be a concrete theme park, with steps, holes and bunkers to hide behind. There were poles that weren't holding up anything and boxes seemingly filled with random objects. Itachi looked to one that had been knocked over; in it were some spray cans, lighters and other assorted kick knacks. On the floor cardboard had been placed where ever possible. In the middle were the two men fighting. One, a huge man, was on the floor getting the shit kicked out of him by a lanky looking green haired boy. Directly across form Itachi was a table with three judges of sorts. They had pieces of paper and clip boards while one of them commented on the match, the other two were taking notes and chatting to other people.

"Ohh," shouted a guy with brown long hair at the end of the table into his microphone, "It looks like 'Space D' is going down, the 'crushinator' is kicking the living day lights out of him!" the commentator yelled.

While around and above him people were cheering and shouting wanting more blood, more violence.

"Explain this to me," Itachi said into Pein's ear.

"Well the way this works," Pein said pushing against someone who pushed him.

The crowd was like a mosh pit, "there are two types of fights. Close combat and ranged fights. Ranged fighters get to use any of the objects found in the boxes. You can't bring anything into the ring, so objects are hidden throughout the area. Close combat matches are not allowed to get things from the boxes but are allowed to use the surroundings as much as they want," Pein half yelled to both himself and Kisame who nodded.

"He is gone, he is gone!" The brown haired man yelled jumping up in excitement.

Itachi looked to the fight, the man on the ground was covered blood but was managing to shield his face from the 'crushinators' attacks. Itachi listened as the man on the ground gasped a deep breathe in.

"Super shake!" he cried.

Itachi chuckled why did he scream Super shake?

"And there we are people "Space D' has tapped out, this match is over." The guy said motioning with his hand, "and what a massive loss, $70 thousand."

Itachi watched as a few people jumped the ropes and helped Space D up.

"Get the man to a hospital! And remember fighters the tap out word is Milkshake, not super shake. We will only be excepting wrong tap out words for another hour, after that I will let the other mother fuckers beat the living daylights out of you. Remember Milkshake, as in I am going to go upstairs and getting a milkshake off a strippers pussy if anyone taps out that fucking quickly again!"

Itachi noted the guy on the microphone must be the main referee, while the others were busy writing or talking to people.

"Now now now," the guy said turning to the crowd, "Next up is…" he said taking a piece of paper from the guy on next to him, "Mar –"

Itachi squirmed lightly as the guy looked up and met his eyes. Around him the crowd went silent wondering what had made the commentator cut himself off.

"Well well well boys and girls and whores! We have a celebrity gracing us with his ever bad presence," the commentator snarled.

Next to him Pein moved closer as the crowd swirled and looked for who he was talking about.

"Mr bad boy himself Itachi Uchiha!"

Itachi looked down as the crowd seemed to zero in on him, even the other judges on the tables looked up from their note books.

"Get your fucking offers in let's see if there is someone out there who has something the Uchiha wants!" The man yelled, "Let's put the fucking badness of this bad boy to the fucking test!" Around him the crowd yelled and cheered. "Until then next up is Madrid verses E1, close combat, On the offering table is 'bunny dolls' strip club, verses 30 strippers and $10 thousand each way for the group."

Itachi was pulled away by Pein as another two fighters jumped in the ring. Pein kept his hand on his shirt until they reached a couch.

"Fuck off," Pein snarled to the two guys who were sitting there drinking.

Both men paled and scrambled off the couch so the others could sit.

Itachi sighed to himself of course he would be noticed. Kisame sat down next to him, "You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Fine, you?"

"I could go a drink," he said shrugging.

"There is a bar upstairs," Hidan said, "I'll come. I'm a fighter so I can get them for free, Pein you want a drink?"

Pein nodded and the two left together. Itachi's eyes flashed to Pein who was watching him with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck un?!" Deidara yelled pushing Toby.<p>

He had been upstairs skating when he heard and then saw Itachi on the projectors. His heart had sunk and he had almost fallen off his board.

He had stopped still, watching the screen as if the world around him was crashing down. Itachi was there, how was this even possible? Suddenly it hit him, Toby.

He found his way down stairs, stopping himself from jumping through the gap in the floor and found Toby with the others. This was all his fucking fault, he knew it. Toby had told Itachi, Toby had ruined everything.

"How could you?" Deidara yelled, although his voice was drowned out by the noise around him.

Deidara could see the mans eyes regarding him from underneath his BDSM mask. "Deidara I was doing you a favour."

"How the fuck is getting him involved a favour un!?" Deidara cried.

This had been exactly what he didn't want.

"Because now Deidara, you don't have to hide who you really are, now you don't have to protect him and now you can be with him and not worry."

Deidara pushed him again angrily, "This wasn't what I wanted!" Deidara yelled making the people around them look.

Kabuto was beside him trying to calm him down. Deidara was dangerous when he finally got angry, they all knew that.

"Don't look now," Neji said turning around.

Toby of course turned and Deidara saw. On the other side of the car park sitting on a couch was Pein and Itachi. As they watched Pein stroked Itachi's check and kissed him on the lips. Deidara felt his body ripple in pain, he wanted to kill the orange haired fucker. He felt Kabuto holding him back from kicking the living shit out of Pein.

He turned to Toby, this was his fault.

"I hate you," he said and turned from the others.

"Wait Deidara I need that ten thousand."

Deidara turned back twitching in irritation, "But I am putting it up on my fight."

"Well I need it, so you better not lose," Toby hissed angry now as well.

"I worked hard for that cash un," Deidara yelled, it was the truth he had worked for Reijin he earned every cent of the 10k.

"The number of times I have covered your fights Deidara, you owe me."

Deidara silenced himself, Toby had put the money up for his fights a number of times, but that was his role as the leader. Deidara shook his head and gave Toby the cash. He had never felt so betrayed by someone. This is why he didn't keep friends. Friends were fake, they back stabbed each other. They were only in it for the money. When he had first met Toby he was a complete joker and Deidara had got along great, but as soon as there was mention of the gang or anything work related he became icy and evil. Deidara turned back to look at Itachi absently and found that at least the two had stopped kissing, he was pleased that Itachi looked uncomfortable with the situation. Lightly someone knocked his shoulder, Deidara turned to yell at the person but found Kisame walking past him. The shark boy turned and met his eyes for a second before continuing to walk behind Hidan. How long had the shark boy been there? How much had he heard?

"Come one Dei," Sasori said, "let's go chill upstairs until your fight."

* * *

><p>Kisame had come back with a beer for Pein. Itachi was glad, things were getting more awkward. Pein seemed to be trying to get in his pants, or maybe more. Itachi didn't feel the same way about the orange hair, he certainly didn't want a relationship and he tried never to sleep with the same person twice.<p>

"Let me introduce you to someone," Pein said standing up and breaking Itachi's thoughts.

"This is mine and Hidan's leaders, Zetsu. Zetsu this is Itachi and Kisame."

Itachi looked up and froze; suddenly he understood what Pein meant when he said they twins but didn't look alike. They were identical, green hair, yellow eyes everything, except for their skin colour, one was the deepest black the other the palest white. Itachi couldn't work out if they were from a black family and one of the twins was albino, or from a white family who had African American ancestors, that gene could spontaneously appear again down the line.

"Nice to meet you, we prefer to be addressed as the same person," The darker Zetsu said shaking Kisame and then his hand, "but if it is easier Hidan calls us B.Z and W.Z."

"Or Betsu and Wetsu," Hidan said grinning.

"G- good to m-meet you." Itachi somewhat stuttered looking up at the two men.

"Have you checked your offers yet Itachi?" Wetsu asked, both men were emotionless when they spoke. As if their voices were always stuck in monotone, however Wetsu's was gentle.

"Uh no," Itachi said slowly looking to Pein to expel his confusion.

"Come," Pein said making Itachi stand and walk into the crowds again.

Itachi followed with Kisame and Hidan behind him. Pein lead them over to a long table with six guys seated.

"This is where people put in offers, make offers, get winnings etc. All the accounting if you will," Pein said leading him to the end of the table and the guy seated there.

"Itachi Itachi Itachi Uchiha," The man said turning in his seat to look at him fully.

He had a mop of black hair with streaks of grey in it, "You have broken 2 records bad boy."

Itachi frowned slightly everyone sneered at him here as if he was a joke.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked standing behind him as he swivelled in his chair back to his desk. Itachi looked over his shoulder at the masses of writing on the table in front of him. Just to the side behind Itachi, stood Neji, Toby and Kaubto listening to the conversation.

"Well, you have the most offers ever received and the most in the shortest amount of time. Here is your list, see if any spark your interest. Some for your tall friend as well," he handed Itachi a few pages that had been stapled together, he took it but he wasn't really paying attention.

He eyes had fluttered down to the sheet which read upcoming fights. A few names down from the top was Deidara's/Green.

"Deidara is fighting," Itachi said to himself, slightly confused.

Deidara didn't know how to fight.

"Of course he is," Pein said, even though Itachi hadn't meant it to be a question, "he is a maniac."

"Oh so you know our psychotic blonde?" The man in the seat said chuckling.

"I didn't know he was a fighter," Itachi replied seriously.

"Oh he is," Pein said smiling and meeting Neji's eye who was behind Itachi, although Itachi hadn't realised. "He is a ranged fighter, he uses explosives. The number of people he has sent to hospital."

Itachi shook his head in disbelief, "Unbelievable."

Pein laughed, "Itachi the things that Blondie has done in this arena would make you sick to your stomach. I once saw a guy's arm get exploded off."

Itachi shook his head again, Deidara exploding people's arms? That wasn't the boy he knew. The Deidara he knew was, well slightly psychotic, but he wouldn't hurt people like that, would he?

"He didn't tell you?" Pein said cocking his head innocently. Itachi shook his head, "honestly Itachi, do you even know him at all?"

Itachi put his hand up on his face over his stinging eyes, did he?

"Come on 'Tachi, let's go down stairs and look over these," Kisame said grabbing him by his arm and leading him away from the crowd.

He heard Pein say that he and Hidan would meet them down there.

Pein cocked his head and grinned at Toby, Neji and Kabuto standing where Itachi had been, "Where is the blonde?"

"Upstairs, why?" Neji answered.

"I'm going to make him an offer," Pein said taking a slip of paper and a pen from the table and walking to another lift.

* * *

><p>Deidara sat moodily on a dirty couch with Sasori sitting quietly next to him. He was in a bad mood, when he looked up it only got worse. Walking towards him was Pein and Hidan, behind them were the others from his group. Pein had a manic grin on his face that only put Deidara in a worse mood. As they walked people around them moved away in fear, as they should. Everyone here was in a gang of some sort, yet not everyone was a fighter in a gang. Wives, girlfriends, doctors and cooks for example. The fighters were feared and known by the other people, especially Toby's and Zetsu's people, as this was their territory. So when a fighter was walking, people got out of their way as a sign of respect. The two boys came to a stop front of them, both with malicious grins on their faces. Deidara looked away, he didn't want to talk to them, he didn't even want to acknowledge them. Sasori jumped up and in an instant put his hand to Pein's throat. Sasori may have appeared to look like a young boy, but he was fast, great with knives and was the strategist, poison and weapon specialist of the group.<p>

"What do you want?" he hissed.

Pein hissed and grabbed the red heads arm, with a grin on his face.

"Stand down Sasori," Toby said.

Sasori looked from Toby to Pein and removed his hand, hiding them once again in the folds of his jacket.

Deidara yawned and looked to the side, he wasn't going to stand for Pein, he wasn't even going to look at him.

Pein waited for a second and then held out his hand.

Deidara yawned again and looked at the boys hand; it had an offer in it. He sighed and took it, when he read it he frowned.

"What is the offer?" Neji asked.

Deidara looked at Pein, "you aren't fucking serious."

"I am," the orange hair replied.

"What is the offer?" Toby asked getting impatient.

"A fight for Itachi, if I win I get him and you have to never see him again. If you win I'll disappear from his life."

Sasori raised his eyebrows and then turned to Deidara.

"No un," Deidara said shrugging.

"Guess he is all mine then," Pein said turning on his heal.

"You would like to think so un," Deidara said quietly.

"What was that Blondie?" Pein hissed turning back.

"He is defiantly not yours un, and he wouldn't like that you have made me this offer. So no," Deidara said standing and moving closer to Pein, he pulled him forwards by his shirt collar so he was whispering in his ear. Behind him Hidan and Neji were pushing against each other dangerously.

"Itachi is yours, over my dead body un," he whispered.

"Let's hope it comes to that," Pein said with a snigger.

Deidara hissed lightly and left, "I have a fight to win."

* * *

><p>Itachi looked over the pages with Kisame next to him, he didn't understand what was written there.<p>

"Are you okay?" Kisame asked quietly.

"I suppose, just a little shocked," he knew the shark boy was talking about Deidara.

But Itachi still didn't believe the blonde would blow someone's arm off.

"This is the last thing I was expecting."

"Yeah it's a bit …insane for lack of a better word."

Itachi gave a small smile seeing Pein and Hidan walking over to them. Pein looked pissed and sat on the couch across to them in a huff with his arms folded over his chest.

"I don't understand anything that is written here," Itachi said to them.

Hidan looked from Itachi to Pein with his arms crossed and rolled his eyes before sitting down between Kisame and Itachi.

"Well these are offers so lets see," Hidan said taking the paper, "Okay here," he said pointing to the first like which read 'CL. Risto X $10000+G.'

"So for example the fighter 'Risto' is offering you $10000 for a close combat fight. He has left the rest blank, so you would then go back to the table and say either yes $10000 each way, or trade something of equal value. The X means each way, so if you win you get his $10000 if he wins you give him $10000. The +G means same amount for the group. But you don't belong to any gang yet, so."

"Wait this doesn't make sense," Kisame said shaking his head.

"Okay, fuck," Hidan said breathing and starting over, "So for example if I wanted to fight Pein I would write CL, which means close combat, RA is ranged fight. Then I would write my fighting alas which is Three. Then I would either write X lap dance, which means the loser has to give the winner a lap dance and vice versa or lap dance/stripper. The slash separates what I want from what I am offering, so I want a lap dance but if I lose I have to get him a stripper. Then I could write + $10G which means $10 each way for the group. So it would look like this," he grabbed a pencil from Pein and scribbled out an equation.

'_CL Three, lap dance/stripper +$10G,_' "So" He said looking down the page, "Kiki has said 'RA Kiki, 1998 Ferrari/ $100,000 +$10,000G, so this guy is offering you a car if you win, but you would have to pay $100,000 if you lose and there is $10,000 each way for the group."

"What did the Green mean after Deidara's name?" Itachi said remembering it had said Deidara/Green.

"It is the name he fights under, his alas if you will," Hidan said leaning back, "I fight as Three, Pein as Zero, Deidara as Green. Real names aren't used except for the judges."

Itachi nodded and took his list back and looked over it again. "Nothing on offer interests me."

"Well yeah people are mainly offering money because no one knows what you want, so you can go back to the table and put an open offer, which is where you say I want a computer for example and anyone can say oh I have a computer I will fight you for your car or something," Hidan said.

Itachi sat back and sniggered lightly making the silver haired boy turn and Pein raise his eyebrows lightly.

"I am the son of the chief of police and the heir to a multi-billion dollar fashion house, anything I want I can buy."

"Maybe so," Hidan said slyly, "but there are fights for things money can't buy, people for example," Hidan said looking at Pein blankly. "Or fake passports, death certificates, visa's, you name it."

Itachi missed the exchange and thought to himself, if I could have anything at all in the world, what would it be? At first his mind jumped to Deidara, but then his thought of his father. Could this world somehow be key to unlocking his father's downfall? He frowned to himself. He needed to write some of this down. Figure this all out in his hidden document.

Itachi tuned out deep in thought as Kisame and Hidan joked about the guy who had offered Kisame head if he won. He watched one of the cameras pan through the crowd that was gathered while another was on the announcer.

"Next up is Green verses Broken Jigsaw. Get your safe places ready, this fight could take this arena to the next level."

Itachi watched as a camera took a shot of Deidara and then a man who was wearing a dark green cape over his face.

"Deidara is up," Kisame said catching Itachi attention, "shall we go watch?"

Itachi nodded and got up with the shark, grudgingly Pein stood up as well followed by Hidan who seemed like he couldn't have cared less.

* * *

><p>Itachi found himself standing next to Neji of all people. He had pushed his way to the front to watch Deidara fight. Even though Pein said he was a good fighter, Itachi was nervous for the blonde.<p>

"Alright alright alright," the guy holding the microphone shouted, "Ranged fight you know the drill, barricades up. Get them up."

Next to him Neji along with others who were up against the ropes jumped under and pulled on the blue gym mats. Itachi bent down to help with Hidan on his other side.

"What are we doing?" he asked the silver haired boy.

"Well," Hidan said pulling on the string and fastening the gym mat to the ropes. "If we don't protect ourselves in the ranged fights one of fucking Greens bombs or a knife could miss the target and go into he crowd. These mats help keep everyone else safe."

Itachi grabbed another strap and followed both Hidan's and Neji's movements fastening it to the rope so their legs were covered. On the inside of the area four guys were moving around with chicken wire which they were stabbing into the edge of the mats as a protection for people faces.

"Is this really necessary?" Itachi said more to himself.

"Yeah," Hidan answered, "I've seen onlookers get hurt in Deidara's matches. He goes into this kind of zone and doesn't realise where his bombs are going."

Itachi shook his head; he wouldn't believe it till he saw it.

The crowds behind him were surging with excitement. He could hear Pein talking to Kisame.

"Deidara apparently used to be a terrorist bomber for hire."

Itachi frowned to himself, maybe he should leave. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know any more.

Neji nudged him lightly, "don't listen to everything that carrot top says, Deidara isn't like what he makes him out to be." The white eye whispered lightly.

"How come he didn't tell me about any of this?" Itachi whispered back.

Neji gave a half smile, "Would you tell you, if you were him?"

Itachi frowned to himself; this was all too much to think about. But he had trusted Deidara with knowledge of his father. Not on purpose, but he had been truthful when asked.

"What is this fight for?" Kisame asked from behind them.

Neji turned and shook Kisame's hand, they hadn't seen each other since high school. "If Green wins he gets $10k, if he loses, he loses $10k."

"So then he will break even if he wins," Kisame said, Itachi turned and looked at him curiously, "I overheard that Toby took ten grand off him that he was using for this match."

Neji nodded and turned back to Deidara. The blonde was talking to Sasori in the ring quietly. Itachi noticed them standing in a large blue circle while the other guy was standing just behind a large red circle. Itachi supposed that where they started from. He frowned slightly, if Toby had taken $10,000 off Deidara, he wouldn't be able to pay if he lost, and if he won he wouldn't have actually won. He hoped that Deidara won, and that he had a use for the money, not just drugs.

"Alright alright, fighters clothes off, get changed," the microphone guy said.

Itachi watched curiously as Deidara took his shirt and pants off and gave them to Sasori who handed him some blue pants and a black mussel shirt.

"Why?" Itachi asked turning to Neji who laughed slightly.

"So they can't hide anything under their clothes. This is a ranged fight, don't want anyone bringing knives or anything in, so they give them clothes. Everything they need is in the boxes."

Itachi breathed out nervously, watching the blonde, his blonde, fight was making his stomach churn. Deidara's body was beautifully toned; he hadn't soaked it up until now. Perfectly shaped abs, toned arms, collar bones that jutted out just enough. His hips had that layer of muscle that ran into a V and disappeared under his briefs. Great Itachi, appreciate it now that it's gone.

"You must be the runt of the pack," the other man, Broken Jigsaw sneered seeing Deidara's body as well.

"Want to say that again un? Fucking lamb chop," Deidara snapped back as he pulled his new blue pants on.

Broken Jigsaw had a small pot belly and was a lot rounder than Deidara and shorter. Although he appeared solid like he wouldn't be easily pushed over.

"The contestants are already at it, get in your circles fighters, let's take this punk rock party up a fucking notch!"

Sasori quickly left the area while Deidara cracked his knuckles and jumped into the blue circle. Broken Jigsaw made a show of waking around his red circle not going into it. Itachi breathed out restlessly, his noticed his knuckles were white like ice as he squeezed the rope tightly.

"Relax Itachi," Neji whispered seeing his hands as well.

The white eye grabbed his hands from the rope and held them in his, "Deidara is stronger than you know."

"I feel sick," Itachi mumbled back watching the other guy grinning at Deidara.

Suddenly the other guy stepped in the red circle and a roar went up from the crowd. Deidara immediately rolled to his left and into a bunker where there was a box.

"Both fighters are rummaging through the boxes reading their first attacks," The brown haired microphone man said as the crowds moved against the barricades. Itachi could only just see Deidara's face as he sat in the bunker. He had a frown of concentration. Itachi couldn't see what he was doing but he seemed to have a can of something which he was pouring around the three sided bunker.

"What's he doing?" Itachi said finally, curiosity and apprehension having got the better of him.

Neji watched his team mate carefully.

"Seems to have found some butane," Neji whispered.

Itachi saw that Deidara left something at the base of the bunker as the blonde stood up and looked around for his opponent. Jumping up and running to another box he skidded and dodged a knife that was thrown by inches. The crowd started to roar and Itachi missed the commentary from the microphone man.

"Stupid move," Neji said.

"Why?" Itachi asked panicked, had Deidara made a mistake by moving?

"Now Deidara knows where he is," Neji said with a grin.

The new box Deidara had found was behind a standalone wall. Itachi could see clutched in his hands was an array of objects. He could see a lighter, sparklers and a bottle of coke that he was quickly sculling.

"They have started stocking less dangerous chemicals in the boxes. Deidara once blew half the arena apart." Neji said answering Itachi quizzical gaze. "Dei is actually brilliant at chemistry."

Suddenly Broken jumped out and ran past wear Deidara was sitting behind the wall. A manic grin crossed the blondes face as he lit something and threw it at the guy. In an instant Deidara was behind the other side of the wall and a large bang went off knocking Broken face first on the floor.

Deidara didn't give him time to jump up; instead he ran and kicked the guy in his sides. Around Itachi the entire arena was shouting and egging the blonde on. Pein had moved next to him with his eyes glued to the match. Itachi was stunned he didn't think Deidara would be so cruel. He wasn't paying attention to the microphone guy who was shouting something over the noise.

Deidara jumped and smacked the man in the face before dragging him into the first bunker that Deidara had rolled to. Itachi realised it was the one he had poured butane around.

"He's not," Itachi said coming to a horrible realisation.

"This bunker is filled with Butane and sparkler bombs, forfeit or I will drop this lighter un," Deidara yelled loud and clear.

Itachi couldn't see the reaction but he heard laughing then suddenly Deidara dived backwards and the bunker went up in flames. Itachi turned his eyes down and pushed his head into Pein's shoulder not wanting to see. He squeezed his eyes closed, he hadn't seen Deidara drop the lighter but he must have. He felt Pein put his arms around him as loud bangs went off, must have been the sparkler bombs. He heard another bang and felt a surge of energy near him. Then he heard yelling. When he turned to look Deidara was limping next to the bunker and pulling Broken out. The blonde looked as though he had been partially hit by something; he had black soot or ash covering half of his body.

"What the fuck un?!" Deidara yelled and he pulled his opponent out. "What did you do that for?"

"I though you were joking," Broken coughed, "I forfeit, I can't move my legs."

Itachi stared in horror. Broken's legs were bloody. The man must have jumped backwards out of the bunker but hadn't quite made it. Next to him Neji pulled down the gym mat and ducked under the rope to help as others did the same thing.

Itachi's world was moving in slow motion, he couldn't believe he had just seen that. He felt himself being pulled away, looking at the hand he saw Kisame moving him. He was pulled away from the fight and into a bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, Kisame was talking to him but he couldn't hear what the shark was saying. He felt Hidan shaking him. Itachi looked at the others who had followed them into the bathroom and shook his head moving into one of the stalls. He leaned forwards and threw up the contents of his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN yes i know i am evil. i said i would put this whole chapter in, as it is its only half. but then it would have been 20,000 words long so i figured i would cut it in two and cliff hanger. AHAH sorry, but my chapters are long enough anyway. maybe i should cut on the details! but then the devils in the details!**

** reviews will make me edit faster cause i feel bad. :P hehehinthint**

**arrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N helllo everybody! i am almost finished uni for good! as in graduation! wooo so i hope to puush through this story and finish it soon. sorry for the delay blah blah, excuses. but uni woo. can't stop the excitement now. four more weeks to go! so close. so because i needed a break from the pain here in the next chapter that i promised ages ago. and its long, because i loveyou all.**

* * *

><p>so where we left off:<p>

_Itachi's world was moving in slow motion, he couldn't believe he had just seen that. He felt himself being pulled away, looking at the hand he saw Kisame moving him. He was pulled away from the fight and into a bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, Kisame was talking to him but he couldn't hear what the shark was saying. He felt Hidan shaking him. Itachi looked at the others who had followed to the bathroom and shook his head moving into one of the stalls. He leaned forwards and threw up the contents of his stomach._

**Chapter 12**

"He is in shock."

Suddenly things started to move in double speed and he became aware that he had sunk to the floor and was hyperventilating.

"Itachi you need to breathe, will you let me in?"

Who was saying that? Who was talking to him? He pulled his legs up to his chest and put his head in his hands. He couldn't stop shaking.

"Itachi, drink," he looked up at Kabuto who was holding a glass in his hands. "Breathe deeply."

"Who did? How did I? …What?" Itachi stuttered.

"It's okay Itachi," Kabuto said lightly looking up at the people who were looking down from the other stalls, as his was locked. "You went into shock after Deidara's fight. It's over now."

Itachi took deep breaths in, how did he go into shock, "what?"

"One of Broken's lighter bombs went off close to where you were standing," Kabuto said putting the water up to his lips and making him drink.

"You went as white as death 'tachi, so I pulled you to the toilet, when you couldn't speak and started throwing up Pein went and got Kabuto," Kisame said from above him.

Itachi looked down sheepishly, no one else had reacted like that, why had it affected him so much?

"It's alright Itachi," Kabuto whispered, "no doubt some of the shock was seeing Deidara fight for the first time, no one likes seeing a guy get his legs blown up."

Itachi nodded and put his hand through his hair, "I'm fine."

Itachi stood up and swayed violently for a second, he felt Kabuto steadying him before unlocking the door. Itachi moved out and saw the room filled with the two gangs. Deidara was on a seat being wiped down by Sasori. The blonde's eyes were full and wide as Itachi met his gaze. He slowly moved to the sink and lent over it heavily. He let the cold water run through his hands before cupping it and wetting his face.

"You said you were feeling sick before the match," He heard Neji say.

Itachi gave a small nod and went back to wetting his face. He had to get out of this place. The people here. Pein being too touchy, Deidara hating him, ignoring him and lying to him. Deidara blowing up other people's limbs. Gang leaders, fighting, it was all too much.

He finally straightened up and looked around the room. Kisame caught his eye and waked in front of him, as if trying to express some unsaid message.

"Come on," The shark boy finally said, "let's get out of the cramped bathroom."

Itachi kept his eyes on the floor as he walked past Deidara. He couldn't look at the blonde, yet he felt them all moving out of the bathroom after them.

Kisame took a seat on a couch as Itachi stretched. He felt much better after throwing up.

"I think maybe it's time for us to leave."

"I was thinking the same thing," Kisame said standing and looking around at the two gangs that were around them.

"Oh you can't leave," a voice said.

Itachi frowned and turned, Zetsu, Black Zetsu was addressing him.

"Why is that?" Itachi said emotionlessly.

"You have to join a gang before you leave. Outsiders can't just come and go when ever they feel like."

"Well that's too bad, because we are going and we aren't joining any gang," Itachi said, suddenly understanding why Pein had warned them that once they knew they couldn't go back.

"I am afraid it's not that simple," Betsu said standing in front of him, his voice dripping with malice, "you don't have a choice."

"You really expect me to join a gang, I'm the chief of police's son," Itachi rarely used his father as a trump card, but this was an unusual situation, "force me and you will find him at your door step."

Itachi narrowed his eyes as both Zetsu's began to laugh loudly, "Look around you bad boy, we own the police," Itachi flicked his gaze around half expecting a man in police uniform, "your father doesn't realise over half his staff belongs to a gang."

Itachi frowned, this he hadn't been expecting. The Zetsu could be lying to get them to join a gang though. But there was no way he would willingly do it; he was a law student for one. His father was the chief of police two, and thirdly, "No one forces me into anything," he snarled.

"You have no choice if you want to leave here in one piece," Betsu snapped back at him. He moved closer aggressively but Kisame stepped in front of him.

"You may own the police," the shark boy said calmly, "but you don't own the ANBU."

"No we don't. Why going to call them. Ha," Betsu sad mockingly, "Not even Itachi Uchiha holds that much sway."

"You really have no idea who I am?" Kisame said slyly, making Itachi smirk.

Around them the others watched interestedly. Itachi understood, there was a reason Kisame was the only one of his friends who he hadn't ditched in year 12, "I can get the ANBU here in a second, my mother is the leader. Force us to do anything and this place will be swamped with agents."

Both Zetsu's stepped back and Itachi heard the others whispering behind them, Kisame's mother was the leader of the government security faction called the ANBU, they dealt with matters of state security, it was for this reason that Itachi knew staying friends with Kisame would be fine, because his father would never dare to touch Kisame with his mother in that position of power.

"I guess we will be going then," Itachi said smirking and walking away with Kisame next to him.

"I don't think so," Betsu said moving in front of them with his white twin following, "Your mother may or may not be the head of the ANBU, but rules are rules, no outsiders. But don't worry all you need to do is join us and you can leave."

"Blackmailing us to join you?" Itachi hissed.

"What ever is needed, honestly join us, you can be with Pein and Hidan and then leave."

"No," Itachi said turning from the twins, who appeared in front of him again. Itachi could see Neji and Deidara watching, the blondes eyes were piercing. "I said no; get the fuck out of our way."

"And how do you expect to leave? You are five levels underground in a place filled with gang members, one word from us and the whole place will turn on you. It doesn't take much to steal your phones either, so no ANBU."

Itachi frowned the twin had a point.

"I have an idea," a voice said.

Itachi turned and saw the guy for the judging table the grey streaks in his hair, "I couldn't help but over hearing this conversation and can't help but feel pity in, that if you joined a gang, you probably wouldn't fight tonight. So given that everyone wants to see the great bad boy fight, why don't you and your big shark friend here fight for your freedom?"

"What?" Itachi asked barely registering what the man had said.

"You fight Betsu and Wetsu here for your freedom, if you win you two can go home free, if you lose you join their gang."

"No wait just a second here," Toby said jumping in.

"Deal," Itachi said, "But I want $10000 each way as well."

"Deal," Betsu said quickly.

"Great I'll go write it down on the lists, I am sure you will skip the fight queue. Though I need you two to give me the aliases you will be fighting under. Come over when you are ready."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Toby turned and looked at Itachi.

Itachi let a smile ripple onto his face as Kisame smirked at him.

"Aliases huh?" Kisame said with a grin, "Shall we?"

Itachi nodded and turned to walk towards the judges table to make the fight official.

"Do, does Kisame even know how to fight?" Hidan asked anyone around him.

Neji smirked, "Now if I tell you, that would ruin the fun."

"Zetsu," Pein half yelled following his group leaders, "call it off, you can't make them join like this. If they lose they still won't fight for you."

"They will lose and they will fight Pein," Betsu answered with a snarl.

Both twins followed Itachi and Kisame to the judges table.

"Shit, fuck fuck shit," Pein cried throwing his hands up angrily.

* * *

><p>Itachi looked down at where he and Kisame had written their alias and cracked up laughing, Kisame seeing it as well began laughing too. Itachi had written Tsukuyomi while Kisame had written Samehada; these had been their gaming nick names whenever they played Tekken or other games except the original Pokemon where Itachi had renamed Ash, Penis and Kisame had named his character Anus. They had both found it hilarious when professor Oak had said "Penis, I have been waiting for you." Or "Anus, I came when I heard." Although after over 12 hours of playing they both got tired of the jokes.<p>

Itachi smiled over at the ring, they were fighting next. Kisame left his side as the judge on the end went though the rules with Itachi.

* * *

><p>Deidara was feeling sick to the stomach; Itachi was fighting the Zetus's, the leaders of Pein's gang. If they won the raven would be spending a lot more time with Pein. Regardless the carrot top looked like he was panicking.<p>

"Tell me what you know about the twins," Kisame said having appeared out of no where.

Deidara gathered around the shark with the rest of his gang as Neji spoke.

"Close combat, good fighters, they move in unison, they know each others movements almost as if they were the same person."

Kisame nodded and made a hmm sound before shrugging, "This will be easy then."

"Don't be over confident," Kabuto said.

Kisame grinned, "I'm not, it will be easy."

"What makes you say that?" Neji asked.

"The look on Itachi's face, we won't lose."

Deidara turned to looked at the raven but found him talking to a judge.

"Why won't you lose un?"

"Because we can't lose. Literally, Itachi's dad, my mum, not to mention we both study law. We won't lose because we are actually fighting for our freedom. Plus if there is something Itachi values more than anything it is the ability to do whatever he wants, he never allows anyone to gain power over him. Not without being one step ahead, if he says deal I have no doubt he knows what he is doing."

"Just like that, you put your faith in both of you winning a fight with opponents you have never seen just because Itachi said deal?" Kabuto said shaking his head.

"Just like that, no one tells Itachi what to do," Kisame said. "Red eye bad boy over there has a plan, he wouldn't have said deal without being two steps ahead in his mind."

"Right well, you can't use anything in the boxes but there is a pool queue to the left hand bunker from the circle," Kisame met Neji's eyes and grinned before nodding and moving into the arena with Itachi as their names were called.

Deidara pushed forwards through the crowd not wanting to miss out.

"So does the Shark boy actually know how to fight?" Toby asked Neji who was beside him.

"Yeah, his father has had him in self defence and sword training since he could walk." Neji answered to Deidara and Toby's stunned gazes.

"Sword training, that's a bit odd," Kabuto said.

Deidara watched as Itachi and Kisame stood together talking quietly. Itachi looked emotionless as usual, but Kisame had a smug grin on his face.

"Ha, not if you know who Kisame's father is."

"Don't keep us waiting Hyuuga," Toby said.

"Suikazan Hoshigaki, the great Samurai sword master back in his day. Have you been to one of his sushi restaurants, you should see what that guy can do to a fish."

"No way," Sasori said making everyone turn and stare, Sasori was rarely impressed by anything.

"That's why you told him about the pool queue?" Toby asked and Neji nodded.

"Itachi on the other hand has been in Akido since he could walk, until he pulled out of it in year 12. Now he is in the street flighting and Jujutsu class with Pein and god knows whatever else the Uchiha gets up to in his spare time."

"Up against the Zetsu twins?" Deidara asked feeling slightly nervous for the raven.

"We shall see wont we, at the end of this fight we will either be picking up the pieces of the twins from the floor or facing two new opponents."

"Oh great," Sasori said, "the son of Suikazan as a rival."

"Alright guys and girls something very special. A fight for freedom by the celebrity that has stolen our hearts and the title of bad boy all while keeping his hair immaculate. We know him as something else, but tonight he is going by the name of Tsukuyomi! Teamed with his partner the mysterious Samehada!"

"What's with the names?" Toby asked.

"Not sure but they seem to find it funny." Neji answered.

Looking back to Itachi and Kisame both boys were laughing. Deidara couldn't help but smile with them.

"Standing in the way of freedom is Zetsu! Who if winning will gain these two as new members. Plus a $10000 each way is up for grabs. Who is going to prevail, who is going to be the sore loser?! Let's get this rumble under way and let's see some blood!

* * *

><p>"Nice plan," Kisame said.<p>

"Thank you," Itachi said putting his arm around Kisame shoulders.

The commentator signalled for the fight to start and Itachi took a deep breath in. Betsu and Wetsu were watching them carefully as they stood there. Kisame grinning, Itachi with his arm around Kisame's shoulders. Itachi yawned they were mocking the twins. The match had started but neither of them had moved. Slowly Kisame extended his arm and beckoned them forwards with his fingers before crossing his arms over his chest again. They were in no rush; they would wait for the Zetsus to come to them. Slowly they both started to move forwards, until in the last few meters they ran. Itachi twisted on Kisame's shoulders and struck out at both of them giving Kisame the opportunity to roll to the side. Some people would be thinking it was a stupid move to split up, but Itachi had it under control. He was blocking each of the Zetsus hits and immediately started to see a pattern in the way that they moved. Itachi stepped back, he could see Kisame running to a bunker, but he focused solely on the movements of the twins. He couldn't help but laugh as he blocked another two hits; absently he thanked his father for keeping him in the Aikido class as long as he had.

"What are ya laughing at pretty boy?" Betsu hissed.

Itachi chuckled slightly and took another step back, "Just how easy this is going to be."

He saw Kisame stand up and jump into another bunker with the pool cue in his hand.

"Well you dodge like a little fucking bitch," Betsu snarled.

Itachi blocked his blow and stepped back again. "Throw something I can't block then?" Itachi laughed stepping back and then turning in time to step and jump across the small half a meter hole/bunker in the ground.

"Why don't you?" Wetsu challenged, "I bet I can block anything you throw."

"Try blocking this," Kisame half yelled as he jumped up from behind Wetsu and smacked him across the head with the end of the pool cue. Itachi watched the white twin stumble and try to regain his composure as Kisame attacked again using the pool cue against the white twin's shoulder.

"What!" Betsu yelled turning to the judges, "That is cheating!" Betsu yelled at the commentator.

"You, concentrating on me," Itachi said as he jumped the small gap and punched Betsu in the face.

"Oh nice shot," The brown hair commentator yelled, "as for the pool cue,"

"Technically not found in a box," Kisame said stopping his assault on Wetsu to put the wooden pole over his shoulder triumphantly. While his opponent Wetsu was on the ground.

"I will agree to that," the commentator yelled into the microphone, "Now to bad boy Tsukuyomi, let's face it we all know his real name. Uchiha is currently matching and bettering one of the toughest close combat fighters in the competition."

"You see that's what makes you weak," Itachi said dodging the man's fist. "You and your twin are so predictable."

Betsu growled and swung his arm around catching Itachi in the ribs, Itachi took the hit and grabbed the man's hand, holding it he buried his right fist in Betsu's face.

"You both move the same," Itachi continued ignoring the pain in his ribs, "which is why we will win, because we are different."

Itachi held his hand out behind him and was pleased to feel that Kisame had heard his conversation and placed in his hand one half of the now broken pool cue. Itachi swung himself round and caught Betsu on the neck; he immediately followed up from it and hit Betsu across the head.

"Oh oh oh! Betsu is getting the living day lights smashed out of him by the Uchiha armed with a stick; I would hate to let Uchiha lose in a ranged fight. While Samehada is bending down to see if Wetsu is even alive… He is, oh good," the commentator yelled above the crowd, "Now this fight is down to Black Zetsu and Uchiha. Betsu is doing his best to block, but Uchiha is dangerous with that weapon, the look on his face ladies and gentlemen, the bad boy wants blood spilt tonight!"

Itachi barley heard what people were yelling over the sounds of the audience and the dub step. He found himself taking out his anger on black Zetsu. It was all his father's fault, the way things were, it was all his dads fault. He couldn't let himself get side tracked from his path, his destiny was to bring Fugaku Uchiha down. Jail, he wanted to see the man behind bars for life, that or dead. This was just another bump in the road, just another hurdle that was keeping him from his father. Nothing could stop him. He saw Betsu sink to his knees but Itachi didn't stop, he couldn't, he had to make it to his father.

"Uchiha has lost it! The bad boy is angry ladies and Gentlemen! He is angry and is giving Zetsu no mercy!"

Itachi smacked Zetsu over the face with one hand and grabbed the man's throat in his other and squeezed. He let the man writhe under him and saw his eyes start rolling backwards. He lowered himself so he was eye to eye with Betsu, he could see his own red eyes in the yellow ones. He squeezed on Betsu's throat harder and heard the twin choking. In a flash he saw his father's blood eyes staring back at him.

Suddenly he felt an arm on his shoulder. Itachi spun around ready to strike out but stopped himself just in time. The pool cue was inches from Kisame's face.

"Wetsu has forfeited them. We won, you can put the pool cue down 'tachi."

Itachi dropped his weapon and suddenly his ears picked up the noise around them, hundreds of people were yelling and cheering. The commentator's voice couldn't be heard over the sound. Pein had jumped in the arena and gave him a small shake before going and helping Zetsu's up with Hidan and another guy. Itachi felt Neji and Sasori leading him out of the arena and crowds to a couch where Kabuto started feeding him water.

He felt the soft material underneath him and smiled lightly before snapping his eyes open and trying to sit up.

"Ah finally caught up," Kabuto said as Itachi struggled, "You have some light bruising on your ribs, are you finding it hard to breathe"

Itachi nodded he was dazed, "did I get hit in the head?"

"Who knows Itachi, you were a man possessed," Kabuto said pressing on his ribs lightly.

"It's the adrenaline, making time skip," Neji said.

Itachi looked to Kisame who was on the couch across from him with Neji holding an ice pack to his leg. "Bloody awesome fight though."

Itachi finally sat himself up and looked at the judge who had walked over, "brilliant fight Uchiha. You look like you're pinging off the high, here your winnings hope to see you in action again."

Itachi took the wad of cash and smiled lightly.

"You two are free to go, but that's the last time."

Itachi nodded to the judge and said thank you, "I think you earned yourself a lot of respect just now," the judge said before turning away, "you walked in a joke, but will leave having earned your reputation."

Itachi watched the man walk away and squeezed his eyes closed a few times, "where are Pein and Hidan?" he asked seeing only Toby's gang around him.

Deidara was standing by himself to the side not looking at him.

"Helping Zetsu to a hospital," Neji said when no one else answered. "Kisame knocked out Wetsu, and god only knows what damage you did to Betsu Itachi."

Itachi put his head in his hands and rubbed his face, he tuned out the others talking about him, he was glad he and Pein didn't have to have that conversation tonight. But the fight had made him uneasy; he had mirrored his father's movements.

Feeling unsteady on his legs he waked over to where Deidara was standing. The blonde didn't look up at him. Itachi wanted to hug him and plead for comfort. But that wasn't going to happen; Deidara had lied to him after all. Itachi sighed lightly and grabbed Deidara's hand. The blonde flinched slightly which made Itachi frown, so he pressed the $10000 wad into his palm and stepped back.

"Now you are $10000 up, I hope you have a use for it other than drugs," Itachi said quietly yet he was sure the whole group had heard him, "I will leave you alone now."

Itachi turned from Deidara and nodded to himself he was doing the right thing. "Kisame I will go get the car and bring it up to this level okay."

The shark boy nodded, his blue eyes asking him if he was okay.

Itachi found his way down to the car park and to his baby. Once he was inside he banged his head against the steering wheel. Why couldn't Deidara even look at him, couldn't Deidara see how much he… he loved him? It was well and truly over now.

* * *

><p>Deidara watched Itachi leave, he made an attempt to grab him back but he was already too far away. He looked back down to the wad of cash, how did he know? Deidara frowned to himself, Kisame must have overheard the conversation between him and Toby, they were yelling after all. What hurt the most was what Itachi had said after 'I will leave you alone now.'<p>

"Now that Itachi is gone there is something I wanted to say to you all." Kisame said standing up shakily with the help of Neji. Deidara looked up at the shark boy curiously; he had the cash tightly in his palm against his chest, protecting it.

"I wanted to thank you all," Kisame said as the others gathered in closer to listen to the tallest male. "Itachi is the strongest person I know, by far. He has done things," Kisame breathed, "He has made ultimate sacrifices for his friends and family. Itachi's path is laid out in front of him and he can't get off track."

"His path…?" Neji said cocking his head.

"Itachi's …. Destiny. He has a role he must play out, a reason for existing."

Deidara looked up at Kisame curiously. Itachi's destiny? Deidara frowned lightly to himself remembering Itachi's words the night they had done pills, "I will bring my father down." Was that what the shark boy was talking about, did Kisame know about Fugaku hitting Itachi too?

"As strong as he is though, there is times when even the strongest most determined people need help. He will never ask, but occasionally he needs it. I wanted to thank you for helping him," Kisame said smiling.

Kabuto said a small no worries as everyone else stood there confused.

"Oh as a token of mine and Itachi's thanks, this is for all of you."

Deidara looked up and saw that Kisame was holding two golden envelopes.

Toby reached out and took one while Kisame moved forwards and gave the next one to Deidara.

"Sorry for the informality, I didn't know all your names at the time. Hope to see you all there, my ride is here," Kisame said waving and limping away with the ice pack in his hand. Across the other side of the car park Deidara could see Itachi in his car.

"To the household, you have been invited to Kisame Hoshigaki's fashion week party." Toby read out loud and Neji made a whoop sound making everyone turn to him.

"Kisame's parties are famous, this will be my first, I am so excited."

Deidara opened his envelope; it was the same but had his name at the top of the page in gold script. He looked down, tomorrow 2pm, Theme: the stereotype of your profession, or dream job. Bring bathers the rest will be supplied and rules will be explained at the door.

"Rules?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, no phones, no leaving, or something… I can't remember. Are we going to go?" Neji asked the group.

"Would Itachi want me there?" Deidara said quietly.

"You are an idiot Deidara and yes we are going," Toby said, "I wouldn't miss a party like this."

"Why am I an idiot un!?" Deidara said already riled up.

"Because, you are blind. I'm getting a drink," Toby said putting his hands up in frustration and then leaving.

Deidara frowned to himself, was he blind? He sighed and put his hand through his hair. He missed Itachi more and more everyday, his heart was aching. He was denying his feelings for fear of this pain. Fear of loss, yet he and Itachi had hardly been together and his heart was sad. He had lost everyone special in his life and now he had pushed Itachi away. He had lied to him and ignored him, now he was in pain.

"Come on Dei," Sasori said pulling him up, "Let's go home kay."

"Yeah I'm coming," Neji said having already fought his match for the evening.

Deidara walked slowly to Sasori's red 1971 challenger muscle car that he and Neji had won in a previous fight. He sat quietly in the back seat looking at the cash in his hand, Itachi must hate him. Numbly he got out his phone, Itachi hadn't messaged back after he accidentally sent him a blank message, but he couldn't live with the chance that the raven might hate him.

'Sorry.' he hit send.

It pretty much summed everything up.

* * *

><p>Itachi dropped Kisame home; the shark boy hadn't said much on the way home except… "wow," Itachi had nodded he felt like too much information had been pushed on him at once. He didn't know how to feel about the blonde, he had lied. But on some level Itachi understood why he did.<p>

Everyone was asleep when he got home, he jumped up the stairs two at a time eager to write things in his hidden word document before it left his mind. He found it odd that Sasuke's door was open though. He stuck his head in and saw his brother playing on his Xbox.

"Hey," Itachi said walking in and freezing, laying with his head on Sasuke's lap was Sai. "Oh hey there Sai."

Both boys said hi and Itachi walked out with a puzzled expression. What ever he couldn't be bothered thinking about that. He had to write down his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Hey Neji." Deidara replied sitting up in his bed.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure un," Deidara yawned facing the white eye that crawled up on his bed next to him. "What's up un?" Deidara asked yawning again.

"Do you miss him?"

Deidara frowned, "I suppose."

"I miss Hinata sometimes."

"Why don't you call her?"

"Why don't you call him?" Neji said watching him with a sparkle in his white eyes.

Deidara snorted lightly, good point. A silence descended between them, Deidara closed his eyes but snapped them open when he felt Neji touching his hair lightly. Suddenly he felt Neji's lips lightly caressing his own. He sunk into the kiss, letting Neji kiss him and kissing Neji back. He missed Itachi, his body longed for him. So why was he letting Neji kiss him? Because this is who he was, he could never be good enough for Itachi.

Neji broke the kiss and looked at him deeply, "Can we fuck? I will pay you."

Deidara sniggered, "Sorry un I am too tired tonight."

Neji sighed and got up from his bed, "you must really miss him huh," he said as he walked to the door where he looked back, "I'm in my room if you change your mind."

Deidara sunk back into his bed, he was sore from the fight. His left ear was ringing, that's what he gets for warning people that there is a sparkler bomb next to them. He jumped slightly as his message tone went off.

'What are you sorry for baby? When can I see you again?' Deidara swallowed and checked his sent messages. He slapped himself in the face, sent message: 'sorry,' to Reijin. How could he be so stupid? He would talk to Itachi tomorrow. He wasn't even sure of what to say, but hopefully he would just stand in front of the raven and something brilliant would come to him. He rolled over and forced himself to sleep. It took sometime but after awhile his mind cleared of thoughts and he relaxed.

* * *

><p>Itachi woke up slightly, he closed the curtains on his four poster when he had gone to bed, but they were slowly growing lighter. It was obviously morning but it had been ages since he had slept in. It would be around 6 or 7, that's when his body clock woke him. Rolling over he allowed that last ties of sleep to take hold again.<p>

Later he woke again from movement on his mattress. He twisted lightly and blinked.

"Sasuke," He mumbled trying to kick his brother away.

He heard a snigger, "Wake up it's almost 10."

"I don't care I want to sleep in," Itachi mumbled rolling over again away from his brother.

He was pleased when Sasuke got up and left until the curtains of his four poster were ripped open and the harsh morning light came spilling on to his face. "Sassukeee. Go away."

"Come on Itachi! Get up I have ordered our breakfast from Naked so you have to drive and get them."

Itachi frowned and sat up in his bed, his brother had ordered breakfast. That was a bonus.

"Fine," he muttered and got up.

He busied himself in finding a shirt while his brother waited with his legs folded on his bed, "So where is Sai, is he having breakfast too?"

"No he has gone home."

"Already huh?" Itachi said now dressed in shorts and a singlet, he pulled his brother off his bed and they walked down stairs together.

"So," Sasuke said turning to him when they got in the car, "Will Deidara and the others be at Kisame's today?"

"Mmm, I am not sure, it's up to them. Kisame invited them all last night so…" Itachi let the sentence fall. He didn't know if they would come.

"And if they do come?" Sasuke replied, Itachi could hear the hinting, curiousness in his voice.

Itachi sighed, "Deidara doesn't like me the same way Sasuke."

It was true, but it hurt all the more admitting it out loud. He heard his brother say a small sad 'Oh' next to him. Sasuke obviously didn't realise that anyone could say no to them.

"So, if he comes what will you do?"

"I will enjoy myself," Itachi replied. "It wont matter if he comes or not."

"So you will try and make him jealous?"

"I don't know Sasuke. I might try and talk to him, but he seems to have made his position clear."

"What exactly did he say? Itachi?"

"Just that he didn't want what ever we were doing; it doesn't make much sense now I say it. But I am just going to do what I would normally do."

Sasuke was silent for a time, "Well I promised I would chat to them so I will see if I can get his point of view."

"Fine just don't embarrass me," Itachi said pulling up outside of Naked.

* * *

><p>He and Sasuke had decided to go to Kisame's at 12 to help set up and just generally exploit his hospitality. So with what was left of the morning he decided to buy an Asus Zen Ultra book to replace his current laptop. $2000 later his new toy was sitting on his desk, while his old laptop, storing his hidden diary, was in his safe. The safe was behind an original framed Jackson Pollock. To get into the safe an eye and finger print scan needed to be passed. Inside were all his most important documents: admission letters, a love note from Samui begging for him back and slightly incriminating herself at the same time, as well as bank and shares documents. But he reasoned that the diary he had been keeping was now his most important document which had to be kept hidden under all circumstances, especially now it held information on gang activity. The file its self was stored in a hidden area of his computer and had photo recognition software guarding it. He mentally thanked the two exchange students they had housed for a year. Gaara and Kankuro Suna had come to stay at his mothers invitation, she owed a friend apparently. But he and Sasuke had formed friendships with the two when Itachi was 16. Gaara was a computer genus, and Kankuro could hard-wire anything. The brothers had helped him secure his laptop and install a safe that his father didn't know about. He closed his safe and then put the painting back and stretched.<p>

"Itachi are you ready?" Sasuke said appearing at his study door.

"Getting there Sasuke, it doesn't matter if we aren't there at 12, it doesn't start till 2 anyway," Itachi said walking past him and going to his wardrobe.

"I know but I want to be early!" Sasuke sighed sitting on his bed, with a bag with his board shorts in it next to him.

Itachi busied himself with choosing the right clothes, they had to be sexy. He had to look edible to Deidara. Not to mention everyone else, he still wanted to see if he could make the blonde jealous by kissing other people, if it didn't make him jealous it would send the message that Itachi was over him. He sighed to himself what a stupid situation. Finally he took off his shorts and pulled on some skinny legged jeans, McQueen ones that were very low. His hip bones jutted out over the waist. He then pulled on a white cotton singlet. The fabric was so thin it was almost see through not to mention stretched. The neck ended half way down his chest, it was just a covering anyway he would be in a pool soon enough. He pulled on some bright red adidas and grabbed a bag to put his board shorts in. He was about to walk out of his wardrobe when he saw one of his robes that his mother had designed. Black with red clouds, high collar neck, which could work over his board shorts when he was finished swimming. Then he could walk around half naked. He grinned slightly as he put it in his bag; he had a feeling about this party. Sasuke gave him an impatient stare as he waked to his bathroom; he needed some eyeliner and some perfume, if he smelt good… Well at this late stage anything to make Deidara talk to him was fine, either that or someone else that would make Deidara jealous. He stopped putting on eyeliner; he really needed to set himself a goal. Plus the blonde may not even come, PLUS the blonde had lied! Nodding to himself he decided he would make Deidara jealous; show him what he was missing out on.

"Alright I am ready," Itachi said putting his hair in a low pony tail. Sasuke muttered 'finally' and stood up trying to rush him out of the room. Their father gave them both an incredulous look as they both shouted, 'Going to Kisame's party!' as they left through the front door.

* * *

><p>Kisame's house was awash with people, all catering staff, who were rushing around doing various jobs, while Kisame himself instructed from a seat in the garden. The bouncer gave them both a double take as they walked through; obviously he had been told to collect people's invitations, phones and cameras at the door. But when he recognised both Uchiha's he gave a stiff bow and ushered them through. The shark boy had a cigarette in his mouth and was receiving a shoulder massage, his leg was strapped from the previous nights events.<p>

"What are you two supposed to be?" Kisame said cracking open one eye.

Sasuke rubbed his head, "I completely forgot."

Itachi had also completely forgotten there was a theme, so he answered off the top of his head. "Male models, obviously. I _am_ the stereotype of my profession; Sasuke is dressed as me."

"Hey I am not!" Sasuke yelled as Kisame burst out laughing. He stood up and stretched while giving orders to a panicking girl who had a clip board in her hands. Itachi smirked slightly, he wondered if Deidara would dress as a prostitute.

"So is there going to be more staff or guests Kisame?" Sasuke asked while Itachi handed his bag to a girl, who was under strict instructions to let all the serving staff know, that it was his bag and it would be required later. He didn't want to go find the same girl when he wanted to go for a swim. She assured him, that he would be remembered with a smile.

Kisame laughed at Sasuke's comment, "Oh Sasuke my friend, you are in for the party of your life."

* * *

><p>Itachi stood around helping the caterers out. There was a party planner who was meant to take the stress off the host, but the woman was spazzing out, much to Kisame's amusement. Regardless by 1.30 the set up was almost complete. There were two bars, one inside, one outside where majority of the entertainment was. Inside was just a relaxation area free from the music. Outside there was a large DJ pit on the grass, on each side of the DJ's stage and scattered throughout the outside area was dancing cages. Adjacent from the DJ was the outside bar. Itachi gave a cheeky grin to the bar tender that had made him a sample drink served in a test tube.<p>

"It's very good," he said after he shot it down.

The wait staff for the night were to take the racks of test tubes shots around to people and get drink requests. Below the hot spring next to the pond, a professional photographer was set up, these were the only photos allowed to be taken for the night, except of course the rare ones that Itachi, Sasuke and Kisame would take on their IPhones.

"Would you like one?" a sweet voice asked.

Itachi turned and smiled to the waiter who had a tray of quiches, he nodded and grabbed one. Of course the food was of the highest quality, the finest chefs from each of Kisame's father's restaurants were catering.

Itachi sat down on the pink day bed next to the spa with Sasuke and Kisame who were watching as the head party planner gave orders to four girls dressed in red turtle necked dresses. He looked up curiously as one came over to them.

"Ah, first guest practice" Kisame said smirking and sitting up as the girl came to a halt.

"Yes, so my role for the night is to greet every guest and quickly give them a run down of the rules. So firstly rules, none of which apply to any of you, but for the sake of this practice, Ahem," She coughed and stood up straighter, "Rule number one; no cameras, however professional photos can be taken over by the hot spring, free of charge. Rule two, no phones, any calls you need to make, can be made on the home phone and will be monitored. Rule three, no leaving the house with intention to come back without express confirmation from one of you three. Rule four no fights and lastly this is an invite only party, no plus ones without conformation, and no getting in without an invite and Id."

"Very good," Kisame said nodding.

"Your drink staff tonight are in black, they will be carrying test tube shots and will take drink requests, alternatively you can approach the bars yourself. The staff in black are also here to cater to your every need, cigarettes for example. Jackets, swimming costumes and clothes can also be stored with the wait staff or the girls in the red turtle necks, me. Staff in the white are the food staff and can cater to any dietary requirements you may have. If you have any questions about rules or any special needs, myself and the other girls in red will be happy to help you out."

Kisame nodded his head in approval as the girl bowed and left leaving them to their conversation and drinks.

* * *

><p>"So do you think Deidara will come Kisame?" Sasuke asked ignoring Itachi's snort of annoyance.<p>

"Hard to say," Kisame answered slowly, "we saw him last night…" Kisame trailed off.

Sasuke made an hmm sound getting the hint that things didn't go too well, "why don't you just pay him for a fuck, I don't see what is so good about him anyway."

Itachi's head shot up, "Sasuke, how did you –"

"I checked his record on dad's computer after mum said that they knew each other."

Itachi chuckled, typical. "He appeared different Sasuke. He saw through me straight away, didn't care who I was."

"So? Sex is sex, pay him be done with it and move on. He seems to cause you more grief than happiness anyway." Sasuke said arrogantly as he sipped on his scotch.

"How unforgiving," Itachi said lightly hailing a waitress over, "a dirty Martini thanks." He said before turning back to his brother, "I want more than sex Sasuke."

"Did you ever think that maybe the only reason you want more, is because he has sex with other people… daily and you could never have him all to yourself."

Itachi shook his head, when did his brother become so… so much like he used to be. But what he had said did strike a cord; did he only want Deidara because he could never have him 100%? Was it because he wanted to save him from his life, and tame the untamable, control the explosion?

Itachi put on a fake half smile and look at his brother deeply, "regardless I will be enjoying myself today."

"I have no doubt, I gave Hinata the details if you care to know." Sasuke replied looking at his phone after receiving a message. He watched Kisame get up as a group of guys walked in; Itachi recognised them as boys from the college swimming team. "Sai is here." Sasuke said absently.

Itachi looked up again and saw the pale boy walk through the doors only to be assaulted by a women in a red turtle neck, he appeared thoroughly startled as she started talking to him.

He took a sip of his Martini and went back to his thoughts. If he only wanted Deidara as a conquest, then why did it hurt so much that he had lied.

"Itachi, you remember Sai." Sasuke said giving him a piercing stare as the pale boy came over. He had a beret and grey vest on, under his arm was a sketch book.

"Hello Itachi, nice to see you again."

Itachi shook himself out of his Deidara related daze and focused on his promise to his brother, "Ah an artist, come Sai sit down. Have a drink." Itachi said motioning for a waiter with shots. The artist crawled onto the day bed next to Sasuke. Itachi looked between them amused for a moment before grabbing a shot and handing it to them both, while taking one for himself.

"What do you drink Sai?"

"I have never really gotten drunk so, I'm not sure." Itachi watched as he took the shot and cringed.

"How about vodka and orange juice then?"

Sai nodded and said thank you to the girl as she left with the order.

"So how was your night?" Itachi said making conversation while sipping on his Martini. His eyes lingered on Sai as the boy flushed red but flicked to Sasuke as Sai went to look up.

"It was fine," Sasuke answered, "we played Assassins creed."

Sai smiled as the waiter bought over his drink and grabbed another test tube shot. He was as quiet as Shin has been when he was alive, but there was a sadness in Sai's eyes which Shin never had.

"Sounds like fun." Itachi replied motioning over a waiter for a cigarette.

"Oh Naruto and Kiba are here, I will be right back," Sasuke said standing up and glancing once at Itachi.

Itachi breathed out and smiled at Sai who was watching the pink day bed with apparent fascination.

"Here." Itachi said holding out another test tube shot to Sai who drank it straight away, "Actually just leave the rack," He said to the girl while lightening the cigarette.

Itachi lay down on his side and looked at the artist, "So, what's going on?" Itachi said quietly as Sai looked up, "you don't like Sasuke's friends?"

Sai breathed out and crossed his legs in front of him, "It's not that, its they don't particularly like me."  
>Itachi frowned and looked at Sasuke with Naruto and Kiba, he was laughing and chatting with ease.<p>

"How is it at home?"

Sai looked down again, "Fine I suppose."

Itachi held out the cigarette that he had been holding to Sai who took it after hesitating. When Shin died Sai had been put in a foster house. His foster father was the principle of the school. Itachi watched the artist breathe out some smoke with a cough.

"I remember Shin well; we used to play together often." Itachi finished his Martini and took a shot.

"He was the best." Sai said, Itachi was pleased to see a small smile on the younger boys face, "We used to draw together in the park by the house, he was always so much better than me."

"I remember looking at his sketch book, amazing stuff. I see a lot of him in you." Itachi replied. Sai looked up with his eyes shining and a grin on his face.

"Good afternoon," Came a shy voice.

Itachi turned his head and saw Hinata in a school girl outfit.

"Hey Hinata come lay down with us."

The white eye came around and crawled up next to Sai. Itachi looked around as the DJ started playing dubstep while more and more people rocked up, no Deidara still. Itachi was stuck talking to the two quietest people he knew, but he didn't care. The people who he went to school with were annoying or would suck up to him and the models were boring.

"School girl Hinata?" Itachi asked leaning on his hand and stretching his legs out to the side.

The white eye looked down with a blush on her face, "I, I couldn't think of anything. And I don't work so."

"I like it." Itachi said with a quick grin.

"Me to." Sai nodded.

"Oh I like it too babe."

Itachi blinked standing in front of him in complete priest outfit was Hidan, next to him was Pein in Karate gear.

"I won't ask." Itachi said with his eyebrows raised.

"Good afternoon, can we sit?" Pein said flashing a seemingly charming smile at Sai and Hinata.

"Of course," Itachi replied sitting up, "This is Sai and Hinata, Sai, Hinata meet Pein and Hidan…"

Hidan sat down crossed legged next to him and called for a tray of shots while Pein sat next to Hinata completing the circle.

"Zetsu are fine Itachi," Hidan said so casually as if he was commenting on the weather.

Itachi nodded but didn't say anything, what was there to say? I hope I broke their fucking necks?

"You're the boy from that video." Hinata said.

Pein grinned and rubbed his hand through his hair, "Yeah."

"Just a play fight Hinata," Itachi said stubbing out the last of the cigarette.

Hinata made an oh sound and twisted her hands in her lap.

"What's the matter Hinata?"

"I, its I, It's just this is my first Kisame party. I'm not sure what to do."

Itachi gave her a soft smile as Hidan laughed, "Oh sweet heart you are adorable. I'm a virgin too, but fortunately I can solve the problem for the both of us."

He put the tray of shots down in the middle of them with a wink, "I say we play a game of truth or dare. Using," He took a shot from the tray and downed it, "This empty shot glass as a spinner, if the open end lands on you, you have to take a shot and ask someone truth or dare."

"Sounds good to me," Itachi sitting up straighter and crossing his legs in front of him too. Sai and Hinata both nodded in agreement as Hidan spun the shot.

"So Sai you're starting us off." Said Hidan handing him a vodka shot.

Sai drank it and cringed, "Ok um Hinata truth or dare?"

Itachi looked around the party as the DJ dropped the base. A few people were dancing, but most were drinking and chatting. Some of the guys from the swimming team had gotten into the pool. Hinata had replied truth, and Sai had asked if she had kissed a girl, Hinata replied that she had as Hidan spun the shot again.

Itachi chanced another look around, this time he was rewarded, by the bar a woman in red was talking to Toby in a white mask, Kabuto, Sasori, Neji and the blond hair of Deidara. He had come! Itachi frowned slightly; none of them were dressed to theme.

The shot landed on Hinata who took the tequila she was handed and looked at Itachi. Itachi looked to her quietly, it was time to put this plan into action, operation make Deidara jealous.

"Truth or dare."

Itachi grinned

"Dare."

Hinata looked around over to the DJ pit, "Itachi I dare you to dance in a cage for one whole song, blindfolded."

Itachi followed her gaze and sighed, "Is that it? Any rules I have to abide by?"

Hinata looked serious for a moment, "no rules, just dance for a whole song blindfolded."

Itachi put his hand through his hair as Pein sniggered, "Jesus I'm not drunk enough for this." He said motioning a waiter in black over, "I will have those shots," He said downing one after another, "oh and I need your help."

He winked at the group on the couch and took the waiter by the hand leaving them with what was left of the test tubes. Quickly he explained the dare and then that it was in her contract to meet his needs. She bought him a silk scarf from her bag. Itachi sighed and made eye contact with the group on the pink day bed, who were laughing as he downed one more shot. He walked around the side of the pool, avoiding Toby, and Deidara who were walking towards the red day bed across from the pink one. He approached the cage next to the DJ pit and saw the waiter in black nod slightly. He shut the door behind him and waited for the next song to come on. From the corner of his vision he saw Neji stop and watch as he placed the silk over his eyes and plunged himself into darkness. He placed his arms on either side of the cage; his senses were screaming, he could almost feel the bodies around him, the energy. The song stopped and Itachi's heart skipped, any second the first beats from the next track would come on. He felt the synth almost go through him then a beat; he swung his hips to the left and arched his neck. His mind was spinning from the shots as a voice started singing and the beat got heavier. He moved his hips faster and grabbed onto the bars as if he was a doll. He danced in that position for a moment not noticing the small grin that was on his face. He put and hand through his hair and pulled it out of its pony tail swinging it around and arching his head back. He leaned against the cage and sunk down a bit before coming up again and dancing some more, he could fell each beat in his body, almost moving his limbs by itself. And before he knew it the song was over. Itachi pulled off the blindfold and looked around, people were staring at him. His eyes searched out Kisame who shook his head with an amused grin on his face. Itachi unlocked the cage and gave the girl back her scarf

"You can keep it." She said with a small smile, "that was very sexy," he shook his head and asked her to get his swimming clothes.

He could hear Hidan laughing at him from the other side of the pool. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Deidara was sitting with Toby, Sasori and Neji on the red day bed across form the pink one talking with Sasuke.

"Done," Itachi said loudly, shaking his head at Hinata who was red, "Happy now?"

"Happy?" Hidan laughing, "I think you just gave me something to dream about for the next week!"

Itachi hit him over the head, "let's take this to the spa."  
>Everyone agreed while Hidan spun the shot again. Itachi turned so he was facing where Deidara was sitting as he slowly took his shirt off. With Sai next to him following suit. He could feel his neck prickling as he unzipped his jeans and pulled his legs out while pulling on his black and red board shorts.<p>

He turned to Sai who had changed too; the boy was swaying where he stood. Itachi grinned and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He could hear Sai's half drunken squeals of protest as he walked to the spa and placed him in it.

"Okay! Okay!" Hidan half yelled spinning the shot that Pein was holding on the tray in the centre of the spa. Itachi slipped in and sat next to Sai and Pein.

It landed on Sai who asked Hidan truth or dare. Around them the party was in full swing, after Itachi's dancing people were in the cages and Itachi could see people making out on a few day beds. Itachi's focused his attention back to the spa as Sai slurred his dare for Hidan.

"I dare you to make out with Itachi."

Itachi felt the water ripple as the silver haired male moved towards him, and then his legs either side of his body as he saddled him.  
>He could feel people watching around them and see the silver flecks in the boy's eyes as he swooped down. Itachi closed his eyes feeling hands on either side of his face pushing them closer. Suddenly Hidan's tongue was invading his mouth. The boy was rough and bit down on Itachi's lips before pulling away and moving back to the other side with a grin and a shrug.<p>

"I'm not good with boys," he mumbled.

"Sai, Truth or dare." Itachi said seeing the shot land on him while taking the midori.

"Truth," Said Sai laughing, "I don't know what you will dare me to do after that."

"Truth huh," Itachi smiled, "What is going on between you and my brother?"  
>Sai's face contorted and he frowned before putting a hand through his hair. "I dunno," he said quietly, "When his friends around he is so different, but… we had sex last night. Now he is pretending nothing happened."<p>

Itachi eyes grew large, as Sai hiccuped and went to continue.

"Excuse us." He said to Hidan, Pein and Hinata who nodded with shocked faces. Itachi hopped out of the spa and motioned Sai to follow, but finding the boy too drunk he grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the spa to his chest before laying him down on the pink couch bed.

* * *

><p>"So Sasuke," Kabuto said having just sat down with the others, "I have been meaning to ask Itachi, but why are your family's eyes red?"<p>

Sasuke's lips twitched slightly, "It's actually a genetic abnormality. You know how albinos don't have enough melanin in their skin and eyes so it looks red; it's the same with us, but just in the eyes. Itachi has almost no pigment in his eyes, so you can see the blood following freely. I have a bit more brown in my eyes than he does."

Kabuto nodded while the others were looking him in the eye with interest, "I thought it may be something like that, I can't imagine it's good for you though."

"It's not, Itachi and I both get pain in our eyes, sometimes you can see him pressing his eyes with his hands or just squeezing them closed. That and we will go blind very early. Doctors give Itachi till he is 30 till he is fully blind."

"Wow the perfect Itachi Uchiha has a flaw." Toby said with a smirk. Deidara glared at him.

"When the eyes are under strain they hurt huh?" Kabuto asked.

Sasuke nodded and sipped the scotch, "Yep, once Itachi had blood tears even, freaked mum right out."

Deidara frowned to himself, he remembered Itachi pressing his eyes whenever he was hurt or in pain. "Strain like lack of oxygen?"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied but his attention had been taken by something.

Deidara watched as Itachi pulled a boy out of the spa and picked him up before laying him down on the couch bed and leaning over him. There was a moment of conversation between them before Itachi kissed the boy and Deidara looked away, with sudden pain in his chest. Next to him Sasuke clenched his fists. Deidara looked up at the younger Uchiha who was staring with his eyes wide and his hands in fists on his lap. He turned back to look at Itachi who was placing the boys arms and legs around him and picked him up again.

"Sai close your eyes." He heard Itachi say while walking over to them. Sasuke moved to the side as Itachi lay the boy down on his back, "Sai will you say again what you just said to me?"

The boy took a shaky breath in, "I wanted you to kiss me so Sasuke thinks I don't care that we had sex, I don't mind if he ignores me at school I just wish he was nicer to me when his friends are around, you know?"

Itachi was staring at Sasuke whose eyes were looking from his brother to the boy lying down.

"You can open your eyes Sai," Itachi said softly pulling himself up right.

Sai opened his eyes and looked from Itachi to Sasuke and flinched. He went to open his mouth to say something but Itachi cut in front of him by grabbing Sasuke's jaw and turning his head.

"Sasuke, what do you think you are doing?" Itachi whispered. "Fix this."

Sasuke looked from Itachi to Sai and sighed moving closer to the pale boy, as Itachi signalled over a waiter in black, "this boy needs water and something to eat; he can't have any more to drink for at least 3 hours."

The girl gave him a firm nod before turning to grab some water.

Itachi watched as Sasuke put his head on Sai's shoulder and turned back to the spa but found Pein and Hidan had left and Hinata was watching him from the pink day bed.

"Sasuke," Itachi said turning from Hinata to look at his brother again but found the words left him. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to Hinata.

"Hinata," He heard Neji say lightly as if he had just seen her.

"Your cousin Neji?" He heard Toby ask.

* * *

><p>"Is Sai okay?" The school girl asked as he came over.<p>

"Yeah, Sasuke will look after him," He sighed and grabbed the red and black robe and placed it around Hinata so she wasn't just in her bikini. "He has an uncanny knack," Itachi continued sitting down and hailing a waiter over, "of making the same mistakes that I have."

"But he has you there to help," Hinata said taking one of the shots offered.

Itachi took one as well, "and a dirty Martini thanks," he said before turning back to Hinata, "that's true, but it still worries me."

Hinata signalled two and looked down before answering, "you seem to be doing okay."

Itachi smiled and lay back letting the sun shine down on him. He felt Hinata shift and lay back too, so they were next to each other.

"Neji is just there." Itachi said quietly.

"Yes… I know." The voice of Hinata replied, "Just seeing that he is well makes me happy."

"You should go talk to him."

"I wouldn't want to over crowd him, he left us remember."

Itachi nodded and looked to the girl who was sitting on her side now looking at him.

"Plus," She said, "Then I wouldn't be talking to you."

Itachi sat up giving her a side smile and took their drinks from the waiter in black. "I suppose so," He handed one to her and drank from his. There was a moment after Hinata had taken a sip then put the glass down on the ground that she took a deep breath in and fell forwards, her head meeting Itachi's chest.

Itachi sighed and placed his arms around her, he could feel Neji's eyes boring into him, "You shouldn't try keeping up with me, I drink a lot more than you do Hinata."

The white eye looked up and hiccuped slightly while her arms moved up to his face and pulled him closer. "I don't care," She whispered, kissing him lightly on the mouth.

Itachi looked up to the sky weighing things up in his mind, whilst not removing her hands from him, or his hands from her. He could see that Neji had stood up and was being pulled down by the others around him.

He sighed and looked at the white eye girl, "your cousin might actually kill me."

"Not if it's me kissing you," Hinata said shyly, she sat up on her knees and moved so her thighs were either side of him and pushed him down before sitting up and taking the robe off. This way the others on the red day bed could see them from the side.

"He left me remember, he can suffer. Plus if he snaps we will be talking at least." Hinata said quietly leaning over Itachi. With one hand on either side of him she dived for his lips.

He felt nice to have something so delicate and pure on top of him, sucking his lips. He had corrupted Hinata, made her into this minx. Itachi knew that, but still this girl never wanted to go out with him, she just wanted him. It was nice. So causal. What's more, she wanted to make Neji talk to her. Itachi wanted to make Deidara jealous, they were both getting something. Itachi felt his hands being moved by Hinata to her body and he responded immediately by gripping her and rolling them over so he was on top. With one arm under her and the other left to roam her body he started kissing her with a new force. He was drunk, he didn't care if Neji tried to beat him to a pulp, let him try! Fuck Neji, fuck all of them! He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers with their noises touching.

"What the fuck!?"

Itachi sat up and looked around, his vision went bright white as he was slapped. He could hear the sound reverberating in his ears as he shook his head and looked up.

Pein and the hipster girl were standing there, except she had died her hair bright blue.

"She said she was looking for you," Pein said with his eyes wide, mouthing an apology.

"What are you playing at?" The girl raged.

"I," Itachi began saying.

"No Itachi I don't want your excuses. But I do want to know why you told your father we had been in a relationship for months."

Itachi did a double take at the girl, "What?"

"I just had him at my house asking me all kinds of questions about our relationship. What the fuck Itachi!"

Itachi looked down frowning to himself; he hadn't expected his father to go questioning the poor girl. Which meant now that Fugaku knew it was a lie, Deidara would be in danger.

"Hello?"

"I apologise on my father's behalf," Itachi said immediately.

The girl cocked her head and watched him seriously.

Itachi was way too drunk to deal with this. He shook his head trying to regain some sort of soberness.

The hipster girl, as if reading his mind shook her head, "we will talk when you're not drunk," she hissed and walked off.

"She is fiery," Pein said with a small grin, "What's her name."

Itachi laughed and shook his head, "I have no idea."

He heard Pein sigh and walk off after her. Itachi watched the orange hair boy leave before turning back to Hinata, "see told you, Sasuke is doomed to be as much of a fuck up as me, who am I to give him advice?"

Hinata laughed, "Someone with experience?" she sat up on her knees and started kissing him again. Itachi sank into the kiss once more as another arm picked him up and roughly shoved him off Hinata and against the rocky wall. Itachi heard shouting and yelling as he looked around, his vision was filled with body guards and the brown hair of Shisui. It took Itachi a second to realise there was a knife to his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>:O dun dun dunnnnnnn<strong>

**so next chapter either short chapter and then another chapter with lemon, so two chapters. OR one super super long chapter? thoughts? ideas? annnnnnnd go.**

**arrow~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N CLIFF RICHARDS. CLIFF YOUNG. CLIFF EROSION. CLIFF TOP. CLIFF STREET. CLIFF DIVING. CLIFF FACE. CLIFF JUMPING. CLIFF NOTES. CLIFF... CLIFF-HANGER!**

**this is an update. brace yourselves. put away razors and sharp objects because the angst is coming straight at you and trust me, Itachi has enough for all of us. **

**and one more thing. **

**hide your grandmothers. **

**and get out a lemon zester.... because, well...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13.<strong>

* * *

><p>Deidara helped Neji pull Hinata away from the body guards and get her to the red day bed. Hinata just smiled.<p>

"Cousin Neji."

"What the hell is going on? Why are you kissing him, what is with the body guards." Neji hissed.

"It's Shisui," Sasuke said looking away from the guards to the party; Deidara followed his gaze and saw Kisame had disappeared inside.

"I was kissing him so you would talk to me." Hinata said with a laugh.

"So I would talk to you? Did he realize I was about a second away from smashing his face in?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," Hinata replied lightly.

Deidara frowned to himself, "Itachi kissed Hinata to make Neji lose his shit and talk to you, he kissed Sai so Sasuke would realize he's –"

Hinata cut him off, "Itachi is very selfless, you didn't know that?"

Deidara looked up at the guards as Kisame's voice swam into his mind; _He has made ultimate sacrifices for his friends and family._ Deidara's eyes grew wide, that blue haired girl was the one he had seen on a date with Itachi, what if he had used her to get Fugaku off his back. Deidara and the others had overheard the conversation, the fake relationship. _Red eye bad boy over there has a plan; he wouldn't have said deal without being two steps ahead in his mind._ Deidara stood up on the red bed trying to see what was going on in the middle of the circle, around them the party was still rocking as if people hadn't noticed the guards. But Deidara had to know, was it all for him?

* * *

><p>"So nice to see you again," Itachi hissed at Shisui, around them the guards had their backs turned to them, keeping anyone from interfering, "what do I owe this pleasure?"<p>

Itachi noticed immediately that Shisui's hands were shaking, he was really angry.

"Why," Shisui hissed "are you kissing Hinata Hyuuga?"

Itachi noticed his head, "Cause I can?"

"You stupid son of a bitch Itachi, I should have known you were to scum for it to be real." Shisui was spitting in anger.

Itachi sighed, "Explain?"

"You have been messaging Samui, you two are together!" Shisui half yelled pushing the knife closer, "how could you, how could you! You fucking prick."

"What messaging?"

"Don't lie Itachi, you and Samui, you are going to be married, why are you kissing a Hyuuga!" He finished in a yell.

Itachi eyes grew wide as Shisui's fist met his jaw. He felt a searing pain go through his face and blood in his mouth as Shisui moved the knife out ready to strike. Itachi was ready and hit the knife out of Shisui's hand where it went skidding across the ground to the wall near Itachi. Shisui grabbed Itachi by the throat, as Itachi gasped, "you fool Shisui."

"Shisui get the fuck out of my house before I unleash Samehada on your guards." Came Kisame's voice. The usual came tones of the shark boy was gone, in its place was cold rippling fury.

Itachi looked up and saw that Deidara had climbed the wooden pole of the red day bed and was watching. The blonde had panic written all over his face and in his hand, a tennis ball with a sparkler sticking out of it. Itachi flicked his eyes back to Shisui whose hand was getting tighter. Black blotches took over his vision. Itachi grasped for breath as Shisui pulled his hand back and turned.

Itachi closed his eyes.

He opened them again to see Kisame with the sword his father gave him, Samehada over his shoulder. Itachi used the rocky wall to pull himself up.

Kisame's eyes searched his for a moment, "you good 'tachi?"

Itachi straightened himself and wiped his mouth, seeing blood. He picked up Shisui's pocket knife and breathed out slowly.

"I'm good," he croaked, his throat was very sore, "it wouldn't be one of your parties if I didn't get hit in the face at least twice."

Kisame laughed and touched him on the shoulder. Around them the party was still going, people were watching but had been told to continue the celebrations as normal. Itachi could see everyone on the red day bed blatantly staring though.

"I'm going to clean myself up." Itachi said wiping his mouth and seeing more blood. Itachi gave Kisame a small smile and then his brother a nod. Sasuke's face was pale but he nodded back and sat down hugging Sai once more. Itachi eyes flicked to Hinata and Neji watching him. At least things had worked out. He turned and walked beside the pool and into the house away from the music. He grabbed a bottle of tequila from the bar and kept walking. In the quiet he felt his anger bubble up. He clenched his fist around the pocket knife. He saw Pein and the hipster girl look up as he walked closer and made a left turn up the stairs.

"Itachi are you alright, your mouth is -?" Came Pein's voice.

He ignored him and went into the first guest room and into the golden bathroom.

He put the tequila on the sink with the pocket knife and looked at his reflection. His lip had been cut. He washed his face and the blood mixed with the water and started flowing down to his neck. Itachi breathed out and put his hand through his hair. Letting it sink in. Shisui's voice screamed in his mind, _you have been messaging Samui, you two are together! _Itachi opened the bottle of tequila and started to drink. _Don't lie Itachi, you and Samui, you are going to be married!_ Itachi let out a small hiss, his father. This was all his father. He drank deeply and swayed putting the bottle down and sitting on the counter with his head against the mirror. He watched a tear streak down his face. Itachi reached for the bottle again but stopped. He turned his head and looked at the pocket knife, his eyes widened as he read the words inscribed.

_To Shisui._

_The first born son I should have had._

_Fugaku._

Itachi felt his insides surge with pain. He opened the bottle and sculled down the amber liquid. Turning he threw the bottle into the glass shower door. Both items smashed and sent shards and liquid around the room, like pieces of confetti. Itachi fell to the floor not even feeling the glass cutting into his legs and let out an agonising howl. His world was rippling. He felt tears freely spilling from his eyes as he grabbed the knife to read the inscription over and over. _The first born son I should have had._ _The first born son I should have had_._ The first born son I should have had._ _The first born son I should have had_. Itachi let out another half yell and sliced the blade down his arm. Blood splattered around mixing with the tequila. Itachi heaved himself up and onto the counter. He was hyperventilating. His world was spinning he felt his hands moving by themselves. His father. If he ended it now. He would be able to have the son he wanted. Itachi banged his head against the mirror. The knife was in his hand, all it would take is one cut maybe two and this would be over. He hovered the knife over his wrist. He could be at peace. But then he would leave, what about Sasuke, his mum... What about, Deidara? The blondes panicked face flashed in his mind. He had so much left to do. Itachi let out a whimper and banged his head back again. This time he hit his head hard, too hard, his eyes rolled back and his body fell off the counter and onto the glass covered floor.

* * *

><p>"Just go." Pein looked down at the girl ushering him to the top of the stairs.<p>

He rolled his eyes at her and trudged up, she had said she had heard something and she wanted him to check on Itachi. Why she cared he didn't know. Itachi couldn't even remember her name! Pein came to the first guest bedroom and looked in about to walk out but he noticed the light on in the bathroom.

"Itachi are you in there?" He said in a bored tone. When no one answered he pushed it open. Couldn't hurt to check.

Pein felt his heart stop as he took in the bathroom.

He rushed over to Itachi.

* * *

><p>Deidara downed the tired shot Neji had taken off Hinata. The group was talking about Shisui.<p>

Sasuke was answering some of the questions fired at him but had a way similar to Itachi's of avoiding or talking his way out of them. Kisame was standing against the rocky wall with the samurai sword loosely in his hand. He looked serious, Deidara sighed Shisui had troubled the shark boy. Even with the fight against Zetsu he hadn't gotten as mad as he had moments ago. Deidara turned to where he saw Itachi go inside. His heart was aching. He looked up to the balcony and saw Pein and scowled.

"Kisame." The orange hair boy yelled.

Deidara looked harder. Pein was holding in hands away from his body. Next to him Kisame had straightened up there was a second that no one moved.

"Kisame." Pein's voice cracked.

Next to him Kisame sprinted into the house.

Deidara looked around what was going on. On the bed Sasuke had sat up.

"Itachi." He whispered pushing Sai off and sprinting after the shark. Deidara looked up to the balcony again. Pein's hands were covered in blood.

He felt Kabuto jump up and sprint into the house as it hit him. That blood was Itachi's.

Deidara scrambled off the day bed and rushed to the wall, climbing the rocks as fast as he could and pulling himself over the balcony that Pein was on.

He could hear people yelling. Sasuke was yelling. Pein was paper white, shaking horribly.

Kisame pulled Itachi out of the bathroom. Deidara felt his body freeze and found tears spilling out of his eyes. He ran to Itachi's side helping Kabuto and Kisame put him onto the bed. There was glass and blood everywhere.

Behind him Sasuke was hyperventilating.

"Neji, get Sasuke out of here." Kisame yelled to the white eye who was standing at door.

Deidara could hardly move he was just holding Itachi's hand.

"Deidara you're not helping," Kabuto said pushing him off Itachi, "Go and see to Pein." Deidara stumbled backwards, "Go and see to Pein!"

"Sasori, tell the staff that no one is to come up the stairs. Say Kisame sent you." Kabuto yelled to the red head who nodded.

"Kisame I need a first aid kit, bandages." Kabuto said to the shark boy who nodded and rushed out of the room.

Deidara had stumbled out to the balcony to where Pein had fallen to the ground shaking.

He fell to his knees next to him and grabbed the orange haired boy's hands. Pein immediately squeezed them.

"Is," His voice shook, "Is he..?"

Deidara let out a small sob and shook his head. He didn't know. He felt Pein put an arm around him. He looked up, but Kabuto had shut the curtains after him so they couldn't see in.

"I went to check on him. I, I almost didn't go in. I, there." Pein was struggling to swallow, "so much glass."

Deidara nodded. He couldn't speak. He couldn't form words. His stomach was churning horribly and a pit of lead was weighing his insides down. He leaned over breathing deeply and clutched harder to Pein's hands, tuning out the party still raging around them. Seeing Itachi's body, bloody covered in glass shards. It was horrible, it was worse that the time he had blown off a fighters arm. He let out a moan, he couldn't lose Itachi. Deidara swallowed the lump in his throat; the last thing he had said to the raven was _if you want to fuck pay the fee like everyone else._ It couldn't end here.

"You can come in now."

Deidara looked up; Kabuto was standing by the curtains with his eyebrows raised. Deidara felt Pein standing and pull him up by the arm. Together they walked into the room. Everyone was standing around the bed, where Sasuke was sitting. Deidara moved through the circle of people to Sasuke, to Itachi. The raven was pale, but Deidara's heart jumped, he could see his chest rising and falling.

"By the looks of things he slipped onto the floor and passed out, maybe hitting his head." Kabuto said to everyone gathered.

Deidara sat down next to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha gapped at him slightly before leaning his head against Deidara's chest. Deidara put his arms around the younger boy.

"Will he be alright?' Deidara asked finding his voice.

"Yeah he will be fine. Cuts from glass on his legs and chest. A knife wound on his arm, and most defiantly a searing headache."

"But there was so much blood." Sasuke said.

"It was mixed with tequila; he must have broken a bottle. He has seen worse injuries, he just needs to sleep it off now."

Sasuke nodded to himself and then looked to Itachi.

"I will continue to check on him through the night, but he is okay." Kabuto said placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "He would want you to go enjoy the party."

Sasuke put his hand through his hair and nodded, "Kisame can I go watch something in the cinema?"

Kisame nodded, "Of course, go grab some friends."

Deidara watched as the youngest Uchiha left the room before turning back to Kabuto.

"He will be fine," the doctor said slowly, "However due to the nature of one of the wounds I can't rule out that Itachi may be suicidal."

"What? No way un." Deidara said immediately.

Around the room people were looking from Itachi to Kabuto to Deidara.

"Whatever Shisui said must have gotten to him and he slipped, that's all." Kisame said calmly.

"Regardless, I will do a brief mental status examination when he wakes."

There was a thick silence in the room that was disturbed by a knock at the door. Kisame walked over to it and conversed quickly with the girl on the other side before shutting it again and putting a glass of water down next to the bed.

"We should get back to the party," Kisame said to the room, "I am the host, and there is no point watching him sleep. Plus there will be fireworks. Alternatively any of you guys can go and watch something in the cinema with Sasuke."

Pein put a hand through his hair, "Yeah I think I might do that."

"I'm going to go find Hinata," Neji said quietly.

"By the way, you are all forbidden to talk about this."

Deidara looked up; the look on the shark boys face was one that left no room for objections.

"To anyone," Kisame went on, "Hinata, anyone outside this room. If a word of this gets leaked you will all find a line of lawyers and the ANBU at your door step."

"We don't take well to threats." Toby hissed from under his white mask.

Kisame turned to the gang leader and his eyes grew cold. "Then don't take it as a threat, I am merely stating what will happen."

There was another silence as the two men sent electricity to each other through the room.

"Okay, come on." Deidara said standing. He didn't want to leave but no one else was making any movements.

Kisame quietly opened the door and Deidara moved through with Neji behind him.

Kisame watched each person leave until only Kabuto was left; he turned and shut the door before walking further into the room. Kisame was almost ahead taller than Kabuto but the doctors face was set.

"We will be doing our own investigation." Kabuto said leaving the meaning hanging in the air.

Kisame looked down with a small grin and motioned for Kabuto to continue.

"I'm a doctor first and a gang member second. But those guys are my friends."

There was a pause and Kisame motioned him to continue once more.

"Deidara." Kabuto paused, "Deidara is –"

"I think we may understand each other," Kisame said lightly.

Kabuto raised his eyebrows and took a bottle from his pocket.

"Tell Deidara in half an hour to take these up to this room and check on Itachi. As you will be too busy."

Kisame grinned and took the bottle of pain killers from the doctor and pocketed it. Before walking to the door and holding it open, "As the doctor orders."

* * *

><p>Deidara put the bottle of pills down next to the glass of water on the bed side table. He had been sitting on the pink day bed since he had come down from the room. Around him the party was nuts. Girls were hooking up with male models, people were drinking excessively and debauchery was generally rife. Deidara would have usually been drunk and high out of his mind, dancing half-naked in the cages. But his head was stuck on Itachi, and his last words he said to the raven. <em>Pay the fee like everyone else.<em> He felt as though he had come so close to losing him, even though Kabuto said he would be fine. In the last 24 hours he had seen the raven beat up gang members and go deathly white cause of his fight. Itachi had even given him the winnings. Deidara had never felt more horrible. People at the party were talking to him, but he couldn't speak, he didn't even acknowledge half of them. Not until Kisame had asked him to take the pills and Itachi's bag up to the room as he was too busy calming down the party planner - who was spazzing out because of Shisui's appearance. The shark boy appeared amused at her hyperventilating when he asked for the favour.

Deidara looked to the raven, he was still paler than usual but his breathing was far less labored. Deidara leaned over and shifted some of the dark hair off his face. There was blood on his lips and neck. Kabuto had cleaned the glass out of his chest and legs and put white patches on them. But the blood was still smeared over his skin, staining it like paint scraped over a blank canvas. He felt his fist clench slightly. Fucking Shisui. He turned and walked into the golden bathroom. It smelt strongly of tequila and disinfectant. Cleaners had already cleared the floor of glass and blood. Deidara had no doubt that they would have had to sign a confidentially form or something. He grabbed a white fluffy hand towel from the rack and ran some warm water over it. His sighed to himself again before walking out to the raven and gently wiping the blood off his lips. Thin but plump. He followed the smear of blood down to his neck. It looked as though he had started to wash it off himself but given up. Deidara folded the towel over to the fresh side as he continued to explore Itachi's neck and collar bones.

"Itachi, what are you doing to yourself." He whispered.

Deidara shifted and placed the now bloody towel on the bedside table. He picked up Itachi's bag and put it on the floor, noticing the black scarf the raven had worn in the cage sitting on top. Deidara had tried to hide it from the others but he had watched every second of Itachi's movements in that cage and mentally thanked Hinata for daring him to do it. It was hands down the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

He turned back to the raven, "Itachi, if you can hear me," He paused and breathed out restlessly, "I hope you can forgive me for being so stubborn."

Deidara let a tear run down his face as he shifted and lay down with his head on the same pillow.

"I'm so sorry for everything… I, I don't want you to pay ever."

Deidara fidgeted and lay on his stomach and closed his eyes.

He awoke sometime later and rolled onto his stomach hearing it groan loudly. He blinked a few times and sat up. Someone had placed some sushi and a milkshake on the bedside table. He took some large sips, strawberry.

He could hear the party still going down stairs but the clock on the wall said it was 1:45am, by the sounds of thing it wasn't dying down any time soon. He stuffed some sushi into his mouth and turned to look at Itachi. Deidara was pleased that he was breathing deeply and some of the colour was back in his face. He grabbed one more piece of sushi and got up to go to the toilet.

* * *

><p>There was a light in front of his eyes. He wasn't meant to go to the light, but he couldn't move away from it. He squeezed them closed feeling the throb but the light was still there. Itachi flicked his eyes open and squeezed them closed again. Slowly he opened them once more. He was in a bed, in front of him was golden light, yet in the middle was a figure silhouetted. The figure moved then stopped. Itachi thought he heard a sound like an intake of breath before the figure moved away into the light. Itachi tried to call out but then the golden light vanished. He blinked into the darkness trying to remove the golden halo from his memory when he felt a depression on the mattress.<p>

He squeezed his eyes shut and blinked more, now willing the light under his eyes to go away as he felt the movement coming closer. He felt a hand moving over his chest and to his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them straining now to see the person. He felt a body now next to him and the hand on his face applying pressure. He allowed the movement and opened his eyes again. His breath was taken from his lungs as his eyes made out the icy blue crystals of Deidara.

A moment passed between them as blue met red.

Itachi squeezed his eyes closed and then opened them again. The crystals were still there. Wide and unending. Millions of thoughts started rushing through his mind along with the sensation of pain and a headache. But all the worries, all the questions that needed answering were rendered useless in those eyes. Itachi became aware that Deidara's hand was still on the side of his face and the blondes eyes were asking questions of his own. Itachi felt Deidara move and then a fist met his chest. Itachi moaned feeling the pain rippling through him, but just as the pain reached a peak he felt warmth on his lips. The warmth left and was replaced with a light slap on his face. Itachi growled lightly at the sensation but then Deidara lips met his again. Suddenly Itachi understood. This was Deidara's way of being angry and forgiving him at the same time. The blonde's way of describing how angry he was but how much he had missed him. Itachi grinned slightly and pushed himself up to meet Deidara's lips again. This time Deidara didn't move away to hit him, instead the blonde opened his mouth and welcomed Itachi's tongue. Warmth spread through Itachi's mouth as he tasted Deidara and flicked his tongue once more to meet the blondes. Strawberries, how could he taste so much like strawberries? Itachi moaned lightly feeling Deidara's hands cupping his face and then moving from the kiss.

He strained his eyes in the darkness wanting him back.

When the icy crystals came back they were glinting, Itachi could make out a mischievous grin. Lightly he felt Deidara hands move to his with purpose. Deidara wrapped his hands around something silky. Itachi's mouth was open as Deidara eyes asked silent questions while the silk trailed over his body and up to his chest. Itachi grabbed it and felt it; it was the silk scarf the waiter had given him. He strained his eyes searching for blue, when he found them he nodded.

Deidara helped him sit forwards then with more light kisses on his lips his vision was plunged into a real darkness as the silk was tied over his eyes.

He senses immediately started straining as he felt Deidara's hand leave him and then his presence on the bed disappeared as well. There was a moment when his heart was beating in his eyes, had Deidara left? The idea had seeped into his mind when he felt hands slowly removing the cotton sheet from his body. The fabric slid down over his stomach and then legs. Itachi's mind was racing at the sensation. He was having trouble determining if this was a dream or it was actually happening as the sheet completely left his body. There was a pause and his heart was hammering in his ears again until he felt Deidara's hands on his legs then heard the Velcro of his shorts ripping through the air. Practiced fingers laced their way around the band of his damp briefs and started pulling the two garments downwards. Itachi felt his breathing quicken as cool air bathed his sensitive areas. Hands lifted the wet cloth over areas where Itachi felt pain, he numbly remembered sitting on glass but the thoughts flew from his brain when suddenly he was completely naked. Deidara had gotten him completely naked, what was more Deidara could see. Itachi felt himself throb with the thoughts. He stretched his fingers out and fisted the blankets under him as more air blew into his most sensitive places, this time in a steady stream. Itachi realized the Deidara was doing it and felt himself rapidly harden at the thought. Then the sensation was gone.

Itachi let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding as he felt a depression on the mattress next to him. Then something light ran over his skin sending goose-bumps running up his arms. The feeling left and then came back again, it took Itachi a moment to realize what it was… Hair, Deidara's blonde hair.

He felt the hair spill down around him, followed by warm hands gripping him then warmth on his nipple. He let a slight moan escape his lips as the warmth spread around. Deidara was nibbling lightly on the nub and licking up the area around it. Itachi shivered when the warmth left his nipple and started moving upwards. Itachi arched his neck to the side giving Deidara free access to the skin. It only took a second for the blond to bite down making Itachi hiss and clamp his hands around the boy. Now that Itachi had moved his hands from the bed sheet he was left wondering what took him so long. Running though his fingers was the blond's hair; he moved his hands around, the blonds back, the blonds face. Itachi pulled Deidara's head up and kissed him roughly. His tongue licking any flesh he could get a hold of. As he managed to find the blonds lips he could feel the grin there. Itachi roughly grabbed one of Deidara's legs and pulled it over him so the blond was straddling him, then ran one hand down the back of the vest Deidara was wearing and started to pull it off, while the other searched blindly for buttons. He heard Deidara chuckle into the kiss and pull away, sitting up.

Itachi moved his hands to the thighs either side of him and kneaded the dough there. Deidara was still wearing jeans, how pesky. He heard a sound of something hitting the floor in the room.

Itachi felt the light sensation of hair come back followed by lips along his collar bones and chest. He ran his hands up the jeaned thighs and found Deidara was now shirt free. He felt his way around the soft skin of Deidara's back and then finding the blond sit up straight, his chest. He could feel scars and rough skin in patches, slight hairs in other places. He ran his hands downward, he had longed to touch the muscle that ran into the V and the blonds abs. He ran his hands further downwards to the start of the jeans. He felt around with shaking hands searching for the button. Then he felt hands around his leading the way to the zip, where Itachi wasted no time in pulling it down and with demanding fingers pulled the fabric apart then off as much as he could.

He heard Deidara sigh and stand up on the bed. There was a wobble then the bed sunk and Itachi heard a thump on the ground, Deidara had jumped off. He could hear the fabric being removed, Itachi raised two fingers hoping Deidara could see it, and realize he meant that he wanted both his jeans and briefs off. His question was answered when a tongue and then mouth started sucking on them. Itachi moaned and reached out wanting the blonde. But found only air. Itachi struggled for a moment moving his hands around, as much as the pain in his body would let him. Where was his deviant?

He then felt a movement to the right and turned his head to the feeling. He went to say something, anything but his words died in his mouth and instead a loud moan took its place as wet warmth spread itself over his erection. He bucked his hips forwards and surged his hand down finding the hair of the blonde. He moaned again realizing what was happening. He bucked his hip up again feeling Deidara's tongue lapping at everything it could touch. Itachi's breath caught and he fisted the blonde's hair wanting more, so much more. Deidara continued to lick and suck, laying his erection with his saliva. Then the feeling was gone and Deidara's body was coming up the bed near him. Itachi moved his hands finding a leg, that moved over him. Deidara was once again straddling him, this time, Itachi ran his hands up the thighs, Deidara was naked.

Itachi ran his hands through the small amount of hair between Deidara's leg's and felt the boy laugh and come forwards meeting Itachi's lips in a kiss. They stayed connected at the mouth, as Itachi moved his hands back through the hair to the center point. Amazingly hard, it was what Itachi wanted. He moved his finger down the shaft with purpose, but Deidara broke the kiss and swatted Itachi's hands away.

Itachi felt himself whimper. He wanted that. He opened his mouth to argue the point when three fingers were stuck in there. Itachi pause and then complied sucking and licking the fingers until they were removed.

He notched his head lightly feeling Deidara sit up. What were the fingers for? Itachi paused as his mind raced with thoughts until he felt Deidara shudder slightly. Itachi surged his hands forward to try and feel what was going on. As if understanding Deidara grabbed one of his hands and placed it on his leg. Itachi allowed his arm to be moved, up the leg, over the hip and around to the back, when Itachi understood what he was looking for and found it himself. He trailed his hand down Deidara's arm that was twisted around his back and over the blonds backside. Bringing his hand back he licked and coated his own fingers in saliva and moved them around the back of the blonde. Itachi sat up slightly using an elbow to prop himself up as Deidara moved forwards. Itachi moved his hand in between the blonds cheeks and found that three of Deidara own fingers were inserted there. Itachi moaned slightly and joined the blonds fingers in the tight hole. He felt Deidara's other arm grab his and push him in harder.

Itachi moaned as he felt Deidara shudder and a breath escape his lips. Deidara started rocking against their fingers making Itachi impossibly hard it was almost painful. Deidara then pulled his fingers out but Itachi found the blonds other hand was still firm on his. Getting the hint, Itachi pulled out and sucked his fingers again this time coating them generously. He felt Deidara move forwards bit more as Itachi reached around him and inserted his fingers. Itachi mind was screaming, he imaged Deidara with his mouth open and his hair spilling over his shoulders. He pushed his fingers in further, he had no idea what he was doing, but by the sounds Deidara was making he was doing something right. Suddenly Deidara snapped straight and moaned loudly.

"fuccck."

Itachi moved his fingers out and then back in flicking the same spot making Deidara spasm and moan again. God it was the most beautiful sound. He put another finger in making the blonde shudder and rock back harder. Then as Itachi went to pull out and in again Deidara's hand on his arm applied pressure and pulled away. Itachi whimpered, he was enjoying that! Deidara shifted again and Itachi felt the blonds hands on his erection, Itachi's heart was thumping waiting for the sensation of lips or tongue, but it never came, instead something warm at his tip.

Itachi ran his hands up Deidara thighs trying to create a picture of what was happening in his mind when he realized. The thought was there only for a second as Deidara pushed down and all feeling of time and space left Itachi. He let out a moan and arched his back pushing his hips upwards further into the blonde. There was a pause. Itachi could feel Deidara breathing deeply, knowing that he was probably in pain. But he was looking to himself. He was throbbing painfully, he wanted to move, his breathing was choked in his throat. Then, mercifully, Deidara moved up himself up to Itachi's tip and pushed back down. Itachi found his breath shuddering, his was trembling with the sensation as Deidara moved himself up again, paused and impaled himself down. Itachi moaned loudly, loud enough for others outside the door to hear. But he couldn't help it, he placed his hands on Deidara hips and pushed himself up. He heard Deidara swear with pleasure. He could feel a layer on sweat on both their bodies as Deidara drilled down again. Itachi knew he was grabbing Deidara hips hard so he moved his hand to Deidara's pulsating erection and started to thrust it in time to Deidara's movements. They quickly found a rhythm but Itachi could still feel Deidara shaking, still feel himself shudder each time Deidara came down, his eyes were straining into the silk, wishing he could soak in the sight, but he knew if he removed it, Deidara would get annoyed, so he keep it on and bathed in the feeling. On top of him Deidara started picking up the pace making Itachi's breath catch. He pumped Deidara harder but found Deidara started pulling his hands off and then swatting him away. Itachi complied and fisted the sheets arching his back and pushing further into the blond. He was moaning and gasping for breath but the blonde was pushing down faster and faster. Itachi started to feel like his eye balls were popping out of his skull, like his guts was being squished and spilling everywhere. Itachi started seeing white stars in the black silk as his brain felt like it was shooting out the top of his head and his blood was squirting everywhere. On top of him Deidara moaned his name, sending Itachi to the edge, he pushed himself into Deidara once more and cried out for the blonde as he felt himself spurting. Itachi could see lights dancing in his vision as he tried to breathe. His mind slowly drifted back into his body and it took him a second to realise that there was something wet on his cheek. He slowly moved his hand from the sheets and to his cheek, where he wiped up the mess and licked it. He heard an intake of breath as he sucked Deidara's liquid from his fingers.

Carefully he helped Deidara move off him and the blonde immediately collapsed next to him, his legs giving out. There was a moment where the only sound was the breathing of both males before Itachi felt Deidara move and suddenly the silk was pulled off his eyes.

Itachi immediately looked to the blond, whose hair was mattered with sweat, and his face flushed. Itachi could see that his make up had been smudged around his eyes and his lips were parted beautifully, such a sight to behold.

"Deidara," Itachi whispered cupping the blonds face with his hand.

Itachi leaned forwards and nuzzled his face on Deidara's. He could hear the blonde's heart beating rapidly in unison with his own.

Deidara shifted, "You need to take these." He whispered

Itachi nodded and took the pills and the glass of water offered, "you too," Itachi whispered after swallowing them.

He heard Deidara moan in agreement and felt him move again to get some.

"Here," Deidara said wriggling around and grabbing the blankets out from under them, he helped Itachi moved his body up. Itachi could see him wince as he lay back down.

"God you're in pain." Itachi hissed grabbing the blankets and arranging it around them both.

"Its fine un," He heard the muttered reply.

Itachi shook his head and moved himself closer to the blond he placed his right arm under his neck and the left sore arm around Deidara's waist. He laid his head on the pillow next to the blonde. They were covered in sweat and completely naked but Itachi had never been more content.

"I don't want to hurt you Dei," Itachi whispered.

"Go to sleep un," Deidara snapped back.

Itachi sighed and pulled him closer so their legs were intertwined and their noises were touching. In the darkness he could see the blue eyes sparkling. Itachi kissed his nose and then let sleep wash over him.

* * *

><p>Morning light streamed through the windows. Even with the pain killers he could feel his body searing in agony, and yet all thoughts of pain vanished from his mind as he opened his eyes. Deidara. The blonde was holding onto his hand and nuzzling it with his face. Itachi tore his eyes from the blonde to the clock on the wall. 7:30. Itachi clenched his hand around Deidara's and leaned forwards kissing them. When he moved back to the pillow. Crystal eyes were watching him.<p>

Itachi gave the blonde a small smile, trying to read Deidara was like trying to predict a person's future using stars. Impossible.

Itachi opened his mouth then closed it again, "Shower?"

Deidara blinked once before nodding making a real smile wash over Itachi's face. Deidara eyes widened and he blinked once more before matching Itachi's smile with his own. Itachi gingerly sat up on the bed and swung himself out, feeling the movement in his limbs. He was stiff and though the pills were strong and keeping his headache down there was a throbbing ache in his arm, where he stabbed himself. Itachi sighed and pushed himself off the bed and slowly inched towards the bathroom. He didn't care he was naked and covered in white squares. He growled in pain as he got to the door frame, it was frustrating for his body to feel so limited. Making it to the shower he reached in, turning it on and fiddling it to a good temperature. He turned around making sure they had towels but found Deidara was still on the bed. Itachi frowned, the blond had sat up but his eyes were wide.

"Dei?"

Deidara looked over and nodded.

Itachi waited for a second as it hit him, the blonde was in pain.

All sensations of his own pain rapidly left his mind as he strode over to his naked deviant and picked him up, bridal style and took him to the shower.

Deidara was fidgeting, "I don't need your help un."

Itachi stepped over the edge before he answered, "you're in pain."

"So are you un! more so than me," Deidara snapped back.

Itachi moved into the water and slowly lowered them both to the floor, so he was sitting down with his legs out straight and Deidara in his lap.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you didn't cause my pain Dei."

Itachi grabbed the loufa that was sitting on a hook and lathered it up with soap and started washing Deidara as he twisted around and then groaned sitting up straight. Itachi cringed seeing the pain the blonde was in cause of him. Deidara growled to himself digging his fingernails into his hand before relaxing his head against Itachi chest.

Itachi began washing Deidara's arm.

"You're bigger than anyone else I have been with un." It was quiet, mumbled, like a confession.

Itachi's eyes were round, "I should probably be happy about that, but I'm not." He said before he, himself hissed with pain. They both looked to his arm. Itachi found it bleeding freely from under the bandage.

"Fuck, what a pair we make."

Deidara chuckled and made him hold his arm out from the shower no longer allowing him to wash.

Itachi sighed but used this position to kiss Deidara's neck. He sucked and bit the skin and smiled hearing Deidara moan. He let his eyes feast on the naked boy and paused.

"Jesus Deidara, what are they?"

Deidara's left hand side hand red welt like marks running from his shoulder downwards.

"The flight the other night un."

Itachi shook his head and held the blonde tighter. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to beg Deidara not to put himself in pain but it would make him a total hypocrite. So Itachi just sighed and grabbed the soap with his non bleeding arm. Deidara was sitting side ways on him with his head on his chest. Itachi spread his own legs a bit wider and reached between them with the soap.

Deidara squealed slightly as the soap came into contact with the puckered skin.

"What, what are you doing un?" Deidara squirmed.

"It doesn't feel bad does it?" Itachi answered rubbing the soap between Deidara cheeks, "Plus it needs to be cleaned."

Itachi smirked seeing Deidara's face going red before the blonde noticed Itachi's erection and blue eyes looked up into red with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on causing you anymore pain." Itachi said shrugging, "plus I can't help it."

Deidara paused before he leaned back allowing Itachi eyes to soak in Deidara's own erection, "Neither can I un."

Itachi breathed in the blondes scent and pulled his face closer kissing him tenderly. His spirits soared when Deidara returned the affection.

* * *

><p>Deidara was sitting on the counter with the towel barely covering him as he dried his hair. Itachi was having trouble standing with the blood running down his arm and the blood rushing to his groin. He stood there naked leaning against the wall, his eyes glued to the blonde. Surely Deidara knew he was going insane with lust.<p>

"Hey Itachi un,"

Itachi shook himself out of his daze and looked to the boy who chucked the towel at him. Itachi caught it and fastened it around his hips, while grabbing another off the rack and putting it on his arm to soak up the blood.

"I'm sorry un."

Itachi looked up with his eyes wide, he notched his head and was about to ask what for when Deidara continued.

"The parking lot, and just everything un." Itachi frowned, Deidara was looking away but he had said sorry. Itachi pushed himself off the wall and hugged the blonde's legs.

"I'm also sorry Deidara." He was going to explain, not messaging him back, kissing other people. But the look in Deidara eyes told him that the subject was to be dropped.

Itachi grinned as Deidara pushed him away with a smirk, "Go find Kabuto un, before you bleed to death. I will get dressed and be right down."

Itachi nodded and moved himself out of the room. The pain killers were stretching the hallway in front of him, he looked at the blood dripping from his hand, maybe he shouldn't have stayed in the shower so long. He got down stairs somehow and stumbled through the doors of the kitchen.

"I, -"

Itachi cut himself off as the room quieted. Toby's gang, Pein, Hidan, Kisame and Sasuke were sitting around the table eating pancakes. Itachi stumbled in aware he was wet and only in a towel.

"My arm," he said dumbly looking at Kabuto.

"Come here," the doctor said grabbing his bag from the floor.

Itachi stumbled forwards before he had to lean back on the wall for support. He felt Kisame helping him and mumbled to the shark, "the pain killers,"

Kisame laughed, "I'm surprised you made it down the stairs."

Itachi nodded as he sat down in front of Kabuto, "Me too."

"You look pale, how long has it been bleeding?"

Itachi gave a slight grin, "I was in the shower."

Kabuto gave a small nod, before smiling at Kisame.

"Itachi you don't have to answer anything." Kisame said firmly.

Itachi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Itachi, how are you feeling?" Kabuto asked.

Itachi looked from Kisame who was standing directly behind him to the others watching silently, to the doctor.

"Dizzy," Itachi replied with a slight shrug.

"Do you have blackouts? Or blank spells?"

Itachi cocked his head to the side with a frown, thinking of the times he had been in a fight and time slowed, or when he was so angry at Neji he couldn't hear Deidara telling him to calm down.

"No," Itachi lied calmly.

Kabuto raised his eyebrows slightly before continuing, "Do you hear voices or sounds that aren't real?"

"What no!" Itachi hissed.

"Okay, do you ever not see or hear what's going on around you?"

Itachi frowned.

"Can you block out physical pain Itachi?" Kabuto continued.

Itachi sat up, "I can, I suppose. What's this about?"

"Do you still enjoy the things you used to do?"

"Yes." Itachi lied immediately, "What is this about?" Itachi eyes hardened as the doctor put a bandage on his arm.

"I'm worried about your mental health, do you think of suicide Itachi?"

Over the table Sasuke choked on his pancakes.

Itachi's eyes hardened, before he laughed. "No, Kabuto. I have too much to do." He stood up and walked around to the coffee machine, "Anything else?"

Kabuto looked at him over his glasses, "no," He said shaking his head.

Itachi chuckled slightly as Kisame went and sat down next to Pein.

He swayed slightly and started making himself a coffee.

"Konan wants you to call her." Pein said from the table, Itachi looked up as Deidara came down stairs, his walking now much smoother.

Itachi looked from Pein to Deidara as the blonde pulled himself up on to the table with a wink.

"Coffee un?"

Itachi gave a side smile and walked to Deidara giving him the espresso he had just made. He put his hands either side of Deidara's legs watching the blonde drink.

"Itachi… Konan?"

Itachi looked to Pein again, "Who?"

He heard Pein sigh, "Konan, the girl you were seeing."

Itachi looked to the orange haired boy with a laugh, "which one?" He dodged Deidara's fist.

"The blue haired one from yesterday."

His attention snapped back to Deidara as the blonde caressed his cheek.

"Oh yeah," Itachi said staring into Deidara icy eyes, "I'll, I'll call her."

Sasuke snorted into his orange juice.

"I need a coffee." Itachi said turning back to the machine, he looked up and found the room watching them.

Behind him he heard Deidara snap at the others, "eyes down un!"

Itachi couldn't help the small grin he had on his face as he pressed the button for a triple shot. When it finished he walked back to Deidara. He room was still watching them stunned as Deidara leaned forwards from the bench and kissed him. Itachi put the espresso on the bench and pulled Deidara closer by his chin. The others in the room melted away as Deidara moved forwards and wrapped his legs around Itachi. Their mouths opened and Itachi soon found Deidara's tongue begging entrance.

"Phone call Mr. Uchiha."

Itachi turned, not letting go of Deidara, and looked to the girl who interrupted. With a sigh his held his hand out and muttered thanks.

"What is it?" Itachi said into the receiver.

"Oh Itachi beautiful is that any way to greet me?" The voice of Arashi said.

"Oh hey sorry, what's going on?"

"Itachi, turn the TV on."

Itachi frowned and put the phone on speaker, "Hold this." Itachi said handing him the phone and moving away to get the remote for the small flat screen TV in the kitchen. He heard Arashi say hello beautiful to Deidara.

"What channel Arashi?"

"News, Itachi," Came the voice, "and stay calm."

Itachi looked to Deidara with the phone to the news channel as the anchor finished the previous story and started the next one.

"In other news, local bad boy has just gotten bader." Itachi frowned as the picture of him giving the finger came up on the screen. "Earlier this morning 20 year old, public school student Koyuki Kazahana, or Yuki has told reporters that Itachi Uchiha allegedly raped her."

Itachi heard with Kisame stand up and Sasuke start coughing as a video came on the screen. Itachi's frowned deepened, long hair, short dress.

"On the 15th of May, Itachi Uchiha and I met, I was drunk and he invited me back to his." She had large tears running down her face as she addressed the reporters, "he then took me back to his house and raped me. I tried to tell him no, but he ripped my dress off and forced me. All I want is for the world to know how horribly he treated me, and so others like him, don't think they can get away with this." She hiccupped and wiped her face, "I'm sorry I can't go on."

The screen flicked back to the anchor, "No word yet from the Uchiha camp on these allegations. In other news…"

Itachi turned the television off and turned to Deidara. The room was silent. Itachi could feel himself shaking before he straightened up. "Arashi, what does she want?"

There was a pause before the voice answered, "Your mother has had the Uchiha lawyers get in contact with her, she has pictures of a ripped dress and the cab driver as a witness. She wants $100,000 to drop the story."

He heard Hidan swear loudly and Neji stand up, "$100,000 she has to be joking."

"Your mother has offered to pay," Arashi said absently.

"No." Itachi said quickly, he was looking down at Kisame's table top as he spoke, "Don't give her a cent."

"Did you rape her?"

"Of course he didn't un." Deidara snapped into the phone line.

"Beautiful, I don't care if he raped and murdered the slut." Arashi's voice snapped back, Itachi almost grinned; his mother had hired the boy as her PA for his fiery and unforgiving spirit. "But now we have a question of what to do, Itachi?"

Itachi took a deep breath in, "a statement denying all the allegations."

"I have already written it, your mother is making the last touches now. The lawyers are on standby and are blocking her from giving any further interviews. Your mother is also handling your father, he is apparently furious but has offered a number of detectives, do you trust everyone is the room right now?"

Itachi frowned slightly, of course he didn't. But no one here was in the media, and he looked around at the gang members in front of him, he had enough blackmail on each on them if it came to it. "Continue Arashi."

"Your father has offered… a number of Uchiha loyal detectives to provide you an alibi, should it come to that."

"No," Itachi said immediately, he didn't want his fathers help, it would mean giving into him. He knew why his father was furious; this was a slight against the Uchiha name. Fugaku was even willing to do illegal things to clear it up, but then Itachi would be in debt and his father would have blackmail against him. "It won't come to that."

"Okay, well then, what now?"

Itachi took a breath in, "Go to the lower class club on the corner of Close and Hale, get the tape from the 16th of May, and also talk to the head bar tender."

"What's on the tape?"

"As I remember she slapped me then half screamed 'You fucked me, came in my mouth and then let your dad chuck me out… or something like that. Then I answered her. The tape from the 15th is us going home together, she is more than willing."

Kisame pressed the intercom on the wall, "I also have a recording from the 16th from her. I took her back here, luckily we went into my study, I had been recording my essay earlier in the day and left it on; she wouldn't stop talking about the sex with Itachi, such a turn off when I wanted an easy screw."

There was a pause as Arashi chuckled while he was probably writing it all down, "Well I guess that clears your name. I'm surprised how well you are handling this Itachi."

"I don't take well to threats Arashi."

Itachi missed the group looking from him to Toby as Arashi answered.

"You're an Uchiha. I never expected you to."

"I can fight my battles myself; I don't need my father's offers or uncles lawyers," Itachi had to check himself from letting disgust seep into his words, "I handle things differently."

"What have you got in mind?"

"How would you feel about doing something morally questionable?"

"Honey let the bitch burn."

"I don't take slights on my name well. No one fucks with me except me." His hands were shaking, "you don't simply tarnish my name and expect to get away with it."

"Of course."

"I want to destroy her, in every way imaginable." He paused as Sasuke stood up and stood next to him, "she wants public attention," Itachi looked at his younger brother, his eyes were knowing, "we will give her what she wants."

"We can do the dirty work Arashi," Sasuke said.

"You discretely release it to the media in a few days." Itachi finished.

"I will do that, and include a city-wide boycott of her name from every place worth going to. When your name is cleared she will find herself denied entry from every club, pub and shopping mall in the city."

"Arashi, I give you permission to go to drag her name to the gutters."

"Ohh Itachi!" Arashi squealed, "I knew this job would have its perks."

Sasuke starting laughing as the PA continued, "In more important news, you two have a doctor's appointment. I will be around in a limo with some clothes in 10. Don't say you can drive Itachi, not falling for that again."

Itachi sighed as Arashi hung up. The room was looking at him quietly. He ran one hand through his hair and pressed the button for another coffee. The happiness from the night and morning had worn off. Now it was back to his hectic reality.

Sasuke sighed, "Shisui?"

Itachi shook his head, "talk later Sasuke." He couldn't think about what happened with Shisui. He had to focus on this latest problem.

"What do you need to go to the doctors for?" Pein asked.

"We have to get needles in our eyes every few months." Sasuke answered when Itachi didn't.

"In your eyes!?" Hidan said his voice rising.

"What happened last time un?" Deidara voice cut across Hidan's.

Itachi looked at the blonde and sighed, he had to get his stuff together. "My eyes gave out, I crashed."

"What do you mean your eyes gave out?" Toby asked from underneath his white mask.

Itachi just shrugged and moved out of the room, behind him he heard Sasuke answer, "Itachi has had sight black outs. Where he has lost all sight in both his eyes suddenly. It's only happened to me once, but Itachi's had it several times, its scary, you're blind. The needles help, but it can onset at any time really."

* * *

><p>Itachi gathered his things into his bag. This morning with Deidara had dulled his mind, he hadn't even thought about Shisui until Sasuke mentioned him. He picked up the knife, it was clean and had been placed neatly in his belongings. Itachi frowned; someone here had looked at it. He picked up the silk scarf and his mind immediately filed with sensations, flashbacks. God, he wanted Deidara. He had never had sex like that. He had never felt anything like that. The blonde was well, amazing in bed. He wrapped the knife in the silk scarf. He had intended to get dressed but he had nothing that wasn't dirty, plus Arashi said he would bring something. He looked down, he was shaking, well its not everyday one gets accused of rape. He mentally kicked himself, grabbed his bag and walked down stairs just after Sasuke who looked at him knowingly. He sat at the end of the table. The room was silent, thick with unasked questions. Itachi kept his head down, he needed to think. He ruled out that this was a move from his father, Fugaku wouldn't trash the name in order to get at Itachi. This girl was just an idiot. Shisui on the other hand, that's where the move lay. Fugaku was using Shisui, filling his head with lies. Itachi stood and adjusted the towel around his hips when the door bell rang. He needed to focus; it was going to be a long day.<p>

There was a pause then Arashi strode into the room followed by two girls pushing a rack of clothes. The PA had his clipboard under one arm and a hands free head phone in one ear. Arashi looked around at the faces in the room before turning on the girls.

"Get out, lovely's." he added as an afterthought.

Itachi straightened as Arashi came and stood in front of him, the PA's eyes soaking in the patches on his chest and arm.

"Right, white acid wash jeans."

The PA turned and took white jeans off the rack and gave them to Itachi, who stared at them quizzically.

"Sasuke, black." He handed Sasuke a black pair

"Why white jeans?" Itachi asked grabbing some CK briefs and putting them on while covering himself with the towel.

"Cause you need to look innocent."

Itachi zipped on the jeans before looking at him, "what?"

Arashi was flicking through the rack before he did a double take, "Itachi there is two paparazzi outside, you are going to go outside, you need to look innocent. You have been accused of rape remember."

Itachi shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, as Arashi stopped.

"Red," He handed Itachi a red button up shirt with a navy blazer. White Sasuke got a navy shirt and a white blazer.

"Itachi brush your hair and wipe your face with this," Itachi took the moist make up remover cloth.

"You need to take that tense look off your face too."

Itachi sighed and moved into the kitchen pressing the button for an espresso.

"You can't tell him to wipe the look off his face, you said it yourself he was just accused of rape. Fuck man." Hidan said.

Arashi, who had followed Itachi into the kitchen stopped and looked blankly at the silver-haired boy.

"Sasuke," Arashi said to the younger Uchiha who was buttoning his shirt, "Tell me about Uchiha emotions."

Sasuke looked up at Arashi and then to Hidan before sighing, "ninety-five percent are the ones we are told to have."

"And the other five, Itachi?"

Itachi sipped his espresso; he could feel Deidara watching him as he shook his head, not wanting to answer.

"The other five percent is weakness, not to be shown to others." Arashi said standing in front of him. "If I say change your face you say?"

Itachi looked at his brother, Sasuke Uchiha. An Uchiha, he would never be able to leave this. He will always be an Uchiha. "What to?" Itachi pulled the shirt on. There was no point in fighting what he is.

"That's better, God I never thought I would have to lecture you on this Itachi, Sasuke maybe, but you're the best of the best at faking it. Brush your hair. When you go in front of the cameras this whole thing is so far from the truth that it's almost funny, you have better things to do."

Itachi nodded and took the hairbrush.

"Give me a look of innocence, yet concern, and surprised disbelief."

Itachi looked up and sighed, he closed his eyes and let the tension slide from his face. When he opened his eyes again he was wearing the masked smile he was so used to.

"I am unconcerned with these ridiculous allegations."

"Very good Itachi, but less emphasis on dic in ridiculous." Arashi replied straightening out his shirt. Itachi felt emotionless as he was pulled and prodded by the PA.

"Put these contact lenses in, we can't cover your eyes entirely but we can take the edge off the red so when you look down the camera you don't look quite so demonic."

Itachi took the case and moved to the mirror on the wall. He could hear Arashi styling Sasuke's hair, Sasuke was to be cheerful but serious and supportive.

"I have released information that you and Sasuke will be at Musea Children's hospital in an hour."

"Why there? Doctor Nara doesn't work there."

"I have made arrangements for him to set up there; when the cameras come you're to give your statement and then say something like, 'more importantly I have to look after my little brother while he gets his injections for his holiday.' Family is more important to Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi nodded to himself in the mirror the contacts felt constricting but they were doing their job. His eyes were still red, but they had more brown streaks through them. He looked to Arashi as the PA put one hand up to his ear, "this is Arashi."

There was a pause as the PA looked at Itachi while listening, "I am with him Sir, I will put him on speaker now."

"It's your uncle." Arashi said.

Itachi clenched his jaw, his fathers younger brother was as ruthless and cold as Fugaku. Itachi moved back to Arashi who put an iPhone on the bench.

"Hello Uncle." Itachi said forcing cheerfulness into his voice.

He closed his eyes as Arashi applied cream to his face.

"Good morning Itachi." Came the firm, seriously reply. His uncle was the CEO of a prestigious law firm, which Itachi was set to intern with. He took a slow breath.

"I hear you don't want the lawyers."

"There is no need uncle. I will have this matter cleared up in no time."

"Did you rape her?" Itachi ground his teeth, this question again.

"No Uncle."

"Did you sleep with her?" Itachi could hear the venom in his uncle tones.

"Yes uncle."

"You stupid boy. What did you think you were doing?"

Itachi's eyes flashed open, "this has nothing to do with you Uncle."

"Bringing trash like her into your home Itachi. Where is your propriety, where is your pride in your name."

Itachi growled as Arashi made him close his eyes again, while he applied a light dusting of makeup to make him look fresh.

"As I said uncle."

"I have been Uchiha longer than you stupid boy."

Itachi swatted Arashi away and picked up the phone, "you will not speak to me like that Uncle."

"You will take my words child; you will start acting your name. This shames the whole family; the lawyers will continue to block her interviewing. This will be dealt with by the end of the day Itachi."

"I will be expecting an apology when this is over Uncle." Itachi said quietly before hanging up.

"Sure that was wise?" Arashi said seriously.

Itachi ignored the PA and used the phone to dial his mother. He put it on speaker phone and let Arashi finish his work.

"Arashi are you with the boys?"

"It's me."

"Sweetheart," His mother's voice was soft and understanding.

"Uncle phoned."

The change was immediate, "I will deal with him now." Cold and icy, she knew how their uncle was. "I will send the speech though to the limo fax."

Itachi nodded and hung up as Arashi finished his work; he turned and finished his coffee. The others were watching, he wanted to disappear. He wasn't in the mood for this; he had other things to think about. He pressed his fingers to his eyes and squeezed them shut. His body was in agony, his head was screaming. He wanted to go back to bed with Deidara in his arms. He felt someone touch him on the shoulder. He looked up; Kisame blue eyes were searching his.

"Put your blazer on, hair in a pony tail, I will be at the door. Get your head in order." Arashi said moving past him.

Itachi sighed and looked to Kisame who squeezed his shoulder, "take these." He held out two pain killers.

Itachi nodded and grabbed a glass of water. The room was thick with only Sasuke shifting in his shirt. Itachi swallowed the pills and looked to where Deidara had been on the bench, only an hour ago things were blissful. He moved to the table where Deidara was, where everyone was sitting enjoying pancakes. While he was getting ready to defend rape allegations. He met the crystal eyes and felt his insides lurch painfully. He wanted to cry, but the Uchiha pride kept him in check. He pulled on his blazer and went over to Kisame who had his arms folded against the fish tank.

"Someone will be over to grab that tape," Itachi said shaking his hand, "I will be back to get my car once I can see again."

"How they feeling?"

"Blurry."

"And how are you feeling?"

Itachi shrugged, "I'm fine."

Kisame snorted, "I will look for the press release."

Itachi sighed and turned to Sasuke, "I have to give it first."

"Destroy her."

Sasuke beamed and waved to everyone as they walked down the hall together.

"You're meant to look supportive Sasuke not ecstatic."

"But this is kind of exciting!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my, i'm putting Itachi through hell but we are on the homeward track. the next chapter i love. Itachi is at his feisty best and questions start to be answered. Arashi has shown his other side in this chapter and that's really important, i want to highlight that everyone in this story has another side. And no one is what they seem every our most loved characters have a dark side and maybe they won't be so loved soon. Everyone has a role to play and this is really exciting. yuki is the girl from the very first chapter, by the way and i guess she really serves as another kick for Itadei. they tend to fight , make up fight make up but i guess that's how all my relationships have been . but don't worry all is going to work itself out with them in the next few chapters, and then they are like ultimate tag team. <strong>

**Hope you liked the lemon. HOW EMBARRASSING! any tips, any hates, any -dare i say it- likes?**


End file.
